Just a Note
by MadFox32
Summary: 140,000 views! Ahh! One of the most intriguing parts of Ace Attorney is the elaborate relationships between its characters, and this is a series of 150 letters from one character to another in order to traverse the deep web of relationships. Prepare to laugh, cry, and torture the author of this fic with requests for Jean Armstrong/Charley as you read Just a Note! :D
1. The Wright Kind of Note

Hey guys! This series requires AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION. This is a story about letters of all kinds, from love letters to thank you notes to birthday cards. I want you guys to give me names of people to send letters between, and I'll do my best. I choose genres, though, so don't expect me to take your request for Edgey's letter to Jean Armstrong and make it some sappy love letter XP

Well, I chose the first one, because I felt like it. Here's Phoenix-Trucy :)

And guess what I'm going to say?

ENJOY! :D

*still don't own Capcom or Apollo Justice 2 would be out by now and we would understand Kristoph's black psyche locks and Polly's dad by now XP

(O)

Trucy,

Looking at my vest, that little spot where my attorney's badge used to go seemed so… Empty, you know? That's why I stopped wearing my suit. I didn't want to remember what I could have been. Everything changed for me. I forced an innocent guy into hiding, and he knows that his precious little girl is now in the hands of some moron who used forged evidence against him. He probably hates me now. I'd hate myself too. So now, I've got some little girl following me around everywhere. But what do I know about being a dad? Babysitting Pearly doesn't quite count as fatherly experience. And I lost everyone I knew. I actually admitted to forging evidence—I didn't want my friends to try too hard to get my badge back. The past is in the past, right? But of course, nobody actually believed me, and they thought I was in denial of what had happened. Maybe I was. But Maya and Edgeworth got so mad, they wouldn't even look at me. Not like I was around them a whole lot, anyways, but it still hurt to be walking through the grocery store and see a hint of magenta disappear behind a rack of canned tomatoes. Life wasn't fair, really.

So how did I make it through? I didn't, really. I drank a lot—it took me a few months before I switched out the wine for grape juice. I looked everywhere for a job, but nobody really wanted a guy who was famous for cheating working for them. I lost a lot of weight, not really caring to eat anything that wasn't alcoholic. But I realized something after a while—sure, I had lost everything, but I'd gained something special as well. No matter how much I tried to push the world away, a little girl pushed it right back in my face, and showed me how much good was still in it. And she called me 'daddy'. You weren't just a light in the darkest time in my life—you were more like an open flame, that gave me light, warmth, cooked food, everything I really needed. Every time I wanted to cry, you smiled so brightly and genuinely that I found myself able to smile with you. Your job as a magician saved me from becoming homeless during my time job-hunting. Instead of searching for excuses, I remembered my passion for the truth, and you were right there beside me to listen. When I found a job, you came with me to listen to my piano playing, and convinced me to entertain the guests with a card game instead (I wouldn't have kept my job for very long if you hadn't recommended that). You stayed by my side at all times, and helped me be proud of something I'd once been ashamed of. And it's all because of my little girl.

Of course, Apollo helped too. With his help, I got my old job back and regained my former glory. Well, I guess magic **does **run in the Gramarye family—and that's what I got. Now, I'm sitting in one of the most well-known law offices in California, with two lawyers and a beautiful magician, cheery as ever, working for me. I don't need you to be proud of my achievements anymore, or to help me smile when things turn out well. But somehow, you can make the best of times better, too. Yes, I'm a different man than I was —and that's all because of the efforts of my little girl. Thanks, Trucy, for making me into everything I've become. Thank you.

~Your Daddy


	2. The Perfect Letter

Hee hee, I did a fun one. Not all of these will be dramatic, remember. All right, remember to give me the next 2 names in your review! :)

(O)

Miles Edgeworth,

Although it clearly goes without saying, here are 10 reasons why I am more perfect than you.

You are a foolishly foolish fool whose foolish foolery foolishly couldn't even fool a foolish fool.

You don't have the perfect Von Karma blood that I have.

Your hair looks like a bird. Mine is perfectly straight.

While it took you until age 19 to become a prosecutor, I'm one already and I'm only 13.

While everyone calls you the 'demon prosecutor', I'm called the 'prodigy'.

I am clearly a better investigator. Without me, you would never have found Faraday's killer.

I can use a whip. Outside of the law, you are powerless.

My outfit isn't pink and frilly like a school girl's.

I'm clearly more logical.

Father loves me more 3

There is my conclusive and irrefutable evidence. I, Franziska Von Karma, am the most perfect heir to the Von Karma name.

Sincerely,

(Incoherent scribbles)


	3. One too Shy, One too Oblivious

Wow. I got a LOT of suggestions *cough clayfan cough*. I wanted to not do a single person's suggestions twice in a row, so I still need some for the next time. Although for all the odd numbers, I think I'm set for life XD

Athena,

I didn't really know how to ask about this in person without you embarrassing me in some way, so I'm just gonna write a note. So I got a love letter, and it's anonymous. (Yes, I actually do have a love life. Tell Widget to return to its normal color.) Well... I was kind of wondering if you knew the letter was from. I taped it below, and if you show it to Trucy, I know some good lawyers to defend me for whatever I do in revenge. Please don't make fun of me, I already know how hopeless of a romantic I am without any reminders. Well, here it is:

_Apollo,_

_Every time I see you I feel really warm inside. You're like the sun—strong, warm, and unchanging—and I'm like a flower, that you helped to grow. I feel more beautiful and confident when I'm around you, and you help me to stand strong and show who I really am. Without you I'd be locked up and alone, but since I've met you I've felt safe and free. Everything you do makes me feel happy, from the look on your face when you read documents during a trial to the power behind your objections. Just seeing you makes me feel fantastic inside. I don't know how you feel about me, but I can say for certain that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'd like to know you better. But I just can't bring myself to say it, because I'd rather stay your friend forever than lose you. But all the same, I'll always love you._

_~Your Secret Admirer_

It's really awkward not knowing who this is… I feel like I should know who wrote it, but I don't. The voice just sounds really familiar, right? Which is why I thought you might know who it was. And if it's actually really obvious, don't make fun of me. I'm no good at this sort of thing. And remember—don't tell Trucy. Or Mr. Wright. Or anyone. Seriously, telling you is embarrassing enough.

Thanks,

**_Apollo__ J._**


	4. The romance of post-its

Wow, so many suggestions! Keep them coming, they're all great :)

This one's a post-it note conversation, and a continuation of the last letter. Just imagine post-its being slammed on each other's desks throughout the day. :D

Key:

**Apollo**

_Athena_

**_Mr. Wright_**

(O)

_Yeah, I know who your secret admirer is._

**Who?Well, I don't know if I could tell you…Why not? Is it a friend of yours?**

_Well, yeah, but that's not the main reason why I can't tell you._

**Well, what's your "main reason" why?**

…_You don't need to know that._

**Hmm, Widget just turned green… Is that a contradictory emotion?**

_No._

**Then please explain why you would be happy while saying 'you don't need to know that.'**

_Wipe that smirk off your face!_

**Not until you tell me who my secret admirer is. Or a good reason why you can't tell me.**

_Are you blackmailing me with your face?_

**Yes.**

_Fine, your secret admirer is a friend of mine and I don't want to embarrass them._

**Objection! You already said that wasn't your main reason.**

_:P_

**Oh. And since it's really obvious who it is now, I just want you to tell me why you wouldn't tell me.**

_You're bluffing. I know that smirk anywhere._

**Take that! **(picture of Juniper Woods presented along with red post-it note)

_A really good bluff, but still a bluff._

**Now why couldn't you tell me, Athena? It was already pretty obvious…**

_No it wasn't. You had to ask me about it. That hardly counts as obvious._

**I asked you about it because my bracelet reacted every time I mentioned her, and I was curious why. I'm not so oblivious that I couldn't even tell who wrote that, considering the limited number of girls I know...**

_Objection! That's not fair!_

**So are you going to tell me why? Or am I going to have to sit at my desk smirking all day?**

_Eh. Your face'll hurt eventually. Go ahead._

**Or I could get Mr. Wright to get out his magatama on you.**

_No! That's not necessary. We don't need to get Mr. Wright involved with my personal life._

**So you'll tell me?**

_OBJECTION! This is blackmail!_

**Are you going to sue me? Because I know some good lawyers…**

_No, suing's too painless. I was thinking more of the lines of showing Trucy a certain piece of paper…_

**That's not necessary. Well, will at least tell me why you don't want to tell me why?**

_I don't know how you'll react._

**Hey, I only hit guys when I get mad. :)**

_How reassuring._

**But seriously, what's the worst that could happen? You have some reason for not telling me that Juniper's in love with me… What is it?**

_Tell me what you think of Juniper, and then I'll answer._

**Well… I like her. She's pretty and nice and stuff. But she's not exactly my type.**

_Well, who IS your type?_

**She's too shy, I guess. I want someone more outgoing, you know? I'd still date Juniper, though. But I feel like there's someone else out there that would be better for me.**

_Who?_

**I wasn't thinking of anyone specifically…**

_I don't need a fancy bracelet to see that you blush when you lie._

**I more than answered your question. Now answer mine.**

_Ooh, changing the subject now?_

**I could say the same for you.**

_Well… I didn't want to tell you because… Err… I don't know how to word this… I wanted to ask your opinion on something else first?_

**What did you want to ask me?**

_Err… Are we friends?_

**Did I say something to make you think we weren't?**

_No!_

_I mean, I was wondering where on that spectrum we fit._

**I don't follow. I get enough cryptic stuff from Mr. Wright. Can you just say what you're trying to say in plain writing?**

_No._

**Please?**

_Are we more than friends?_

**NO MORE CRYPTIC STUFF.**

_How the heck was that cryptic?!_

**(Apollo draws a picture of an angry face with antennas)**

_More than friends= romance_

**…I knew that, I swear. I just wasn't thinking straight DX**

_Suuure. Now, I believe you still have to answer my question… Who's your type?_

**I said I liked outgoing types.**

_Who? :P_

**I also like a kind of girl who's shorter than me (which is kinda rare XS), has blue eyes, and is intelligent. Red hair's a plus, too.**

_WHO._

**Was that too cryptic for you? -_-**

_You're just listing your turn-ons…_

**I thought I was describing you…**

_Wait… Does this mean…_

**I have a question to ask you, and it's too important to ask over post-it note.**

_I'm listening…_

**_Hey, guys! Isn't there a more efficient way for Apollo to ask Athena out without using up all of our post-its? This is coming out of Apollo's wallet._**

**OBJECTION! She sent the first note… Doesn't she get to pay? XP**

_**But doesn't the boyfriend pay the bills? :)**  
_

**Shut. Up.**

_So, tomorrow at 7?_

**Yep. I might even wear something that's not red.**

_I'm still wearing yellow._

**I don't mind :)**


	5. Payneful Advice

Hey guys! Sorry I'm so slow to update... I figured out that they have Phoenix Wright games for the wii... And to present evidence, you actually have to point with the wii remote. I have never felt so cool in my entire life lol. Well, whoever guesses which case I got caught up with tonight (It's my favorite from the PW trilogy) gets priority with their suggestions, because there's a bunch of them XP

Update: My brother messed with my story before I posted it- I didn't type any of the bad language you guys found. I'm really sorry, and he's now grounded. :P

_Jeanne, _

I received the note below from a 'Winston Payne". I have never heard of the man before, and I am mildly disturbed that a member of the public has access to my recent cases, as I believe they should only be accessible to Los Angeles prosecutors. Please keep me updated, I'd like to know how accessible my information is, for obvious safety concerns.

Thank you,

_Miles Edgeworth._

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth,

I heard that you lost your first case after keeping a 5 year win streak… It happens, especially with that Mr. Wrong fellow. Despite this, you should know that I had a 7 year win streak when I was a rookie, so I thought that you might like my advice. If you want to win trials, you need to have a certain presence. You're too polite—you need to intimidate the rookies a little. All that pink and all of those frills you wear will prevent your from being known as the rookie killer. I think wearing more black would give you a more intimidating look. Above all, make sure to insult the defense at every opportunity, especially when you know it will go straight over the judge's head. Then, he'll penalize the defense when they try and insult you back. It beats down every rookie you'll find. On another note, make sure that you are completely prepared for your trials—the more evidence, the better. And if you don't like some of the evidence, get rid of it! The defense won't see anything coming. If you need any more help, feel free to stop by my office. I'm a very generous man, and I'd be willing to sacrifice some of my valuable time in order to help you.

Sincerely,

Winston Payne


	6. Texting, not Talking

First off, I have an apology… If you guys hadn't noticed, I kinda sorta got hacked the last chapter. I am not one to make terrible innuendos for no apparent reason… That was my brother -_-

**Basically, if I offended or confused anyone, I'm really sorry. **

I got a request for Apollo/Klavier… It's not too romantic, but it's a little suggestive towards the end.

Well, enjoy! This is a texting conversation.

**Apollo**

_** Klavier**_

(O)

Apollo found himself outside of the door to Klavier's office, the latter refusing to open the door to anyone. Eventually, he sat down against the door and pulled out his phone.

**Hey Prosecutor Gavin**

**Gaaaaviiiiin**

**Seriously, answer me, or open the door or acknowledge my existence or SOMETHING.**

**PROSECUTOR GAVIN.**

**_Klavier._**

**Klavier. Are you ok?**

**_I'm fine._**

**Last time I checked, I'm the only one who says that when they're actually fine.**

**_Seriously, Herr Forehead, I'm fine._**

**No, you aren't.**

_**Do you have any conclusive evidence of this?**_

**You didn't come with us to Eldoon's after today's trial.**

**_I wasn't hungry._**

**You won't let me into your office.**

**_I'm working on a top-secret case that I can't let you have any info on._**

**You've said one word in German in this conversation so far.**

**_Möchten Sie__mir, mehr__von ihnen sagen__?_**

**Ok, you definitely just used google translate. You said yourself that you only know a few phrases in German. :/**

**_Haben Sie__mehr__"__schlüssige" Beweise?_**

**I have google translate too, you know XP**

**I didn't really want to say this, but generally when your brother is sentenced to death, you feel at least a little torn up.**

**_That witness was not my brother. That witness isn't needed anymore._**

**Klavier… It's fine.**

_**What do you mean?**_

**Don't go thinking that you aren't allowed to feel upset over this.**

_**Did I ever say that?**_

**Will you PLEASE talk to me about how you're actually feeling?**

_**Why do you care?**_

**What?**

**_Why do you care about what I feel? I thought I was just your courtroom rival._**

**…I get it.**

_**What is there to get?**_

**You don't trust me.**

**_Nein, that's not it._**

**No… It's ok. That's not necessarily a bad thing.**

_**What are you going on about now?**_

**If there's one thing I've learned as a lawyer, it's that you have to doubt someone before you can truly trust them. If you ignore the facts because of your misplaced trust, it'll only get you into trouble. The fact that you doubt me shows that I mean enough to you that it's important for you to know exactly who I am to you. And if that means that you don't trust me, that's fine.**

_**Herr Forehead…**_

**Apollo.**

**_Herr Forehead. You've shown me no reason not to trust you._**

**Neither did the people that've hurt you the most. And they even gave you reasons to trust them, and I haven't done that.**

**_Nein, you're wrong. You've given me reason enough._**

**Then why won't you let me in?!**

**_Because I don't want to talk._**

**You wouldn't have to do anything you wouldn't want to.**

_**So you'd just text me while sitting right next to me?**_

**Well, that's what we're doing now already, just minus the wall in between us.**

**_Then why do you want to come in?_**

**Why don't you want me to come in?**

_**I don't want you to see the state I'm in right now.**_

** What state are you in right now?**

_**Why do you want to come in?**_

**I don't want you to think that you're alone.**

**_Ja… I'm a mess right now. _**

**I don't care. I see a lot of messes during the course of one day. And really, it's not like I'm going to judge you for being upset right now. Your life kinda sucks. But remember—you aren't alone. At all. I get what you're going through, Mr. Gavin DID teach me everything I know about being a lawyer. It hurts. And yeah, I don't know what it's like to lose a brother, but I know what it's like to not have a family. And to be betrayed. After my first case, I ended up hating everyone I ever looked up to.**

_**Herr Wright?**_

**Yeah. I punched him and refused to speak to him for two months.**

_**What did he do?**_

**Do you really want to know?**

**_Ja._**

**He recreated evidence that Kristoph stole from the crime scene. And I used FORGED EVIDENCE to convict my mentor of murder. On my first case. I mean, Kristoph was guilty, but you don't forge evidence.**

_**I thought he didn't forge evidence…**_

**Well, Kristoph used forged evidence to get him convicted, so I guess he decided to return the favor. I was so angry.**

_**Why did you forgive him?**_

**What?**

_**You returned to his office. Why?**_

**I hadn't gotten a job after two months, and if I didn't do something quick, I was going to lose my apartment. I was still really mad at him, though.**

_**So you still haven't forgiven him?**_

**I never said that. I guess I realized why he forged evidence, and I sorta had to forgive him.**

**_Why_?**

**Well, I had just accused Kristoph of murder. If he hadn't been convicted, my life expectancy would have dropped by about 60 years. I realized that sometimes, you have to do the wrong thing for the right reasons. When Kristoph asked if the forgery was some sort of revenge, he said 'all I did was point the finger of Justice in the proper direction', and I could tell he wasn't lying. He didn't do it for revenge, he did it to save lives—me, Mrs. Orly, and any future victims—and he did it to ensure the right verdict for a killer. Plus, if he had been arrested, what would have happened to Trucy? She would probably be sent to an orphanage, and she wouldn't be able to keep any of her magic supplies. Her life would practically be over. If you have good intentions, I think that the bad things you do are forgivable. Did that make sense?**

**_Ja._**

**Can I come in now?**

**_Nein._**

**Why not?**

**_I'm still a mess._**

**I can be a mess too… I'd shove my face in the sink and wash out my hair gel if it would help :)**

**_You're desperate, ja?_**

**I really don't want you to have to sit there alone.**

**_Why not?_**

**You're my friend, and I care about you. And I know that what you're going through sucks, and I want to help you as much as I can.**

**_Herr Forehead's feeling sappy today, ja?_**

**Klavier. Are you going to let me in?**

**_Fine. But no commenting on my appearance, ja?_**

**You're a glimmerous fop, you know that?**

**_Ja. Trust me, Fraulein Skye won't let me forget._**

**Open the door :P**

**_Ugh, you're making me move?_**

**Thanks.**

**_Now what do you want to do? I'm not talking._**

**I really don't care what you do. I just want to be for you, in any way I can.**

**_Sit down, ja?_**

**_There's enough room on this couch that you could leave me some personal space, nein?_**

**Err… Sorry. I have a question.**

**_Ja?_**

**Earlier you said that you already have reason enough to trust me… What was that about?**

**_In as few words as possible, you saved me, I guess._**

**How?**

**_I get the feeling that you already know this, and you just want to hear me say it._**

**Do you have conclusive evidence of this?**

**_But regardless, you prevented me from getting into some serious trouble, ja? Achtung, if you hadn't found out Daryan and Kristoph, the two largest influences in my life would still be murderers. And not only that, but you cared enough about me to come to my office because you suspected that I might be distressed. I do trust you._**

**Err… Thanks, I guess?**

**_Ja… I have a question for you, too. Why do you care about me?_**

**I already said that we're friends…**

**_Why do you consider me a friend? _**

**_Why do you want to be my friend?_**

**_Mein Gott, are you writing a novel?_**

**Outwardly, we're completely different. You're flirty and suave, I'm awkward and shy. You're famous, nobody knows who I am. You sing, I shout. You like rock, I like anything BUT rock. You're a blond, I'm a brunet. You're a prosecutor, I'm a defense attorney. But where it really matters, I think we're a lot alike. We both care about the truth, our pasts both kinda suck, and we both care about people. We're both perfectionists, and our jobs mean the world to us. When it comes down to it, the same things drive us. And honestly, I'm the kind of person who's nice to the people who are nice to me (and Ema, if I'm not nice to her I'll lose all of my cases XP). I'd be friends with anyone—that's how I ended up being friends with two astronauts (one famous one), a piano player, a magician, a scientific detective, a rock-god prosecutor, a few gangsters, and an ex-forger. Friends are people who care about you. And really, I feel like you care about me.**

**_Didn't you believe that Kristoph cared about you?_**

**I did. But even if he was trying to use me to cover up his past, I won't deny the fact that we were friends once, even if he wouldn't agree. Even if it makes me naïve. But Klavier, you're nothing like your brother. The only thing you have alike is your blood, and your hair. And nobody can see your blood, hopefully.**

**_I look into the mirror, and I see a killer._**

**You aren't one!**

**_I see the same eyes, the same hair, the same EVERYTHING. Do you understand what that does to a person?_**

**Klavier… You seriously are nothing like him. He was cold and calculating, and you're warm and you take what comes at you with a smile. A genuine one, not his polite 'I'm going to prove you guilty of murder' smile. You're outgoing and likable, he was strict and stern. When I was around him, I always felt inferior, and that I was lucky to be in his presence. When I'm around you, it doesn't matter who you are or what you've achieved—which is a lot more than he has—I still feel like I'm equal to you, in a way. That you're as glad to be around me as I am to be around you.**

**_Danke._**

**Woah! What happened to your personal space issues?! DX**

**Wait… Are you crying?**

**_I asked you not to comment on my physical appearance, ja Herr Forehead?_**

**I asked you to call me Apollo, ja Klavier?**

**_Thank you, Apollo. I'm really glad you came._**

**I'm really glad that I came too.**

**PERSONAL SPACE.**

**_Your shoulder was uncomfortable. ;)_**

**I'm sorry if I'm a bad pillow :P**

**_Nein, this is much more comfortable~_**

**Will you get off?**

**_Nein._**

**I'm going to kill you.**

**_You're in a prosecutor's office… I'd recommend choosing a safer location to kill a member of the police force._**

**Hmm, you're right. How about we leave? It doesn't seem like you had any work to do anyways.**

**_You shouldn't tell your victim that you plan to kill them, or they might not cooperate. However, I'm not your average victim, so I suppose I'll play along._**

**Where should we go?**

**_You should also choose your location wisely. What if I wanted to go to a public place? It would be impossible to get away with killing me out in the open, ja? Here, I'll make it easier for you. How about we go back to my place? There are probably enough weapons there for you to use, and we can pick up something on the way there that I can have as my last meal. And since it's my last meal, it better be good, ja?_**

**If you're paying XP**

**_Ja, I suppose I might as well. I don't have any better way to spend all of my money before I die._**

**Yeah. If you're lucky, you might make me too full to kill you. I'll have to have to resist myself if I want to be in good shape to kill you.**

**_And if you fail to resist the food, there may be some other things you fail to resist…_**

**I hate you.**

**_Ich liebe dich auch. :)_**

A/N: Picture what you want at the end lol. I purposely made it kinda vague, and some of you are going to imagine much less innocent things than I was XP


	7. Pink Princesses and Prosecutors

I still need your suggestions, guys! The more, the better. AJ era is my favorite, and the best stories'll probably come out of those requests, but I'll try and do any request you give me. Sorry Kisala I did this prompt really late I kinda sorta didn't see it XP

But here are some e-mails between Edgey and Maya! :D

_Maya_

** Edgeworth**

(O)

_Dear Mr. Edgeworth,_

_I heard from Mr. Wright that you liked the Steel Samurai… Is that true?_

_-Maya Fey_

**Maya,**

**I'm a busy man—I don't have time to waste on children's shows. I'm sorry for the confusion.**

_Really? Because Mr. Wright took this picture in your office… Isn't this the Steel Samurai? –Edgeworthslyingpng.-_

**When was Mr. Wright in my office?!**

_He says it's in some case where he pulled some miracle to convict Demon Gant._

**Damon. His name was Damon Gant.**

_Demon fits a killer better, dontcha think?_

**I'd prefer not to remember that case.**

_Well, if you really want to change the subject, you do like the Steel Samurai, right?_

**Why are you so curious about my private life, Miss Fey?**

_Because nobody likes the Steel Samurai except for me… I got excited when I heard that I might be able to fangirl with someone._

**I'm afraid I can't 'fangirl' with you, albeit I would not mind discussing the ideas encompassed by the television show.**

_Really? YAY! :D_

_Well, isn't it weird to think that the Steel Samurai is played by a guy like Will Powers?_

**I suppose. Although who would you expect to be under the mask?**

_I don't know. Will kinda looks like a lion though, doesn't he? He looks kinda creepy but not scary. Just enough that he couldn't play anything if he didn't have a mask._

**Maybe. I was pleased with the Pink Princess, although I was quite upset with how the Nickel Samurai turned out.**

_Did you know that Sal Manella got his idea for the Pink Princess from me? :)_

**What? There's no way an associate of Wright's could have inspired the genius that is the Pink Princess.**

_It's true! In fact, they were going to completely stop doing children's shows until I convinced Penney to keep doing the shows! That's when Mr. Manella saw me, and got the idea for the Pink Princess. Look at her hair! It's just like mine, right?!_

**I can't believe this… WRIGHT!**

_Huh. It seems like you're a big fan, after all. How many times have you watched it?_

**Well, I've watched the 13 Steel Samurai episodes maybe… 18 times each? It's a good way to relax when I've finished with a case. **

_It brings back your childhood, doesn't it? Well, I probably have a lot more free time than you do, so let's just say that I've memorized every line to every episode :)_

**What do you even do at Wright's office?!**

_I'm supposed to be his assistant, but I mostly just make snarky comments and complain about being hungry when we investigate._

**Does he feed you? If you filed for child abuse, I'd prosecute.**

_I'm not a child! I just act like one, look like one, and watch their tv shows. And no, he doesn't feed me. Well, not enough. I'm a growing girl! I need more than 6 burgers for lunch, or I'LL STARVE!_

**I get the feeling that Mr. Wright is treating you just fine, unfortunately. I really wished to prosecute him. Ah, did you hear that they're making a Steel Samurai movie?**

_No! Where did you hear that from?!_

**Of course you didn't. I heard it because I listened in on Sal Manella himself talking about it. It isn't public information yet.**

_WOAHHHHH! Where did you see Sal Manella at?!_

**Well, I was on an airplane… And there was a murder… Which I helped investigate because they wanted to arrest me… And then I found the real killer…**

_It seems like everywhere you go, someone dies!_

**I could say the same for you.**

_There's gotta be a higher power at work here. Like someone's doing this to us on purpose._

**You sound like Gumshoe.**

_Hey, Gumshoe's a good guy! He'd probably watch the Steel Samurai with us if he had enough money to pay for cable…_

**He doesn't even make that much?!**

_He can't afford electricity month-round, so he has to light candles._

**Now that you mention it, I vaguely remember him saying something of the sort. I suppose his low salary could be considered a fire hazard… **

_You should raise it! He might do better at work if he had more money…_

**I can't raise a Detective's salary without a good reason.**

_It seems like you cut it without a good reason…_

**If I raised it, would you be happy?**

_Yes._

**Fine then, I'll consider it. On a related note, would you like to hear a secret that all of the prosecutors at our office know?**

_Yeah!_

**You see, Gumshoe's gotten so many salary cuts, that he's been at minimum wage for the past 5 years. However, we keep telling him that if he doesn't do this or that, we'll cut it. Technically, we aren't legally allowed to cut his salary anymore, but he still believes that we've cut it significantly over time. **

_So you basically have been tricking Gumshoe into working harder for the last 5 years?!_

**Yes, to be blunt.**

_So THAT's why Franziska never really threatened his salary! She just whipped him all the time instead._

**She tends to do that.**

_She made Mr. Wright pass out once… It was sooooooooo funny. Well, after I figured out that he was still alive, anyways. Although that would be a pretty funny way to go, doncha think?_

**I'd rather not think about that possibility.**

_You know, you seem all stiff and official, but you're really a pretty fun guy, you know that?_

**I don't see exactly where you're coming from.**

_Oh come on! Release your inner child a little!_

**Are you asking me to watch some more of Global Studios' works?**

_Well, I wasn't, but why not? I'm doing absolutely nothing today, like usual._

**Trust me, I know.**

_How did you know? Are you stalking me or something?_

**I have had enough of stalkers to last a lifetime, thank you. No, it's not on a busy day that you decide to email your boss' rival for personal reasons. **

_Meh. Which episode should we watch?_

**I liked episode 13, where the Evil Magistrate kidnaps the Steel Samurai and he has to escape the labyrinth. **

_Ooh, and he escapes, and goes KAPAM! and knocks out the Evil Magistrate's mini clones?_

**And then proceeds to have an epic duel to the death with the Evil Magistrate, only to figure out that he was a hologram? Yes, that was the one.**

_That one's my favorite, too! Do you want to watch it in our office?_

**I feel as if Wright would never allow me to live that down. You can watch it there, and I'll watch it here.**

_Oh fine, you grump. :P_


	8. A Fraulein, a Fop, and a Phone

So nobody requested this but I had a really good idea for this while staring out the window of the school bus. I'll do more requests soon I swear but this just so great :3

And these are texts, again. _Ema _and **Klavier**. This is semi-romantic, if you want. I think it's a little bit overly sappy to be friendship, but that might just be because I love this ship. XP

(O)

10:53

_Can you please come to the crime scene?_

_11:02_

_Gavin. We need you over here, now. Will you at least respond?_

11:07

_Get over here, you Glimmerous Fop! We need some information on the victim, NOW._

**I was already at the crime scene, ja? I'd rather not return.**

I really don't care, I don't want to be here either. I'm missing a Doctor Who marathon at Mr. Wright's office for this. Will you please get your foppish butt over here?

**I'd rather not return, Miss Skye.**

_Are you ok?_

**Why wouldn't I be?**

_You didn't call me Fraulein…_

**I'm fine.**

_Then get your foppish butt over here._

**I'd rather not.**

_Either tell me why you won't come, or get your butt over here! We need you!_

**You really wouldn't understand.**

_I spend my free time at the Wright's. Try me._

**Do I look like my brother?**

_What does that have to do with anything?_

**Answer the question.**

_I know why you're asking me. It's because you don't think I care about your feelings enough to hide the truth from you, right? I won't lie, you look similar to him._

**Ja, I thought I looked like him.**

_Why do you care?_

**You wouldn't understand.**

_You aren't the only one who's had to deal with a sibling in jail. My sister was an accomplice to a murder, and forged evidence that falsely got a man executed. You think I don't understand?_

**I didn't know, fraulein. Sorry.**

_It's fine now. My sister got out of prison, unlike your brother. And she's fine now. But if you don't think I have any clue what that feels like, you're wrong._

**It feels like every time I look into the mirror I see a murderer.**

_Gavin, what am I wearing?_

**You can call me Klavier, fraulein. And how is that relevant?**

_Klavier. Answer the question._

**You're probably wearing your lab coat, like you always do.**

_Yeah, I'm wearing a lab coat. When people look at me, they see that lab coat. It follows me everywhere, and some people judge me for it, some people call me names because of it. I have it, and as you just proved, it even defines my appearance to many people. But if I were to say that I'm a lab coat, that's just ridiculous, right?_

**Ja…**

_You're wearing the appearance of your brother. Some people can see him when they see you, and sometimes, you'll be judged because of that fact. But you know what? Just because you look like something, it doesn't mean that you are something. You shouldn't let the fact that you look like a serial killer define who you are. Because really, you aren't a lab coat, even if it defines your appearance._

**I can see one difference between me 'wearing' my brother and you wearing your lab coat, though.**

_What?_

**You can take off your lab coat. But you choose not to.**

_If you really wanted to, you could take off your brother. You could cut your hair, maybe dye it, you could refuse to speak of your brother ever again—you CAN take him off. But you know what? You haven't. You didn't run away from your brother, because your brother is a part of who you are. Not the murderer, but the brother. I know enough to understand that nobody's born evil—there has to be a good reason that you put your faith in him. But that reason doesn't exist anymore—and you know what? You've moved on, for the most part. When I felt betrayed by my sister, I ran from my past. But you've taken it head-on. Trust me, Klavier, you are not a murderer in any way. Because you decided that anything that tied you to anything but what you thought was right 'wasn't needed anymore'. You got rid of it. And you know what? I think that's really brave, for a glimmerous fop._

**You think I'm brave?**

_Yeah, I do. I also think you're an egotistic, arrogant, glimmerous fop. :P_

**Thank you, fraulein. I wasn't expecting you to be so… encouraging.**

_I'm no good at being encouraging, but I'm good at being painfully honest. And when the two of those match up, then that's good for you._

**Would you like me to come by the crime scene now?**

_Yes. What was all that about earlier, anyway?_

**A child ran away from me screaming…**

_They probably just wanted your autograph, but didn't have any paper, you fop. You're a lot more famous than Kristoph ever was._

**Ja, maybe. I'm probably just being overly emotional about this.**

_It's ok to be over-emotional sometimes. Emotions are what make us human._

**Ja, I suppose. Would you like some Starbucks, fraulein? I'm in the drivethrough~**

_GAVIN I LOVE YOU._

_But you're still a fop. Can I have a mocha frappe?_

**Whatever you want. I'll be by soon to check out the crime scene. What did you need to know so badly about the criminal?**

_Err… The cause of death._

**You're at the crime scene, fraulein. Can't you tell?**

_Well… I guess you could say I had some ulterior motives for asking you…_

**Oh, really? I'll need to hear your motive—it's my job as a prosecutor ;)**

_Your job is to figure out the motive yourself._

**Well, I think you texted me because you missed me ;)**

_I suspected you were having a bad day, you flirty fop._

**Ach, so you were worried about me?**

_Just get over here with my coffee -_-_

**The victim died of heart failure due to poison, ja? If you aren't careful, you might make me suffer the same fate ;)**

_Are you going suicidal, fop?_

**Nein… I meant that your words were toxic, ja?**

_Ugh, you and your glimmerous metaphors._

**You're like a blues song… The grumpier you are, the prettier you sound :)**

_That was a simile. And a really bad one, at that._

**Will you simile for me, fraulein? You're so cute when you're excited…**

_Stop it, you flirty glimmerous fop!_

**I'm here with your coffee~**

_Oh thank goodness._

**It's as hot as you are ;)**

_I wanted iced coffee, you fop! :(_

**Oh, right… It's as cool as you are?**

_Not as good :P_

**Here, why don't I make it up to you after the investigation? You know, get some lunch?**

_I'm kinda busy, fop._

**I'll be paying… And I'm famous, so I know where the expensive restaurants are ;)**

_It's a date._

**Ach, it's a date now?**

_What? No! I meant that in the figurative sense!_

**Of course you did, fraulein ;)**

_Call me Ema._

**Trust me, I will~**

_FOP._


	9. I Remember the Truth

I've gotten a bunch of prompts… I have a system now of how to get them done lol. If you guys find a prompt that someone else came up with that you want to see, tell me and I'll move it to the top of my list :)

And keep them coming! It's a party.

Well, I've done a bunch of conversations, so here's a plain letter for you guys. It was supposed to be romantic, but that didn't really happen oops XP

Nick,

I heard about what happened to you… But what happened?! I know you lost your badge, but how? Every single moment we've spent together, you've done nothing but point to the truth, even when it hurt. And it's hurt so many times.

I remember when I first met you. I kinda thought of you as my sister's rookie. But from the second I met you, you saved me. And in the process of saving me, you got in trouble yourself! But in the end, you pushed through, and you found the truth.

I remember our second case, when we were trying to figure out the Steel Samurai murder. All I did the entire time was talk about food and argue about the semantics of ladders. We almost died, and Gumshoe had to come and rescue us! But after all of that, you still found the truth.

I remember in Edgey's case, when Manfred Von Karma went after us with a taser in the evidence room. Even after he went through the trouble of retraining a parrot, you still pushed on and you still found the truth.

I remember when I got accused of murder (again), everything was against you. Nobody believed in me. Everyone thought you were crazy for saying that I was innocent. You got whipped like 40 times, but you know what? You still found the truth.

I remember when you got hit in the head, and forgot who I was. You couldn't remember your own name, or anything about yourself—but you still found the truth.

I remember when we had that trial at Big Berry Circus, and we kept making fun of you for your terrible sense of humor. You were whipped by Franziska, and you were confronted with the idea that Edgey was dead, but you still found the truth.

I remember when I was locked up in a famous guy's wine cellar while an assassin threatened to kill me. Everything was at stake for you, and you wanted to give up, but you found the truth.

I remember when the sacred urn got stolen. You tried your hardest to prove the thief innocent, and accidentally proved him to be a killer. And then you proved that he was actually a thief. Even though he didn't get in jail for it, you still found the truth.

I remember when you figured out that you had an impostor. A bunch of people were really mad at you, you lost your reputation, you had to see me in a waitress' outfit, and your life was on the line a few times during that case, but you still found the truth.

I remember when Pearls almost got me killed. Even though I begged you not to, you shoved your personal goals aside, and you still found the truth.

Do you get the picture here? Every single time you had a case, you did everything in your power to find the truth, even when it seemed impossible or painful. There's no way I'm going to believe that you would forge evidence to prove some guy you don't even know innocent of murder when you could do it easily yourself without some piece of paper! So please Nick, show me the truth one last time. Maybe over some burgers.

(Something that somewhat resembles the name 'Maya')


	10. Fraulein Advice

So I've been implying 2 rules throughout this story, and I decided to make them less implied :P

1\. Each story is a **written/typed** document from **one character to another**. (No group conversations, no phone calls/skype parties, ect.)

2\. Each pair will be used only once.

Wait for it…

**OBJECTION! But MadFox32, you used Apollo and Athena twice! **

Yes, yes I did. But I'm officially counting #2 as Juniper-Apollo, because that made up the bulk of that letter.

**OBJECTION OVERRULED.**

I got 2 requests that violated the above rules, so this story is a combination of those two, so that I could make them both work. I hope the suggesters don't mind. These are some emails between _Trucy _and **Klavier. **:)

Well, ridiculously long and awkward author's note aside, enjoy! :D

(O)

**Fraulein Trucy,**

**I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with a project. You could help, ja?**

P_rosecutor Gavin,_

_Of course I can! What do you need my help for? :)_

**Nein, call me Klavier. We aren't in court. Achtung, it's Ema's birthday tomorrow, and I need some help. Since you're a girl, I thought you could give me some present ideas, ja? I get the impression that she wouldn't want me to get her some fancy earrings…**

_Yeah, she'd probably throw Snackoos at you if you did that. She doesn't like it when people spend money on her. Trust me, Mr. Wright tried to buy her a bunch of forensics supplies once… She felt really guilty about it. Try to do something more personal, girls like that. And Ema likes useful stuff, too. :)_

**Like what? I'm sorry, I just want to get the Fraulein Detective the perfect gift for her birthday, since she has to put up with my glimmerous foppishness all the other days of the year ;)**

_Well, think about the stuff she likes!_

**She likes science. And Snackoos. That's about it, I think.**

_All right, that's easy! Get her a bag of Snackoos. You can put it in a gift bag with a card, and you could add in a gift card if the Snackoos don't seem like enough. :)_

**Fraulein, you're a genius! You've been a lot more helpful to me than you normally are to Herr Forehead… Is there a reason for this? ;)**

_Do you know how popular I'll be at school when I tell them that KLAVIER GAVIN asked ME for relationship advice? Plus, you guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen :)_

**Fraulein, I hate to burst your bubble, but Fraulein Skye and I aren't dating…**

_Even better! I can tell them that I was the one who got you guys together ^_^_

**We aren't in any kind of relationship, Fraulein…**

_Oh, really? Then were you so careful about getting Ema "the perfect gift"? Why couldn't you have just gotten her a card, like most bosses would give their employees? ;)_

**Because I want to see her smile… Ja, she normally wears a sad little frown around the office, and seeing her happy would make me happy, too.**

_Awwwwww! That's sooooooo cuuuuute! :3_

**Nein! It's not because I like her! I simply want to help my employee to cheer up a little. That does not mean we're in some kind of relationship, ja?**

_So you don't like her? Aww, she'll be so upset when I tell her… :(_

**Wait… She likes me? **

_Yeah, she told me one time when I was upset about not having a boyfriend. She was all like, "Let's be forever alone together! My crush will NEVER like me in a million years…" _

**She did NOT say that.**

_Ok, it didn't go exactly like that, but she totally likes you. But oh well, I guess I'll have to tell her that there really is no hope for her…_

**Achtung! I admit it, I like her! Just don't tell her anything, I beg of you. **

_Wow, this whole bluffing thing totally works! I guess I learned from the best… ;)_

**Objection! You made that up?!**

_Well, it's really obvious that she likes you, but I suppose she didn't actually SAY it…_

**How on earth is that obvious at all?!**

_Oh come on. She immediately stops whatever she's doing whenever you're within a 50 foot radius._

**And then she throws food at me, calls me a glimmerous fop, and returns to whatever she was doing.**

_That's exactly what she does to Apollo, only that she bothered to come up with a nickname for you, and she actually stops what she's doing for you. Do you know how hard it was to convince her to talk to us during the Meraktis Clinic case? We had to run halfway across town to find some weird white powder, come back, get pelted with chocolate snacks, and then she finally stopped what she was doing because she saw the powder._

**I think she's just more annoyed by me, ja? And what were you, Apollo, and Ema doing with white powder?!**

_I didn't actually what they did with it, actually. I just remember seeing them breathing in and out really heavily, and they got white powder all over their clothes. After that, Ema was super happy for the rest of the day, and Polly was in a better mood, too._

**What?!**

_Yeah, Ema loves science, and I think Polly was in a better mood because she decided to answer his questions. Apparently they used the white powder to figure out that Alita Tiala wore some slippers. It was kinda confusing, but you know._

**Mein Gott, you had me worried there for a second. You brought her fingerprinting powder?**

_Well, they used it for toes, so it doesn't really count as fingerprinting powder, does it?_

**Well, anyways… Ema doesn't like me, ja?**

_Oh come on! Of course she does!_

**Do you have any more "conclusive" evidence to support your claim?**

_She knows how you like your coffee._

**Because I force her to make it for me at work.**

_She blushes every time you get close to her._

**That isn't true. She just has naturally rosy cheeks, nein?**

_Nein! She's kinda pale, actually. You just never see her when she's not blushing!_

**She might just be red in the face from irritation, ja?**

_Promise me that you'll tell her that you like her? Because even if I can't prove it, I know for a fact that she likes you. _

**Why are you so convinced?**

_Well, you know that weird thingy that Apollo does in court, where he can tell when people are lying?_

**Ja…**

_Well, I can kinda do it too. Not as well, but it was enough to prevent Daddy from losing at poker for 7 years straight. Whenever she insults you, I can feel that she's lying. Is that conclusive enough?_

**Ja..? How can you do it, though?**

_It's a trait of the Gramarye family. My mom could do it too, while she was still alive._

**But Herr Forehead isn't a Gramarye…**

_Well, I mean, if the Gramarye family can do it, there's probably more who could do it, too._

**Ja… I suppose. Well, danke fraulein. I think I'll take your advice on the gift.**

_Promise me one thing._

**What?**

_You'll tell her how you really feel._

**I'll consider it, ja?**

_Ok! Tell me how it goes! :)_

(O)

**Fraulein… This is all your fault.**

_Did she reject you or something?!_

**Nein, quite the opposite. When I told her, she didn't slap me or laugh at me or throw her chocolate snacks at me… She kissed me.**

_AWWWWWWWWW! So what's the problem? :)_

**I passed out, and I have a huge bruise on the back of my head. :(**

_Well, why don't you ask your girlfriend to take care of you?_

**I did. That's how I got the bruise. She threw a stale Snackoo at the back of my head. -_-**

_You guys are sooooooooooooooo cute :3_


	11. Prosecuting a Stalker

This one's another short one. Keep the suggestions coming, guys! This is definitely the most fun-to-write story I've done so far (although Brother to Brother turned out to be the best, my personal opinion). Well, enjoy some creepy stalkering! :3

Dear Wendy Oldbag,

Although I must thank you for your help in a few of my investigations, it's been 3 months since I've seen you, and I don't believe it's appropriate to continue receiving flowers and other gifts from a woman at least twice my age. And you weren't really all that great of help, anyways. Your constant rambling and lying has contributed to my hair graying before it should. I would ask that you simply leave me alone. If you choose to ignore this, and continue to obsess over me, I must remind you that I am a prosecutor. I will sue you for stalking or sexual harassment if I deem it necessary. I would prefer if you simply left me alone, as I have more important cases to take on than one to rid myself of a stalker. I do hope you listen to this request. If not, I **will **see you in court.

**Miles Edgeworth**


	12. The Most Stellar of Friendships

So I literally got 3 requests for this one at least… I was just like OK FINE after I read down the list halfway XD

So this is a thank-you card from Clay to Starbuck. I hope this is good enough for you guys- you can stop requesting it now lol. XD

NOTICE: If you have written more than one suggestion to me *cough Clayfan cough* I'd love it if you told me your top 5, in order. I hope I'll get to all of them some day, but that won't happen for a long time, so you should have me write your favorite prompts first. :D

Oh and BTW, not much is known about Clay's personality, so if you call me OOC, I might kill you and steal your identity. :P

(O)

Dear Mr. Starbuck,

I wanted to thank you for everything you've done to help me get to where I am today. I always kind of wanted to be an astronaut—I was that kid who wanted to go up on the moon and do backflips, you know? But before I met you, space just seemed like some kind of playground that only really famous people got to go to. It's a lot more than that, isn't it? You taught me everything I ever knew about space, from the minute my mom started taking me to Cosmos. I still remember that awed feeling when you remembered me by name, even on my second visit. You answered every single question I had, and you never seemed annoyed with me. It's all because of you that I really fell in love with space any more than other kids. When my Mom died, I think I cried for five hours because she was gone, and one because I didn't think I was going to be able to come back to the space center. I should have known better than that, huh? I went to the space center to think that day, just because I didn't know what to do. And you were one of the only people who was there to encourage me. You made losing my mom a little easier. It was around then I met Apollo, and he decided to come with me to Cosmos. You always greeted us with a smiling face, even that one time when we broke off Ponco's arm. It wasn't our fault that his joints were so weak! I felt like the space center was my home, and I think Apollo felt that way, too. When I was there, everything was always fine. When we got into high school, we visited a little less often, but you and everyone else were always in my thoughts. Every time we came, you seemed genuinely excited. I remember hearing about the HAT-1 disaster, while it was still a disaster. I cried for probably two hours when I figured out that you might be dead. But then you pulled off a miracle, one that only you could do. Even though you were probably really upset about what happened, you told me and Apollo the whole story. It was AMAZING. I looked up to you even more after that, if that was possible. Once I got out of college, you helped me get a job with you, which was amazing—do you know how many astronauts get jobs when they're fresh out of college? One, me. And I didn't just get a job, I got put on the team to go up into space a year later, for what I hoped to be the HAT-2 miracle. Well, without the almost dying part. I was immediately set up with the most amazing opportunity ever, and it was all because of you. It was then when I began to see you as less of an idol and more of a friend. I felt like I was talking with you, instead of taking in all of your words in complete awe. And not all of our conversations were space-related anymore. I remember when you came to me to ask advice on how to ask a girl out. That was probably the funniest moment of my entire life. Seriously, you'd be better off asking Apollo for dating advice XD But really, I'm glad. It wasn't like I didn't like having you as a role model (which you still are to me), but I was a lot happier to have the person I've always looked up to so much look me in the eyes and treat me as if I meant something to them. I tried to cheer you up when you were feeling down, and you did the same for me. And now, I'm a week away from accomplishing what I've always dreamed was too far out of reach—going to space. And it's all because of you. I'm really excited to go to the moon with you—there's nobody I'd rather go with (Apollo's so scared of heights, he would probably die if he came with hahahaha). But really, even if he wasn't, I'd still choose you. You've done so much for me, and I'm so glad that we finally get to see it pay off—together. :)

_**Clay Terran**_


	13. Catching Up

Hey guys! So I have a favor. There are 23 requests that I still haven't done, so you guys should tell me which to do first because otherwise #23'll be the one you've been wanting to see for a month and nope. :P

Well, here's another that's killing 2 birds with one stone- _Larry_ and **Phoenix** texting! :D

I rewrote this story 4 times, so sorry that it's still kinda OOC. I'm not putting any more effort into this or I'll die XD

Oh, and **WARNING: **This contains references to ME:AI 2, which isn't in English. All I know I learned from the Ace Attorney wiki. You'll understand just fine if you haven't played, but it's more of an easter egg (that I told you exactly where it was hidden… -_-)

(O)

Hey, Nick! How are you?

**Err… Who is this? Your number isn't in my phone.**

Oh, right. You see, I kinda dropped my old phone in a river… This is Larry!

**Larry? I haven't talked to you in years!**

I know! I was trying to transfer my old contacts, and I realized I haven't seen you in a while. That's why I texted you. So have you had any interesting cases?:)

**You don't know about anything that's happened to me over the past 7 years, do you?**

Nope! That's why I wanted to get caught up! What happened? Did you end up with that girl? ;)

**Are you talking about Maya?! No! I am single, as always. Although I do have a daughter. Want to see her?**

Wait… If you don't have a girlfriend, how do you have a daughter?! And yeah, send me a picture.

**( ) She's adopted. She's actually a magician—I think she'd like you, actually. Although I wouldn't want to be in the room if you started talking romance… **

I was gonna say, she's too cute to have your jeans!

**Genes. Not jeans. And thanks. **

So anything besides that happen?

**Well, I'm not a lawyer anymore.**

WHAT?! Why?

**Well, I was falsely accused of forging evidence, and I got my badge taken away. However, I took a lawyer under my wing after I got disbarred, and he proved me innocent of forgery a few months ago.**

Well, are you going to get your badge back?

**It's not that easy… I want to, but I'm pretty rusty. I've been a piano player for longer than I was ever a lawyer.**

Wait… You play piano?!

**Not any better than you can.**

I can't play the piano.

**Exactly. **

Well, all right. But what's stopping you from being a lawyer again? After all, when you first started out, you hadn't been a lawyer for 22 years, right?

**Well… Yeah. But I guess I've built a reputation for myself.**

So bring it back! If anyone can do it, it's you, Nick!

**I'll think about it. So have you stayed an artist?**

Well, I switched over to sculpting. I'm not a very good painter. But yeah, I'm an artist still.

**Oh, right. You made that thinker clock, right? You are pretty good at it, even without a lot of practice. How's that working out for you?**

Well, I met a cute girl at 12 constellations art gallery, and we're dating now. She thought I was a good artist, even while I was still a painter.

**So how long have you been sculpting? Two weeks?**

Why do you say that? I've been dating the girl for a year and a half now, and I've been a sculptor for a little less than that.

**Wait… Since when have you had a girlfriend for more than a month?!**

I know, right! I think she's the one! :)

**Wow, Larry, that's… Great. I wasn't expecting to hear that.**

I finally found something I'm good at, you know? And I guess that comes with a cute girl :)

**So what's she like?**

She's really nice, and she loves art. She works in a modern art museum, actually. Her dad owns it. And like I said before, she's pretty hot.

**So she's not another model?**

Only for my paintings ;)

**That's kind of sweet, actually. I never imagined you could be such a good boyfriend, judging from the number of girls who have dumped you.**

Well, most of those girls just wanted to use me, I guess. And I know I've said this a million times, but this one's different, I can tell.

**I might actually believe that, for the first time in a million. **

So I have to go, but do you think we can meet up somewhere? I heard of a really nice French restaurant called Tres Bien.

**I'd love to, but anywhere but there, please.**

You'll have to explain why when we're there. You have any better suggestions?

**There's a café near my office. Can we meet up there?**

Sure. How's Saturday at 3?

**That sounds great. Apollo'll probably tag along too, just to grab some coffee. I swear, that kid has more coffee in his veins than he does blood.**

Haha. Well, I'll see you then! :3 


	14. Alone without You

Hey guys! My internet kinda died so… oops. Well, I'd like to thank you guys for all the suggestions I've been getting. Everyone who's reviewed gets digital cookies. (ClayFAN's gonna be 300 pounds lol XD) Keep them coming! And remember, I've got 25 prompts still, so help me out and tell me your favorites. Otherwise, the ones you really want to read will be sitting in a file on my computer for a very, very long time. :D

Speaking of a very, very long time, this request is REALLY old. Sorry it took so long! I kinda mixed 2 requests together… Hope you don't mind :)

Well, thanks again for your support! You guys are cool :3

(O)

Dear Phoenix,

I'll be getting out of prison in a few days, and I was wondering if I could spend some time with you before I head back to Hazakura Temple. I've missed you… A lot. It hurt me deeply to hear about how my sister tried to kill you—I knew you probably would never want to see her—or me—ever again. When I first met you, I was fulfilling a favor to my sister, one that she refused to explain. All I knew was that I had to get that necklace off of you, because I knew what it contained. But it became so much more than that—I fell in love with you. It's so rare, in this world, for a man to wear pink just to please his girlfriend. But you did. You spent every second trying to make my world brighter. But every day I felt terrible. I knew that my sister was using you, and I was keeping the biggest secret in the world. But then I realized something. Loving you had gone from an act to a reality… The only lie I ever told was that my name was Dahlia. And the guilt began to fade. But then that awful day came, and my sister was finally arrested for all the crimes she had committed. And you looked betrayed. I couldn't stand to look you in the eyes again. I stayed at Hazakura Temple, and even though I was happy there, I missed you every single day. I thought about the way that I would run my hand through your hair, and somehow the tough looking spikes melted between my fingers. I thought about the way that you would hold me close to you, 'protecting' me from the summer breezes. I thought about how much love I had once seen in your eyes. I thought about how much I missed you, and all that I had lost, simply because I had tried to pretend to be someone I wasn't. And one day, you came. I was excited and scared to see you, but I saw the hurt in your eyes, simply because I resembled my sister. And I remembered that I couldn't have you anymore. But you figured out the truth, the one that had been destroying the both of us for so long because I couldn't share it. You figured out that Dahlia had only deceived you for a total of a few hours, and that I was really in love with you. And Phoenix, I still am. Just thinking about you brings me comfort in this cell, remembering my Feenie who loved me more than anyone ever had. I miss you. And even if you don't feel that way about me anymore—trust me, I know I don't deserve it—please, spend just one more day with me before I go back to Hazakura Temple. But if you do feel that way, I want to see you as many days as I can. I love you, Feenie.

Iris 


	15. Phoenix's little girls

So y'all need to do a little imagining for this one. _Pearls_ and **Trucy** are in a library, writing on a piece of paper, passing it back in forth. Hobo Phoenix asked them to wait while he checked out some books on the Jurist system. This is in the years before Apollo, but after Wright's disbarment. The two don't know each other at all. Well, enjoy! :D

_So how do you know Mr. Wright?_

**I'm his daughter. You?**

_DAUGHTER?! D:_

_THAT MEANS HE FOUND A SPECIAL SOMEONE AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME._

**Oh, I'm adopted.**

So he's still in love with Mystic Maya? Yaaaay! :D

**Wait… He has a girlfriend?**

_Well, it's not official. But they're definitely special someones._

So will I get a new mommy soon? :)

_If you don't, Mr. Nick might have a red side of his face for a while._

Are you going to give him a rash?

_Um, no. I was going to slap him._

Oh, come on! There are so many funnier things to do to Daddy than just slap him!Like what?

**I make him help me with my magic show, and I purposely pick all the scary tricks.**

You can do magic tricks?Yeah! I'm a Gramarye!WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

_Why did Mr. Nick adopt such a famous person's daughter?_

Well, he kind of did a magic trick… He made my daddy disappear :(Woah, Mr. Nick's magic?

Not really… It was my fault, actually. It was the case that he got disbarred… I was told to give him evidence that would save my daddy, so I did, but Daddy ended up getting in big trouble because of me trying to help out Daddy.

Ahh! So many daddies!There's only 2…

_Still too many. I don't even have one. Mystic Maya's my only family._

I don't know any of my real family anymore… Daddy's all I've got. Uncle Valant doesn't talk to me much :/

_It's ok. I think Mr. Nick would make a pretty good daddy._

_Hey, girls. You shouldn't write on the back of my paperwork. It's actually kind of important._

Eh, you're at the library. If it's so important, just make a copy.

_Then I'll be taking this. :P_


	16. Helping out the Rookie

Dear Apollo Justice,

I heard Nick had an apprentice, and I got pretty excited. He even sent me a picture of you, you adorable little thing. So I'm Nick's OLD apprentice… I'm actually probably just as old as you, but whatever. I've gotten to know him well enough. He told me a few stories about him messing with you… So I decided that it was only fair to properly equip the rookie with my amazing wisdom! Ready? Here are some random things you'll want to know about Mr. Wright:

He's completely out of touch with the real world, but once he actually gets connected, he becomes kinda obsessed. My evidence is the Steel Samurai. Yes, he's obsessed with a kid's show.

Nick'll always give you food if you annoy him enough. Even if he has no money. He might even yell OBJECTION! If you're lucky! (He'll still buy you food though)

He tends to judge things based on narrow-minded cultural assumptions. Especially ladders. Remind him that he should expand his horizons a little.

He tends to pretend like he knows things, even when he doesn't. He'll even sound right and everything, but HE'S NOT.

You can get basically any one of Nick's friends to talk if you know their favorite food.

He likes to act like he's smarter than everyone else. He's not.

Nick knows Santa. If you want something for Christmas, just ask him and you'll get it.

Nick is terrible with kids he doesn't know, but great with kids he does know. You get used to it.

He has a really high pain tolerance. It's mostly because of me.

He's almost died a lot of times. That's also mostly because of me.

Working with him, you will probably develop a high pain tolerance.

You'll probably almost die a lot of times, too. Like that one time when I was kidnapped by an assassin, or attacked by angry movie producer murderers, or when Nick refused to get me burgers.

Don't lie to him. Or keep secrets. HE KNOWS.

You've probably discovered his obsession with toilets already. If you refuse to clean them, he will.

He says lots of things that make no sense. You get used to it.

He claims his hair is natural. I don't know how I feel about that.

If you smell his hair, it almost smells like coffee. Is it weird to smell your partner's hair?

You might end up wearing a maid costume. It's ok, it's just a stage in the game.

He's got a lot of impostors. Always check to make sure he's the right color. He's too poor to go on vacation, so if he randomly has a tan, RUN.

Call him Xin Eohp (Zin oof). It's funny.

Mr. Wright will outright lie when he bluffs sometimes. It's only when he's completely given up hope, though. Normally he's a little more clever, though.

He tends to get himself in trouble by saying "Anyone could _! Even me!"

Nick can make people cry blood. It's really scary.

Nick is a total romantic. Except that most of his relationships crash and burn, and then ressurect from the dead into this kind of cute scenario that ends up bursting into flames.

Last but not least, he does say wise sounding things from time to time. I get the feeling that they're just elaborate bluffs about the truth behind life, but it still sounds pretty at the end of a case. Remember the smart things he says (you won't hear them often)

Well, I hope I helped! Don't show him this letter, or I'll get in trouble. Remember—every word written on this page is irrefutable fact. Oh, and I wouldn't recommend asking for burgers, or he'll probably suspect me. Find a different favorite food. Like noodles or something.

Well, bye!

Nick's amazing assistant :D


	17. A Mother's Love

Hmm. It seems like for every story I write, I get 3 new suggestions. This is gonna end up being like 200 chapters, isn't it? Let's see… Considering the number of characters in the AA series, the highest number of stories I can possibly do is… 41412. Although, that includes weird ones like Charley the plant to Jean Armstrong… And Thalassa to Lamiroir…? Oh, crap. I'm inviting everyone to suggest those ones now. That's not necessary, guys, I beg of you. XP

Well, I'm actually breaking my own rule with this one, because I can. This is a letter from Thalassa/Lamiroir to Trucy AND Apollo.

Dear Trucy and Apollo,

I wanted to tell you this in person, but I learned that I won't be able to see either of you for another few weeks, and I couldn't bear to hold the truth from you any longer. You see, recently, I got eye surgery. I can see now. And you know what my vision brought back? My memories. And the most shocking one of all… Was my identity. I used to be a magician named Thalassa Gramarye… And a mother to two children. Trucy… You are my daughter.

I remember everything. I was shot at during a magic act, and that one bullet took everything from me. Trucy, I left you all alone, with only your father. And then, your father died, too. I am so sorry that you've had to grow up without a mother. I'm just glad that you have Phoenix to look after you. And Apollo, too.

You are both probably wondering what I meant by 'a mother to two children'. You've probably always believed that Trucy were an only child. But in truth, she has a brother. Years ago, I left the troupe to marry a performer who had been a guest on one of our shows. We had a son together, but he was only an infant when his father died in a stage accident. I had nowhere to go but back to the troupe, or me and my son would die. However, my father was extremely angry that I had decided to leave the troupe as easily as I had, simply because I fancied a stage performer. He told me that I was going to have to sacrifice my most precious treasure in order to return—my son. I knew that he would die if I tried to take care of him, or even if I found some minimum-wage job, he would never have enough money to go to college, and we would never have a home. I agreed to my father's demands, and put my son up for adoption. However, I left him with one of my bracelets, and I changed his name to something that no other person would have, so that one day, I might be able to find him again. However, for the first year of his life, his name was Samuel Gramarye, my precious baby boy.

After I joined the Troupe, I married Zak Gramarye. I loved him, and the daughter we had, Trucy. She brought me joy, that filled the pain of losing my only son. I began to feel happy again. However, that fateful day came where I was shot, and I lost everything. Eventually, I learned that I could sing, and it was the only thing that I knew how to do. I eventually became quite popular, and I met Machi, who was some kind of son to me. I went to Borginia with him, hoping that I could lead a peaceful life. I should have known that a performer can never truly have a simple life. When a famous musician from the United States asked if he could sing with me, I wanted to refuse at first. But I could almost feel something calling me back to the states, so I eventually gave in. My bodyguard was murdered, to my dismay, forcing me to remain in the United States until the end of the trial. It was then that I learned about the impressive technology of the United States, and I learned that I could regain my sight. Mr. Wright, who was taking care of my precious daughter, encouraged me to take that step. By the end of the trial, I was going to go back to Borginia, but Machi was found guilty of smuggling. I was going to have to leave Machi to go there, which I refused to do. It was at that point that I discovered that I had the time to get my sight restored. And when I did, I opened my eyes physically and figuratively.

Apollo, you may be wondering why I chose to include you in this letter. After all, it only involves Trucy, correct? You see, my story isn't over. My son, Samuel, hasn't been accounted for. When I sent him to the orphanage, I left him with my bracelet, and a new, one-of-a-kind name—Apollo. Yes, you are my son. You have the name, you have the bracelet, and you have the ability to perceive, a trait that can only be found in the Gramarye family. You are my son.

This means that the two of you are, in fact, half-siblings. It seemed to me that you were already treating each other as brother and sister, though, even if you didn't know you shared blood. I suppose it won't be much of a change for you.

I am extremely sorry for all of the pain you both must have endured because of me—Both of you orphaned, only one adopted, both of you without a true family. You could argue that it wasn't my fault, but I feel completely responsible for all of the suffering you must have gone through. If you choose never to speak to me again, I will understand completely.

But that will never change the fact that I love both of you very much. I may not have seen you in years, but my heart aches to see you again. I may not be able to see you until November, however, as I am returning to Borginia to sell my home. I belong in the States, with my children—whether you accept me or not. I love you, and I am incredibly proud of the things you have managed to accomplish. Apollo, you are the most talented lawyer in the United States, I am fully convinced of that. And Trucy, you have lived on the Gramarye tradition as a beautiful and talented magician. You two have made my life meaningful again, and I must thank you for pulling through the pain you must have endured, and becoming great. I could not be more proud.

All in all, I wish dearly to see you- my children- again. I love you, and I'm so incredibly proud of everything you've accomplished. I hope to see you soon.

With love,

_**Thalassa Gramarye**_


	18. My Most Precious Treasure

Wow, none of you asked for letters from Charley the plant! My fans are nice to me! I'm so proud XD

Well, I have some more imagining for you guys to do. You see the bolded parts? That's where it got smeared. Can you guess how the letter was delivered? :D (If you can't then play DD. If you've already played DD, play it again :P)

(O)

Dear Athena,

I wanted to thank you for... Everything. I should be dead now, but I'm alive an**d** **well. And you are, too. I've never fe**lt so glad in  
my entire life, seeing that phantom locked away for good. And I'm free.

I feel that I should apologize, though. I lied, thinking I could protect you, but I **didn't. I ruined the lives of many, a**nd for what  
reason? I doubted you. I could have believed in you, but I didn't, I immediately **assumed that you had murdered** your own mother.  
And I am sorry for that. I should have believed in you until the very end—but I s**uppose that's why I'm a prosecut**or, now isn't it? 

Athena, ever since you were a child, you've brought me joy beyond measure. Lea**rning psychology from your m**other would be good  
enough, but with you there, I always could smile. You were the most precious thin**g to Dr. Cykes. She loved you**. And you became  
precious to me, too. But when Dr. Cykes was murdered, I took the blame, hoping th**at the world's one true ra**y of sunshine wouldn't  
be darkened because of a child's mistake. Darkness was already in my heart, and I **knew that I could die if** it meant letting you  
live.

I think you got brighter, really. That case took everything from you- your friends, your f**amily, your very w**ay of life- but you never  
grew dim. No, you were a blade. Blades only are sharpened when part of them is cut off. **Your blade's** always been sharp.

However, it wasn't until I faced you in court that I was reminded just how powerful light can b**e. It ca**n blind a man, especially one  
who's spent seven long years in the dark. We were talking about flying demons, but you still **ma**naged to find the truth. It's  
interesting, considering that light always symbolizes truth. You even used your psychology in t**h**e middle of the courtroom. I had to  
leave while you did that. You could say that it was getting much too bright in there.

Then came that case with the professor. I saw the light, gone, only for a moment. Darkness can be blinding too, when you've spent a while in the light. Ah, I was blind in that moment. But the light came back on. You found the truth anyways.

And of course, there was our final case. I put everything on the line to protect you. After seven years of suffering, you were going to throw it all away, throw your life away. I had suffered because the world hungered for light again. But you saw past me. You wanted the truth. But I don't think you were ready for it. Both of us broke in that moment, when you finally revealed what I had been hiding for so long. Had Mr. Wright not stepped in, the world would be without light now. You in jail, me… Wishing I was dead in your place. But things didn't happen that way. The truth always finds a way to make itself known, does it not? Ah, Mr. Wright proved the presence of a third party. Suddenly, I was proved innocent. And you were, too. But just as the judge was going to hand down your verdict, there was an objection. There's always an objection.

I saw Justice-dono, your co-worker, accuse you of murder. I was furious, positive that I was going to slice his head of and end up in jail. You were broken by it. But eventually, he revealed that he wanted desperately to believe you, but he didn't want to deceive himself anymore. He was in a situation just like my own, where he believed you were guilty of a crime. But instead of hiding, he faced it head on. He had lost his light, too, although it wasn't you. It was someone else, his friend. Darkness always seems to put out the light, does it not? I immediately realized what you defense attorneys think—all the evidence was pointing against you, but you were innocent as Taka. More so, in fact. You haven't attempted to slice through Justice-dono's eyes before. I believed in you. The light filled that kid's eyes again, and a recess was announced as Fool Bright was to take the witness stand. I was told that I was to be the prosecutor for the rest of the trial, and I couldn't help but grin.

I remember slicing him apart, to this day. We worked together, leaving even Wright-dono confused. I heard that he once cross-examined a parrot. We made an incredible team. I suppose that's why I decided to write you. Athena, from the moment I saw you as a young girl, you've been my light. You were my mentor's precious treasure, but you were mine, as well. You grew stronger when you should have struggled, and you always found the truth. And I believe there's another truth that you need to know. I love you.

_**Simon**_


	19. Let's Get Together

Wow, this has finally surpassed Brother to Brother as my most popular story. Thanks, guys! You're cooler than the bad badger. (He's got a gun D:) Well, I've been delaying this prompt for way too long, so… Sorry XP I still have like 30 more to do… But I try to give priority to the people who haven't given me suggestions yet. This is gonna end up sucking up my life, considering all the requests that I keep getting… Ehhh it's ok I love you guys XD

(O)

Vera,

So I know that you haven't really been outside of your apartment like ever. So I thought I could come up with some things that we could do together, so that I can show you what the world outside is like! I have like a lot of things, though, so we don't have to do all of them. Just choose your favorite, ok? :D

You can watch one of my magic shows—I'm a Gramarye, after all!

We could go to a museum and look at art and stuff.

We could bake food, and give it away to strangers! They get really weirded out when you ask if they want a brownie, especially when you mention that you made it with your special ingredient… Is powdered sugar that scary?

We could go ice skating! Daddy never lets me go, but if it was to spend time with you, he might take us :D

We could go get our nails done, with non-toxic nail polish! If you don't like this idea that's ok…

We can prank the Wright Anything Agency! You should see Apollo's face when you get him with a whoopee cushion… XD Oh, but I wouldn't try doing the whole tack on the chair one, because the last time I tried that Apollo decided to do his Chords of Steel workout in my bedroom the next day. He's really loud.

We could try doing Apollo's Chords of Steel workout! I doubt he would mind…

We can go look for stray cats, and pet them! Daddy says to stay away from the ones with foamy mouths, though. Isn't that like cat discrimination? He's so mean :(

Ooh, we could get makeovers! I could steal some of Polly's hair gel, and I could use some of my stage makeup. And for some reason, Daddy has some dresses in his closet. He claims that it's because a girl used to come over all the time, and she left them there. I think she's gonna be my new mommy. That, or Daddy just likes girly clothes.

We could try out some of the fast food pranks that I found on Google! Like refusing to leave the drive through until they give you a large pizza. Oh wait, I can't drive. I forgot.

Are you old enough to learn how to drive? You are, aren't you? We could do that! Of course, you would need to find someone who actually has a driver's license first… So not Daddy or Polly. Maybe Mr. Edgeworth could teach you!

You could come to a trial, just to watch! Polly makes all these weird faces, and it's really funny. I sometimes say silly things just to see his reaction.

We could have a contest to see who can make Polly's face more red! I'll give you a hint, the more you talk about panties, the more embarrassed he gets.

We could talk about panties near Polly for a really long time, until he snaps. And then I could call him mean. He's really funny when he's embarrassed and mad. (So most of the time)

I could teach you a magic trick! Oh wait, magicians aren't allowed to reveal their secrets… Hmm…

You can be part of one of my magic tricks! I could saw you in half, and put you back together! It doesn't hurt, I promise. Not that I would know… I haven't tried to saw myself in half before.

We could go outside to somewhere pretty, and paint things! I'm really bad at painting, so I'll probably just end up splattering paint all over a piece of paper and calling it art.

We could go to a Gavinners concert! Oh, wait. They disbanded. Maybe I can convince Prosecutor Gavin to sing for us, anyways. He'll do anything for a pretty fraulein! :D

We could spray Polly's hair with water, so it gets all floppy!

We could go see a movie! I don't know which one, but there's probably something good coming out, right?

We could have a sleepover! It'll be soooo fun! We can make popcorn, and make a pillow fort, and play truth or dare at 2 in the morning…

You could join one of our Wright Anything mafia games! It's just like regular mafia, but with a few different rules:

There's a murderer, a Dr. Hickfield, a detective, a spirit medium, and a judge. The murderer chooses who to kill, Dr. Hickfield chooses who to save (he almost always fails), the detective gets to investigate who they think is the killer, the spirit medium gets to talk to a dead person, and the judge gets to decide who dies the next morning.

The mafias are all real killers, it's written on the card who you are. And if you're discovered, you have to mock their breakdown. It was really funny when Polly tried to mock Kristoph Gavin. He got a hair dryer and taped it to his back, but his hair didn't do the same wavy thing. He had too much hair gel in. So then he turned into this twitchy mess, and we were all laughing really hard.

So when someone turns out dead the next morning (because Dr. Hickfield almost always fails), there's a trial for the murderer. Someone'll be accused, and we'll argue for a little while whether they're innocent or guilty. After everyone's done, the judge decides whether they're guilty or not. If they aren't, we accuse a new person and do it again!

If the judge dies, then it turns into a vote. But nobody ever kills the judge, unless they're a jerk.

Wait… you've never played mafia before, have you? Darn. If you want to play with us, I can explain it more later XP

Ooh! We could go for a walk in People Park! It's really pretty there, and there's all these ducks…

You could ask Polly out for dinner, at Eldoon's or something! Wait until I'm in the room, I want to see it. Make sure he knows it's because you think he's a good boy friend. :D

Huh. I ran out of ideas, but 24 seems like a weird number to stop at, doesn't it?

Well, here are my ideas! I hope you like them. Or just one of them. Hopefully #24. I hope to see you soon! :D

_**~Trucy**_


	20. It's a SAMURAI!

My homework decided to spontaneously combust, so I have nothing to do this evening but await my certain death and write fanfictions! :D

If my teachers kill me for not having any of my work done, will one of you prosecute for me? Cool thanks.

Oh, and am I allowed to ship this couple? They're both the same age, born in 1999! And I can just see this working out so well lol. Whoever requested this, I love you it's great XD (Except I'm too lazy to actually go and find you to recognize you properly lol)  
Oh yeah. They're texting. Very samurai-ish, I know. I just couldn't afford to do the bird beak thing for like 50 messages or I wouldn't sleep tonight.

(O)

_Dear Mr. Simon Blackquill,_

_So Mr. Wright was telling me about how he met a real life samurai in court. Is he just joking, or are you actually a samurai?_

**Who is this?**

_Oh, sorry, Mr. Samurai! Uh, you don't know me. I'm Mr. Wright's old assistant, from 8 years ago. My name's Maya Fey. So is it true?_

**That I'm a samurai? I suppose you could say that, Fey-dono. I certainly do know how to wield a blade. **

_THAT'S SO COOL! So do you like, beat up bad guys and stuff?_

**The only person I've ever sliced was Wright-dono. He always had one hair that was out of place, so I kept trying to cut it off. It was quite annoying. **

_That doesn't sound anything like Nick! He was so over-protective of his hair. One time I tried to pet it to see if it was as sharp as it looked, and he slapped my hand and then ran into the bathroom and didn't come back for ten minutes, until he was positive that it was perfect._

**Nowadays he's always wearing that hat outside of the courtroom.**

_Nick?! In a HAT?! No way. His spikes would be all smushed. Are you sure we're talking about the same Nick?!_

**Would your 'Nick' cross-examine an orca?**

_He cross-examined a parrot once._

**I believe there's only one defense attorney capable of that.**

_I don't know about that… My sister probably would've done that if she thought she needed to. What about his pain tolerance?_

**What do you mean?**

_See, Nick was always finding some way to hurt himself. Like when he was in art school and he drank poison because his girlfriend was being accused of murder. Oh, this one time, both of us got tased because we had really important evidence, and another time, we got attacked by angry movie producers who wanted to kill us. He's also been whipped until he passed out, he was hit over the head and got amnesia, he's had burning coffee thrown at his head several times, and he's fallen off a 40 foot cliff. And that was only in the 3 years that I was his assistant, there's probably a lot more stories from the past 8 years. Oh, he told me about how he got hit by a car and flew 30 feet into a telephone and walked away completely fine. He still had to go to the hospital, but he didn't really need to._

**I suddenly feel obligated to sharpen my blade.**

_If we're talking about the same Nick, of course…_

**I feel like Wright-dono is a unique enough individual that we've established this by now. **

_Yeah, probably._

**So why are you interested in me being a samurai, again?**

_Oh. You see, there's this kid's show I really like called the Steel Samurai. You've heard of it, right?_

**I vaguely remember watching that as a child.**

_As a child?! It came out when I was 15! I thought you were older than me!_

**I believe 15 still counts as being a child, does it not?**

_Wait, how old were you?!_

**15.**

_We're the same age? Woah! Wait. you aren't a closet Steel Samurai fan like Mr. Edgeworth, are you? You have to be proud to be a fan of the Steel Samurai!_

**Prosecutor Edgeworth likes a children's show?!**

_Oh, yeah, he loves it. If you bring it up, he'll talk with you about it for hours. Have you seen the inside of his office?_

**Barely. I wasn't looking around for the Steel Samurai, though. **

_He's got a giant action figure that one of his friends got him. I don't know which friend, though._

**When have you been his office?!**

_Heh heh… I haven't._

**Then how do you know what his office is like?!**

_Nick told me._

**Why was he inside Prosecutor Edgeworth's office?!**

_He claims it was for 'business'._

**Prosecutors and defense attorneys rarely exchange information outside of the courtroom. **

_Well, why not? Wouldn't it help you find the truth if defense attorneys and prosecutors worked together?_

**Prosecutors already have detectives to work with. It's good to look at a case from every possible perspective. **

_It's also good to know what you're looking at, though._

**I suppose. Well, I must say farewell, I have business to attend to.**

_Ooh, what kind of business?_

**That's none of your business.**

_Aww. Well, you should talk to me later. I can't wait to tell Pearly that I got to text a real life samurai!_

**I won't ask.**


	21. A Bitter Apology

So I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews I'm getting, but I have one small favor. I love that you guys take the time to offer constructive criticism, I need it to be able to get better at writing. But my biggest pet peeve of all time is when people tell me I'm doing something wrong, but don't say what I did. (This has happened to me 3 times so far) Please tell me, so that I can go back and fix it. Internet friends don't let internet friends post crap XP

Well, optimistically serious monologue aside, here's your story! :D

It's kinda depressingly serious, actually. Mia's dead here, and this was mailed to Maya so she could channel her sister to show her Godot's last message.

Mia,

I'm so sorry. I've failed you in every way I could.

It all started with coffee. That seems to be what's led me through everything, really. It was coffee that put me in that coma, and it was coffee that pulled me out. Reality was as dark and bitter as the coffee I stole from the doctor. The most beautiful girl on the entire earth was dead. I lost all my motivation to live. I decided that I needed someone to hate, or I would hate myself. But the demon who put me in a coma was on death row, as was the man who murdered you. There was no way to take revenge. And then I found him.

Trite probably wasn't the best choice, but he was better than myself, really. But he was a great friend of yours. That was the first real mistake I made, besides letting you die. I despised him. I mocked him in court, I threw coffee at him… It was something worth living for. I blamed him for everything that went wrong, although none of it was really his fault. If he had known that you were going to die, I'm sure he would have saved you. But he didn't. And I hated him for it.

But then, I learned that your aunt was plotting to kill your sister. Because I hated Trite, I refused to warn him. My pride told me that I could save her without some pointy haired lawyer. So I told your mother, and we planned to save Maya together. She channeled Dahlia so that Pearl couldn't. But it didn't matter who channeled Dahlia, really. It was the fact that she was there, in the flesh. I couldn't take it. Just seeing the face that killed my kitten forced a knife into her. And then I realized what I had done. I hadn't killed your murderer. I killed your mother.

I was furious. I decided to pin it on Dahlia's sister, just to prove my hate. As if it would do anything. Trite figured out the truth quickly enough, though. Of course he did, you taught him. Suddenly, I realized the weight of what I had done. I ruined everything that meant something to you.

You were dead. I did everything I could to hurt your protégée. I almost got your sister killed, and I killed your mother with my own hands. And my hate had destroyed the man you once loved.

I'm sorry, Mia. I wish I had gotten the death sentence for my crimes, I deserve it. And it would let me join you again, even if you never forgave me for what I did. Just looking at you would make me feel happy again. I miss you.

_**Diego**_


	22. What Should We Do?

Ok, I kinda like this one, even if it's short and a little OOC. Sorry, I'm just not great with Myriam. Sss sss sss. :P

(O)

Juniper,

So I kinda wanted to hang out with you and Robin and Hugh. So I came up with a list of ideas of things we could do, if you want. If you don't like them, just tell me. It doesn't matter, really.

-We could go and find you guys some boxes, so we'd match. There's this one area behind the school where they keep a lot of cardboard, and it's perfect! They just throw it all away anyways, so I'm sure they won't mind.

-We could spy on the new teacher for the judge course and see if we can dig up some dirt on her. After all, we don't want any more bribery or murders!

-I can show you guys some of the pictures I've taken! Sure, I lost most of the ones since before the last trial, but I've taken bunches of interesting ones since then.

-We could do our own little mock trial, just the four of us! You could be the judge, Hugh could be the defense, Robin could be the prosecution, and I could be a witness or the defendant! We could use my script. Of course, you can scrap the parts about forged evidence and stuff… If you want.

-We could go and find that lawyer kid who defended you! I know that you have a crush on him… Don't ask how.

-You guys could write on my box! It's a bit of an eyesore at the moment, since I left it out in the rain… At least it wasn't burned.

So, I hope to see you soon! If you have any other ideas, be sure to tell me.

-Myriam

(O)

Myriam,

It's not that I don't like your ideas, but there's a movie I've really been wanting to see for a while, and Hugh and Robin were going to see it with me. Do you want to come? It's a murder mystery, and I heard it was really good.

-Juniper

(O)

Juniper,

I'd love to come. But we can still do something from my list, right? Maybe not on the same day, but another day.

-Myriam

(O)

Myriam,

Um… I like your ideas, but you might want to check and see which ones Robin and Hugh would want to do first. I don't want to choose for them.

-Juniper

(O)

Juniper,

I'll do that. Well, thanks Juniper! I'll see you at the movies! Sss sss sss.

-Myriam


	23. Write Me Back, Kay?

Hey guys sorry I kinda got mauled by homework and OGTs yesterday. I probably won't post tomorrow, so sorry :P

I haven't gotten any suggestions in a while. I have a long list, but I still like seeing new ones from time to time, so don't think you're annoying me :)

This isn't my best story, so please cut me a little slack. I've been doing OGTs and stuff all week. And Kay isn't supposed to be a fantastic writer anyways. :P

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

Hey! I figured I'd sneak in through your window and put this on your desk. I missed you, ya know? Hmm. I want to talk to you, but I don't really know what to say. Ooh! I should tell you a story of what happened to me today. It was really funny. Ok, so I was walking around because I got kinda bored, and I saw this old lady, who looked kinda mad. So I walked up to her and asked what was wrong, and she was all like "You whippersnappers these days! Riding up and down the street with absolutely no regard for your elders! Why, when I was a kid, I used to be real respectful to all the older people, because that's what you were supposed to do! Why can't you all be polite and elegant like Edgey-poo?" So I was kinda confused, right? And I was like "Wait. Edgey? Like Edgeworth? As in Miles Edgeworth?" So her cheeks got all red and she was like "EDGEY-POO! How do you know him, you whippersnapper?" And I was like I'm his assistant. How do you know him?" And she was like "there's no way a sophisticated man like my Edgey-poo would ever think of hiring a rude little girl!" And I was like "there's no way Mr. Edgeworth would ever like you calling him Edgey-poo." And she was like "Oh, I know! He blushes every time I say it, it's so endearing." She left, laughing creepily. So I'm a little confused who she was. Was she your mom or something? Whatever. So yeah. I'm gonna go crawl through your window now. I know I could probably email you or something, but that's just too boring. Um, you could email me, though. I don't know if you could crawl through my window, or your cravat might get dirty. Well, bye!

_**~The Great Yatagarasu**_


	24. Coming out of the Closet Fandom

Hey guys! I haven't been on here as much this week because I had to read 500 pages for APUSH (because I'm an awful procrastinator unless it involves fanfics XD) At least the book was good. Have any of you read Unbroken? :)

So, apparently everyone wants **Blackquill** to follow up with _Edgeworth_ about the Steel Samurai. It's sort of a continuation of 7. Pink Princesses and Prosecutors and 20. It's a SAMURAI! If you haven't read those, you don't have to, but it might help you get what led up to this. This is gonna be the two of them emailing. I know, I've gotten a little less creative with the method of writing, I'll do a grocery list or something eventually.

Oh yeah, and in case you guys didn't know, I'm a girl XP

(O)

**Mr. Edgeworth,**

**I would hate to disturb you if you're busy, but I have a more casual question to ask of you.**

_Mr. Blackquill,_

_As long as 'casual' doesn't mean giving out my credit card number, I'm happy to oblige. Ever since the excitement of the Phantom case died down, I haven't had much to do but drink tea and fill out paperwork. What is it that you wanted to ask of me?_

Well, I was informed that you were a fan of the Steel Samurai, and I was curious to see if that was true.

_Are these the kinds of rumors that you prosecutors spread around the office about me?_

No. I heard from a friend of Wright-dono, actually. Mayo, or something similar.

_I do hope you mean Maya. Why were you talking to Wright's old assistant, in the first place?_

Wright-dono told her that I was a real samurai, and she wanted to see if it was true.

_Ah, that does sound like Maya. _

My question still remains. Are you a fan of the Steel Samurai?

_Why would I be interested in a children's show? _

It would explain the figurine you have of him in your office.

_I keep that to remember a case I handled many years ago._

Oh, really? You don't have souvenirs from any of your other cases.

_It symbolizes a change in identity, really. After that case, everything began to change for me. _

**Like when you became a fan of the Steel Samurai?**

_No. Why are you so interested in prosecutor's gossip anyways?_

Fey-dono didn't seem like the type to lie.

_The girl lies more than she eats, which is really saying something._

From the picture I saw, she was quite thin.

_She may be thin, but she eats more than Gumshoe does at a free buffet._

I'm afraid that's not possible.

_Just don't take her out for burgers. _

So I suppose it's safe to assume that you aren't a fan of Will Power. (I literally just got that pun now. What's wrong with me? XP)

I'm going to assume that Will Powers is the Steel Samurai? Then yes, it's safe to assume so.

**You do realize what you just said, don't you?**

That I'm not a Steel Samurai fan?

I purposely left off the "s" on Powers to see if you would add it in. Admit it, Mr. Edgeworth. You're a Steel Samurai fan.

He was the defendant in one of my cases!

If that's true, you wouldn't have needed to 'assume' that Will Powers was the Steel Samurai, you would have known. Clearly, there is a contradiction. Now, will you admit to it, or shall this rumor truly make its way through the office?

I am a Steel Samurai fan. Are you happy?

**Elated. Now tell me, what's your favorite episode?**

A/N: I have a dilemma. So you guys hopefully/probably noticed that I haven't done anything between Phoenix and Apollo. Since I can only do one letter per pair, I want you guys to vote on the time period/genre—Angst from DD? Humor from rookie Apollo freaking out over things? Family fics from when Apollo joins the family? IDK I'm kinda just spinning off ideas at midnight don't mind me XD


	25. A Little Help

So this is gonna be the Apollo-Phoenix one. You guys mostly voted for AJ timeline, and the only 2 circumstances mentioned were Humor and Advice giving. This is gonna be fun :D

Oh, and my computer's really annoying (it's literally 10 years old- it's got space pinball and everything :D). If I do any bolding or italicizing, sometimes it'll completely get rid of it, but only partially. It'll be fine until I post it… Sorry if I confuse you guys, I'll try and catch it (watch me forget to double check this one though)

These are notes stuck on the WAA door.

(O)

Apollo,

I need you to grab a few things from the store.

-Grape juice- Not Welch's, or the generic brand. Find something better.

-Hair Gel (Trucy stole yours for a magic trick and it ended up all over the floor of the agency)

-Something that can wipe hair gel out of carpet, or at least make it smell better (You should really buy some better smelling hair gel)

-White-out

-Toilet cleaner

-Food for the office fridge- find something we'd all like. And by that, don't try and feed Trucy any more vegetables. It's better for her to eat junk than nothing at all, seeing how skinny she is.

-Band-aids

-Ok, this one's going to take a little explaining… So I was trying to air out the agency because of your hair gel stench, so I opened the window. Well, Trucy's dove that she uses for one of her magic tricks escaped, and it started trying to fly out the window. So it started pecking it and it ripped a hole, so the bird tried to fly through. It didn't make a big enough hole, though… So now the screen door of our office has been impaled by a dead bird. Can you buy a screen door and a bird? I don't know the measurements of the window. There's a ruler in the top drawer of my desk.

All right, I think that's it. Well, I've only got a $20 on me, so it'd be great if you could pay for the rest.

-Mr. Wright

(20 dollar bill attached to note)

(O)

Mr. Wright,

I can't afford to buy anything until I'm done with this case. Hopefully Machi will actually pay me if I somehow manage to win (unlike the last case, where a certain hit-and-run victim didn't cough up a cent, a certain teenage girl who had her stolen panties returned didn't pay, a certain client was charged with murder, and a certain defense attorney was too scared of gangsters to ask a certain defendant for money). Even if I had the money, I'm too busy to do anything apart from this case. I've got a $20, too, buy what you can. Please, hair gel first. I have to go to court tomorrow.  
-Apollo

P.S. My hair gel doesn't smell bad at all.

(Phoenix and Apollo's $20s both attached to note)

(O)

Apollo,

Oh, come on. You don't need hair gel, with those Chords of Iron of yours. You seem sort of nervous about your trial tomorrow. Everything fine, Mr. Fine?

-Mr. Wright

P.S. Your hair gel is under the sink.

(O)

Mr. Wright,

I'm fine! Really, I am. It's just that nobody in this case has common sense! I'll say that it's ridiculous to think that a little blind boy could shoot a man with such a huge gun (and actually hit him), climb up a ladder, crawl through an air duct, wait until I leave, and drag the body across the hall and raise it up on a platform. And then, Klavier decides to tell everyone that Machi isn't actually blind, and that instantly proves me wrong. Ok, I still think it's ridiculous that a little kid could shoot a giant gun, climb through an air duct really fast, and drag a heavy body without being caught. But nope, apparently he could totally do that. So I get a witness to prove that Machi didn't do it, and guess what?! Klavier decides to tell me AFTER I've pressed the witness 6000 times that she's actually blind and everything I proved was wrong. I think the Judge is going to be a witness to a murder pretty soon, if this keeps up.

-Apollo

P.S. Thanks for the hair gel. Now tell Trucy not to touch my stuff.

(O)

Apollo,

Common sense isn't a part of our legal system. The only way to find the truth in our court system is to find decisive proof. It does get annoying sometimes, I'll admit. Decisive evidence can be destroyed, and then the killer will never be found. I'll admit, illegally bringing it back is just as bad… Ha, sorry about that. But it is an ongoing battle between common sense and decisive evidence. When they align, things work out for the best. But when they don't, you have to find a way to work with it. Maybe the courts will place more emphasis on common sense someday, or the human mind in general. But for now, you have to give it everything you've got. And with that special power of yours, I think you can draw out truth where the evidence can't, I really do.

-Mr. Wright

P.S. I believe you meant to say "step-ladder" in your last note?

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Step-ladders and ladders do the exact same thing. They let you climb up places. And thanks… I guess. I think that was supposed to be encouragement. Well, I don't know much about the law. I haven't done enough cases to know, really. This is my third case, after all. Plus, it's not like I really have done all that much the past two cases. The first case was mostly of me having to catch up with the fight you and Mr. Gavin were having, and the second case was mostly of me trying to figure out what Prosecutor Gavin already knew. I feel like I haven't really done anything to prove myself to anyone, besides shout what everyone else was already thinking. I don't know.

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

On my first case, the Judge was about to pass down a verdict before my mentor objected and helped me out. Your first case was a lot more complicated than mine, too. Considering how I was playing you the entire time, I thought you did pretty well, for a rookie. And you can't say that Prosecutor Gavin was a step ahead of you the entire time. Trucy spent half an hour explaining about how her panties won you the trial. You could say you made it through by the seat of your pants, didn't you? Sure, you may not have been able to win without help, but without you, I am positive that Wocky Kitaki would be in jail right now. If you think about it, you'll never win a trial without help. You've got people like Ema and Trucy helping you, after all. Instead, focus on what you've done to help. You've helped one innocent person (I'd say me and Wocky were both about half innocent, so you've got a grand total of one) to be free from jail, and you've found the real culprits, too. And you've only done two cases. Even if you don't think you're all that great yet, I'm your boss, and I think you're doing pretty well. And you're only going to get better as you start figuring out that power of yours.

-Mr. Wright

P.S. You need to focus on the details a little more. Step-ladders are much more complicated than normal ladders. If you think about the subtle differences, one day they'll help you out.

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Thanks, I think I needed that. I should probably go and pretend to sleep now, so Trucy doesn't get mad at me for being too anxious to sleep -_-

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,  
Still anxious, huh? I was told back when I was a lawyer that if you couldn't sleep, you should try counting how many different sounds you can hear. Like the sound of cars outside, the sound of the AC, the clock ticking, Trucy breaking something expensive… It helped on a few cases, actually. Is there anything in particular that you're stressed about?

-Mr. Wright

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Counting sounds? I'm guessing you got that one from the internet. Well, I have no idea who the murderer is, but I have a nagging feeling that it has to be someone from Prosecutor Gavin's band, given the evidence. I'm nervous that I'm going to end up accusing one of his friends of murder and he'll get really mad, I guess. We had a sort of weird friendship before the whole case. Eh, friendship's a bit too strong for it. You know what I mean. It's nice being able to talk to him about the case. I guess I'm worried because it's so personal.

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

I'd warn you to be a bit careful with Prosecutor Gavin. He tends to have stronger evidence up his sleeves than he lets on. Just try not to accuse one of his friends unless you're positive there's nobody else it could be. Besides that, I'm sure you'll do fine.

-Mr. Wright

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Yeah, I know. Thanks for the help. I guess I'm going to go to bed and count sounds now. I'll be seeing you.

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

You'll do fine tomorrow. Have fun pretending to sleep.

-Mr. Wright

(O)

A/N: Ladder or Step-ladder? I'm going with folding ladder from Turnabout Corners XD

But really, ladders. Mostly because of Phoenix's ladder fail in Rise from the Ashes, partially because Apollo and Ema are on team ladder, and partly because I like to look at the essence of things, and not make narrow-minded cultural assumptions XP


	26. Stars in Her Eyes

Hey guys! I know, I've been really bad with posting. Well, my dad kinda fell off a ladder and broke his back… so… yeah… He's ok now though, so I'll be posting as normal (hopefully). Well, I hope you guys enjoy this letter more than my semi-depressing life story XD

To whoever asked for the Gumshoe &amp; Edgeworth request: I'm sorry I'm taking forever, it was one of the first requests. I tried to write it, but it was really, really short, and I decided that I didn't want to disappoint you. I'll find some inspiration to do it eventually, it's at the top of my list, mocking me :P

And yes, I picture Clay as being very forward and awkward XD

(O)

Vera,

Apollo told me that he met a girl while doing a case, and I was kinda interested, you know? He isn't great with getting girls. But he started talking about you for a little while, and he showed me a picture of this gorgeous girl. Apollo said that he wasn't planning on dating her, so I kind of perked up at the idea of getting to know such a pretty little thing myself. So you're a painter, right? I saw some of your sketches, and they're amazing. Apollo said that you drew a few of his cases on a canvas, just because you needed to sketch something underneath your paintings. You got the Gavinner guitarist's freakout down pat, with the fire and everything. So do you like space? I'm an astronaut. I love looking up at the stars and stuff. I guess you haven't really been outside of L.A., have you? Maybe I could show you what the night sky looks like once you leave the city. It's really pretty. It's my dream to go out there someday, in outer space. If the view from Earth looks cool, I can't wait to see how it looks from space, you know? Well, I hope you end up sending me a letter back. Just be careful what kind of stamps you use, ok?

-Clay Terran

(O)

Clay,

I wouldn't mind looking at the stars with someone.

-Vera Misham


	27. What NOT to do

So I know this isn't everyone's favorite ship… But what else was I supposed to write between Trucy and Juniper? Something creative? You guys should do more Trucy requests. She's my 2nd favorite character, and cool enough to make my profile pic. And literally nobody writes about her as a primary character and it makes me sad :c

(O)

Dear Juniper,

So I overheard Athena and you talking about Polly over the phone… You like him?! :D

Well, since I'm his sister kind of, I know all the things that he doesn't like, especially when it comes to girls. So I decided to make you a list, so you don't do anything he doesn't like on accident! Aren't I helpful? :)

1\. He doesn't like his coffee black. Or with sugar. He's really complicated like that. He's like a half-milk half-coffee kind of guy. But he drinks it all the time, so you could probably make him pretty happy if you brought him some.

2\. He hates romantic things like love songs and poetry and chick flicks. If you want to be romantic, go outside, away from other people.

3\. He hates it when people make fun of him, which is probably why everyone does it so much.

4\. He doesn't ever want to help me with my magic tricks :(

5\. He might feel sad if you spend a lot of time under the stars, because it reminds him of Clay.

6\. He gets annoyed when you get nit-picky over little details, even though he does it all the time. Like if you say that a stepladder is different than a ladder (because it is).

7\. He hates anything louder than him, like rock concerts, or fangirls, or anything related to Klavier Gavin. I think he's just jealous.

8\. He's scared of heights. It's kind of funny, actually.

9\. NEVER, EVER INTERRUPT HIS CHORDS OF STEEL WORKOUT. It doesn't matter how loud he gets, the alternative is worse.

10\. Try not to interrupt him in the middle of a case, either, or he'll be annoyed. Unless you have helpful evidence. Then he'll probably love you forever.

11\. He's really scared of being in front of lots of people. It's actually really funny.

12\. He doesn't like talking about his feelings. He's normally embarrassed of them.

13\. He doesn't like it when people make fun of his hair. Even if he really does look like a demon, you shouldn't tell him that.

14\. He hates nicknames.

15\. He doesn't like reading newspapers, but sometimes he'll read the comics just to look professional from a distance.

16\. He doesn't like public transportation, so he rides a bike everywhere. It can make him a little slow, but he almost never gets sick, unlike Daddy.

17\. He knows when people lie, and nobody really likes that. So you probably shouldn't lie, or he'll find out.

18\. He doesn't like cologne. He thinks it smells like pollution.

19\. He freaks out when he finds dead bodies. Huh, I think that's kind of normal, though.

20\. He doesn't like people commenting on his love life (because he has none)

Well, I hope I helped! ;D

-Trucy


	28. Gum Off My Shoe

Hey guys! Jeez, I've gotten a lot of reviews. Keep them coming, I love them :D

Oh, and none of you gave me recommendations for Trucy ;_;

The next one on my *magic* list is a Trucy one though, so next chapter you'll get her whether you like it or not :P

Well, on that note, here's my Edgeworth and Gumshoe request that's been sitting around for 3 years on my list! It's a nice list XD

These are e-mails, BTW. Edgeworth's a little bit too mushy to be in character, but if you hadn't talked to your (friend?) in 7 years, you should be a bit mushy, right? I mean, it's not like GUMSHOE I MISSED YOU LET ME LOVE YOU or anything. :P

(O)

Gumshoe,

I haven't seen you in quite some time, and I was wondering why that is. I assumed you were supposed to stick to me like gum on my shoe. How have you been since we last investigated at the Cohdopian Embassy?

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

It's been a while, hasn't it, pal? After that case, me and Maggey got together. We just got married about 5 months ago, and now she's pregnant :)

It's weird how fast the time went by, huh? It feels like just yesterday that we were burning things to find green fire.

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

Of all of the things you could remember about that case, you remember the green fire?! Well, it's nice to know that you and Maggey are together. You're rather good with children, from what I've seen. I think you'll make a good father to your child. I hope they like instant noodles, though.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

Ever since the Blue Badger became really popular, I haven't had any money trouble. I can afford my electricity bill, my water bill, and I really could eat weenies every single day for the rest of my life! They decided to give me some of the profits from Gatewater Land, since I was the one to really spark their business. Me and Maggey have never been happier, pal!

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

I feel as if I've always associated you with money troubles, detective. And romantic troubles, at that. It's good to know that you've overcome those… Not that I helped all that much.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

Don't worry about it, pal. A few years surviving off of instant noodles helps you to really appreciate the food you have. Plus, if I hadn't been punished for slipping up all the time, I wouldn't have learned a scrap of responsibility, would I? I learned a lot from you, pal. I should thank you for helping me be a better father.

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

I'm glad to hear that you don't resent my harsher years. I've grown much more relaxed since I was responsible for your wages, after all. You would think that being the Chief Prosecutor would prove more stressful than being an ordinary prosecutor, but there's something about not having to go up against Wright in court that has allowed me to regain my sanity, I believe. Of course, I did end up going against him in an unconventional case… He won, as always.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

Were none of your defendants ever guilty? You really should have avoided Phoenix's cases, pal. He always had a knack for finding innocent clients. I heard that he was back to being a lawyer a while again; I didn't hear about you two facing off, though. Doesn't he have a daughter, too?

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

It was probably pride that forced me to keep taking his cases. I didn't like losing to him so many times. And yes, he has a daughter. She's adopted though; I couldn't imagine Wright as a husband. That just put some displeasing images through my head. But his daughter is a magician, and a decent one, at that. Besides that, she's most definitely Wright's daughter. She's got him down completely, from the incessant bluffing to the smug smile.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

I don't see him as being that terrible of husband, really. Sure, he went a bit over-the-top in college with the pink sweatshirt, but besides that, he seems like he'd be pretty dedicated. But I'd like to meet the little magician girl, she seems fun.

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

You always did enjoy spending time with kids. And thank you for reminding me of the picture that I was trying to push out of my head.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

I did, didn't I? Oh, Maggey and I were going to lunch now. I'll talk to you later, ok pal?

-Gumshoe

(O)

Gumshoe,

Enjoy your time together. I hope to speak to you soon.

-Edgeworth


	29. Calling Uncle

YES A TRUCY REQUEST. *Pukes rainbows* XD

So this is _Trucy _and **Edgeworth **emailing :D (I have Edgeworth do a lot of emails… I just can't picture him texting, or any other kind of conversational writing. And EVERYONE wants conversational writing, apparently :P)

So once again, you should go back through all of the old prompts and tell me which ones you want me to do the most. I've got more requests than I know what to do with. I made a nice little list that I titled SO MANY PROMPTS AHHHHHHH. It's a great list :D

I still want new prompts lol. I don't care if you've already given me 45 *cough ClayFan cough* I'm always open to new ones, especially if they're creative and fun.

(O)

_Hi Uncle Edgeworth! Daddy was telling me about you, and he said I should email you._

Er… I don't have any nieces. And I don't know who your father is. Although, I have to wonder how you know my email address and name.

_My name's Trucy! Uh… I don't know my Daddy's name. He's just Daddy. I only met him about two weeks ago._

**You only met your father two weeks ago?!**

_Oh, well, my Daddy ran away, so my new Daddy came and adopted me! _

**Ran away?! Do you know your new last name?**

_Oh! It sounds sooo cool. My name's Trucy Right! _

**Wait… Right, as in Wright?!**

_Oh yeah! It's got a W. _

**Is your father's name Phoenix? **

_Uh, I think so. See? I told you that you knew Daddy!_

**This is outlandish! Phoenix Wright, a father?!**

_He's a pretty good daddy, even if he doesn't help me with my magic tricks._

**Magic tricks?**

_Oh, I'm a magician! I do all kinds of tricks!_

**Do you know why Wright adopted you?**

_Umm… Well, Daddy was accused of killing Grandpa, so Daddy was helping Daddy in court, when Daddy vanished from the courtroom. I helped him escape! It was sooo funny, you shoulda seen the policeman's face! So then, Daddy felt bad because he thought that it was his fault that I didn't have a daddy anymore, so Daddy adopted me!_

**You have quite the Daddy.**

_I do, don't I? The first one was a magician like me, and my new Daddy's a piano player!_

**Phoenix Wright? A piano player? I heard he lost his badge, but he doesn't strike me as the musical type.**

_Well, he kind of pretends like he can play piano. His real job is playing poker. I help him sometimes. I'm a lot better at it than him._

**How old are you, exactly?**

_I'm eight and a half!_

**Aren't you a bit young to be playing poker?**

_It's only a card game! It's not even a tenth as dangerous as my knife throwing trick!_

**Aren't you a bit young to be playing with knives?**

_Probably._

**And this is why Wright shouldn't raise children alone.**

_Isn't that why I have you, Uncle Edgeworth?_

**Did Wright put the silly notion into your head that I'm your uncle?**

_He wanted to see what you would say._

**Tell him that I said that he's being as ridiculous as ever.**

_So you're just going to leave Daddy alone with knives and a little girl?_

**On second thought, I might have to drop in at some point. **

_Yay! Uncle Edgeworth's coming over!_

**I am NOT your uncle, Trucy.**

_Aww… :(_


	30. Cryptic as Always

Wow. I can't believe it took until chapter 30 for me to do a Phoenix and Edgeworth one lol. It wasn't like nobody requested it… It was thrown into a list somewhere and forgotten. I spent an hour reorganizing my requests yesterday. There were 42 of them XP

Well, I was thinking about doing another vote to decide the time period, but I'm going with AJ because the idea intrigues me and it was half-requested. BTW, I'm going to assume that Edgeworth's head prosecutor at this point. :D

And he still has his logic, of course ;)

(O)

Edgeworth,

You remember how I was working on the jurist system? Well, there's a murder case that I'd like to use as the trial case. The murder happened about an hour ago, so the file should be making it to your office pretty soon.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

You're cryptic as always. Which case are you referring to? The Gerund case just came in about fifteen minutes ago, is it that one?

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

It's about the murder of Drew Misham. It's an open and shut case, so I think it would be perfect.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

We haven't gotten that case yet, I'm afraid. But really, Wright? No case that you're involved in could possibly be open and shut. And there's also the fact that you knew about the case's existence even before I did. If you combine those two ideas, logic would suggest that there's more to this case than you let on.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

It's impossible to keep anything from you, is it? Yes, this case is very important. I'll give you a hint. Drew Misham is a forger.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

Is this the forger that lost you your badge?! If it is, then you've got more of a motive than anyone, Wright! And considering that you're trying to change the justice system for the case… What exactly are you trying to do?!

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

Yeah, Misham lost me my badge. You don't think I killed him, do you? I do have a good idea of who the killer is, though, and knowing him, he wouldn't leave behind a single speck of evidence. That's why the jurist system is so crucial.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

You think it was Kristoph, don't you? He's in jail, Wright. He couldn't have murdered a man from inside solitary cell 13, I can assure you.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

You know me too well. Although, I have a very good reason to think that it was Kristoph. I need the Jurist System to take him down, though.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

Using the Justice System for personal means is an obstruction of justice!

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

Is it really an obstruction of justice if it involves finding the guilty party?

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

The information for the Misham case just came in. I'll send it to be used as the trial case for the Jurist System.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

Thank you for doing this. It really does mean a lot to me. This case could get me my badge back.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

Hmph. I owed you a few favors. My question is if your apprentice is ready for it. Kristoph was his mentor once, after all. If anyone knows the pain sending their mentor to prison, it would be me. He's only a rookie, Wright. I know that you have high hopes for him, but you're placing your badge on the line here.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

I have more faith in Apollo and Trucy's ability to handle this than I have in Winston Payne's losing streak. He doesn't look like much, but he's the only lawyer out there who can win this case, I know it. There's a big difference between hope and faith, really, and I have both for Apollo. Plus, it's not like I would have a better chance of getting my badge back if Marvin Grossberg took the case. Apollo and Trucy can do this, I assure you.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

I hope this isn't a mistake on your part. It's strange how I can find myself believing in the most ridiculous of things when you talk about them. The case is Apollo's. Don't make me regret this, Wright. I only just became Chief Prosecutor, and I don't want the first case to ruin my reputation straight away.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

I'll do my best trying to get my badge back, and I certainly won't tarnish your reputation more than I already have… At least, not in this case. :) It seems weird to return to being a lawyer, after all this time. I've been a piano player for longer than I was ever an attorney, after all. I still don't know where middle C is, though.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

I still can't begin to imagine you behind a piano. Perhaps I'll have to eat at the Borscht Bowl club before you get your badge back, (assuming you're correct about your apprentice's skill in court) so I can listen to your legendary playing.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

I'd recommend bringing ear plugs, then. And your poker face. That's the most entertaining I get, really. Don't expect much more than Hot Cross Buns on the piano.

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

You're going to need your daughter's help for our game, I'll warn you. I've got quite the poker face.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

I can imagine. Well, I should probably get going. Trucy's still up, and she's probably going to want to investigate with Apollo tomorrow. I'll wait until tomorrow to tell him about this case. You know, feign ignorance about it :)

-Phoenix

(O)

Wright,

Why anyone would possibly want to work under you is beyond me. At least tell the poor kid that it's a trial case for the Jurist system. You don't have to tell him that it's Kristoph, but don't pretend like it was the defendant, I beg of you.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Edgeworth,

No promises. Well, thanks for all that you've done for us in this case. Good luck as Chief Prosecutor.

-Phoenix


	31. About my Daughter

Hmm. I've done so much writing today it feels great :D

Well, this is a fun request. Hats off to whoever requested it. (I just realized everyone mentioned in this fic wears a hat… :O)

BTW, Zak Gramarye is really OOC in this chapter… I haven't played AJ in like 6 months so sorry. I still think it's a funny letter, though. :P

(O)

Dear Phoenix Wright,

Now that you are taking care of my daughter, I should probably tell you some things about her. I made a list of things you should know.

1\. She's obsessed with magic. If you don't give her any sort of prop, she will make your toaster disappear.

2\. She wanted to be grown up and drink coffee, even though she's only eight. I always gave her decaf. Heaven knows what would happen to that child if she had caffeine.

3\. She has a tendency to make her homework disappear if she doesn't want to do it. Somehow, it always ends up in her underwear drawer…

4\. The kid's really smart, but her grades are terrible because she gets bored in class and doesn't pay attention. Since she's eight, you can probably teach her what she needs to know. She's a fast learner.

5\. She's a really fast runner, but her endurance is terrible. If she starts chasing you, she'll get tired very fast.

6\. She might want you to read her bedtime stories. It'll look like she's asleep after 30 seconds, but don't stop reading until you're about two minutes in, or she'll wake up and make you start over. Her favorite book is called "Don't let the Pigeon drive the bus".

7\. She can get whatever she wants. That little girl can be quite threatening.

8\. Limit the amount of sugar she eats, or you'll regret it.

9\. No matter what she says, do NOT let her do the ring of fire magic trick. It's not a normal ring of fire, which is relatively safe, it's the Gramarye ring of fire.

10\. Make sure your insurance covers both water and fire damage.

11\. She loves water, but she can't swim. Don't let her go off the diving board by any means.

12\. She hates vegetables, but I've managed to trick her into eating them by doing the types of tricks found on Google, like mixing avocados into a chocolate milkshake or things of that nature.

13\. She loves music, and she has a very pretty voice, for an eight year old. When she was young, I would play the piano and my wife and her would sing together.

14\. She's allergic to hand sanitizer. By that, I mean genuinely allergic, not just resistant to clean her hands (Well, she's that too). If you get the foaming kind, she's fine.

15\. Don't let her put on makeup until a girl has taught her how to. Last time, she thought it would be more effective to use sharpie as eyeliner, and she went blind in one eye for two days.

16\. She gets bored easily. It's sort of nice, because you always have enough time to play Frisbee for five minutes, no matter how busy you are.

17\. Make sure she brushes her teeth. She'll try to trick you.

18\. She's eight, so puberty is right around the corner. Good luck with that.

19\. She doesn't understand what things are dangerous and what things aren't. Make sure she doesn't pet any stray animals, she's already had to be treated for rabies 3 times.

20\. Her cape is dry clean only.

Well, thank you for taking care of my daughter. I wish I were there. Tell her that her Daddy loves her and misses her, and can't wait to see her again soon.

-_**Zak Gramarye**_


	32. Dear Daddy

I just realized something utterly terrible. I've gotten about 75 requests in total, and not one of them was of my OTP. I have 2 OTPs, and neither of them were actually suggested. (Ok, one of them is really obscure, so it's understandable, but the other one? Really?!) I'm a really bitter fangirl right now. XP

Well, now that I'm done with that sass fest, I'm taking out all of my bitter feelings in a really depressing fic. I HOPE ALL OF YOUR HEARTS MELT XP

(Jk I still love you guys. :D)

(O)

Daddy,

It's been a whole year since you died, right? Well, I haven't seen you for like eight years, but this has been the first year that I knew that you weren't coming back. I miss you, even if you were really mean to my new daddy. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be a magician. I'd probably be something boring like a lawyer. Well, I guess lawyers aren't all bad. It was more fun investigating with Polly than it is being a busy sophomore. Daddy won't let me skip school to investigate anymore! It's not fair. I feel really lonely, being away from the agency all the time. Apparently it isn't cool to wear a cape to school. Well, I think it's cool, so I'm going to wear it anyways. It reminds me of you.

Well, there's a new girl at the agency. Her name's Athena. It's nice to have another girl around, but she can read people's emotions. I've tried to avoid her this week, because I don't want anyone to know how sad I am that you're gone. If they know how sad I am, they might think I don't like my new family. I do like them. But I miss you, a lot.

I remember when I was little, and we went to the circus. It was called Berry Big Circus, wasn't it? It didn't look like a berry, though. I think I tried tasting it, and it was gross. Well, anyways, I remember that one time when we met Max Galactica, and we got our pictures taken with him. And then you told him how all of his tricks worked, and he got really mad! It was so funny! He needs to come up with better tricks, if he wants to trick you. Well, I don't think he'll be able to trick you anymore, since you're… gone.

It still sounds weird. It doesn't feel any different. I feel like I could just walk into our old house, and you'd be in your bed, snoring. And Mommy would be there too, and she'd sing a song, and you'd join in, even though you can't really sing. But then she died, when my voice was beginning to sound pretty, like hers. I wish I could sing with her, even now. Apollo refuses to sing with me, but I heard him sing in the shower once. He was actually really good at singing. I don't let my new Daddy sing. He's really bad at it. Maybe I can get Athena to sing with me.

Well, I should probably go home now. It's getting cloudy, and I don't really want to know what graveyards smell like when it rains. I'll probably come back soon. I miss you.

Love, Trucy


	33. Covalent Bonds

This is my 3rd chapter for today, and it's only 3:00. I really need a life, don't I? XP

Well, thanks to White Weasel for mending my fangirl problems with this request XD

Here's my obscure OTP. But it's so freaking cute, you have to admit.

Keep the requests coming, guys. My goal is to keep writing this through the end of the school year in 2 months, if not longer. And I'll probably end up doing like 30 requests over Spring Break, because once again, I have no life XD Oh, and I'd really enjoy some crack requests. Of course, if you ask me to write a letter from Jean Armstrong to Charley, it probably won't be very long, but it'll probably be pretty funny XD

(Actually, I'm getting some really good ideas for that one… Oh goodness.)

Well, I hope this makes you fall in love with my OTP. Enjoy! :D

(O)

Hey Ema, this is Clay! Before you ask how I got your number, I should probably explain. No, I didn't stalk you, I promise. You know Apollo, right? Well, he's basically my best friend in the whole galaxy. I was texting him about how I met a girl at the Space Center yesterday, and he asked me what she looked like. I told him that she was wearing a white lab coat, and she had these cute pink glasses, and brown hair. Oh, and she ate these weird chocolate cheese puffs all the time that looked really gross. Apparently that's not the most common description of a girl, because Apollo asked if your name was Ema. So then he gave me your number. How do you know Apollo, anyways? XD

_Oh, hey Clay. I'm a detective. We've done a lot of cases together. My question is, why did Apollo give you my number? And why did you tell him about me in the first place? XP_

**You're a detective? I thought you were a scientist or something. I mean, you had a lot of test tubes, and you were at the Space Center. **

_I wanted to be a Forensic Scientist, but I failed my exam. But I still try and be as scientific as my job lets me. I realized that I'd never been to the space center, which was a great place to learn about Astronomy. _

**That makes sense. Well, everything except for the part about you failing your test. You seem pretty smart to me :(**

_I fell asleep during my test… I had stayed up all night studying, and they decided to make the decaf coffee look just like the regular kind..._

**That happened to me once. I had to take physics all over again, just because I fell asleep during the exam. Seems like you got even less lucky, though :(**

_Yeah. But it's ok, I still do my fair share of scientific investigation. Speaking of which, I observed that you managed to cleverly avoid my question._

**What question?**

_Why were you talking about me to Apollo, of all people?_

**He's my best friend. I tell him everything.**

_I tell my sister everything, but I don't go telling her about every guy I meet at the Space Center. _

**Then you don't really tell her everything, do you?**

_So why did you tell Apollo about me?_

**Don't you ever tell your sister about the cute guys you meet? **

_Cute guys is an oxymoron._

**Oh, so you swing the other way, huh? ;)**

_You're a glimmerless fop._

**I can glimmer if I want to :)**

_So you told Apollo about me because you thought I was cute?_

**Yeah. But it seems like that isn't going to work out, huh?**

_What?_

**Apparently guys can't be cute.**

_They can't. If they're cute, they're called boys, not guys :P_

**Oh, I see. Well, do you ever tell your sister about the **_**attractive**_** guys you meet at the Space Center?**

_I might._

**Is there anyone you told her about in particular? ;)**

_Starbuck was pretty cool, wasn't he? It was great to see such a famous astronaut. _

**Anybody else?**

_I wouldn't call him attractive, but it was pretty cool to meet Director Cosmos._

**Is that it?**

_Oh, I think I told her about an astronaut I met. He was kind of new, and he had scruffy black hair. Scientifically speaking, he was somewhat attractive._

**Why do you find me attractive, scientifically?**

_Fop. :P_

_I think further analysis is required._

**Do you have a hypothesis? ;)**

_Possible Hypotheses:_

_You like science. _

_You're funny. _

_Your hair doesn't defy science, unlike every other guy I know._

_I like your smile._

**Ooh, you've got four. Well, I'd better let you test those, shouldn't I? I know how excited you get about your scientific investigations. How about dinner tonight? ;)**

_Yes, scientific investigations are really important. As is food. I'm free at 7._

**7, huh? How about I pick you up? I know a great place :)**

_It's Pizza Galaxy, isn't it?_

**So much for surprises. **

_Did Apollo tell you where I live, too? Or were you planning on finding me with a space satellite? _

**I think I was going to go with the space satellite. **

_I live in the apartment complex next to the fire station over by People Park.. My room's 348b. _

**Were you worried that some of your scientific investigations would catch your apartment on fire? ;)**

_Glimmerless fop._

**Fire's pretty glimmery, isn't it? Well, I'll be over at 7 to help with your little investigation. ;)**

_Keep it up, and you'll be pretty glimmerous by the end of my investigation. Well, see you then. _

**See you soon :)**


	34. Demonic Vengeance

This is my 4th chapter of the day, because I have no life. I'm kind of bitter right now, for two reasons. 1, nobody requested my OTP Apollo/Ema at any point until I basically asked for it, and 2, because the one note I've been dying to write since I got the idea for this fic still hasn't been requested. It's one of those requests that should seriously slap you in the face, and I can't believe that nobody thought of it yet. (It's ok, I still love you guys) :P

Huh. I think my author's note is half as long as the fic. Oops. I couldn't think of too much to write. I thought it was funny, though. Enjoy! :D

(O)

Trixie,

I was kind of wondering whether you were actually convinced that I was a demon or not. I'm not really a demon lawyer. I'm just a normal, living, lawyer. Ok, so I use some hair gel, and I like red, and I have a loud voice. Having the same features does not a demon make. So uh… Yeah. I'm really just a normal person. I don't know exactly how to prove that, but the last time I checked, I'm innocent until proven guilty (although I'm beginning to wonder if that actually exists anymore, after a few of my more recent cases). I don't really know what else to say. And don't listen to Trucy, I'm not a demon, no matter what she says. She just thinks it's funny to see me get embarrassed.

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Demon Lawyer,

I never actually thought you were a demon. Trucy told me that it would be funny if I pretended like you were, so I did. It really is funny seeing you embarrassed, Mr. Demon Lawyer.

-Trixie

(O)

Trixie,

Got any ideas on how I can get revenge on Trucy for this?

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Demon Lawyer,

The only way I've figured out how to annoy her is through music. I painted the tops of all her CD's once. And I recorded a CD of me mocking all of the songs on her Gavinners CD.

-Trixie

(O)

Trixie,

I'm starting to think that you're the demon, actually.

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Demon Lawyer,

And that's the reason that my father forces me to wear warding charms on my forehead. He believes they will keep me from getting into trouble.

(O)

Trixie,

Can I get a few of those for Trucy?

-Apollo

(O)

I included the die and go to heaven charm, one that puts you to sleep and doesn't let you wake up for anything (it lasts exactly eight hours, a perfect night's rest), a good luck charm, and 6 demon warding charms. Enjoy.

-Trixie

A/N: Ok, did anybody else pick up on the fact that Trixie called Phantom a ghost? SHE KNEW.


	35. Special Someone Setter-upper

Hey guys! So you know how I've reeeeally wanted a specific request to come up, and I've been complaining about it a lot? Well, you still haven't gotten it. So guess what we're going to do? I'm going to have a little game for you (Can you tell I'm getting desperate over here? XD).

1\. Make a list of requests you think I want.

2\. Put your favorite 3 requests at the top of the list.

3\. If your list includes my favorite pair, I will drop everything and do your 3 requests first.

4\. All of the requests will be added to my list of prompts, so I don't run out if I go a little insane over spring break.

Well. If none of you guess it after all of this, I think I'll just go and cry in a corner, so… yeah XD

Well, my sassy game aside, here's some cuteness. :D

(O)

Mr. Nick,

You should come to Kurain again! We're having an extra special training time just for special someones! You can sign up with Mystic Maya! :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

Sorry, but me and Maya aren't special someones. We're just friends. I know you like that kind of stuff, but me and Maya aren't like that. How exactly did you get that idea in the first place?

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

But when Mystic Maya came home to Kurain Village, she wouldn't stop talking about you! She told me about how she was in jail, and you had to rescue her, even though you never met her! It was just like in Shrek, where he went to the castle, almost died a bunch of times, and saved the princess, and they lived happily ever after together! :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

I know my spiky hair has scared a few witnesses, but do I really look like an ogre to you?! And Shrek didn't even want to save the princess. He was forced to by the king. He didn't like the princess at all.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

But then they ended up falling in love! It's just like you and Mystic Maya! You guys keep saying that you don't love each other, but you guys have gone on so many adventures, and I just **know** that you'll fall in love eventually!

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

We aren't special someones, Pearls, and we're never going to be. What exactly did Maya tell you, anyways, about when we first met?

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

Umm… She said that she was crying because Mystic Mia was dead, and you came and cheered her up. Then the cops came, and took her away, and you went to go and save her. But then you got arrested because you saved her, so you had to defend yourself! And then you were losing, so she channeled Mystic Mia, and you both saved each other! See? You **are **special someones. You guys saved each other right away, and you barely even knew each other! It's like you were made for each other! :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

All I did was find the truth, Pearls. That's my job. Even if it wasn't Maya, and it was some other person, I would've done the same.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

But it wasn't some other person! It was you! Destiny put you together! Why won't you love her? Is she not pretty enough or something? :(

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

No, that's not it at all! It's just that it sounds… Weird. It would be like falling in love with your little sister. Because Maya really does feel like a little sister to me, Pearls.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

So does that mean that you think Mystic Maya is pretty? :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

Did you read any of what I just wrote?! Sure, she's kind of pretty… But in a sister kind of way, not in a romantic kind of way. I don't like her like that.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

Brothers **never **call their sisters pretty! Do you ever watch TV? You love Mystic Maya, I just know it!

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

What is it going to take to convince you that I don't love Maya?

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

You would have to take her out on a date, and not want to go on another one.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

So if I took Maya out to dinner, you would stop bothering us?

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

Yes. But it can't just be a fast food restaurant, it has to be **romantic**.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

As long as romantic doesn't mean making my wallet look too much scrawnier than it already is. And you can be the one to tell Maya about this plan.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

Oh, I did. She thought it would be a great idea :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

She agreed that fast?! I get the feeling that tonight's going to be the weirdest day of my life.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

Tonight? That's pretty soon! I bet you **really **want to see Mystic Maya! :D

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

What?! No! I just assumed that you were talking about tonight… It's not that I want to see her tonight! I mean, it's not like I don't want to see her tonight either, but…

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Nick,

It's ok, I know what you mean ;)

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

I get the feeling that you don't.

-Phoenix


	36. Flimmerous Gops

That wonderful fangirl moment when you get to write about your OTP :D

Well this is my second story of the day, there may be another one, considering how bored I've been this weekend. I hope my story entertains you guys if you're as bored as I am XD

Well, none of you have won the game yet. Here's a hint: It's not romantic (I know, a real shocker coming from me).

Well, enjoy **Apollo **and _Ema _texting each other. This is actually really cute I'm so proud.

(O)

**Is this Ema?**

_Who are you, and how did you get my number?_

**Well, I'll take that as a yes. Uh, this is Apollo. Prosecutor Gavin gave me your number.**

_How did that fop get my number?! _

**He's your boss. Didn't you have to fill it in on a paper somewhere?**

_Not a bald hypothesis. Well, why did you text me?_

_*bad_

**Lol, way to go Ema. And uh… I don't really know how to ask this, now that I think about it.**

_Should I be scared?_

**Yeah… Trucy decided that she was going to brag to all of her friends that her brother was really cool and had a cute girlfriend, so now all of her little freshman classmates want her to prove it -_-**

_And you're playing along because why, exactly?_

**I don't know... I guess it's because she gets bullied a lot, and I've been there. When I was her age, I was an awkward orphan who nobody liked. One time, I bragged that my hair was actually a radio antenna that my spy organization used to contact me with. One of them actually called the cops on me. Ever tasted prison food?**

_How in the world was that supposed to make you sound cool? XD_

**I don't know. Spies are cool. **

_Well, all right then. It's too bad to hear that Trucy gets made fun of. I guess wearing a magician's hat and a cape is a bite of a bold fashion statement, huh?_

_*bite_

_*BIT_

**Lol Ema, you're having a rough time with your phone today. And yeah, I wonder why she doesn't just make her bullies disappear, though. Just throw them in her magic panties or something. Actually... Maybe that's not such a good idea.  
**

_Yeah... I need to take some lessons from her. There's a certain glimmerous fop that I'd love to make disappear. Oh, yeah. So why are you telling me about this, again?_

**I need someone to play the girlfriend… :S**

_Didn't Trucy say you had to have a cute girlfriend? _

**Yeah. Your point?**

_I'm not exactly the hottest item for you to choose from. _

**You look pretty cute to me… **

_I'm flattered -_-_

_But really. I'm 5'1", I eat too many Snackoos, and I wear science related clothes all the time. I'm pretty sure that you can find someone better than me._

**Hey, I'm 5'5", and I'm a guy. I might look less scrawny next to you. And what do you mean by "I eat too many Snackoos"? You're nowhere close to being fat, if that's what you were thinking. And as for your science clothing? It's not like you're glued to your lab coat all the time… Or that you're all that unattractive in it.**

_That's debatable._

**Ema, I think you're beautiful. Now, will you be my girlfriend? Please?**

**I mean like for Trucy's friends. Not like my girlfriend girlfriend.**

**This is awkward.**

_Who's the one having the texting problems today? XP_

_Fine, I'll do it. On one condition._

**Are you going to tell me this condition, or am I going to sit here staring at my phone like a middle schooler?**

_I have 2 questions. 1: How many girls have you asked already, and 2: Why did you ask me in the order that you did?_

**I asked you first, because you were the first girl who came to mind. Is that really so hard for you to believe?**

_I don't know… I guess I gave up on myself a long time ago. Science was my life, and I guess it feels like I failed my life. You wouldn't understand, you're amazing at what you do. You always find innocent clients, and you always get them the right verdict._

**Would I? My very first case, I accidentally used forged evidence. My badge could've been stripped from me in my very first trial. I felt like a failure. I mean, Mr. Gavin was guilty, there was no doubt about that. But without that forged evidence, there was no way I could have proved it. I felt so helpless, I ran away for 2 months. I felt like I lost everything at that moment. But you know what? I moved on. I decided that if I was ever going to stop feeling guilty about that trial, I was going to have to prove to myself that I wasn't a failure. And I did. And I learned a valuable lesson that day: don't accept evidence from strangers. -_-**

_Apollo… I don't know what to say._

**From my perspective, you've been more successful in finding evidence than the entire forensics team combined. I think you're brilliant, whether you passed some dumb test or not. So don't worry about that anymore. Just do the best that you know how to do, and things will always get better.**

_Thanks, Apollo. I should probably tell you what my condition is now. :')  
_

**Weren't your questions the condition?**

_No._

**Ok, don't leave me here staring at my phone like a middle schooler.**

_I don't want to pretend._

**What?**

_You said that you wanted me to pretend to be your girlfriend. I don't want to pretend._

**You mean you… You want go out with me?**

_To be honest, I don't think you need any help to sound like a middle schooler, Apollo. -_-_

**Why? **

_First, tell me. Do you accept the condition?_

**Yeah. But why would you want me as your boyfriend? Oh gosh, that sounds weird :S**

_Do I need to cure all of your insecurities, too? Well, for one, you like science. You treat me like I'm meaningful, as a (kind of) coworker, and a person. I can be as grumpy or weird as I want, and you never judge me (out loud, anyways). You laugh at my nerdy science jokes, you make me feel slightly less short, and you're good at cheering me up. Plus, you're really fun to make fun of, because you get embarrassed really easily, and you look really cute when you blush. Does that answer your question?_

**Yeah. Thanks, Ema. **

_You're welcome. So when do you need me to come over and be cute for the freshmen? XP_

_Apollo?_

_Where did you go?_

_Apollooooooooooo_

**Oh, sorry. Um, quick question. How do you wash blood out of carpet, scientifically?**

_Soak it with water, and then use bleach if it's white, and cat shampoo if it's not, and then vaccum over it. Um, quick question. Why do you need to know that?_

**Trucy just told me that this was all a stunt to get me to ask you out -_-**

_You need help hiding the body?_

**Nah, I think I'll let her live. See, she backed up when I started attacking her with my Chords of Steel, and she tripped on one of her magic props and cut her arm on the coffee table in the office.**

_Serves her right. I mean, poor girl. I hope she feels better XD_

**Yeah, she'll be whining about this all week.**

_Why was she trying to play matchmaker, anyways?_

**Actually, I have no idea. I probably called you cute once without realizing it or something like that.**

_How romantic. Well, I'm starving. Do you want to go out for dinner?_

**Sure. Where do you want to go?**

_Nothing too romantic, it grosses me out. What about Eldoon's?_

**My wallet loves you.**

_I do too ;)_

**Nothing too romantic, huh?**

_I meant that I didn't want to be surrounded by other people kissing._

**Just other people, huh?**

_Since when were you so forward? XP_

**I'm just pressing the witness' testimony. Sorry if that qualifies as forward.**

_You're a gop._

_*fop_

**Nah, just call me a flimmerous gop. I like it :D**

_Gop. :P_


	37. Withdrawals

Hey guys! Nobody's won the game yet. I think I might pull a Magnifi Gramarye if you guys don't get it soon XP

Ok, imagination time. **Godot** wasn't allowed to have coffee in prison. The withdrawals gave him a heart attack. Oh noeeee. Ok, so Godot's almost dead. He's lying on his deathbed. So when you have a heart attack, I'm pretty sure you can't talk. Just a guess. So he's… Umm… Let's say he can text, or this fic is going nowhere fast. _Phoenix_ walks into the room. This is what happens.

(O)

**Trite? What are you doing here?**

_I heard you weren't going to make it much longer, and I wanted to see you._

**Well, of course I wasn't going to make it much longer. They wouldn't give me coffee.**

_I heard. Someone will probably press charges._

**It's good to know other prisoners will get to drink coffee because of me. **

_I'll bet. _

**Is Maya coming?**

_She's on her way from Kurain, it'll be another hour and a half._

**I doubt I'll make it that long.**

_Very optimistic of you._

**Isn't it? I'll get to see my kitten soon.**

_You miss her a lot, don't you?_

**Enough to try and ruin your life. Unsuccessfully, of course.**

_Sorry I didn't make my life easy enough to ruin._

**You should really try harder next time, Trite. **

I miss Mia, too. I wish I could see her again. I do get to sometimes, because Maya and Pearls can channel her, but it's not the same.

**She was incredible, huh?**

Yeah. She taught me everything I ever would need to know in order to be a successful lawyer in one case.

**My kitten had some claws, didn't she…**

_Yeah. She sharpened mine too, I think._

**She did a good job. It's nice to know that I'll be leaving behind someone who will always find the truth. I wouldn't like to imagine what would become of the courts without people like you. Are you on any cases now?**

Yeah, I've got a trial tomorrow, involving a bunch of magicians. The police wouldn't let me investigate the scene of the crime, and they still won't let me know who the witness for the trial is.

**Sounds like you've got this one in the bag. Or should I say, the magic hat.**

Yeah, it's no different than a normal trial. I won a trial after being hit over the head with a fire extinguisher once. I'll be fine.

**Just don't get too cocky, all right?**

It's against a rookie prosecutor.

**Maybe you can be a little cocky. But just a little.**

Are you ok? Your breathing's getting shallower.

**I'm dying, Trite. No, I'm not ok. **

Are you any less ok than you were before?

**The coffee gets colder and colder the longer you leave it on the bench.**

I'm going to take that as a yes.

**Trite… Thanks for coming. But I think I'll be leaving soon.**

Maya will be really upset.

**Take care of that kid, won't you? She's a great girl.**

I will. Take care of Mia for me.

**I will. She's a great girl, too.**

Thanks.

**Oh, and I've got one last request.**

Yeah?

**Don't lose that trial tomorrow just because you came to watch this old man go.**

I won't. And you aren't even that old.

**Goodbye, Trite.**

Tell Mia I said hi.

**Darn. That would've been a really good time to die.**

You mean you aren't dying?

**I thought I was. But when I closed my eyes, they wouldn't stay shut.**

Oh. So you're still going to die?

**Death is as mysterious as coffee itself. Speaking of coffee, could you get me some? I'm actually really thirsty right now. **

You're on your deathbed, and you're asking for coffee?

**What better time is there?**

In the morning?

**I won't get another morning, Trite.**

All right, I'll get you your coffee.

**Thanks Trite. This coffee is terrible, by the way.**

Welcome to the hospital.

**Welcome? I've been here a while, actually.**

Huh. Your breathing sounds less strained.

**I do feel a bit better.**

Maybe they just need to fill your IV bag with coffee. I think you've got more of that in your veins than actual blood.

**You think? **

Do you think the doctors would do it?

**They might. What have they got to lose?**

Well, it wouldn't look good on your autopsy report if you died of a caffeine overdose instead of a heart attack.

**You'd defend them, wouldn't you?**

Sure, after I beat the rookie tomorrow. All right, I'm going to go make a fool of myself by asking them to pump coffee into your blood.

**If nothing, I'll die in laughter, at least.**

Thanks. Well, they laughed, but they're going to try it. Who knows what'll happen?

**Trite… The coffee's a little hot.**

Stop texting and let them do the IV.

Hey, you look a lot better.

**Does this mean that I'm not going to see my kitten today? Aww.**

Well, at least you'll get coffee now.

**True.**

A/N: Well. That was a beautiful anti-climax XD

I can't kill off Godot! Are you serious?! I hope you guys enjoyed that, it ended up being a lot funnier than it was supposed to. This story was overall just… Special.


	38. What do you want for Christmas?

SOMEONE WON THE GAME! :D I told one person, and the other person-Lumos314- figured it out in a PM (I didn't give her any hints) As a hint, here's what they said:

"Oh my lord! Hahahaha, how does that even happen?! And as you said, you asked for Trucy requests. How does nobody think of that... Well I didn't think if it either XD In all honesty I thought it was going to be Kristoph and Klavier when I saw "non romantic" :P"  
"...Wow... That was really way too hard... You're totally right! That was obvious in retrospect..."

So Lumos314 gets 3 free requests. The next person to figure this out from that gigantic clue gets one free request. Then I'm doing my pair. :P

(O)

Father,

Everyone in Mrs. Tegend's fourth grade class is writing a letter to Santa, to tell him what they want for Christmas. We all agreed that Santa Claus doesn't exist, so she told us to write the letter to our parents instead. All of the other students are asking for I-pods and bikes and video games (well, except for Larry. He wanted a pony to give to a pretty girl in our class as a Christmas present), but I didn't find any of that to be very interesting. Instead, I have a different request. You know how you always go away on Fridays to the courthouse, and I never get to see you? I want to go to watch one of your trials, so that I can spend some time with you, and learn to be a lawyer like you someday. I think that I am old enough to get to go see a trial, even if it's a grown up activity, like you said. I even defended Phoenix when he was falsely accused of stealing my money. I really want to spend some more time with you, especially around Christmas time. I know you're busy, but if I get to go to one of your trials, I'll be really good. I'll sit in the gallery, and you won't even know I'm there. That's all I really want for Christmas, I just want to spend some time with you.

Love,

Miles

(O)

Miles,

I agree. I think you're very mature for your age, and I would love to let you watch one of my trials for Christmas. Next Friday, the 21st, isn't a very exciting trial. I have a murder trial on the 28th if you want to come with me then, though. I'm very proud that you want to do something so grown up for Christmas. I already did my Christmas shopping, though, so I might as well give you those as well.

Love,

Dad

(O)

Father,

Thank you so much! I'll be so good, I promise. Father, what do you want for Christmas? I think I should get you something, too.

Love,

Miles

(O)

Miles,

I know you'll be good, son. All I want for Christmas is to spend some time with my son, albeit I wouldn't mind it if you cleaned up the kitchen a little.

Love,

Dad

A/N: If you didn't catch the depressing irony… DL-6. :P


	39. Sorry, not Sorry

Hey guys! So dances-like-flames wins all the brownie points. She hasn't asked for any requests ever, and her very first request was the one that I wanted. So after I'm done with Lumos314's third request, I'll do that one, and then I'll be back on track. Now, I bet you're all wondering what it was. Prepare to feel like an idiot, like everyone else who got it did. It was Apollo and Trucy XD Well, enjoy! :D (O) Princess, I hope you don't expect me to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm not. If I hadn't taken the hostages, my brother would be dead. But… I do regret hating you all of these years. Your mother was the most amazing woman I've ever known, and it was as if her shadow lived longer than she did. But really, you've grown up a lot. You aren't some annoying little kid who hangs out with my robots all the time, you're a young woman now. Without you, my brother would be dead, whether I had taken the hostages or not. As much as I hate to admit it, staring at the walls of my jail cell has reminded me just how much I'm grateful to you. You didn't cower in the face of your mother's death, like I did, you sprung out from where she left off. You used her power to fix the court system, and bring justice back. And you saved Simon, too. So really, I'm sorry that things had to go how they did, but I'm glad how things turned out. Oh, and tell the little magician girl thank you. She made the hostages a lot less scared, with her magic tricks and things. She reminded me of you, actually. You always tried to do everything that you could to cheer people up, no matter what you yourself were going through. Starbuck was telling me about how you managed to feel happy for him, even though you were taking his place in jail. It's cool, really. Maybe you could take my spot, too. Ha, no. I deserve to be here. After what you've done, you deserve a lot better than that. Well, enjoy your freedom. Maybe you could visit, I'm really bored here. Although, there's a pretty nice view of the nice sky from jail. My brother wasn't lying about that. -Aura 


	40. Perfect Imperfection

Hey guys! This is my third request for Lumos314, the game winner. After that, I'll do Trucy and Apollo, and then I'll get back on schedule. Starting with Dahlia and Iris, and then Trucy and Athena, and then the other 72 requests. Everybody happy? XD

Wow, 100 reviews. Thanks for talking so much, guys. That puts me on the top 50 reviewed stories list :D

(O)

Papa,

It's strange how the one person I thought was perfect ended up being the least perfect person of all. I've always looked up to you, as a prosecutor, and as my father. But now, I can only look down, your entire life represented by a little line between 1951 and 2017. I was angry at first. I went all the way to America just so that I could face the man who took down my papa, but he took me down, too. I whipped that fool until he couldn't stand anymore. But that fool taught me something. He lost a trial, and destroyed his perfect record—and all he could do was laugh. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. Then, I realized that he was happy, simply because he found the truth. He almost got his assistant killed just to put a criminal behind bars. He was a million times happier to lose than you were, simply because he had done what he thought to be right. And what about you? You killed a man, and adopted little brother to torture him for simply being alive. If perfection means giving up being a human being, I don't want to be perfect anymore. I want to fight for the truth. I've lost quite a few cases, to be sure, but it's simply because the police department can't find the right criminal. I've found the truth, which is something to be proud of. But you're a fool. A foolish fool who foolishly believed that he was more important than anybody else. I don't want to be like you, papa. I want to live.

-Franziska


	41. A Little About Love

Hey guys! Sorry if the last stories depressed you, dramatic irony is my favorite XD This should be sweet, I think. A little sad at one point, but sweet. I'll write some non sad fluff eventually lol. This is _Trucy _and **Apollo **texting. I'm going to assume that they know they're siblings at this point.

I bet you can't guess what I'm going to say next lol. Enjoy! :D

(O)

_Hey Polly?_

**That's not my name.**

_I have a question._

**Call me Apollo and I'll answer it. I think. **

_Apollo and I'll answer it. I think., you know how a bunch of girls have crushes on you?_

**-_- What are you talking about? **

_Every girl ever has a crush on you. Athena, Ema, Juniper… Everyone._

**What?! No they don't. That's just your teenage girl mind talking. I'm just friends with all three of those girls.**

_Oh, I forgot Vera, too._

**Trucy. They. Do. Not. Have. Crushes. On. Me.**

_What if I had conclusive evidence to prove it?_

**You don't, so that's too bad.**

_Athena calls you her "partner". You never called me your partner, once. Plus, you accused her of murder, and she forgave you right away. And then there's Ema. Ema calls you Apollo, even though she calls everyone else "Mr. Wright" or "Glimmerous Fop", or some other title. She's never even used my name, I don't think. And then, there was the fact that she was having a horrible day, someone died, and then a body went missing because of us, and she forgave you in 5 seconds. She even shared her food with you. Do you know what it takes to get a girl to give away chocolate? And Junie, too. She starts knitting a scarf with hearts on it every time she sees you! That's not exactly subtle. And she coughs more, like she's nervous to be around you. And she called you "warm". You don't just go up to a random guy on the side of the road and call them warm, Apollo. And Vera was scared of strangers, but she was perfectly happy around you, and even smiled a whole bunch._

**Athena calls me her partner in a completely platonic sense. And she's a forgiving person. Ema uses my first name because I'm her age and I'm not Prosecutor Gavin. She'd call Athena by her first name, I'd bet. And she has a lot of Snackoos. She could afford to share. And Juniper might just like heart patterned scarves, and maybe my hair scares her or something. And I was sick when she called me warm, wasn't I? Maybe she was worried I had a fever. And I saved Vera from jail. Of course she'd be grateful.**

_That was kind of pathetic towards the end. Oh, and I noticed that you skipped the part about Ema and the disappearing body ;)_

**That's because not even I understood that. But I'm positive it has nothing to do with any perceived romance on your part.**

_Suuuuure. Well, since you're so oblivious to all of this, I guess you won't be able to answer my question._

**I can try. What is it?**

_Well, since you've managed to get a bunch of girls falling head over heels in love with you, I wanted to ask for help, since there's this reeeeeally cute guy in my class. But you don't seem to know much about flirting, you just do it accidentally. _

**I don't accidentally flirt! Or flirt on purpose! And who is this guy?**

_You totally flirt! Juniper was calling you cute and stuff, and you told her "Thanks Juniper! It means a lot to me". Of course, then I jumped in and ruined the moment, but whatever. _

**She wasn't calling me cute! And I wasn't flirting! She was thanking me for being a good lawyer. Do you know how many of my clients have done that? None.**

_Because she likes you, duh!_

**She doesn't like me!**

_Gosh, Apollo, don't be so oblivious. _

**Whatever. Now, who was this "cute guy"?**

_Oh, his name is Trey… He's so cute. But I'm kinda shy, so… I don't know what to do._

**If you're shy, I have antisocial personality disorder. If he's really that great, you won't have to flirt. It'll just happen naturally.**

_You would know a lot about that, I guess. But I don't think it'll happen naturally. He's kinda popular, and I'm… not. His friends make fun of me, actually._

**I'll ignore that first part for now. Does he stick up for you?**

_No. But he doesn't make fun of me like other popular guys do._

**Trucy… You don't need him.**

_What do you mean? _

**Trucy, you deserve a lot better than "well, he's not as bad as he could be". You deserve someone who will look after you, and will feel happy just to see you. I don't care if he's the cutest guy you've ever met, looks won't matter ten years from now. I want to see you with someone who will treat you like you're the best thing that ever happened to him.**

_Aww, Polly! You're so romantic!_

**I'm serious! And if you don't find someone in high school, it's because people like you are really hard to find at your age. **

_I'm just an ordinary sophomore, really. I'm not that amazing._

**I think you are! You were kidnapped, and what did you do? Instead of panicking like all the other hostages, you decided to cheer them all up with magic tricks. You're younger than me and you managed to solve some of my cases before I did. Without you, we wouldn't have realized that Mr. Letouse's death was predicted in a song. You're brilliant, and sweet, and funny, and you keep a smile on your face when nobody else can. I'm not going to let some overrated lunch tray take my little sister from me and treat her like she's an ordinary sophomore. You're a lot more than that, Trucy.**

_Aww, thanks Polly. You're better than an overrated lunch Trey :D_

**You still want to date him, don't you?**

_Yeah. _

**What's the point?**

_Huh?_

**Why do you want to date someone? I've never seen the point, myself.**

_Because when you date someone, you can trust them with anything. You can snuggle and nobody makes fun of you, they do weird things just to make you smile, you can talk and they'll listen. They're always the first person you go to, whenever you need help. _

**Assuming all that's true, and you didn't just get that off of TV, what's the point?**

_Didn't I explain that?_

**You don't need a boyfriend to snuggle on the couch or to be listened to.**

_I know, but it's just the idea of knowing that someone really cares about you._

**What about me and Mr. Wright and Athena? What are we, chopped liver? Actually, after that last case with Blackquill, we might be.**

_It would make sense. You do both smell funny :P_

_But I don't know. Everyone's so busy all the time. I haven't gotten to see anybody much this year. I'll go to the agency after school, and it'll be empty, because everyone's out on some case. It's not like it's your fault, but you guys can't always be there for me. I just don't want to feel lonely anymore—and Dr. Who isn't fun when you can't scoot closer to someone as soon as they blink. _

**Trucy… I didn't realize how much we've been gone, but it makes sense, now that I think about it. I haven't gotten to see you much at all, huh? Especially since I took a leave of absence, and all. That's it. You're coming over tonight, after your show at the Wonder Bar. We're going to watch Dr. Who together, just like we used to. What flavor of ice cream do you want?**

_Polly, you don't have to. I know you're still really stressed out after the Phantom case and stuff. But if you insist, I wouldn't object to some raspberry chip._

**Object? You're starting to sound like one of us! And yeah, I'm still really upset that Clay's gone. But if that case has taught me anything, I can't be angry about that forever, or I'll only hurt myself. And I think eating ice cream and watching sci-fi shows with my little sister is the best way to start feeling happier again. **

_Thanks, Polly. I love you :)_

**Thanks to you too, Trucy.**

_So do Athena, and Ema, and Juniper, and Vera… ;)_

**Love **_**you**_** too -_-**

_Stop denying your feelings! I know you have to like one of them…_

**If I throw in buffalo wings, will you stop talking about this?**

_Extra spicy?_

**No, you'll take two bites, and then waste it. I'll just go normal spicy.**

_But what if it's not spicy enough?_

**I'll pick up some jalapenos -_-**

_Thanks, Polly! You'll cuddle with me too, right?_

**What, so you can shove me off the couch as soon as you see a weeping angel?**

_Hey, it's you or Trey…_

**Fine, but if I fall, I'm dragging you with me.**

_Thanks, Polly :)_

**You're welcome.**


	42. Why?

STOP GIVING ME DEPRESSING PROMPTS GUYS. It's ok, the next one'll be of Athena and Trucy. I don't know how depressing that can get. XD

Well, enjoy having your heart ripped out, eaten by Furio Tigre, puked out, having it burst into flames because of Daryan, and having Trucy make it disappear! :D

(O)

Dahlia,

How could you do this? You tried to kill him! I said I would get back the necklace. If you had just told me, I would have stolen it or something. You shouldn't have murdered anyone over it! Now, he will never love me again, because he thinks that I'm you. Dahlia, I loved him, even if he was only a tool for you. Now, he hates me, and he doesn't even realize that I exist. If you had just told me that I was running out of time, you wouldn't be on death row right now, and I would still have my Feenie. Why couldn't you trust me? I'm your sister. If I wasn't worth trusting, I would have turned you in by now. But I didn't. Why didn't you believe in me? Because you couldn't trust me, both of our lives have been ruined, and only one of us really deserved it. I know that I was just a tool for you to get back Feenie's necklace, but he meant something to me, Dahlia! I helped you every time you asked for it. You didn't just neglect me, you hurt me. What was the point? Did I do something wrong? I did everything you asked me to, except for getting back the necklace. I would have stolen it from him if you had told me what you were going to do! Dahlia… Why?

-Iris

(O)

Iris,

Your feelings have made you weak. It's a good thing I separated you two before you were softened into utter uselessness. My only regret is allowing him to live.

-Dahlia


	43. Office Pranks

Wow, I've been on Spring Break for a total of 17 minutes now. It feels great. Well, I'm actually going to Wisconsin and eating cheese this weekend, so I won't be back in the murky depths of Ohio until Tuesday. Maybe I'll have wi-fi at some point this weekend, but I actually do kinda want to spend some time with my little baby cousins. I know, I'm such a jerk to you guys, aren't I? XD

Once I come home, I'll be back to having no life, so I'll end up writing like 5 chapters a day. Enjoy that XD

Well, I'm supposed to write something fluffy. Well, I really wanted to write something sad (like when Apollo was hit with a rock), but I guess I won't *cue dramatic Haaaannnnngggghhhh*. It might be a little bit depressing, but I think you guys deserve a little happiness once in a while, right? XD

This is _Athena _and **Trucy **texting a decent while after the Phantom case.

(O) 

Hey, Athena?

_Oh, hey Trucy! What's up?_

Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something.

_Sure, what is it? _

Well, it's April Fool's day tomorrow, and I need help setting up ;)

_Oh, this sounds fun! What are you planning?_

Well, I want to put shaving cream under Polly's desk, so he'll get it all over his pants when he sits down. You know how he always squishes himself against any table he sits at?

_No, but I'll take your word on that. You guys are practically siblings._

If Polly was my brother, I think he'd disown me XD

_Oh, don't say that. Remember how much he cried when he saw you after the Phantom case?_

That was so funny! It was even more than he did when I got kidnapped by gangsters!

_You got kidnapped by gangsters?!_

No, but Polly thought I did. He was about to lose in court, so I pretended like Mr. Hat was a gangster who was kidnapping me, and the judge took a recess. Polly won that case :D

_You should be my co-council sometime XD_

It was so fun. And Polly presented my panties in court that day as evidence, and everyone was making fun of him.

_Why did Apollo have your underwear?!_

It was evidence.

_Wait, it was actually evidence? Did someone strangle someone to death with your underwear?_

No. There was this guy who stole my panties, who witnessed the murder. He stole a gangster's panties, too.

_That's creepy._

He was trying to figure out how they worked, claiming that it was for science.

_How does underwear help science?_

Oh, they were my magic panties. He was mad because I pulled a frozen chicken out of it.

_Oh. You should have said that to begin with! _

Oops. Oh yeah, we kinda got distracted. Can you help me with April Fool's?

_Yeah. Do you have anything else you need besides shaving cream? I can go to the store. _

Well, rubber bands for the faucets. You know how you can make them spray you when you turn on the sink. Oh, and you could buy tin foil. We could wrap all of Polly's stuff with it! It would be soooo funny!

_I have a really awful idea._

I want to hear it :D

_We could move Charley to my apartment, and we could replace him with a dead tree._

Daddy would cry! We should totally do it.

_Why does he love that tree so much, anyways? I mean, it's kind of pretty, but he's obsessed with it._

Oh, it belonged to his old mentor.

_Oh! Who was his mentor?_

Uh, I think her name was Mia. She died a while ago. Daddy got accused of murdering her, and he defended himself! It was only his second case, too!

_Woah! When I got accused of murder, there was no way I could have defended myself. Wait, how did she die?_

Oh, she got hit over the head in the office, with a statue or something.

_Wait… You mean the Wright Anything Agency?!_

Yeah. She died right under the window. Daddy said it took a really long time to wash the blood out.

_Ahh! What if her ghost is like, haunting our office or something?!_

It's ok, she's friendly. :D

_I'll take your word on that. So anyways, I'm going to go get a dead tree, some shaving cream, and some tin foil. Anything else?_

Hmm… We have to do something else to Daddy.

_Yeah, most of your pranks were for Apollo. What should we do?_

We could add soap to his grape juice.

_Or vinegar. Technically, vinegar comes from grapes XD_

I have a funny idea, but I don't think we can do it.

_What is it?_

Well, you remember Prosecutor Gavin, right?

_The rock star? Yeah._

Well, I thought it would be really funny if we sent him a video of Polly singing.

_Apollo sings?_

Yeah. I had to share a hotel room with him once, and he was singing in the shower. He actually sounds pretty good. It must be from all of those Chords of Steel workouts.

_Oh man, I've gotta hear this! But how are we supposed to get him to sing?_

That's why I said that I don't think we can do it.

_What if you started playing a song he really liked?_

I know what kind of music he doesn't like… But not what he likes.

_He makes a lot of Beatles' references. I'd bet he likes them._

Who are the Beatles?

_How do you not know who the Beatles are?! I grew up with robots for friends, and then I moved to Europe, and I STILL know who they are. They're the most famous band ever!_

They must be old.

_Kind of. They broke up a long time ago. Do you know what song Apollo was singing in the shower?_

It went like "Hey dude, don't make it bad, take a bad song and make it better" or something like that.

_Was it Hey Jude?_

Maybe? I was laughing too hard.

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was Hey Jude. That's a Beatles' song. We could totally get him to sing to that!_

We could try, at least. Prosecutor Gavin would laugh SO HARD. I can hide behind the couch, and have it playing on repeat or something.

_I think I'm going to die laughing. XD_

You can't die yet! You still need to buy a tree.

_Wow, thanks Trucy. Well, I'm off to a store, so I can die in peace._

See you tomorrow—can you get to the office an hour early?

_Yep. This is going to be the best day ever :D_


	44. Feeling Fine

Hey guys! I'm writing one more chapter before I leave, because I don't know. XD

Well, I've gotten 2 requests for _Clay_ and **Apollo**. One was of mature Apollo to dead Clay, one was of Kristoph's apprentice Apollo to Starbuck's apprentice Clay. Well, I've had enough of dead people for a while, but Kristoph was in jail by the time Clay became an astronaut. So I'm going to do one of the more intriguing parts of their relationship—Apollo was talking in case… 4? About how Clay had comforted him after Kristoph was convicted. So basically, this is going to be the fluffiest I can get with Apollo and Clay. It's actually really cute, and I only used a tiny bit of the dramatic irony you all love/hate me for XD

Well, enjoy!

(O)

_How was your first trial? You won, right? :D_

**It depends on what your definition of winning is.**

_Did something happen? :/_

**Kristoph was the murderer. Needless to say, I'm out of a job. And the worst part is, Phoenix Wright managed to get me to use FORGED EVIDENCE on accident to prove him guilty. I thought they lied about him being a forger! But sure, Mr. Wright was found not guilty.**

_What on Saturn?! Apollo… I'm so sorry! I know how much this meant to you. But you can't give up yet! _

**Clay… I don't even have a job anymore. What am I supposed to do? Go and ask Mr. Wright for a job? I don't want to become like him. I don't even want to be a lawyer anymore. There's too many people to betray my trust.**

_Apollo… You can't give up! You've already gotten this far. Ok, so Gavin ended up being a jerk. And maybe Phoenix. Sure, it was wrong for him to give you forged evidence like that, but he might have a really good reason for it. Sometimes the rules are worth bending a little._

**Now that I think about it, I presented the forged evidence after I'd charged him with murder. If I hadn't presented that evidence, he would be free, and really mad at me.**

_Maybe Mr. Wright was just trying to protect you. You never know._

**But I still feel awful. It was my first case!**

_Apollo… You're not awful. You're fine._

**I'm not fine. I want to ram my face through a brick wall.**

_You're fine._

**Clay, I can't do this. I want to quit. I don't want to be a lawyer anymore. Maybe I can be something better, like a garbage man or something.**

_Apollo, you can't quit. Just think about it! What did you do when you failed World History freshman year?_

**I think I remember ripping up my report card and burning it. You failed that class, too. -_-**

_Sure, you threw a tiny little fit, but then you went to summer school and what did you get?_

**An A-.**

_Which is an A! And remember FST?_

**I remember hating Z-scores. I think I flipped over a desk because of them, actually.**

_Yeah, it landed on my foot. I was limping for a week. -_-  
But you were getting a D in that class, so you went in every day to see the teacher, and you pulled it up to an A. Not an A- this time, an A. And remember how in college, you failed your law exam?_

**That was awful. I almost had to retake my freshman year of college.**

_But you didn't, because you worked your tail off as usual and managed to pass the class anyways. _

**Is there a point to this?**

_Apollo, every time you've wanted to quit, you didn't. You got mad, but you fixed it, every time. You worked so hard, too! If you really wanted to be a garbage man, you didn't have to get an A in history. You didn't even have to finish high school. You've gone through so much to get here—you can't waste it now! Apollo, you're fine. You don't feel like it, but you have it in you to pull through this, I know you do. _

**Thanks, Clay. But I don't know. I'm still so upset... Everyone I trusted ended up being criminals.**

_What did I do? _

**I think you jaywalked a few times.**

_In that case, everyone I know is a criminal, too. You've done way worse than jaywalking. XD_

**We don't need to get into that -_-**

_Apollo, I don't care if every single person on earth suddenly turns evil, like in an awful sci-fi flick. I'll be there for you, no matter what. _

**Thanks, Clay. I know you will.**

_You're Apollo Justice, and you're fine._

**I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm not quite fine, but I'm getting there.**

_Don't sell yourself short, Apollo. You're fine._

**How?**

_You somehow think that you managed to screw everything up, but you didn't. You managed to put a genius behind bars._

**Yeah, with forged evidence.**

_Was he guilty?_

**Yeah.**

_Then stop worrying about it. You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything to stop it, and nothing bad happened because of it. You had nothing to do with it, Apollo. In my mind, I'm just as proud as if every piece of evidence had been genuine._

**Thanks. I guess that it wasn't quite forged, it was recreated. The killer took a playing card from the scene of the crime, and Mr. Wright recreated the card.**

_Then you did even less wrong! I don't know about you, but I don't see how a playing card can have that huge of a role in finding a killer._

**Bigger than you'd think.**

_Well, it's not like you presented the card, and the entire court decided that he was the murderer, right?_

**No, I wish.**

_Apollo, you did a lot of genuine work in there. Sure, there may be one little thing that was messed up, but it was outside of your control. Nothing was your fault. I'm sure you did amazing in there. Sorry I didn't get to go, by the way… I had screening exams and stuff :/_

**I don't care. It would have been cool if you were there, but it's not like I'm going to be with you on your first space mission.**

_I'll stuff you in a briefcase. We can live on the moon and eat the cheese. :D_

**I'm scared of normal, earth heights. I don't need to leave the surface, thank you very much.**

_So are you fine?_

**Nope.**

_You've got to say it out loud. I want to hear you shout I'M FINE all the way from my apartment. Then, you might start to believe it… Or you'll just start laughing because you feel ridiculous, but that might make you feel better, too._

**Ok, I did it.**

_No you didn't._

**Yeah I did!**

_No you didn't. Do it for real._

**Fine.**

_That wasn't very loud._

**How do you know?!**

_Yell at the top of your lungs._

**Was that loud enough for you?**

_Yeah. By the way, I'm standing outside of your door with ice cream. Feeling fine? :D_

**So that's how you knew?! Jerk.  
I think I am. Thanks, Clay. :)**

_You're welcome. Now will you let me in? This ice cream's going to melt soon._

**It depends what flavor it is.**

_Orange chocolate chip, the ice cream that only you could love. I can't believe Kroger actually had it -_-_

**Hey, it's good!**

_Sure… Can I come in now?_

**No.**

_Why not?_

**I'm changing. XP**

_Changing what? Your bad attitude? :D_

**No, my suit -_-**

**I can't find my jeans.**

_It's ok, just wear your fancy pants XD_

**With a T-shirt?**

_Why not? It's not like you're having your girlfriend over or something XP_

**Whatever. Clay, thanks a lot… for everything. I think I really am feeling fine now :)**

_Thank goodness. Let's celebrate with the ice cream, because it's seriously starting to melt._

**All right, fine. :P**

_Just keep using that word, and everything'll be just fine :)_


	45. A Mentor's Memento

Hey guys! I'm not dead haha. Sorry I haven't been posting or anything, I'll post like 300 things tomorrow. I had fun in Wisconsin, I got to eat cheese and play with small children :D

Well, this has been requested by basically everyone, so I guess I should probably get around to doing it, huh? Maya is being used as a messenger between Hobo Phoenix and Mia. Enjoy! :)

(O)

Phoenix,

How could you have lost your badge? You didn't seriously forge evidence, did you? I know you wouldn't. But what happened?

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

Oh… About that… It's kind of a long story.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

It's not like I'm busy or anything.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

Right. Well, a little girl came and brought me a piece of evidence, and I used it in court, and it was apparently forged. So the prosecutor brought in a witness to prove that I forged evidence, and then my badge got taken away. Oh, and the little girl's dad was the defendant, so I doubt she knew that there was anything wrong with the evidence.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

That wasn't very long. But the prosecutor had a witness ready to prove that you forged evidence? That sounds fishy to me.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

He was a rookie, though. And during the trial, the magatama didn't react when he said that I had forged evidence, so I think he truly believed I was guilty.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Would he know anyone who had a grudge against you, who might have slipped you forged evidence?

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

He's famous. He probably knows about thirty. There's no way that I could pin it on just one.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

If anyone could figure this out, it's you.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

I'm not going to be a lawyer anymore, Mia. That time's already come and gone. There's nothing that I can do anymore.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

You never give up this easily! You can figure this out easily—just turn around your thinking.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

How?

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

I led you in the wrong direction, I think. Instead of thinking of who could have warned the prosecutor, think of who could have forged evidence.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

It would have to be someone who already had known about the case far in advance, right? So someone related to the case.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Yeah. Well, it wasn't the prosecutor, it wasn't you, and it wasn't the judge.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

And I don't think Gumshoe is capable of such schemes, either. And it wasn't my defendant. Wait… The defense attorney!

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Are you seriously accusing yourself? You didn't forge evidence, remember?

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

No, I only took the case a few days before the trial. One person had been on the case for two weeks.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Would they have known the prosecutor?

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

I don't think so… Wait, they have the same last name! They could be related.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

See? You can do this. What did I tell you?

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

But how am I supposed to prove my innocence? Any evidence I use might be considered as a forgery, if I can find evidence at all.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Find a lawyer? It's not that hard.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

Like who? Mr. Grossberg?

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Trust your gut. I wouldn't recommend Mr. Grossberg, though… His hemorrhoids are… Easily excited, especially as he's gotten older.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

My gut doesn't really trust any lawyers right now. That, or I'm hungry.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

If your mistrust isn't cured with a sandwich, then wait. You can't afford to give your case to someone you can't trust… Even if it takes a long time to find that someone. But promise me that you won't give up. You're a lawyer, through and through. I won't let some little girl take that away from you.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

Thanks Mia… I won't give up, I promise. About that last part, though… I kind of adopted that little girl. She's really sweet, actually. Her father ran away at the end of his trial, so I'm keeping her for him.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

You? Raising a kid? Poor thing.

-Mia

(O)

Mia,

Me? Or her?

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Definitely her.

-Mia


	46. Evidence of Betrayal

Hey guys! So… **Buddy Faith** and _Jaques Portsman_, huh? (Buddy gets the honor of being the masculine one lol). I had to watch a few Let's Play videos in order to keep these guys in character. Sorry if this one's really short, I just didn't know what to write. Forgive me, White Weasel XD

And if you couldn't tell, Jaques is lying big time here.

Buddy said this conversation happened on the phone, but that could technically mean texting, right? Yes, of course it could XD

(O)

**Hey Jim, I really need you to grab a video for me, and a gun and a pendant. They're evidence for a case I've been working on, and should be over in Prosecutor Edgeworth's office. He was checking them out for me… Thought they might be forged, you know? Thanks. **

(O)

_Hasn't Prosecutor Edgeworth been out of his office for a month? Why would the evidence be there? _

(O)

**Yeah, he sent them to his detective after he finished checking them out. Gumshoe was supposed to deliver them to me personally, but he isn't exactly the sharpest javelin in the Olympics. You think you could grab them for me?**

(O)

_Yeah, I'll stop by now. My phone's running low on power, I've got to go._

(O)

**Thanks, Jim.**

(O)

_**(in a written note, not on phone)**_

**I brought the 3 pieces of evidence by, just like we talked about on the phone, but it looks like you're out. Guess I'll catch up to you later.**

**-Buddy**

(O)

_I know you won't see this, but thanks for grabbing the evidence for me. You were very helpful. Thanks for always passing to me._


	47. Special No-ones

So I have a little thing that I'm doing, not quite like the game, but yeah. I was curious what your guys' favorite notes were. Anyone who tells me gets 1 request (new or old, but preferably old) added to the top of my list. I'm doing the next two first, though, because I've wanted to do them for a while—Ema/Trucy, and the long-awaited Charley/Jean Armstrong.

Well, this is **Pearls** and _Iris_. (Iris is in prison for being an accomplice to murder) Enjoy!

(O)

**Miss Iris, I have a question.**

_Yes?_

**Were you and Mr. Nick really special someones?**

_Yes, a long time ago._

**Oh. Do you still want to be special someones?**

_I wouldn't mind it. Feenie was a very sweet boyfriend… He really did steal my heart._

**No! You can't!**

_Why is that? I understand that he'll never love me back, after what my sister did…_

**No, there's another reason. Mr. Nick has a different special someone!**

_Really? He never told me about her…_

**Well, that's because he doesn't know that they're special someones yet. But he's definitely not yours!**

_I don't understand._

**He can't like you! Because he's in love with Mystic Maya!**

_My cousin Maya?_

**Yeah.**

_She didn't seem to be in love with him…_

**Well, she doesn't know it yet, either.**

_Why do you want them to fall in love?_

**I don't know… I'm just tired of seeing dee-vorsh, and murder. I know Mr. Nick would take care of Mystic Maya, and never let anything happen to her, because he loves her! I just want her to be safe.**

_I think Phoenix is doing a good job of that already, whether they're in love or not. _

**But I just want to see them in true love! Like in the movies!**

_True love doesn't have to be romantic. _

**So you can marry someone who's a good friend? Like I could marry Mystic Maya? I love her!**

_Err… Marriage is for people who are romantically involved. So you couldn't marry your cousin._

**Oh. That would make sense why she got embarrassed when I said we should get married.**

_Um… Yeah. But you don't have to marry someone just because you love them. _

**But I want to see Mystic Maya get married!**

_If she falls in romantic love, then she will._

**Well, I'm here to make that happen soon! Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick are the cutest couple ever! It's like they're made for each other! Ooh, I wonder what their babies would look like!**

_Err… You shouldn't meddle with other people's love lives. It's not a good idea._

**But if I don't, they'll never get married!**

_If it's true love, it'll happen, you'll see._

**You're just saying that because you want Mr. Nick to be your special someone.**

_That's only a part of it…_

**Just stay away from him. He's meant for Mystic Maya!**

_I'm in jail… _

**Oh yeah. Well, then don't leave.**

_I'll try._


	48. Two Girls' Court Records

Hey guys! Only one person told me what their favorite chapter was. Tell me what that is, and if you include a request, that request will be added to the top of my list. And I think there's 71 items on there right now, so… Yeah.

I've also noticed a lack of murderer requests. Out of 71 requests, I think only 5-7 of those included the murderers… Most of those belonging to Kristoph (not that I'm complaining, I love writing Kristoph).

Well, this one should be fun. _Ema _and **Trucy** are… Ooh! I have a good idea. Let's say they're passing notes in the gallery during one of the DD cases… Let's go Turnabout Academy, because I like that one, and Trucy isn't kidnapped there. (If you couldn't already tell, I write my author's notes before I write the actual story XP).

Long author's note aside, enjoy!

(O)

**Ema, I'm hungry.**

_When are you not hungry? You ate 10 minutes ago._

**I had a couple of crackers. That's not enough to sustain a growing girl like me!**

_A couple? You must've had 20._

Well, it's all just one ball of cracker mush in my belly now, isn't it? My otherwise empty belly?

_Uh, sure. What do you want, a Swiss roll? _

**Oh yeah! Those are good!**

_Here's the money, go get it yourself. _

Ok, I'll be right back.

_Where were you?! You were gone for 10 minutes! _

Well, there was this little girl who was crying out in the lobby, so I did some magic tricks to cheer her up!

_Oh. That's actually sort of sweet._

**Did I miss anything?**

_Yeah! That Robin Newman guy is actually a girl! _

**What? How did that happen? Did he just like transform?**

_Err… No. The ginger attorney… I forget her name. She used that little machine of hers to prove that she/he liked girly clothes. _

Oh. Uh… That's kind of creepy. I'm a girl, I promise. And as many magic tricks as I do, I'll hopefully always stay one.

_Uh… Me too? No gender changing science experiments?_

**Oh, that would be funny! You could turn Polly into a girl and make him wear a dress.**

_On second hand, further investigation is required ;)_

**Wait, who's that weird guy on the stand? And what's that long pole he's holding?**

_Oh, he's testifying against the defendant. His name's… You know, I forget. It was really weird. And I think that long pole's supposed to be some kind of archery case, but I'm not quite sure. _

**Archery! I'm the only one who can smuggle weapons into the courtroom!**

… _You do realize I work for the police, right?_

**I'm practicing for my knife throwing trick! I have to keep them with me! It would be like you not being able to use your Hydro…. Dose… Lase? when you were experimenting with it! **

_Hydroxyacelunodosetrase. And I keep my chemicals at home, thank you very much._

**Would you rather have me practice throwing my knives in my house?**

_I'd rather have you do it outside of buildings, actually. _

**But then someone could see how I do my trick! I can't reveal my magician secrets!**

_I don't see how knife throwing is all that magic…_

**Well, they aren't really knives. They're made out of special material that dissolves instantly in water, so I can make them disappear instantly!**

_You do realize you just told me your magician secrets, right?_

… **Oops. If you tell anyone, I'll tell Polly that Hydroxyacelunodosetrase isn't a real chemical.**

_Wait… He seriously thinks it's real?_

**Yep. He went home after you first threatened him with it and researched it for 3 hours. He never figured out it was made up… I think he thinks that it's something that you invented.**

_I thought he was supposed to be good at figuring out lies. _

**He's terrible with sarcasm. There's no nervous tics for him to pick up on, apparently. **

_Wait… What the heck is going on? Did the defendant girl just admit to murder?_

**Ooh, look at Polly! He's banging his head against the desk!**

_And the guy girl just confessed, too…_

**And the archer dude that smuggled weapons into court. He makes it look so easy.**

_It really is… I heard one time that there was a prosecutor who whipped people who made her mad. Oh gosh, look at Apollo's face!_

**Wanna know what I really want to do right now?**

_What?_

**Dump a bottle of water on his head. Then his spikes'll get all floppy, and his face'll be all red, and he'll be really mad.**

_Wait, his spikes react to water?_

**Yeah, his hair gel gets messed up.**

_Oh. Maybe that's why they get floppy when he's sweating._

**But he's always sweating. You'd think he'd get some waterproof gel by now. **

_I'll have to try making some for him, scientifically. Hopefully it'll turn out better than my golden Snackoo idea._

**Did they taste good?**

_Yeah, but the preservatives were weird. They kind of coated the back of your throat… I had trouble speaking for a few days._

**Maybe you should share some with Polly. His voice is waaaaay too loud.**

_Well, there was also the fact that they gave me hives… _

**It's worth it.**

_He needs to be able to stand in court tomorrow. Maybe some other time._

**Ok, fine. Oh, look. I think everyone's leaving now.**

_Except for Apollo and his ginger friend._

**Well, that's because they're really worried for Juniper. Polly's got a huge crush on her, and Athena's her best friend!**

_Apollo's got a crush on her?_

**Yeah. She's got one back, too. It's really, really obvious. It sorta makes me want to puke, especially considering that they're both so shy that they're never going to actually get together.**

_So Apollo really is just romantically awkward?_

**Why are you so interested? Ooh, do you like him? :D**

_What?! No! I mean, it's not that I don't like him, it's that I don't like him romantically. _

**Oh, you're getting so defensive! You're blushing more than Polly!**

_Why are we having this conversation? Apollo is my friend. F. R. I. E. N. D. _

"**Friend". **

_Stop! Scientifically, there is absolutely nothing going on in between us._

**Magic and science don't always get along, huh?**

_What are you going on about now?_

**You two are like magic ;D**

_Oh no. Why did I come here again?_

**To see Polly? ;)**

_Err… Yeah. I did. As a FRIEND. _

**I won't tell him about this if you won't tell anyone about my magic trick. And if you'll admit it's true.**

_This is blackmail. What if I actually don't like him?_

**It's a good thing that isn't true, huh? **

_Ok, fine. It's true. But don't tell him, or I swear to science I'll experiment on you._

**I won't "tell" him…**

_Why did I come here?_

**Because you like Polly :D**

A/N: Yes. I did have to include my OTP, thank you very much XD


	49. Tree Hugger

Oh gosh. This was… Special. Here is the long awaited Charley and Jean Armstrong note. He was a poet, so I had to spend 45 minutes looking through walkthroughs to find his writing style. It was the worst waste of time since… I don't even know. Well, I hope you guys are happy, because this is terrible, but completely accurate XD

And for everyone who assumed that Jean was gay, I am here to say that he is, in fact, a treesexual. :D

(O)

To my dearest Charley:

Ah, zee day I saw zee beauty of your leaves

Zey tickled me as I walked through the door of zee office,

Requesting defense for thievery,

Zey called to me. Zey loved me.

Even now I smell zee smell of love

Zee perfume of your leaves.

I wish I could catch zat smell in a bottle

And give it to zee lucky travelers who wander through my door

Because zee smell of love

Should be smelled throughout zee world.

I came to you because I had stolen,

But you had stolen from me.

Ah, you have stolen my heart.


	50. A Fool's Request

Hey guys! Sorry about that last note. If you're still reading, I'm really impressed XD

Well, this is my 50th chapter. That's kind of exciting (but it's also kind of sad, because it reminds me that I have absolutely no life whatsoever. But that's ok, because I'd rather have no life on fanfiction than anywhere else). Thanks to the crazy readers who have actually gone through and read every single one… You're pretty impressive.

Well, apparently you guys like creepy love letters. This won't beat the last one, but it's pretty creepy. Here's Larry- oh, sorry bitter fangirls, it's Laurice now- and Franziska. :D

(O)

Franzy,

You know, I still really want you to model for my book. I was thinking about having Iris do it, since she's pretty hot too, but she refuses to show any skin. I can't use a model who can't even take off her hood! Well, she took it off for Phoenix, because I'm pretty sure she's got a thing for him. But she won't show off her sexy body to the world! Isn't she ridiculous? Well, anyways, you don't seem to have a problem with that, since you always wear such a short skirt and everything. Plus, I think you're even sexier than Iris. Don't tell her that though, because I think she's in denial for her love for me. Love's such a fragile thing, so I wouldn't want you messing with it, you know? Well, I know you'll say yes, since I'm completely irresistible.

Lots of Love,

Laurice

(O)

Butz,

I don't quite understand why I'm gracing that sad scrap of paper you sent me with a reply. You're writing a children's book, are you not? Only a fool would foolishly believe such a foolish idea that foolish children would foolishly care about the foolish "outfits" a fool like you would foolishly attempt to put me in. If you chose to put me in an outfit at all. I would hope that you don't expect Iris to have any respect for a fool who doesn't let a girl wear what she wants. In words a fool could understand, no. I am not "modeling" for your sad excuse for a book. I have not seen it yet, but considering your "artwork" of the burning bridge, I'm quite glad. My vision is as perfect as the rest of me, and I'd rather not let a fool like you spoil it.

-FRANZISKA.

(O)

Franzy,

Hey! Ok, that painting wasn't very good, but I had just woken up! I'm actually pretty good at art. Just ask Nick about the Thinker statue that I made for my last girlfriend! I could prove it to you if you'd just let me paint you. After all, your body is as perfect as your vision ;D

Love,

LAURICE DEAUXNIM.

(O)

Laurice,

I suppose I should be the mature one here and use your "proper" name, since I would like you to do the same for me. Although in truth, I'd rather not have you use any variant of my name ever again, or hear you speak in general, for that matter. And yes, every part of me is perfect, including my appearance, but I will not let it be disgraced by the foolish brushwork of a foolish fool. And I will not waste any of my precious time allowing you to further demonstrate your foolishness, as I've had quite enough.

-Franziska

(O)

Franzy,

I'm serious! Just let me paint one picture of you, and if you don't like it, you can… Um… Oh! You could burn it. Or throw it into the eagle river. Nobody would have to see it, ever again.

-Laurice

(O)

Laurice,

If you used my proper name, I suppose I could comply.

-Franziska

(O)

Franziska,

Really?! Thank youuuuuu! You won't regret this!

-Laurice

(O)

Laurice,

Only a foolish fool would foolishly believe that a Von Karma would give up so easily. Thank you for using my name, it's pleasant to know that you can use it. And no, I will not allow you to disgrace me, regardless of what I just said. And you can do absolutely nothing about it.

-Franziska


	51. Talk of the Town

Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't been updating this as much as I promised. See, I just bought AJ… I haven't had my hands on it since my friend let me borrow it over 6 months ago. If you couldn't tell, it's my favorite game in the series, and well… I haven't really put it down. At all.

Well, I hope you enjoy this! It's _Apollo _and **Simon** emailing. (Poor Apollo. I always shove him into the girly italicized writing whenever there's two boys. Simon just can't be cute and swirly, you know?) If you couldn't already tell, it's going to get really freaking sappy, and because I've been playing AJ, my sense of sarcasm is going crazy, and Apollo might seem more like his younger, less experienced self. Sorry if it's a bit OOC for the time period.

(O)

_Prosecutor Blackquill,_

_I wanted to thank you… A lot. I feel really bad about abandoning Athena… And I want to thank you for sticking up for her, when I couldn't. I may not have any kind of feelings-reading necklace, but it didn't take a genius to tell that Athena was really glad to have your support. _

_-Apollo Justice_

**Justice-dono, **

**I suppose I should apologize, too. Had it not been for that demonic excuse for a human being "fool bright", I might have had a real murder charge on my hands after hearing you accuse her. Although I think that you were showing that you cared about her in your own way. You care about the truth, and I suppose trying to figure out Athena's truths showed that you cared, in a strange way. I blindly accepted my own death, and could have hurt many people. I'd rather not dwell on what would have happened to the hostages if I'd been executed.**

_I don't know what I would have done if I lost Trucy… Well, actually, it almost happened before, so I know exactly what I would have done._

**Oh?**

See, she got kidnapped at knife point in the middle of a trial… I walked out of the courtroom bawling. Turns out it was a magic trick intended to buy us more time, and the kidnapper was actually a wooden puppet.

**That can't be legal.**

Well, we wouldn't have won that case without that action, so I guess I'm grateful, in a weird way.

**It seems like all three of you at the Wright Anything Agency are quite good at flying by the seat of your pants.**

Four. You can't forget Trucy. If it was only three of us, the name would probably go back to being the Wright &amp; Co. Law offices.

_On second thought, it probably wouldn't._

**Wright-Dono's quite the stubborn one, isn't he?**

You don't even know. Well, I should probably go… I've got a lot of paperwork to do.

**Wait.**

_What?_

**Take care of Cykes-dono for me, won't you?**

_Huh? Are you going somewhere? _

**No… It just seems as if she's a bit closer to you than she is to me.**

Well, I guess I am around her more often… And she hasn't seen you very much in the last seven years.

**That was not what I was referring to… But if you didn't pick up on my hint, I'm going to assume I was misguided.**

_Huh? Misguided?_

**It's nothing. Go do your paperwork.**

No, tell me.

**You're getting a bit demanding, aren't you?**

Err… Sorry. I just hate secrets. It probably comes with being a lawyer… I guess most secrets don't really have anything to do with murder, huh?

**I can assure you, it's no secret… Well, except to you, and possibly Athena.**

_Then can't you tell me?_

**If nobody else hasn't pointed it out, I'd rather not gossip. **

_Gossip?! Trucy's involved, isn't she?_

**Not that I know of, although I wouldn't doubt it. **

I won't do any of my paperwork for the Phantom case until you tell me, and I know you want those.

**That was a sad attempt at blackmail, Justice. Wright-dono wouldn't be pleased if you refused to do your paperwork.**

_After my last meltdown, I doubt he'd say anything._

**I suppose I could tell you, simply out of personal curiosity.**

This can't be good.

You and Athena are… involved, correct?Huh?

**I mean, after what you two were saying after the Phantom trial, it seemed more than friendly…**

Wait… You aren't implying what I think you are…I suppose I need to be more blunt. Are you and Cykes-dono dating?No! Where did you get that crazy idea from?!

**You two are the talk of the town, I'm afraid. Even the judge was curious about your relationship.**

The judge? Oh, no. What am I supposed to do now?!

**You want to end the rumors?**

Yes.

**You have two options. You could date someone else… That Woods girl seemed quite smitten with you.**

What, with me? That's ridiculous! She couldn't possibly like me…

**I won't object to that… for now. Your other option is to ask out Athena. If she accepts, then the rumors will become truth. If she declines, everyone will assume that she's not interested. **

Or I could cut my hair off and move to Florida.

**I suppose that's an option too.**

I think I like my hair too much, though.

**Well, what's your decision? **

I don't know!

**Do you like Athena?**

I don't know… I never really thought about it before. I mean, she's a great friend and everything, but if she rejected me, it would get really awkward, and I might actually have to move to Florida and cut off my hair.

**If it's at all encouraging, I highly doubt that Athena would reject you… I've studied quite a bit of psychology.**

This is some kind of nightmare. I'm going to wake up tomorrow and slap myself in the face.

**I put Athena into your care. Just remember that I have a very sharp blade waiting for anyone who causes her any harm. Goodbye, Justice-dono. Enjoy your paperwork.**

OBJECTION.

Gah, this is going to be a long night.


	52. Letting Go (kind of)

Jeez, 150 reviews? When did that happen? Oh, right… It was today… Thanks, guys. I think that actually puts me in the top 25 most reviewed… *gets horribly distracted reading adorable fluff while attempting to check*

So I kinda promised this one to someone and then completely forgot about it, so sorry. I'm doing it now. XD

I took my own spin on this, btw. Executions seem to happen about 7 years after a murder conviction in this game, right? So Damon Gant would probably be executed a few years before AJ. This is going to be 3 short notes from Ema to Gant, one after he was arrested, one before his execution, and one during the AJ period, a few years after he would have died.

(O)

Mr. Gant,

I know this is kind of strange… But I had a question. A little scientific curiosity never hurt, right? Well, I was wondering why you would make your ID number the code to your safe. It doesn't seem very "safe". After all, you can tell the number just by looking at your card, right? And it's easy to remember… 7777777. Personally, I might have used 7777771 or something just to throw them off. Just a thought.

I guess I should probably say something about what you did, but I don't think it matters anymore. The past is in the past, right? The only thing that matters is that me and Lana are close again, and you can't hurt anyone anymore. It doesn't matter what you did, you didn't really change anyone's lives for the worst… Except for the people you killed, anyways. It's funny how things turned out for the best, really.

Sincerely,

Ema Skye 3

(O)

Mr. Gant,

I heard that your execution was soon, in two weeks or so. Since I'm still in Europe, this might not get to you in time for you to read it. Not that it matters.

I reached my dream, after all. My forensics classes are going well… I only have two more weeks until the end of my senior year. All I have to do now is to find a job in the U.S. Maybe I'll work where you used to. I wonder how nice it must be without you there.

I have to wonder what kind of dreams you had. Once you had control of the police department, all you really did with the power was kill people. It doesn't make sense, really. Why would you want to kill them, anyways? How could you? You may think that you were better than Detective Goodman or Neil Marshall, but in reality, you're just the same. The only difference I can see between you and them is that you're a bit larger. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, I guess. Lucky you. I heard hanging's are much less painful when you break your neck coming down.

-Ema Skye 3

(O)

Gant,

It's funny how things turned out, huh? Yeah, I'm writing to a dead body. Kind of morbid, really. But that Wright kid reminded me of all those years back, when you almost ruined my life. I've been kind of grumpy recently, I guess. Mr. Wright lost his badge, and I didn't get the position I wanted on the forensics team. But that kid… He reminded me that things could have been a whole lot worse. I could have been arrested for Neil Marshall's murder, and Lana would have been executed for Detective Goodman's. I wouldn't just have to wait a while to get my dream job, I'd be sitting in jail. I doubt they'd try to execute me, I was only fourteen. But still, I'm really lucky for what I have, now that I think about it.

On second thought, I've just been hired as security for that fop's concert. It's going to take a lot of Snackoos to make it through this one… But that's all right. It's still better than jail. I think.

-Ema Skye 3


	53. Nice Friends You've Got There

Woah. I'm getting really close to 20,000 views. I might have to have a mini party tomorrow or something lol. Or I'll just play Turnabout Succession. That'll probably happen. I've been working my way through the game and I'm almost done. I decided to examine every little thing just for fun. I have some new favorite quotes.

Well, enjoy!

(O)

Hi I'm a dum atterney wif spikes on mah head

_Herr Forehead?_

Oh hahaha you actually answered?

_Fraulein Trucy?_

Nah, guess again. I haven't even met her before.

_I know it's you._

I'm dead serious, I don't know her.

_Fraulein, it's not good to lie, especially to a prosecutor. How did you manage to get Herr Forehead's phone?_

Why would Apollo have a prosecutor's number? That would be like Darth Maul texting Obi Wan Kenobi. As for Trucy… I really don't know her. I mean, Apollo talks about her sometimes, but that's it. And Herr Forehead is Apollo, right? Probably, since this is his phone. Well, he left it at my house, so I decided to have some fun. :D

_Who's on the dark side? _

Apollo's got those demon horns, and I think he'd like a red light saber.

_Ja, and the good guys always win._

So how do you know Apollo again?

_Fraulein, you know this already._

You still think I'm a girl?

_Ja. The thought of Herr Forehead having friends seems a bit farfetched. _

That's what I said when I found two girls' names in his contact list!

_Ema and you, I would imagine._

I'm not Trucy! What's it going to take to convince you I'm a guy?

_Draw a picture of a strawberry, and take a picture of you holding it._

Why a strawberry? Plus, the camera on Apollo's phone is broken. I stepped on it about a month ago… He got so mad at me lol

_Apollo wouldn't already have a picture of you holding a strawberry in his phone. Ja, that's a convenient excuse, fraulein. _

Oh, that's actually pretty smart. Except for that last bit about me being a girl. Besides, aren't I innocent of being a girl until proven guilty?

_Innocent until proven guilty? What's that? _

That's a good question. I think Apollo mentioned it once. So how exactly am I supposed to prove myself innocent, then?

_Without conclusive evidence, we rely on witness testimony, ja? Please state your name and occupation for the record._

Oh, we're having a trial? That's cool. I'm Clay Terran, an astronaut.

_Can you testify about your relationship with the victim?_

Lol, what's Apollo a victim of?

_Phone theft._

Oh, yeah.

_You may now begin your testimony, fraulein._

I'm not a girl! I've known Apollo since middle school, when my mom died. He knew what it was like to not have a mom, so he helped me out. We used to go to the space center all the time, which is why I ended up as an astronaut. I know lots of weird things about Apollo, and he knows a lot of weird things about me. We could probably blackmail each other into doing just about anything. :D

_Name a few "weird things" that Trucy wouldn't know. _

Wait, you're his musician friend, right?

_Ja…_

He's gonna kill me for this one lol. Don't tell him I told you this, all right?

_I'm rather curious now._

He's a really good singer. He's really embarrassed about it though. He says he doesn't want to be a glimmerous fop, whatever that means. The only time I've ever actually gotten to hear him was when I was staying the night at his house, and he was taking a shower. I think he forgot I was there.

_Herr Forehead? Singing? Well? This I've got to hear._

Yeah. Those Chords of Steel aren't just for yelling, huh? Oh, here's one Trucy wouldn't know. His Chords of Steel also make him snore like a bear.

_Ja, I would bet. All right, I suppose I can accept your testimony, Herr Terran._

Herr Terran kind of rhymes. I like it.

_Ja, it does._

Oh, why do you call Apollo Herr Forehead anyways?

_Ja, in our first case he kept going on and on about how a man wasn't shot in the forehead, and it reminded me of the reflective surface on his own head. Plus it seemed to bother him._

I think I'll have to try that.

_Ach, I don't think it would be much help to tell him that you came up with that name on your own._

I know. I can't wait to see his face when he realizes that his best friend and his biggest rival are sharing secrets about him.

_Ach, you should get that on tape. And send it to me. _

I will :D


	54. A Steamy Conversation

Hey guys! So I probably won't be on tomorrow, so you have an extra day to vote. I'm doing Apollo and Kristoph, and I'd like a time period. Because yep. (So much reasoning there)

So I was curious whether there were any requests I've been horrible with getting to. If I haven't answered any of your prompts for a while, PM me or review or something. I'm a very disorganized person with 61 requests to do lol. (Of course, over 50 of those come from only 2 people… You know who you are XD)

I think I'm due for something creative, so let's say they're on Omegle. Anonymously chatting. Heh heh. This is going to be fun.

(O)

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! You both like law.

**Hello?**

_Hey! What's your name?_

**I thought this site was supposed to be anonymous. I'm not giving out my name.**

_Well, aren't you a party pooper! If you aren't here to chat, what are you here for?_

**To make my sister stop bothering me while I'm doing paperwork.**

_Oh. Are you a lawyer, then?_

**Yeah. Aren't you?**

_No, but I want to be. I'm a senior in highschool!_

I probably shouldn't expect a lawyer to have enough free time to be chatting with random strangers… Me included -_-

_So are you a defense attorney or a prosecutor?_

**Defense attorney. What do you want to be?**

_A prosecutor! _

Maybe I'll see you in court someday. That is, if you end up in Los Angeles.

_Hey! That's where I live!_

**Huh. Where do you go to school?**

_Themis Legal Academy! It's the B-E-S-T!_

… Hello, Robin.

_Huh? How'd you know my name? That's kinda creepy, you know?_

This is Apollo Justice. -_-

_WOAHHH! Really?! What are the chances of that?!_

I don't think "law" is the most common interest online…

_But that trial was yesterday! That's some weird coincidence! _

Blame Trucy. She's the magician.

_Woah, you know a magician?_

Oh, right. She's my sister.

_You have a sister? Who does magic? Man, why didn't you tell me? _

You never asked…?

_I guess I didn't, huh? Can she yell as loud as you?_

Not quite as loud, but she'll surprise you. Trust me. She doesn't do Chords of Steel exercises, unless you count talking incessantly as a voice workout.

_Aw man! I wanna meet a girl who can yell! Oh, yeah! That reminds me. Your voice sounded kinda weird yesterday. It wasn't as loud as the day before, and kinda scratchy. Are you ok? _

Yeah…I spent a little too much time practicing my Chords of Steel. My voice gets kinda raspy when I yell too much. Thanks for the concern, though.

_Oh! That happens to me sometimes! When it gets really bad, I normally end up boiling water over the stove and breathing it in. It's a lot better than a cough drop!_

**I feel like I would burn myself if I tried that. I think I'll stick to tea, but thanks.**

**-Apollo**

_Don't do that, tea makes it worse! It dulls the pain because it's warm and stuff, but it's acidic and it can make it hurt more. Just drink a lot of water, or breathe the steam. It's G-R-E-A-T!_

Where are you getting this from? Tea works fine for me…

_The internet, man! Where else?_

I think I'll stick to tea, then.

_Come on, man! Don't knock it before you try it! Why do you drink tea for a sore throat?_

…That's a good question, actually… Ah! I remember! I think it was Kristoph who told me to…

_He a friend of yours? Because he doesn't sound like a great friend, if he recommended tea for hurt vocal chords._

You have disconnected.


	55. A Job Application

HOLD IT! 20,000 views?! What?! Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me. I remember seeing a story with this many views once, and I thought of the writer as some god of fanfiction. Of course, that's also when I thought OOC meant out of control… Heh heh heh.

Well, the vote was unanimous. I've never seen the internet agree on something this much before. Pre-AJ it is, guys. I had the idea to do Apollo's application to Gavin Law offices… This is gonna be fun :D

Oh, and I lied. I did decide to post something today. Sorry if that disappoints you :P

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

Hello, my name is Apollo Justice, and I'm a lawyer fresh out of law school. I was wondering if I could maybe join your law office, if you'd take me, sir.

(O)

Mr. Justice,

Ah, I've been looking for a student, actually. You've come at the right time. I'd like to do an interview, but you may do it over email if you would like. I find that speaking in person is only a waste of precious time.

-Kristoph Gavin

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

Thank you so much, sir! I'm sorry if I'm being a waste of your time, I wouldn't want to bother you. Do you have questions or anything for me?

(O)

Mr. Justice,

Ah, yes. Here's a list of questions for you to answer. Please include your college transcript, if you have an electronic copy.

-Why would you like to work here, of all places?

-What do you do outside of law?

-How much time does it take to get to the office?

-Describe your personality.

-What is your greatest strength?

-What is your greatest weakness?

-How do you handle stress and pressure?

-What motivates you?

-What are your pet peeves?

-Why did you become a lawyer?

-Is there anything else you would like to mention?

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

I want to work here because you're the most famous lawyer in town, sir! There's a lot I could learn from you.

I don't do much outside of law, sir. I like music, though.

It's only about ten minutes by bike. It's the only free transportation in Los Angeles, besides walking.

As for my personality… Huh. I guess I'm kind of serious and hardworking, but I'm sort of awkward. I usually get along with people pretty well anyways, though.

My greatest strength is probably that I'm pretty smart, and I'm good at thinking outside of the box. I'm really persistent too, so if I can't figure something out, I'll stay up all night thinking about it.

My greatest weakness is probably that I tend to scare people sometimes. I'm kind of loud, and I have weird hair. I've been told that I have a big ego too, but I'm not quite sure where people get that idea from.

I usually handle stress and pressure pretty well. I usually hold my frustration in, and can keep moving forward. Sometimes when I'm really overwhelmed, I take out my frustration by yelling at things. Not in public, though. I'd only yell in my room.

I like helping people, I guess. I want to feel like I'm being useful.

My pet peeve is when people complain about their families. I grew up as an orphan, so I've always wanted a family. I feel like people don't understand what an amazing thing they have, and it makes me really irritated.

I became a lawyer because I wanted to help people, sir! There are a lot of people who have false charges, and I want to find the truth for them. Beating bad guys is also pretty cool.

I don't have much else to say, except that I'm thankful for your time, sir. If you hired me, I would work harder than anyone.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

You do seem to be an intelligent, hard worker, considering your grades and what you've said about yourself. I would be willing to hire you, but you should know that there will probably be no legal work for you for several months.

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

Really sir? You'll hire me?! Thank you so much, sir! I won't let you down!

(O)

Mr. Justice,

I'd hope that you wouldn't. Yes, I suppose you are hired. You start on Tuesday. Be at my office by 9:00 am.

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

I won't be late, sir! Thank you!

(O)

Mr. Justice,

I'm glad to hear it.


	56. Wound Up Tight

Aww! You guys wrote me such nice reviews. Thanks, they made my day :D

Well. Some romantic fluff, huh? Hmm. Admittedly, this one was HARD. It's not a natural couple, I guess, as adorable as they are. Well, here you go! :D

(O)

_Hey, sweetheart! :D_

**Whoever you are, please give Prosecutor Gavin his phone back -_-**

_Heh, did I get you? I got kinda bored waiting for my friend, and the prosecutor's office is soooooo boring._

**So you stole people's phones? And no, you didn't.**

_ Yeah! I'm a great thief. I'll bet he doesn't even know it's gone!_

**I feel like committing larceny in a prosecutor's office isn't the best idea. **

_I'm just borrowing it! I'll give it back. The only thing this girl steals (permanently) is the truth! _

**How do you steal the truth?!**

_I sneak into places and find information!_

**Since when did the Prosecutor's office have personal spies?! And where can I get one?!**

_Heh, you wish. I'm just visiting, because I've got a friend who's working. I don't think he knows how to do anything else… He's soooo boring._

**I'll bet you steal his phone, too?**

_Yeah! It's fun to prank call people from it. He's got the best ringtone!_

**I still don't think it's a great idea for a thief to make friends with prosecutors…**

_But they're so uptight all the time! It's so fun to mess with them, they have the best reactions. You seem pretty uptight, too. :D_

**If Prosecutor Gavin's uptight, I want to see what you say about other people. And I am NOT uptight! **

_Haha, suuuure. Hey, this phone has descriptions of all of the people! Let me check yours really fast…_

**I really don't want to know what Gavin wrote about me.**

_Heh heh, that was great. Oh, and whatever you say, Herr Forehead ;D_

**That's my name in there… Isn't it. **

_I've never met anyone named Herr before!_

**My name's not Herr Forehead. It's Apollo. Gavin just calls me that to annoy me.**

_I've never met anyone named Apollo before! Can I call you Polly?_

**NO.**

_Polly it is, then! So, I guess I won't say what Mr. Gavin wrote about you…_

**Actually, I kind of want to know. And seriously, stop calling me Polly. I don't like nicknames.**

_I'll tell you if you let me call you Polly…_

**Considering that you're going to say it either way, I'll take you up on that. **

"_Herr Forehead is quite loud, but nothing in comparison to one of my concerts. His voice and hair do seem to keep frauleins far away from him, though. He's good in court though, and all of his clients end up being innocent somehow. He's also easily flustered, and it pleases me to annoy him."_

**I'm going to kill him. How the heck does he have enough free time to write a paragraph for everyone in his phone?! He's a rockstar… Wouldn't there be like, 500 people?**

_Actually, he doesn't have very many contacts. There's only like 20 of them. I guess that if he gives out his number to too many people, his fanbase will get a hold of it and spam him all the time. _

**I guess that makes sense. It would explain why you texted me, anyways. **

_Actually, I sent that message out to all of his contacts. _

**He's seriously going to kill you. **

_Nah, he won't catch me. I'm the great Yatagarasu! _

**Now, where have I heard that before…**

_The news, probably. I'm famous!_

…**What was your name?**

_My name's Kay Faraday!_

**I think I've heard the name Faraday before, too.  
**

_My dad was a defense attorney. That's probably why. Nobody on the news would guess that I'm the Great Thief! I'm guessing you're a defense attorney, right? He was also a thief before I was! _

**What, so he could defend himself if he got caught? -_-  
And yes, I'm a defense attorney.**

_Nah, he just wanted to be able to find the truth better! He did it with two other people, too. Of course, one ended up killing him, so… Yeah. _

**Oh… You lost your dad?**

_Yeah. I was 10 when it happened, though, so it's been a while._

**Oh. I grew up as an orphan… I never knew my parents. So I guess I can kind of relate. **

_Aww. So THAT's why you're so uptight!_

**I'm not uptight!**

_Heh heh. I think I've proven my point. _

**I don't.**

_I can prove it to you even more clearly if you really want to, Polly. _

**No you can't. Because I'm not uptight. And my name isn't Polly.**

_You said I could call you Polly, Mr. Grumpy Lawyer. So, when was the last time you've taken a day off from work?_

**A full day? Or just leaving early?**

_A full day. _

**Uh… I don't think I've ever taken a whole day off before. **

_I think that proves that you're uptight. _

**No! I'm pretty loose, I swear. It just means that I don't want my clients to be found guilty.**

_You don't always have a client, do you?_

**It just means that I don't want to be yelled at for falling behind on paperwork.**

_Uptight._

**Argh! Why am I still texting you? I don't even know you.**

_I know why I'm still texting you._

**This won't be good for my self-esteem, I can just tell…**

_Two reasons, actually. The first is that you're kind of funny when I tease you._

**Knew it.**

_The second is that the picture in this phone makes you look kind of cute. ;)_

**When and why did Gavin get a halfway attractive picture of me…?**

_So why are you still texting me?_

**You're more interesting than this paperwork, I think.**

_Hopefully._

**No, I meant that I think that's why I'm still texting you. Not that I think you're more interesting than the paperwork.**

**And not that I don't think you're more interesting than the paperwork, because paperwork is boring and you're definitely better than it.**

_Uptight much? _

**No. I'm fine.**

_Then you wouldn't mind going out to lunch? ;)_

**I haven't even met you!**

_So let's meet. In an hour, at Alden Tae's. _

**I'm assuming that I'm paying, too. **

_Really, Polly? You'd do that for me? Aww, you're so sweet._

**You really are a great thief -_-**

_Guten tag, Herr Forehead._

**Finally get your phone back?**

_Ja. I find these messages amusing. _

…

_Herr Forehead? With a love life? _

**Is it really that farfetched that I have a social life?**

_Ja. It's a good thing that fraulein was persistent, or it looks like she wouldn't have gotten you._

**I'm not dating a girl I just met!**

_Objection. I believe you are._

**Argh!**

_She's right about you being uptight, Herr Forehead._

**I hope your motorcycle's tailpipe gets clogged again.**

_Ach! That was harsh! Well, farewell, Herr Forehead. Have fun on your date._

**It's not a date!**

_Try not to be so uptight, ja? It's not an attractive quality.  
_

(O)

Admittedly, Kay was pretty OOC, but I hope you all enjoyed that anyways :)


	57. Hugs, not Drugs

I'd like to give you guys a little reminder of my rules, because some new reviewers don't seem to know them.

1\. No group messaging. By this, Ema, Apollo, and Klavier can't all have one big group conversation, but Ema could send something to Apollo and Klavier if she wanted.

2\. I only do each pair once. (The exception is 3&amp;4, which were both Apollo and Athena, but I count number 3 as Juniper and Apollo.)

3\. When I say anything goes, anything goes. If you want Jean Armstrong to write a love letter to Charley the plant, I'll make that happen. I've only deleted one request out of over 100… Don't ask which one it was XD

On that note, here's some more phone stealing for your enjoyment, set in DD. I'm on a roll with anonymous beginnings, huh? XD

(O)

**Can I get 2 grams for 50**

_Oh sorry, wrong number. Ignore that last text._

**You aren't doing what I think you are, are you?!**

_I said to ignore that last text. It was meant for Doug, not you._

**Who's Doug? And are you buying drugs? I know you fell into a slump for a while, but I thought you were doing better!**

_Doug's this really nice guy I met on the side of the road. His clothes are kinda dirty, but he's really a great guy. He gave me some magic powder for a discount! He said that if I smelled it, it would make me feel happy. It did! _

**That stuff's going to ruin your life! I should know!**

_How? It's great!_

**Lucia made me try some, because she thought I was being a stiff and everything. It was the worst mistake of my life, man!**

_Who's Lucia?_

**My ex. Don't you remember?**

_No, sorry. I feel a little confused right after I have the magic powder._

**Where are you? I'm coming over right now!**

_Why, did you want some? It's pretty expensive stuff, you'd have to pay me back. I'm at the office._

**You can't have that! It's illegal! If you're caught with that stuff, you'll be arrested, and they'll take your badge again!**

_Oh, come on. It's not like I'm doing drugs or anything. _

**That's exactly what you're doing! **

_Do you have evidence of this?_

**Man, even when you're high, you're always a lawyer. What color is the powder?**

_White._

**That's cocaine! Pretty cheap, I might add. **

_The man said that it wasn't. He said it was powdered sugar that was treated with liquid happiness. _

**He lied to you in order to get your money! For a lawyer, you sure are stupid, Nick! **

_You aren't seriously coming over, are you?_

**As soon as I can get out of work!**

_I'd better use up the rest of this, then. It sounds like you're going to take it from me. Huh, I wonder how happy I'll feel if I use it all at once!_

**Nick! You can't do that! You'll overdose, and DIE! I'm leaving work, right now. I can work with being fired, but I don't wanna lose you! **

_Wait, don't do that. It was a prank hahaha_

**You're lying! You have no sense of humor whatsoever!**

_I'm not Nick. I just stole his phone. He's working right now, he didn't even notice. Please don't leave work, I'll get in sooo much trouble if I accidentally got someone fired from their job. _

**Who are you, then?**

_This is Trucy, his daughter! _

**Oh, Nick told me about you. So he isn't going to die?**

_Nope. He does keep saying that his most recent case is gonna kill him, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't serious about that._

**Oh, good. I've already lost a girlfriend this week, I don't need a best friend, too. Why did you prank me in the first place? You don't even know me.**

_Your last name sounds like butts. How couldn't I? :D_

**Heh. When I was a kid, they had a saying about me: When something smells, it's usually the Butz! **

_I wish people came up with a clever saying about me. Like Trucy's always Wright or something like that. _

**Your dad makes that joke enough for the both of you, I think! **

_You're probably Wright ;D_

**I'm glad someone can acknowledge that.**

_Larry, why were you talking with my little girl about cocaine?! I'm going to kill you!_

**Wh-what? Is that you, Nick? She brought it up! She was trying to prank me! **

_Then why is there white powder all over her room?_

**Wh-what?! I don't know! That wasn't me! **

_She was texting you about drugs, and they're all over the place. How is that not you?_

**I didn't do a thing! How much of the conversation did you read?!**

_Enough. _

**No you didn't! Read all of it! It was a prank, and I was trying to stop you… her… whatever the entire time! **

_Enough to read that you didn't think I had a good sense of humor. Ha ha, it's been a while, hasn't it, Larry?_

**Wait… What?! **

_There aren't any drugs. There's some white powder, to be sure, but that's actually magic powder. She says it's for one of her tricks. I bought it at the craft store, so I'm sure it's not any sort of drug. _

**You've gotta stop doing this to me! **

_I am curious about the bits when you mentioned that you had done drugs…_

**It was just one time, I swear! It was for love, man! **

_When you're willing to do drugs for "love", you've got a problem. _

**I know… That was three years ago. I haven't touched them since! Apparently I punched Lucia while I was high, so she broke up with me… **

_You really need a girlfriend who isn't a criminal, Larry. They aren't good influences on you._

**Do you have one in mind? :D**

_No, Larry. -_-_

**Hey, it was worth a shot. :D **

(O)

A/N: No, I don't really picture Larry as a drug addict, but he was REALLY desperate by the end of the PW trilogy. Enough to make comments about dating Pearls. I could potentially see him as doing drugs in order to keep a girlfriend. Sorry if I crushed any of your innocent Larry dreams, which you really shouldn't have had anyways XP


	58. The Boyfriend Test

Hey guys! So I got this prompt over 2 months ago, and I've kind of let it sit around for a while. I kept on moving it because I liked it so much that I got excited every time I looked at it lol. This is by far my favorite request I've gotten, no offense to the rest of you (If you want to come up with a creative request involving my OTP, go on ahead) XD

"Lana Skye to Apollo Justice - in regards to any "relationship" with Ema (whether romantic, platonic, or imagined)"

Well, I hope this is fun enough for you. If I remember this right, it was one of Clayfan's requests… (Are you still reading? You haven't reviewed in a while lol). Enjoy!

(O)

_Apollo Justice,_

_Are you a defense attorney? Or do I have the wrong Apollo Justice?_

**Yeah, I'm a defense attorney. Why? Do you have a job for me?**

_In a way, yes, but it's not defending. You know Ema Skye, correct?_

**Yeah. She's a friend of mine.**

_How good of friends are you, exactly?_

**Why do you want to know? Who are you, exactly?**

_I'm her older sister. I was curious about what kind of friends my sister had._

**And she told you about me?**

_Yes. Is that so strange?_

**I didn't think I was worth mentioning, really. I'm pretty ordinary.**

_Ah, so you do like her._

**What do you mean?!**

_You want to date her. It's quite obvious._

**What gave you that impression?!**

_Well, first, you haven't denied it. Second, you don't seem to think you're good enough for her. You're probably right._

**Well, I mean, I don't not like her. But it's not quite a crush or anything…**

_Would you ask her out if you were positive she would say yes?_

**Uh, yeah. Don't tell her that, though.**

_Trust me, I don't want my sister going out with some creep. I've had my fair share of controlling male scum. _

**I'm not a creep… And I don't think I fit in the "controlling male scum" category, either.**

_I have a few questions for you, then. If I don't like your answers, or you don't give any, I can assure you that you will not date my sister :)_

**I'll take your word on that. What are the questions?**

_Will you answer all of them?_

**If they deserve an answer, I will. I'm not giving out my credit card number to a random stranger I met while checking my email.**

_1\. What day were you born?_

_2\. When is Ema's birthday?_

_3\. Describe your personality in 50 words or less._

_4\. How many children do you want?_

_5\. What do you think of science?_

_6\. What is your greatest fear? _

_7\. Describe your ideal date._

_8\. What would you get Ema as a romantic gift for Valentine's day?_

_9\. What are your best and worst qualities?_

_10\. Describe Ema in 50 words or less._

**1\. I have no idea, I'm an orphan. All I know is that I'm about 23.**

**2\. Ema's birthday is January 2.**

**3\. I'm kind of awkward. But I care a lot about people, and I always do what I think is right, even if it ends up making things really difficult for me. I'm pretty sarcastic, but I usually keep my insults to myself. I think I'm pretty nice out loud, normally.**

**4\. I'll cross that road when I get married. Personally, I'm not the one who has to deal with getting pregnant, so my wife would probably make that decision anyways. I don't think I could handle more than 3, though. **

**5\. Science is kind of fun, I have to say. It's been really helpful in court.**

**6\. I think the most scared I've ever been was when Trucy was kidnapped at knife point. I think everyone's scared of losing their friends, though. I'm going to regret saying this, but I'm not a fan of heights, either. **

**7\. We'd go out and eat dinner somewhere, and then come back to my house and watch a movie. I'd probably choose a terrible one, so we could make fun of how bad it is. There's no point in watching a movie with someone else if you can't talk during it (and Ema is pretty cute when she complains, which is most of the time). Eventually we'd both fall asleep on the couch, and we would wake up next to each other. We might go get coffee somewhere before we both had to go to work. **

**8\. I'd get her a heart shaped box of chocolate and some finger printing powder, and make a bunch of bad jokes about them. Like I'd put a piece of paper underneath one of the chocolates that said "If you are what you eat, are you in my heart?" and I'd write "you touch my heart" on the fingerprinting powder and other dumb things so she'd laugh and probably throw Snackoos at me.**

**9\. My best quality is probably that I care a lot about the truth. I'm a really honest person, and I'm really good at figuring out when other people lie. My worst quality is probably how awkward I am. My hair tends to scare people, my voice is really loud, and I get stage fright in court. **

**10\. Ema's really sarcastic, which I think is funny. She's really kind when it really matters, but she isn't afraid to attack my ego on a regular basis. She's really pretty, too, and I love the cute way that she smiles and her eyes practically glitter when she's doing something scientific. **

**Was that good?**

_Who's this Trucy you mentioned?_

**Oh… She's sort of my co-worker, but she's still in high-school. She's my boss' daughter, and almost like my annoying little sister.**

_Hm. I suppose you pass round one. Ready for round two?_

**There's more?!**

_You want to date my sister? You have to answer my questions. _

**But she doesn't even like me!**

_Let me ask you one question. If I didn't get the feeling that my sister liked you, why would I have emailed you? I have better things to do with my time than email every guy Ema mentions. _

**I don't know, I don't know you. You seem like the type to investigate all of the guys Ema knows, though.**

_I never said I didn't. I just investigate in a more efficient way than email._

**?**

_Ema keeps a "secret" diary._

**Oh. So wait, she actually wrote about me?**

_Yes. But remember, you WILL NOT date her unless you pass rounds 2 and 3. Those will be conducted in person, because it's easier to lie in writing. _

**What the heck are you going to do in rounds 2 and 3?!**

_Ah, that's the fun part. Meet me at Tres Bien (the restaurant) in 20 minutes._

**I'm at work!**

_If you want Ema, you'll take an early lunch break._

**It's 10:04.**

_Do you want Ema or not?_

**I'm coming -_-**

A/N: Well. That was unbelievably sappy XP


	59. Friends in Cuffs

For the few people who were wondering—no, I am NOT writing another note to complete the boyfriend test, that's against the rules. To finish it in another fic entirely, however, is not completely out of the question ;)

Well, you guys seriously keep giving me the weirdest pairings to do. I think my rule about me choosing the genre spontaneously combusted, just so you know. I had it because I didn't want to have to write a bunch of creepy pairings, but I gave that up when Jean Armstrong wrote a love letter to a tree, I think XP

Machi was in jail when Vera first came to the detention center, so let's just say they were together at some point or something illogical. :D

(O)

Machi,

I wanted to thank you for helping to cheer me up. I was scared to meet all of the criminals in the jail, but you taught me that some criminals are really good people, deep down. I was scared of the trial, and you told me about a good lawyer that you knew, who I had been drawing pictures of for some time. His cases were strange, and interesting to draw, and he always won. You helped me believe that I might be found innocent, too, when he took my case. You were very nice, even though your English wasn't very good, and I am really glad that I could meet you.

-Vera

(Attached is a drawing of a smiling Machi)

(O)

Vera,

You are wellcome. I scared to, becuse other criminales were mean to me. You nice to me. Thank you for picture, I will put it up in jail room. It makes me happy to look about it.

-Machi

(O)

Machi,

Will you be out of jail soon? I want to see you again, outside of jail.

-Vera

(O)

Vera,

Yes, my law man good, so I only in jail for one plus week. I glad you want too see me, I want to see you to.

-Machi

(O)

Machi,

We have been invited over to the Wright Anything Agency once you get out… I'm scared to go outside, but I think I could do it if you were there. There's a piano there—you could play for me, finally.

-Vera

(O)

Vera,

I would like that much. Tell law mans thank you, please.

-Machi


	60. Kittens, Coffee, and Hemorrhoids

*I wrote two chapters yesterday. If you didn't read them both, you should do that or something :D*

Ok, so I had an idea. Was there a pairing that you really liked, that you want another one of? Did I make one note absolutely terrible because I was typing it at 3 in the morning? You guys can vote, and I'll redo ONE PAIRING. One. So if you were mad that my Phoenix/Maya one kinda sucked (Yeah, I admit it), or you wanted more Trucy&amp;Apollo, this is your chance. You get 3 votes, and I'll re-write the most popular one. (If there's a tie, I'm choosing :P)

Well, if you guys liked the Lana&amp;Apollo chapter, I'm continuing it in another fic. I already wrote chapter 2 and everything. So I hope you enjoy this! It was really hard to write.

(O)

Mr. Armando,

We have a new lawyer in our firm, and I would appreciate if you would help her with her first case. You're the best lawyer I've got, and my hemorrhoids have been acting up, so I won't be able to help her during the case. She's smart for a greenhorn, but she's got a bit of an attitude. I would watch it.

-Mr. Grossberg

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

Ah, a kitten with claws. Yes, I can help her during her first case. When is it?

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

Ah… It's tomorrow.

-Mr. Grossberg

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

It's pretty quick to be sending her into her first case, isn't it? Coffee doesn't taste quite right if it doesn't get enough time to brew.

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

She managed to convince me that she was more than prepared. Ah, my hemorrhoids are acting up at the very memory.

-Mr. Grossberg

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

I would recommend that you got those checked out.

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

Ah, they're almost a part of me at this point, my boy. Maybe one day I will.

(O)

After the trial

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

I don't think I was able to help the kitten all that much. I feel somewhat bad about it, really.

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

What happened, exactly? Did you lose? It's all right if you did, sometimes criminals truly are guilty.

-Mr. Grossberg

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

The defendant died. He committed suicide while he was on the witness stand. The poor kitten was in tears, and I couldn't blame her. Because of the suicide, we couldn't put the true culprit on trial, either. Ah, the coffee tastes exceptionally bitter today.

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

It sounds as if that trial was difficult for the both of you. I offer my deepest condolences. Would you mind looking after her for a while? I doubt she'll be quite so eager to jump into her next trial, as feisty as she is.

-Mr. Grossberg

(O)

Mr. Grossberg,

I can do that. She is quite feisty, isn't she? I do like a kitten with claws, though, it brightens things up. I'll try my best to cheer her up, although that's easier said than done.

-Diego

(O)

Mr. Armando,

Thank you, my boy. I know I can count on you.

-Mr. Grossberg


	61. The Thing about Old Age

I actually like this one, a lot. What a cute request! Poor Udgey, always being overlooked.

I started a new series, if you haven't already spammed it with requests. It's called "Love Stories" (Yes, creative name, I know). It's all dedicated to your OTPs and that lovely fluff.

(O)

Dear Mr. Justice,

I would like to thank you for all of your efforts in helping the jurist system be a great success. Your youthful enthusiasm and passion for the truth reminded me of a lad I used to know… I think his name started with an F. I mostly was writing because I've always been curious about those horns of yours… Were you born with them? They look like they would be annoying if you were to sleep on your side. Well, thank you again for your efforts in bringing the truth into the light projector.

-The Judge

(O)

Your Honor,

Thank you… I think you mean Phoenix Wright? As for my "horns"… Err… They aren't built into my head or anything. They're just my bangs; I like to spike them up. The gel comes out with water. Err… Did you mean spotlight?

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

You mean to say that those horns of yours are only hair?! Why do some of the witnesses seem to think you're a demon, then? Ah, I remember when I had hair. It would take a lot of hair gel to get your hair to stand on end, wouldn't it? And why would you want a hairstyle like that, anyways? Oh, yes. What's a spotlight? Is it one of those new fangled inventions everybody's using these days?

-The Judge

(O)

Your Honor,

I don't know what goes through the minds of some of those witnesses. Personally, I like my hair the way it is. It makes my forehead look a little smaller in comparison, I think. I started spiking it up like that when I was really young, since it seemed to be cool to have spiky hair. I thought I looked like an awesome bug, or something weird like that. I never had any reason to change it, so I guess I kept my hair the same for all these years. Er… Your Honor, a spotlight isn't really a recent invention. Haven't you ever seen a play, where a light comes on a person, and everything else is dark? It's light in just one spot, so they call it a spotlight.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

You mean that's why the actors light up? I always thought they were sick or something! Oh, thank you, this will prevent a lot of nervousness the next time I go to the theater. I was always scared that the light disease was contagious, and that I would catch it! My wife thought I was being ridiculous, but I reminded her that germs are nasty creatures. Well, thank you Mr. Justice. Ah, yes. My grandson was watching our last trial, and he'd always wanted to be a prosecutor. But seeing you in there, I think he changed his mind. He wants to be a defense attorney now, I think. He's only seven, and he's quite adorable. He walks around all the time saying "I'm Fine!" "I'm Fine!" It reminds me of a lawyer I used to know…

-The Judge

(O)

Your Honor,

Err… That was probably me. I tend to say that quite a bit, as a nervous habit of sorts. I'm touched, I think. It's nice to know I'm appreciated.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

Oh! That was you, wasn't it? You really need to stop saying that quite so much, or people might take you the wrong way.

-The Judge

(O)

Your Honor,

I'm quite aware of that. I think that's why I say it so much.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

Ah, the stubbornness of youth…

-The Judge

(O)

(A/N: Did anyone catch my reference in the last line? Trucy says something like it: "Ah, the stubbornness of age" when Apollo was complaining about Gavinners music.)


	62. Why Not to Take Larry's Advice

Hey, guys! I have some news that some of you will like, and some of you will want to bash your heads through a wall to hear. I'm starting the game again, because another one of my favorite pairs hasn't been requested yet, and it makes me sad. I passed a HUGE hint a long time ago and I was sad to see that nobody likes my hints.

Oh, and you guys haven't given me any requests of fics to redo... Does that mean I'm just that perfect? XD

(O)

**Hey Edgey! What's up?**

_Larry, how did you get my work email address? _

**I found it. **

_I feel like there was something illegal involved there._

**Oh come on, Edgey, you need to lighten up, or you'll never get a girlfriend.**

_What in that tiny brain of yours gave you the idea that I was out to find a romantic relationship?!_

**You seem so lonely all the time, dude! So who do you like? That girl assistant of yours? Franzie? You've gotta like someone!**

_Larry. Franziska is my sister, and Kay is nine years younger than me._

**But you were adopted, Edgey! You and Franzie could totally get it on! **

_Larry. I would rather not think about that. Any of it. Franziska is my sister, whether we share blood or not._

**Oh, I get it! Are you the other way?**

_The other way…? I hope you aren't insinuating what I think you are._

**I mean, it makes perfect sense! You wear pink all the time, and that little ruffley thing around your neck! **

_LARRY. I can assure you, I am perfectly straight. I just find romantic relationships to be a waste of my time._

**Straight means you're interested in girls, Edgey. **

_I really don't care about the technicalities of your slang, Larry. The only love I have is of logic._

**Wait, so you'd be interested in a lawyer? I bet I could find you a hot one!**

_LARRY. I don't think you know what 'logic' means._

**It's smartness, duh. **

_… Close enough, I suppose. Although logic tends to imply that you put this "smartness" to use._

**You're so uptight, Edgey! You just need to relax once in a while. **

_I can assure you that getting a girlfriend is not the most effective way to get me to relax._

**Whatever, dude. I think you should go for it. When was the last time you went to the movies? We should totally go or something! **

_I don't have time for trivial things that mindless people send out of Hollywood._

**Oh come on, Edgey! Let's just go and see one movie. It's not like we're going and watching chick flicks or anything. **

_Watching movies is not my idea of relaxing. I prefer tea, personally, or chess. Larry, the day you learn to play chess is the day that I'll take a day off of work._

**You mean it? Awesome, I'm gonna look up how to play chess on Youtube! **

_Chess is not some skill that you can learn from a five minute video! It is an art that takes years to master, one that you wouldn't understand._

**Just you wait, Edgey, I'm gonna beat you at chess, and you won't know what hit you!**

_I feel that I am going to want to get this on video._

**Yeah! Let your inner kid out a little!**

_Admittedly, that was quite childish._

**Being a kid's fun, though!**

_Agreed. When I was a child, you believed that girls had cooties._

**Hey! When I was a kid, the girls in my class weren't sexy ladies!**

_I would ask that you would refrain from using that word when you speak to me._

**What? Sexy? **

_Yes. That. I can assure you that no self-respecting woman would want to be called that, either._

**Ah, Edgey, you don't know anything about girls. No wonder you're single. **

_If you're a demonstration of what being "taken" is like, I'm quite glad that I am._

**You're soooo uptight!**

_If I'm uptight, you're far too loose._

**You won't even go and see a short little movie with me!**

_If I go to the movies, will you drop the whole relationship thing? _

**I can try, but I'll probably forget anyways.**

_I think a week's worth of peace is worth it, if you can last that long._

**Edgey! Thank you, buddy!**

_… What have I done?_


	63. As Time Progressed

I'm so sorry guys! My connection kinda broke, so I haven't been able to post for a few days. Didja miss me? :(

Here's something a little different. Here's one note from each Blackquill and "Fulbright" for each case (Minus the courtroom bombing). You guys don't seem very enthusiastic about the game. I'll give you a big hint: Which characters have I written the most stories between? -_-

Remember, 3 requests, new or old, along with your guesses. Here's a layout, since some of you didn't understand the last time:

Request 1

Request 2

Request 3

Guesses (as many as you want).

Well, enjoy, and good luck if you're playing the game.

(O)

Fool bright,

I would ask that you prevent yourself from giving all of our information to the defense, or I will cut you down. Make sure that you do not mention the dust in the air vent, I am positive that the defense will claim that it was the escape route, and I'd like to keep it as a last resort, if they have me cornered. If you would, try and keep them off the crime scene as well, if at all possible.

-Prosecutor Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

I apologize, sir, but justice called for me to let them onto the crime scene! It was the most just thing to do. Since the defendant is clearly guilty, it won't change the outcome, would it? Please don't cut me down, sir, I didn't tell them about the air vent, I swear it!

-Detective Fulbright

(O)

Fool Bright,

I need you to stay in the art room for me. Don't give out any of our information. Ah, and tell me the time on that clock, and if it's correct or not. It's valuable information. Also, look at whether it's fast or slow or anything of that nature. If I lose this trial because of your ignorant mistakes, I shall cut you down before you can even whimper.

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

I won't move an inch, sir! The epitome of justice will not let the defense trick him with their nefarious schemes! As for the clock, it's right on time! I checked it with my own watch! I hope you don't feel obligated to threaten me, Mr. Blackquill. As a citizen of justice, I will do whatever I must to make sure that the truth is revealed, whether I'll be cut down or not!

-Detective Fulbright

(O)

Fool Bright,

I am more than angry with you for presenting evidence without my consent. Neither the defense nor the prosecution was ready for it yet, and it disrupted everything about the trial. Athena is in no way guilty, both the prosecution and the defense can agree. Yet you showed up with that lighter, without anyone's consent. I hope you realize that an innocent girl is going to have to spend the night in jail because of what you did.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

Please forgive me! I'm sorry! I didn't think that it would have been a sweet girl like Athena's whose prints were found on the lighter, but it was already proven that the killer was holding that lighter. She's guilty, I'm afraid to say. My justice was quite just in bringing all of the evidence to light. Without it, the trial wouldn't be just!

-Detective Fulbright

(O)

Phantom,

Now that you can feel fear, do you also feel joy for the shameful acts you've committed? You destroyed so many lives, and it ended with the grand finale—your own demolition. How does it feel to finally be cut to pieces with the sword of truth? Thank you for presenting that lighter, by the way. Without it, there would have been no way of us pinning the crime on you. It's true—the more evidence, the better.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

Have you come to laugh at my defeat? It's quite rude, really.  
-The Phantom


	64. Whitemail

Ok, I love this one. It's so perfect, even though it's short. My favorite requests include Trucy and/or Apollo and/or the Judge. It's just so much fun! :D

I think I have a newfound love of writing Redd White style... Thesaurus, come to me XD

(O)

To the Judge of the upcoming trial against Maya Fey:

I would like to inform you that I have learned of a certain secret of yours, that I am positive you would not like being leaked to the press. Now, that girl Maya is very clearly culpable, and I would like to be absolutely positive that she is judged accordingly. Do I make myself perfectly clear?

-Redd White of Bluecorps

(O)

Mr. Red White,

A secret! I wasn't even aware that I had a secret! This is blackmail! I can't stand for this! But if you know information about me, I guess that I should agree. After all, if Maya's really culbable, then she'll be found guilty anyways!

-The Judge

(O)

To the Judge,

Ah, a fact slipped my grandesque brain. You aren't quite aware of this secret that I possess, are you? Your daughter didn't wish to inform you, I suppose. Your grandson is actually not your grandson. He is, in fact, a feminine specimen. A girl, in layman's terms. Now, I am quite sure that you wouldn't want this information to be released, correct?

-Redd White of Bluecorps

(O)

Mr. Red White,

You mean… Joey is a… Joette? How cute! I wonder why my daughter wouldn't tell me! Oh, it would be quite embarrassing if that little detail got out. I'll try to keep your request in mind as I judge the trial. Although you really don't need to resort to blackmail, Mr. White. The law is created so that the truth will come to light, so if Miss Fey is guilty, she'll be found guilty. Blackmail is a bit overkill, and quite rude, really.

-The Judge

(O)

Mr. Red White,

Since you were put in jail and all… Is Joey really a girl? Or was that just a lie used to blackmail me?

-The Judge

(O)

To the Judge,

If you have any qualms about my claims, you should ask your daughter. Ah, and I don't appreciate the word "Blackmail". It sounds so grotesque. It was all "Whitemail" to begin with, was it not?

-Redd White

(O)

Mr. Red White,

Joey wasn't actually a Joette. How sad. I always wanted a granddaughter... I could see her in little dresses. She would be so cute!

-The Judge


	65. A Spirited Discussion

That moment when you stare at your number of reviews, blink a few times, and wonder when the heck you got past 200… and then realize that someone reviewed like 30 times XD

I'm not mad (no pun intended), just entertained. I'm actually really excited about this. Thanks for talking so much, guys! Reviews are like internet candy, and you guys make me fat XD

Sorry I didn't post yesterday… It was Easter, and I was busy, and my other story was taking FOREVER. Like I spent 6 hours on it. XP

Well. In one of those 30 reviews I found a request that I was going to do in a few days anyways, so I guess I should do it. Here's Apollo and Pearls. I can see them passing notes back and forth at the agency :)

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Um, I wanted to say thank you. I tried to convince everyone to clean up, but you were the only one who actually listened to me. Your desk looks really good, even though I think the rest of the Ajensee got worse. I'm glad somebody cares. Mystic Maya will be coming soon, after all!

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

You're welcome. I'm normally not so messy… But during a big case, my desk can end up looking like a tornado went through it. Now that the phantom case finally ended, I figured that I should clean up, and your little reminder definitely helped. Personally, I think you should target Trucy. Once her magic stuff is gone, anything messy will stand out a lot more. Also… Who's Mystic Maya?

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Oh, you haven't met Mystic Maya? That's a surprise! After all, she's Mr. Nick's special someone. She's been really busy, but as soon as she finishes her training, she's going to come and visit. She's a spirit medium, like me! Except she's the master now. Oh, you're right about Trucy. She's making the biggest mess, after all! I think she just needs some store age.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

Special someone… As in girlfriend? Mr. Wright doesn't exactly strike me as a romantic type. And wait… You're a spirit medium? Like, a person who can contact the dead?

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Oh, Mr. Nick loves Mystic Maya very much! They're going to get marryed someday, I just know it! And yes, I'm a spirit medium. I can channel dead people, and so can Mystic Maya. I can show you sometime! I just can't channel a murderer… Since Mystic Maya became the master, she made a rule against that. She tried to channel a killer once, and it didn't work out very well.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

I know this is a weird question… But do you think that you could channel my parents? I've always been curious, about them, really. I'm not really into the whole spirit world thing, but you don't seem like the kind of person who would make up stuff about that.

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Sorry, I would need a picture. Spirits can lie, after all. Plus, you're an orphan, right? Your father might not even know you exist.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

I guess I never really thought of that… It's weird to think that my own Dad wouldn't know that I existed. It's all right that you couldn't do it… It's just something that I've always wondered about, you know?

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Do you know anyone who knew your parents? They might have a picture, or a name for me to use.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

The only things I have left of my parents are my name and my bracelet.

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Oh! Trucy told me about your bracelet! It helps you tell when people are lying, right? You see, of all the powers I've recershed, that one only is found in one blood line. That's probably where your from.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

Wait, which bloodline? Does this mean that you can figure out who my parents are?

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

That spess hific power has only been found in dessendents of Michel Gramarye. He had three kids, Magnifi, Roxanne, and Juliette. Roxanne and Juliette both never maried or had kids, though.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

You can't be serious. I couldn't be a Gramarye! And Magnifi couldn't be my grandfather, or that would make me Trucy's sister!

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Oh! That would make so much sense! Trucy's powers are kind of weak. You see, the power's always the strongest in the firstborn child, so it would make sense if Trucy was the second to be born, and you were the first.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

There is no way that I'm related to Trucy! None! And why would I be given up for adoption if I was Trucy's sister, if they kept Trucy? It doesn't make sense!

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

Oh… That's a good point. Aww. I thought I was being really smart, too. Maybe you just accidentally got the Gramarye jean. It doesn't tell me much about your parents, though. Sorry.

-Pearls

(O)

Pearls,

It's ok. I think I've had quite enough thoughts about the past, anyways.

-Apollo

(O)

Mr. Polly,

I dunno. Maybe if you were really Trucy's big brother, you could make her clean up.

-Pearls


	66. Things You Should Tell Your Girlfriend

I feel like nobody plays my audience participation games anymore. XD

The game was won. It was Kristoph and Klavier. You can all smack your own faces now.

As for the redo opportunity, I think 2 people took advantage of it? And they asked for some Ema X Apollo fluff. So. Yes. Here's Ema X Apollo, part 2. (Let's say they've been dating for a while) :D

This is set in DD, when Apollo ran away from the WAA.

(O)

_Apollo?_

_Apolloooooo._

_APOLLO._

_A_

_P_

_O_

_L_

_L_

_O_

_._

_A_

_AP_

_APO_

_APOL_

**What is it, Ema?**

_APOLL_

_Oh. I heard that something happened, and I was wondering if you were OK. _

**I'm fine.**

_Apparently you ran away from the agency?_

**Ema, I'm fine.**

_Please, Apollo. I'm here if you need to talk. _

**I don't need to talk.**

_I'm here to listen whether you want to talk or not._

**Someone's pushy.**

_You're my boyfriend, and you just ran away from your job. I want to know why, so I can help you. _

**I don't need help.**

_Please, Apollo. Don't you trust me?_

**Ema, I do trust you.** **Let's just say that I've had a really bad week, all right? **

_Why? You haven't texted me for days, and nobody would tell me what happened. _

**Clay was murdered. **

_What?! How?! Apollo, I'm so sorry!_

**Someone stuck a knife through his chest… And the worst part is that I'm just about positive it was Athena.**

_Apollo…_

**I know it sounds horrible and ridiculous, but I wouldn't accuse her without a good reason…**

_I know. I trust you. I know that you must have a really good reason to doubt her. _

**Thanks… Every time she spoke about the murder, my bracelet would react. And she was even the only one to be seen coming out of the only possible escape route. I don't know what to think. It seems like everyone I care about is either a criminal or a victim!**

_I'm not a criminal, and I'm definitely not a victim. And neither are you. I know you'll do what's best in the end, you always do. I know that your friends don't always seem to turn out as you thought they would… But there's a good explanation for everything, isn't there? I'm sure you'll figure out the truth here._

_Also… Does she have a motive? Someone better have had a really good reason to kill someone as nice as Clay! _

**She doesn't have a motive, but she used to live at the Space Center, and he basically did, too, as a kid.**

_She wouldn't kill Clay because he stole her Frisbee when she was in Kindergarten. _

**I know, but maybe there's a big reason for it. Her mother was murdered in the Space Center, so I think she might have thought Clay was partially responsible. Revenge is a good motive.**

_But she chose a strange time, didn't she? Why wouldn't she have killed him, or at least tried to kill him, a long time ago? _

**I don't know… But I'll know soon. The trial is coming up, and I might end up accusing her.**

_Mr. Wright would defend her, wouldn't he?_

**Probably. I'd be surprised if he sided with me… He doesn't have a bracelet to show him that she's lying.**

_He's got that motagoma thing, doesn't he? _

**Huh?**

_The… Mog…Mag…Magatama? Something like that. _

**I've never heard of it.**

_Really? It's this green thing… It looks like a 6. _

**I think I saw something like that on a desk once, along with Trucy's magic props.**

_He can tell if people are keeping secrets if he has it with him. He was telling me about it, because I claimed that everything could be proved scientifically. That stupid little green thing had me stumped, I'll admit. _

**Do you think he'll believe in Athena, then?**

_I think both of you have a pretty clear idea of the truth. Things will work in the end, whether in Athena's favor or not. I promise you._

**Thanks, Ema.**

_Do you want to stay over at my house for the night? It seems like you could use someone to be with you, and your girlfriend is probably a good choice. _

**Yeah, I'd like that.**

_Good. I'll have plenty of ice cream available. ;)_

**I love you, Ema.**

_I know you do ;)_

**Wow. -_-**

**Oh, yeah… There was one part of my crappy week I didn't tell you about…**

_Uh oh._

**I kinda got caught in an explosion. By a bomb. So if my arms have bandages on them, that's why. I'm also wearing an eye patch, but my eye's fine.**

_There's some things that you're actually supposed to tell your girlfriend… You have a lot of explaining to do._

**I know…**

_Over ice cream, of course. And I'll probably put in a crappy movie, too, that we don't have to pay attention to. _

**Thanks Ema. It's good to know that even through all of this, there's still someone here for me. :)**

_Just so you know, you're sleeping on the couch._

**Aww.**


	67. Magic VS Spirits

**I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT. **

I'm pregnant. Lol no not that big. I'm cutting off the requests for Just a Note. This story is, well… LONG. I want to be able to write other stories and not still be writing this when I'm Oldbag. I want all of you to get all of your requests out of your systems before May 1. (This is a loose deadline, if you haven't been on in a while and you see this, I'm not a jerkface, I'll work with you.) This story is not ending anytime soon, trust me. Right now I've got 83 requests in my list, and I'm expecting roughly 40 to come in still. If you guys give me 51 on the dot, I'll love you forever (It would put me at 200 chapters exactly).

Also. I'm doing Kristoph and Klavier next. Give me a time period, because that's a HUGE range. (No gavincest though, that's gross XP)

(O)

_Hi, Maya. Are you a magician?_

**Oh, being a magician would be kinda cool, huh? No, I'm not. Who is this?**

_Um, my name's Trucy._

**How do you know my name? I don't think I know a Trucy…**

_My Daddy told me about you. _

**Who's your Daddy?**

_I don't know his name. I've only known him for 3 weeks. _

**You've only known your dad for 3 weeks?!**

_Um, I'm adaptid. _

**Oh. Do you know your last name?**

_Rit. _

**I don't think I know a Mr. Rit. Do you have the right Maya?**

_Um, maybe not. I thought you were a magician, because Daddy said that you gave him a thingy that made him know if I lied. But if you aren't a magician, you wouldn't be able to do magic like that._

**Did he call it a Magatama?**

_Um… I don't think he called it anything. It was green, and it looked like the letter 6._

**Rit… Wright… WHEN DID NICK GET A DAUGHTER?! **

_Three weeks ago._

**WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?!**

_I don't know. Miss Maya, I think your Caps Lock got stuck. That happened to me once. You just have to find the button that says Caps Lock and press it, and it will be fixed, just like magic! It's above the button that says Shift._

**Thank you. It's all unstuck now.**

_Yay! Your welcome!_

**So you like magic, huh?**

_How did you guess? My old daddy was Zak Gramarye! _

**ZAK GRAMARYE?!**

_Caps Lock!_

**Thank you. But you're the daughter of Zak Gramarye?! Didn't he disappear?!**

_Yeah! I helped. The guard was so silly! It was funny._

**So are you really good at magic? **

_Um, I can do a few tricks. I'm learning how to pull bunnies and stuff out of my hat, but I think I need something stretchyer if I want to be able to pull bigger things. Oh, and I have Mr. Hat, too! You should come to my show some time. I work at the Wonder Bar! They pay me a whole dollar for each show!_

**I'm pretty sure that's below minimum wage. But that sounds sooo cool! I should totally go see your show sometime! Maybe you can drag along your Daddy! I haven't gotten to talk to him in forever. He's got some serious catching up to do! **

_Um, ok._

**Just out of curiosity… Why did your Daddy tell you about the green 6?**

_I stole a cookie out of the cookie jar, and then I lied about it._

**Just tell him that it was his fault for putting the cookies right in front of you. He's a tempter! **

_Daddy told me not to call him a tempter._

**Keep saying it. **

_Maya, stop corrupting Trucy._

**Nick! I need to talk to you! NOW!**

_Maybe we can get dinner or something. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do._

**I'll say! You have a daughter! And she's a Gramarye!**

_I really do have a lot to tell you, don't I? _


	68. Brother to Brother

Sorry guys… My computer kinda broke. Updating will be a struggle for a while :S

Well. I didn't get any Gavin to Gavin suggestions, so you guys are letting me use my imagination. I'm going to go with another progressive, then. Prepare to feel depressed XD

BTW, there is no danger of Just a Note ending any time soon. I've got 83? Requests on my list and I should be writing through August. I think that instead of cutting it off on May 1, I'm cutting it off at chapter 200, because… Yeah. So keep your requests coming. I'll probably add a few of my own, too ;D

Well, enjoy! (Klavier was born in 2002, 2026 is Turnabout Succession in October, and April is Turnabout Trump. I will be going by dates.)

(O)

**2005**

Dear Kris,

Will you play with me?

Love, Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I'm in middle school. I'm too old to play rock star.

(O)

**2007**

Klavier,

How was your first day of school?

(O)

Kris,

It was great! We were supposed to learn how to write our names, but I already could write big words! I met a friend, too. Her name's Regina. I helped her write her name, and then she put a heart at the end. She's really nice!

(O)

**2010**

Kris,

Will you help me with my math homework?

Love, Klavier.

(O)

Klavier,

Didn't I tell you not to call me Kris? I'll help you if you call me by my real name.

(O)

Kristopher,

Ok, I did.

Love, Klavier

(O)

**2012**

Kristoph,

Do you have to go to college? I'll miss you. But I know you're gonna make a great lawyer. Send me letters, ok?

Love, Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I'll miss you too. I promise I'll write.

-Kristoph

(O)

**2014**

Kristoph,

I'm thinking about starting a band. Mom thinks I'm pretty good at playing the guitar you got me for Christmas. Do you think I could?

(O)

Klavier,

I think it would be a good idea. Music is a very good way to express yourself, and you have a lot of you to express. You should send me a video of yourself on the guitar. I want to see how good you've gotten.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

There were 30 people at our first concert! It was really fun, and everyone thinks I'm a good singer!

(O)

Klavier,

I didn't know you were singing. You were always a decent singer, though, weren't you?

(O)

Kristoph,

I guess. Hey Kristoph—Do you think I should go to Themis? They said that they want me next year, even though I'm only 11. That would mean that I could become a prosecutor by age 19!

(O)

Klavier,

I think it's a fantastic opportunity. By all means, take it. If you really wanted to cut down the amount of time it would take to get your badge, you could study abroad, too—you could be prosecuting by the age of 17. Klavier, I'm very proud of your accomplishments, even at such a young age.

(O)

Kristoph,

But do you really think I could do it? I'd be skipping two whole grades.

(O)

Klavier,

I know you can do it.

-Kristoph

(O)

**2016**

Klavier,

This is your first year of high school, isn't it? Good luck. I'll be home from college soon; I've got exams this week. Maybe you can watch my first trial as a defense attorney.

(O)

Kristoph,

Can I sit next to you at the bench? Please?

(O)

Klavier,

No.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

Pleeeease? I would be really good, I promise. Plus, I saw a trial where a famous lawyer had an 8 year old at the bench. I'll be graduating from Themis this year!

-Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I'm assuming you mean Phoenix Wright? No. I want to rely on more than outrageous bluffs to find my clients innocent.

(O)

Kristoph,

Aww. Outrageous bluffs are kind of fun. But Kristoph, I'll be leaving for Germany. I won't be able to see any more of your trials. Can I pleeease watch?

-Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I forgot that you were going to Germany for a moment there… I suppose you could sit next to me under those circumstances. However, you had better be wearing a suit. One that is completely buttoned, and stretches all the way down.

-Kristoph

(O)

**2019**

Klavier,

Good luck at the trial tomorrow. I apologize that I was taken off the case… I was looking forward to our little tête-à-tête. I know you are completely capable of defeating that corrupt lawyer, even if it's your first one.

(O)

Kristoph,

Danke. I'll try my best, ja?

(O)

Klavier,

Try to speak in as much English as possible. That is, unless you're trying to confuse Wright. That might be amusing.

(O)

**2022**

Kristoph,

Why do you spend so much time with Mr. Wright? He used forged evidence to convict innocent people, ja?

-Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I suppose that every man makes mistakes from time to time. Ambition is dangerous, you know. He's really a kind man, and knows a great amount about the law.

(O)

**2025**

Kristoph,

How are you? We haven't spoken in a while, ja?

-Klavier

(O)

Klavier,

I have a new apprentice. Maybe you'll meet him in court one time. I've been quite busy recently. The office has made quite a large profit because of it, though.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

Oh, really? What was his name? Considering he's learning from the best, I should have my wits about me, ja?

(O)

**2026- April (After Turnabout Trump)**

Kristoph,

Achtung, what on earth are you doing?! You weren't guilty; why would you admit to murder?! You could have stopped your apprentice. He couldn't even find something as basic as a motive. And considering that he was in cohorts with Wright, he probably used forged evidence, ja?

(O)

Klavier,

Your naivety is touching. I admitted to the murder because he was right. I killed the man with my own two hands.

(O)

Kristoph,

Achtung, I don't believe one word of that. This isn't who you are, Kristoph! If you killed him, why don't you have a motive?

(O)

Klavier,

I killed him because I am an evil human being. What other reason could there be? If there is one, I'd like to hear it.

(O)

Kristoph,

Nein, you are not an evil human being! You are my brother, and you've never been anything but an incredible one. I don't think you killed him. Why you accepted defeat at the hands of Wright I'll never know, but you aren't guilty of murder!

(O)

**2026- October**

Klavier,

You were wrong.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

Nein, I wasn't. You aren't my brother. My brother cared for people, cared for the truth. He was everything that I aspired to be. Now, he's gone. I don't know what happened to him, but he was replaced by a monster.

(O)

Klavier,

You're so naïve. In this world, you are nothing. Your "hope" and your "kindness" will get you nowhere. You're just like Wright, with his foolish sentiments of belief. Where did that get him?

(O)

Kristoph,

I hate to remind you, but your "distrust" and your "hatred" have landed you in jail, and Wright has gotten his reputation back. My hope and my kindness have done nothing but good for me. I have learned to be careful with my trust, though. Thanks for the life lesson, Herr Monster.

(O)

Klavier,

Ah, I've stopped changing, you said? No, it's you who has never changed. You're still the child you've always been. You're the one who's not needed anymore.

(O)

Dear Kristoph,

I'm better than I've ever been.

-Love, Klavier


	69. Frenemies

I hope your Phoenix/Kristoph suggestion wasn't meant to be romantic, because that is my #1 NOTP, and I have a lot of those lol.

So this should be fun. :D

(O)

Phoenix,

You didn't forge evidence, did you? You've defended successfully against far too many talented prosecutors for that. If you weren't talented, you wouldn't have won, and if you had used forged evidence, Miles Edgeworth would have caught it. And you were put on the case the day before, were you not? If you need a defense attorney to negate these false accusations, I'm always available. It was the least that I could do to vote in your favor in front of the Bar Administration. You should really be more careful where you get your evidence from, though.

-Kristoph Gavin

(O)

Kristoph,

It's nice to know that even though everyone's abandoned me, there's still someone on my side. I don't think that I'll need a defense attorney, though. I think I've given up that dream for now. I have a little girl to take care of, after all. I can't be away from home all the time. I just wish that I could find a job. Trucy's small income can only get us so far, after all.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

It's strange to me that you would refuse my help. You aren't suspicious of me, are you?

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

Admittedly, I do find it strange that you would support me, considering that your younger brother has gained such a good reputation from destroying me. But what would I suspect you of?

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

I can tell that you know more than you are willing to let on. Whatever, it means nothing to me. Maybe one of these days I can have coffee with you. I would love to receive some advice from the greatest attorney of our century.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

I appreciate your high regard for me. My strategy is virtually non-existent, though. I show up, and I believe that my clients are innocent. Then I do everything in my power to help others believe it, too.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

And if they're guilty?

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

That's only happened once. They were put in jail, as they should be.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

When did you stop believing in him?

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

It was when he stopped believing in me.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Your sentiments of trust will only get you so far, Wright.

-Kristoph

(O)

Kristoph,

I think I've learned that lesson. Here's a piece of advice: Don't take evidence from strangers.

-Phoenix

(O)

Phoenix,

Oh, I won't. You can count on that.

-Kristoph


	70. Fabulous Magic

Sorry, my computer's broken, and then I got sick, and I traveled this weekend… I'll try to be a better updater. Hm. Since my computer crashed, I was forced to re-make my list from scratch. I happened to notice that a LOT of people had requested a somewhat obscure note, though… Max Galactica and Trucy. So. I guess I should do that. (Really? 3 people requested this before Apollo and Trucy? Are you kidding me?)

Since my lists are gone, I'm completely out of order. It would be amazing if you could go through your past requests and give me a top 5, if you can :D

Keep the requests coming, too. I'm going until I have 200, and I WILL add some if you don't. I can think of a few fun ones off the top of my head (Many of them include Clay or Kristoph, or basically anyone from PW1 that isn't case 3. SO. MUCH. STEEL. SAMURAI. Seriously, calm yourselves XD)

Well, enjoy!

(O)

Dear Max Galactica,

I was watching one of your magic shows, and I thought it was pretty cool! There were a few that even I couldn't figure out! I mean, I could tell that you were using wires in order to fly, and you had a trap door on the stage pretty fast… But it took me a full fifteen minutes after the show to figure out how you managed to make a lion disappear! I'll have to do a little more work to figure out how to saw someone in half. I tried to do it to Polly, but he refused to have anything to do with me and sharp objects. I mean, it's not like I was actually going to cut him in half… I was just going to see if there was any way to cut a person in half without having them bleed. If I saw any blood, I would be sure to stop! After all, the guy you cut in two didn't bleed. Well, I'll have to get back to you on that one. It's kinda tricky, huh?

-The Amazing Trucy Wright

(O)

Dear Trucy,

Trucy Wright? I think I've heard that name before. Are you the girl with the magic underwear? Whatever the case, it's absolutely FABULOUS that you enjoyed my show. I would recommend being a bit more careful around saws, though. I'll give you a hint: This trick won't work with this Polly of yours, it takes a special type of person. It took a great deal of time for me to learn how to do this trick—I won't give it up so easily!

-The Amazing Max Galactica

(O)

Dear Max Galactica,

They're my magic panties. They don't really look like underwear. I can pull a frozen chicken out of them! It's cool that you've heard of me, though. I'm going to be the next Gramarye! I just need a little more practice… And an elephant. Daddy wouldn't let me get one, unless I could make money appear out of thin air. I'm still working on that trick.

-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,

Your father wouldn't happen to be Phoenix Wright, would it? That would be FABULOUS. Oh, and we have an elephant at our circus. Maybe we could perform together sometime! That would be even more fabulous.

-Max Galactica

(O)

Max Galactica,

I just asked Daddy if he knew you. Is your name really Billy Bob Johns? That's a funny name. Yeah, my daddy is Phoenix Wright. He said that he defended you before. Why would anyone suspect you of being a murderer? I think that's just silly.

And do you really think I could perform with THE Max Galactica?! That would really be fabulous.

-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,

Ah, I was right! How fabulous! I'd like to see your Daddy someday soon. Maybe when we perform together! This is going to be fabulous, I can just tell.

-Max Galactica


	71. Galactic Forgiveness

Ok, one question. I distinctly remember writing a really fluffy story between Mia and Maya, but I can't find it anywhere in my list. Didn't I write it? It was when Maya was kidnapped, and Mia was playing messenger. Did I not post that or something? If not, I'll have to rewrite it, because I saved it on my broken computer -_-

Also, personal shoutout to ClayFan, who has 50 unfinished requests on my list. You really need some sleep XD

So. Apollo to Cosmos. Cool. It's short, but sweet. Well, enjoy!

(O)

Dear Mr. Cosmos,

I'm really sorry that me and Clay broke Clonco. We didn't mean to. We just were flying around a remote control rocket that Clay got for Christmas, and he accidentally cut the string holding up Saturn. Which landed on top of Jupiter. Which landed on top of Clonco. I don't know what we can do to fix him, but I'll do anything I can to get money! Maybe we'll have a bake sale or something.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Dear Apollo,

It's all right. It's good that we learned how unstable the planet exhibit is anyway, or we might have had problems! Clonco's doing a lot better—Aura got him back into working condition at no time at all. If you wouldn't mind, we might need some help putting the planets back up. Besides that, I hope you kids have a merry Christmas. I hope to see you both back here soon.

-Director Cosmos

(O)

Dear Mr. Cosmos,

You mean you're not mad? Thank you so much, sir! I'd be happy to help with fixing the exhibit. I'm really glad that Clonco's doing fine, too. You have a Merry Christmas too, sir!

-Apollo Justice


	72. Kitties and Killers

Hey guys! I'm studying for exams and my computer is dysfunctional and I'm leaving the lovely (not) state of Ohio for the weekend, so IDK when I'm going to get back to you. When I DO come back, you should give me some fun requests, though. Here are my current favorites from my magic list:  
-Dahlia/Regent the Tiger  
-Angel Starr and Larry, with Larry being one of her boyfriends  
-Lotta Heart to Trucy, wanting to take pictures of her magic stuff (She can be a Stage Performer Photographer, now. :D)  
-Edgeworth/Apollo one? Maybe Edgeworth comforting Apollo after Clay's death, or them trading secrets about Phoenix. (A/N: I love the cute connection here.)  
-Moe the Clown and Kristoph  
-Oldbag and Meekins  
(I haven't done any of these yet, except for the one that I'm about to do, but kudos to the awesome people who requested them, they make me smile.) Well, I hope you enjoy :D

(O)

(Tigers live to be 20-26, and I'm going to say that Regent was roughly 20 in Big Top, making her 5 when Dahlia was 9).

Dear Regent,

My Daddy took me to the circus yesterday, and I got to see you. You're really pretty, with all of your stripes. Some of the other girls were scared, but I wasn't. I knew you wouldn't hurt anybody. You were so big, too, and the girl could put her head inside your mouth and you wouldn't bite her. You're really nice for a giant kitty. I wish I could pet you. When I told Daddy that, he said that he'd be surprised if I lived to be 30. He's just joking, though. If I pet you, you would be nice to me, right? I'm small, so I could probably ride you and I wouldn't hurt you, too. It would be really fun to ride a tiger! I wonder if Daddy would let me get a tiger as a pet. You have a show to do, after all. I know that tigers can't read, but I think that you're a really smart tiger. If any tiger could read, it would be you. I just want to hug you and feel how fluffy you are. Do you purr like little kitties? I like hearing cats purr, but I don't like little kitties. They eat butterflies. You don't eat butterflies, do you? Of course you don't, you're a nice tiger. Well, I hope I can see you sometime soon. I love you, Regent!

Love,

Dahlia Hawthorne


	73. A Little Bit of Magic

THIS IS SO CUTE OMG I AM PUKING RAINBOWS AHHHHHHHHH.

Well, I'm back from Indiana. It was a party. Whoo. It smells bad there, though, I have to admit. Lol. It's a great place, though. It's got all these cute little towns and the air is really nice when it doesn't smell like cow poop :D

Well, as you can tell, I'm feeling ADD today, so Trucy should be very much in character. Enjoy! :D

(O)

Dear Trucy,

I would like to thank you for your bravery with the hostages. You helped change my sister's heart, too, I think. Seeing your bright face- it gave her hope. All of the hostages left happy and healthy, and some of them seemed to be happy that they got to see a free magic show. You did a lot behind the scenes. As soon as Aura heard the news that Athena was innocent, she was angry. She helped Apollo accuse her, too. But by the end, she was glad that Athena was free. I haven't been told of any of this, but you are the only person that I can think of that could have changed her mind. I'm in you eternal debt.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Dear Mr. Blackquill,

Aww, it was nothing. It was so much fun! Magic tricks are so much better when everyone's gone from thinking that they're going to die to thinking that life is great. I'm glad I could help people. Yeah, I did talk to Aura. She asked if I knew Athena, and I told her some stuff that Athena had done, and she smiled. She even told me that not all of my magic was an illusion. I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but I guess Mr. Hat is actually real. He's not very magic.

-Trucy Wright

(O)

Trucy,

I think that she was talking about your magical ability to give people hope. What exactly did you tell her, anyway? When I tried to talk about Athena, I was afraid that she would cut me down.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

Huh. Well, I told her about how I came home from school feeling sad, and Athena used her Widget thing to figure out that I was getting bullied by this really mean kid who told me that magic wasn't real, and that it was stupid. So Athena went to my school, and used Widget to figure out that he actually was wearing Troupe Gramarye underwear. And then a kid pantsed him, and we all saw them. It was sooo funny. He doesn't pick on me anymore, either. And another time, I was working on a project for school, so Athena went to the store and bought my favorite flavor of ice cream. And she helped me finish, and then we watched a funny romance movie. We fell asleep on the couch together after making fun of this guy's hopeless love life. Athena's so nice, huh?

-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,

Ah, yes. She is a treasure- a diamond among the rough, if you will. I'm glad that she is so valued at the Wright Anything Agency. And I'm glad that you could convince my sister of sharing that opinion.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

You don't have to be so stiff, you know. You aren't talking to the president, or someone super important.

-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,

I think you're a lot more important than you realize.

-Simon Blackquill


	74. Blood Doesn't Look Great on Paper

Ok, I thought this one was going to turn out terrible, but it gives me shivers. Athena and the Phantom, I hope you enjoy! :D

Dear Phantom,

Sorry, I wasn't quite sure what to call you. Bobby doesn't seem right, you know? Well, I wanted to see if you were ok, after everything that happened. I mean, you did cause a lot of people a lot of pain, but your heart seemed so devastated. If I couldn't remember my friends, I would be devastated, too. I heard that they're going to use you to get information, so they aren't giving you the death penalty. I guess that's good. I wish you hadn't killed Clay, though. Or my mom, for that matter. Apollo's really devastated. I didn't know Clay very well, but he visited the Space center from time to time. He was a nice guy. Mr. Starbuck's pretty sad, too. He just needs someone to tell him that he's fine, I guess. Well, sorry that things had to happen this way. If you ever need help, I'm here. I can do a lot for a hurting heart.  
-Athena Cykes

(O)

Miss Cykes,

Phantom is fine. I don't have a name, after all. You're very naïve. I am a mass murderer, and you wish to help me with my "emotional problems"? I murdered your mother, and your boyfriend's best friend. I do regret murdering Mr. Terran, though. I should have killed you, too. I saw you sleeping in the corner, and I thought about it. But something stopped me. You were that same girl, small and weak, whose life I had spared seven years before. I never considered that she had grown a spine. You're still just as naïve, though. I apologize for hurting the "feelings" of your "friends". People are quite fragile. I should know, I've ended quite a few of their lives.

-The Phantom

(O)

Phantom,

I'm naïve, huh? I guess it must feel bad to have had such a weak, naïve, defenseless girl throw you into jail. I'm glad you didn't kill me, though. Mr. Wright told me something, once. People don't die very easily when they have something to live for. I had a lot to live for.

-Athena Cykes

(O)

Miss Cykes,

Are you saying that Mr. Terran had nothing to live for? How cruel to speak of the dead that way. And your mother? You're naïve as ever. I assume that I was naïve, too, when I saw you sleeping in the corner. Ah, what I wouldn't give to feel your blood running through my fingers.

-The Phantom

(O)

Phantom,

The police tend to catch you if you leave the scene red-handed. It's probably the best for the both of us that you aren't feeling my blood. And you know what? Mom and Clay didn't die very easy. Just think about Clay. You killed him, but you didn't get the one item that you wanted to obtain. I'll bet he held onto that moon rock so tightly that you couldn't even pull it from his dead arms. No, he didn't die very easily, because he did have a lot to live for. I'll bet my mom caused you some grief, too. Or at least, I did, and I belonged to her. You're saying that I didn't have a spine when I stabbed you through the hand? It's your blood that ran through my fingers, Phantom. Remember that.

-Athena Cykes

(O)

Miss Cykes,

Naïve as ever. Ah, perhaps we will meet again. For now, I have to say goodbye. The police don't want me sharing any more information with the outside world.

Until next time,

The Phantom

(A/N: Now that you're all shivering, I need that favor. Desperately. Did I post that Mia/Maya note? I definitely wrote it. Tell me in the comments, PLEASE. Kay, thanks :D)


	75. Don't Kill the Messenger

Sorry I've been gone, guys. I keep apologizing lol. But AP tests are finally done so whooooo I have a life for a couple of days whoooooo. Well, apparently I never posted my _Mia_ and **Maya** story. I'm actually really upset about that because it took me like 4 hours and it was so freaking adorable. Well, hopefully this is just as good.

So you know how Maya was kidnapped by De Killer? And you know how Mia was a messenger between Phoenix and Maya? And you know how Mia and Maya communicated by a paper? Which is a note? Yes. That is where I'm going with this. This is the conversation that they have. Enjoy! :D

(O)

**Mia, I need some help.**

_Why are you locked in a dark room? _

**I kind of got kidnapped.**

_What kind of kidnapper leaves your arms free and writing utensils within reach?_

**That's a good question. **

_Are you ok? I can't tell if he hurt you._

**I'm really hungry, but that's about it. My head kind of hurts, too.**

_Good, you're feeling just like usual._

**Except this time I'm actually going to die of hunger. Hey, has Pearly tried to channel you?**

_No, she hasn't. If she did, I might be able to help you. _

**Darn! I need to tell her to channel you!**

_It doesn't look like there's a phone around here._

**Unless my kidnapper lets me speak to Nick again.**

_He let you speak to Phoenix?_

**Yeah. Apparently I'm a ransom so that Nick will get someone acquitted of murder.**

_Well, they're clearly guilty then._

**What?! What do you mean?!**

_Who resorts to kidnapping when they're innocent? _

**That's a good question. **

**Mia, I finally talked to Nick! I'm trying to channel you, but I can't! Are you with Pearly? Please say yes. **

**I tried to escape. It didn't really work. He actually threatened to kill me.**

**Mia…. Help… I'M SO HUNGRY. HELP.**

**I'm going to die here. **

_Maya! Are you all right?! I was helping Phoenix at the trial. He's doing great. You'll be out soon._

**I'm scared, Mia. I'm trapped in some wine cellar of an assassin. I'm going to die.**

_You're alright, Maya. Phoenix is going to save you. You've got nothing to fear._

**Does that mean the trial went well?**

_I've seen worse. It was suspended until tomorrow._

**Wait… The assassin said that Nick only had one day! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!**

_Maya, it's all right. If you keep crying, we won't be able to write anymore because the paper will be so soggy. He won't kill you. You're still valuable to him. You're completely safe until Phoenix loses. And he won't lose._

**But what if the client is really guilty? Mia, I'm so scared. **

_Eh, being dead isn't so bad. Especially since Pearls can channel you, so you'll be able to see Phoenix whenever you like. Actually, I don't think it will even come to that. According to Phoenix, Engarde had no psyche locks when he said that he didn't murder Corrida. And you know how Phoenix is. He never loses, and now he's got extra motivation. _

**You mean it? I'm so happy. But I'm still really hungry.**

_Hang in there, Maya. Things will work out great. _

**Oh, right! I never told you about what I saw outside the cellar! **

_Oh, yes. What did you see?_

**There was a giant satellite, and a really comfy couch, and a yellow bear. I managed to grab a piece of evidence, too. It's the frame in the box to your left.**

_With love… Celeste? I think I know where you are, Maya!_

**Where am I?!**

_I think you're in Matt Engarde's house._

**Really?! We've got to tell Nick! Wait… Does that mean that Engarde's the killer?!**

_I suspect that he used an assassin. Have you found a card anywhere nearby?_

**Huh? Yeah, it had a seashell.**

_That's Shelly de Killer's calling card, Maya. He's an assassin._

**Ack! You need to talk to Pearls! Now! And tell her that Engarde's guilty!**

_I'll try. But in case it doesn't work out, you should leave him a note. The kidnapper might move you if he suspects that Phoenix has located you._

**But we only have one piece of paper!**

_Write it on the back of the picture frame. Phoenix would find it for sure._

**All right.**

_**I thought you'd come. I knew you would. Now, listen up! You'd better get Engarde a guilty sentence, OK?! If you get that creepy slimebag a not guilty, I'll never forgive you, ever! I'm fine, so you don't need to worry. There's so much I want to write, but I don't think I've got a lot of time left. Pearly, you're there too, right? Make sure you help Nick, OK? For the helpless lunk. Um… That's it for now, Nick. I guess I'll talk to you guys later. **_

_**-Maya**_

_That's good, but you should tell Pearls to channel me. _

**Ok, I will! Shoot, someone's coming. I can't write it in time. **

**(O)**

**I'm sorry, Mia, I couldn't channel you… He knocked me out, and I just woke up. Listen, I can see a tent! And a mailbox!**

_I'll tell Phoenix, right now. __Hang in there. I'll tell them everything I can see. _

**Mia… I'm soooo hungry… Help Nick! Please!**

**Mia! He set me free! He set me free! I'm coming to the courthouse! I get to see Nick! AND I GET FOOD! **

**Thanks, Mia. I owe it all to you. And Nick. But we both know how hopeless he is without us. **

_I'm glad you're safe, Mia. _


	76. Similarities

Hmm. I got a request for someone to do a blog post. Vote on a character, guys, and I'll do it! I don't want to do a whole bunch of these, but one blog post might be fun :)

Well, I'm gonna do another anonymous beginning one. This is going to be fun. Enjoy! :D

(O)

**Hello. I was told to email this address. **

_Hello. Do you need a defense attorney?_

**No, I do not. I don't understand him sometimes…**

_Him? Who's him?_

**The person who gave me this email address. **

_Who gave you my email address? There's really only three people who ever use my email address… Huh. I'm going to go with Mr. Wright._

**Yes.**

_I knew it! Well… Did you have any reason for emailing?_

**No. As I said, he simply told me to email this address. Although Wright seems to have a reason for everything, as strange as it may be. What was your name?**

_Athena Cykes. Yours?_

**Oh, you. This is Miles Edgeworth. Is this your personal email?**

_Oh, Mr. Edgeworth! Hello! Yeah, this is my personal email. I thought it was weird that you had my gmail account._

**Ah, I think I can see why Wright wished for me to speak with you.**

_Really? Why?_

**First of all, I prosecuted against you. He probably wanted to make sure we harbored no bitter feelings towards each other.**

_Hey, you were just doing your job. I believed I was guilty, too!_

**I'm glad you feel that way. I also feel nothing but good feelings towards you. Second, I think Wright may have noticed a bit of a connection between us.**

_How? Are we related or something?_

**No, not like that. Our pasts are quite similar.**

_Really? How? You didn't grow up in a space center, did you?_

**No. When I was nine years old, my father was murdered. There were three people involved, just like your situation. There was me, my father, and a man by the name of Yanni Yogi, trapped in an elevator. Yanni Yogi was found innocent on grounds of temporary insanity, but I believed for fifteen years that I killed my father, and the wrong person had been convicted. It wasn't until Wright defended me in a murder case that I learned that the true killer hadn't been any of the three of us—it had been another man entirely, who had deceived me into believing that he was trustworthy. **

_Huh… That's quite the connection there. I never knew about that. _

**I find it strange though… After that incident, I grew cold and bitter. You seem to have grown stronger because of your mother's death.**

_You don't seem very cold or bitter to me! I mean, you could do to smile more, but you're a pretty nice guy. And I can't say exactly what the difference was there. I wasn't exactly perky and happy at first, either. I was actually somewhat scared of people for a while. But I realized that there are things in the world that are worth fighting for—In this case, it was Simon. I knew that there was still hope to fix my own future, and I strode towards it._

**After my father's death, I thought my future was destroyed. I adopted the future that my adopted father set in front of me—a career full of manipulation and deceit. It wasn't until much later that I realized that my future could only be defined by me.**

_And look at you now! You just have to keep on moving. Life doesn't stop just because you do! When it rains, you can either grumble about it, or you can jump in the puddles. And when the sun shines, you can either complain about the heat or you can enjoy it. I don't know what kind of weather my future holds, but I want to make the best of it. And I think that both of us have._

**It's good to see that the Wright Anything Agency has at least one wise member on board. Another similarity—It had much to do with Wright that we overcame our pasts. **

_Huh, it's true. Without him, Simon would be dead right now. If he had died… I don't know what I would do. _

**It reminds me of when Wright's partner was kidnapped by an assassin, actually.**

_Wright's partner? As in, girlfriend? _

**It was never quite official, but that seems to have been the case.**

_Ooh, why have I never heard about this? And what did he do? _

**When Maya was kidnapped? He apparently went momentarily blind, and he did everything he could in court to save her. He was quite pitiful, as I remember. He did more than his fair share of crying. It was actually quite amusing. We ended up rescuing her, barely. That was the only case that Wright ever lost… But in reality, I've never seen such an incredible victory.**

_Wait, Mr. Wright lost a case?! I thought he was unbeatable! How did he win if his client was declared guilty?_

**It was the client who was more or less responsible for Maya's kidnapping. **

_Oh. So he was guilty?_

**By the time Wright was done with him, he started screaming that he was guilty to the entire court. As I said, that entire case was quite amusing. **

_I've got to ask Mr. Wright about this. Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth! We should talk again soon!_

**Ah, you're leaving? Farewell, then. I would enjoy speaking with you again.**


	77. Nuts and Bolts

So I figured out that apparently you can sort a microsoft word document in alphabetical order. And you can number everything. So that has taught me that I can only take 6 more requests (I'll probably find out that I have a lot of doubles, but whatever.) So everyone, you get like one more request. After that, I'd love for you all to pick and choose from what's already been requested- you know, prioritize it. :D

Well, reorganizing my documents has led me to the conclusion that Ponco and Aura has been requested WAY TOO MANY TIMES. Seriously, calm yourselves. I'll do it. Geez. XP

(O)

Miss Aura,

Where am I going to stay while you're in the big dark room? It's lonely around here. One unidentified person keeps walking into the robotics lab. He has two antennae, like me. Should I kick him out? I hope you're having fun in the big box. The unidentified person was trying to explain the big box to me. Why do you want to go there? It doesn't sound very fun.

Love, Ponco

(O)

Hunk of Junk,

You can stay in the robotics lab. The stranger's name is Apollo. He's allowed to be in there. He can look after you in case you're lonely. Oh, and I don't really want to be in the "big box". But if I leave, I'll cause trouble. I'll come back soon. Apollo defended me and got me the minimum sentence for kidnapping. I'll be released in less than a year.

-Aura

(O)

Miss Aura,

Oh, please come home sooner! I miss you! The Apollo stranger brought a friend. She wears a big blue hat. What should I address her as?

Love, Ponco

(O)

Hunk of Junk,

I think her name is Tracy. I'm not positive, though.

-Aura

(O)

Miss Aura,

She laughed at me when I called her Tracy, so I rammed her into a wall. The Apollo stranger wasn't very happy with me. I'm sorry, Miss Aura! I've been bad. I need you to come back to the robotics lab so you can hit me for being bad.

Love, Ponco

(O)

Hunk of Junk,

What did I tell you about attacking people?! Only attack them when I say that you can! I'll get Apollo to hit you around. You've been very bad. I won't be able to punish you personally for a long time. But you'd better bet your bolts that I'm going to hit you hard enough to corrupt your system.

-Aura

(O)

Miss Aura,

Oh, I miss you so much! Please, hit me now!

Love, Ponco


	78. Mother in the Stars

Hey, guys! I can officially take 23 more requests… I got rid of all of the repeats (I think). So keep up your obsessive requesting :)

Well, here's the uber-requested Athena and Metis. Enjoy :)

(O)

(On the envelope)

Princess,

I was cleaning out the robotics lab when I found an envelope with your name on it. It apparently should have been delivered 2 years ago. I didn't bother to read it. Well, here it is.

**For Athena, in 2025**

(In the envelope)

Dear Athena,

I thought it would be interesting to write a note for your future self… As something of a time capsule.

In case you don't already know, I'm very sorry about the headphones you've had to wear all these years. I know you hate them, but they're intended to limit your ability to hear emotions, so that it isn't overwhelming. If you're in an extremely emotional situation without them, it could be traumatic for you. You seemed to hate me sometimes… But I always wanted to do what was best for you. I'm sorry for every moment you felt unloved- you were simply too young to understand the way that I love.

I also warn you about the "phantom", as me, Aura, and Simon have always called him. He has very few emotions… And a lack of emotion can be toxic. Though I noticed something strange about him- he has become overwhelmingly emotional in strange situations. I believe he has gained the ability to alter his own emotions. Ponco and Clonco have his face registered in their banks. He's currently a janitor. I refused to let him clean the robotics lab, though. I knew that he was up to no good from the very beginning. Included is a web address to access his psychological profile. Use it to your best ability.

I love you very much, Athena. I hope you never believe anything else.

-Mom


	79. The Joys of Social Networking

Hey, guys. I eliminated EVEN MORE requests… Let's just say that I need a LOT more. Request to your heart's content (Especially you, reader who hasn't commented even though they have a great suggestion).

Well… You all (aka 1 person) requested Clay Terran's blog. I'm actually going to go Facebook page, because yes (It's going to be in chronological order, though, rather than reverse chronological order). This should be fun. Enjoy! :D

(Statuses are in Bold)

(O)

(August 27)

**Apollo Justice: Happy Birthday! (4 likes)**

Clay Terran: It's not my birthday… (4 likes)

Aura Blackquill: Happy Birthday.

Solomon Starbuck: I hope it's a great day, kid!

Clay Terran: Apollo, I'm going to kill you. (3 likes)

Apollo Justice: There are some things that you don't post on the internet :) (4 likes)

(September 19)

**Clay Terran: It's official! I'm going to the moon! :D (15 likes)**  
**Feeling: Excited**

Apollo Justice: You deserve it. I'm really excited for you :) (3 likes)

Solomon Starbuck: He's right. You've earned it. (1 like)

Yuri Cosmos: I've seen worse recruits. (4 likes)

Solomon Starbuck: Thanks, Cosmos. (2 likes)

Clay Terran: Thanks, guys. :) (3 likes)

(October 12)

**Solomon Starbuck: I just wanted to say thanks for all you do. I don't know where I'd be without you. (6 likes)**

Clay Terran: Thanks! I'm glad I could be there to help you. (2 likes)

Apollo Justice: That goes for me, too. I wouldn't be a lawyer if it weren't for you. (2 likes)

Clay Terran: Of course. You're hopeless without me! (3 likes)

Apollo Justice: This is what I get for trying to be nice -_- (3 likes)

(November 24)

**Clay Terran: Happy Thanksgiving, guys! (AKA the day where Christmas Carols become allowed on the radio) (7 likes)**

Apollo Justice: I'm not feeling very thankful.

Clay Terran: Oh, come on, Scrooge! The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear! (3 likes)

Apollo Justice: It's still Thanksgiving. And I don't really want Christmas cheer yet. (2 likes)

Clay Terran: Hey, Scrooge. How do you feel about ghosts that wake you up in the middle of the night and scare you out of your wits? (4 likes)

Apollo Justice: Can't be worse than Trucy. (3 likes)

Solomon Starbuck: Happy Thanksgiving! (2 likes)

Clay Terran: See, this guy isn't going to be haunted by ghosts. Or annoying teenage girls. (4 likes)

Apollo Justice: If only it were that easy. -_- (2 likes)

(December 14)

**Clay Terran: Going off to the moon tomorrow! Wish me luck! #toinfinityandbeyond (12 likes)**  
**Feeling: Pumped**

Apollo Justice: Shouldn't you be preparing instead of checking your facebook? I think you definitely are going to need that luck. (2 likes)

Clay Terran: Yes. But come on, it's SPACE. I have a right to share that with the world, don't I? (2 likes)

Apollo Justice: Come on, it's SPACE. It's not like you can go to the grocery store if you forget something. (1 like)

Clay Terran: I'm fine! You need to chill out. I'm not going to die or anything. Besides, my best friend's named Apollo! Space is my destiny! (1 like)

Apollo Justice: Let's hope for your sake that I'm not Apollo 13 -_- (3 likes)

Solomon Starbuck: I'm proud of you, Clay! You're fine! You'll love it up there! (1 like)

Clay Terran: See, Apollo? He knows how to chill out. (1 like)

Apollo Justice: I'm just going to miss you. You're going to be completely unreachable for 3 weeks. (1 like)

Clay Terran: You'll be fine! Just don't have another life crisis until I'm back. (1 like)

Apollo Justice: I'll try. (1 like)

Aura Blackquill: You've done the team some good, kid. Enjoy it up there, all right? (1 like)

Clay Terran: I will! I'll be doing backflips and somersaults and everything that Apollo will never be able to do. (5 likes)

Aura Blackquill: That's good to hear.

Trucy Wright: Ooh, Polly's friends with an astronaut? Thanks for making fun of Polly for me :D (3 likes)

Apollo Justice: Why is everyone picking on me?! And since when did Trucy have a facebook?! (2 likes)

Trucy Wright: Since two days ago. I sent you a friend request, remember? Oh wait, no you don't. Because I took your phone and accepted it for you so I could stalk you :D (4 likes)

Clay Terran: You're the most fun to make fun of. If I made fun of Aura's hair, she wouldn't care. (3 likes).

Aura Blackquill: I don't care what it looks like. It's efficient.

Clay Terran: See?! (2 likes)

Trucy Wright: Plus, Polly's just fun to make fun of. (2 likes)

(December 13)

Clay Terran: Well guys, I'm off! The cosmos are waiting! No, really. Director Cosmos is going to kill me if I'm late. (4 likes)

Apollo Justice: Well hurry up then. You'll be fine :) (1 like)

Clay Terran: Of course I will! (1 like)

(A/N: WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF AHHHH)


	80. How to fix a Robot

Jeez. 300 reviews. I don't know how this happened but I love you guys. And I'm almost at 40,000 views, too :)

But really. So many robot requests. I don't want to have to do Aura and Ponco and Aura and Clonco and Metis and Ponco and Metis and Clonco, so I'm going to say that you can only request one robot per character. Ok cool.

On that note (no pun intended) here's a Lisa Basil and Ponco. It doesn't make sense now but it will :D

Let's say that **Ponco** has a virus, and _Lisa's_ trying to fix him (her? The judge thought he/she was a girl) by messaging to xer database. Remember that before Metis died, xe called Aura "mama". :)

(O)

_What seems to be the matter?_

**I can only see Mama Aura! And I see her everywhere!**

_It seems like your facial recognition has a virus._

**Am I sick? Oh no! Help me be better! Maybe Athena will give me a band-aid. **

_Band-aids do not help fix robots. Do you recognize Athena?_

**I haven't seen her in days! It makes me sad. **

_Has any of the Aura's that you've seen been very short?_

**Yes! I asked her why she was so short, and she laughed at me! **

_That was actually Athena. Your facial recognition isn't working right now. _

**What?! Oh no! What am I going to do? **

_I'm going to take out the virus._

**Are you going to use a band-aid?**

_No, I am not. Please answer my questions. What does Athena look like?_

**Oh, no! I don't remember! I haven't seen her in so long that she's no longer stored in my databanks! **

_According to your programmer, you've only been like this for 3 days. _

**3 days is a long time!**

_What does Simon look like?_

**He has black hair, and he's really tall. And he smiles a lot. **

_Good. And Metis?_

**I don't remember! I don't remember my mother! Wahhh!**

_Are your names sorted alphabetically by last name?_

**Yes, I think so. I always think of Mama Aura first. **

_Do you remember what Mr. Cosmos looks like?_

**No! Am I going to die? Am I sick?**

_You are sick, but I'm trying to help you. Can you remain calm?_

**Yes. I'm sorry.**

_It's okay. It seems like the virus has blocked your facial recognition features after the letter B. Do you remember what Candace Arme looks like?_

**Oh, yes! She's the security guard! Her hair is black! And she has brown eyes! **

_All right, I am going to attempt to remove this virus electronically. Do not move._

**Is it going to hurt?!**

_You are a robot. Robots don't feel pain. _

**Okay. I will stay still. **

_All right. Can you tell me what Athena looks like now?_

**She is small! Her hair is orange! She has blue eyes! Yaay! I remember! I remember!**

_Do you know what Clay Terran looks like?_

**He is old! And grumpy! He has a beard!**

_That does not match the description that I have. Can you tell me what Director Cosmos looks like?_

**He is small! He has black hair! He likes to play with me!**

_All right, I am going to switch those two. Hold still._

**Ok.**

_What does Clay look like?_

**He is small! He has black hair! **

_Good job. Now, what does Solomon Starbuck look like?_

**He is funny! He has a spaceship head!**

_All right, I think you are ready to go. Tell Aura if you have any more problems._

**Am I still sick?**

_No, you are not._

**Yaaay! Oh, but don't I need a band-aid?**

_No, you do not. You are a robot. _

**Oh, okay. Thank you!**


	81. This Little Light of Ours

Hey guys! Sorry I've been posting erratically. It's finals week next week and I'm on the struggle bus and yeah. But you all should be studying anyways. :P

Well, I got one request for Aura and young Apollo, and one of Aura and old Apollo. DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS DOES TO ME?! Personally, I'm going to go with old Apollo because it's the most underrated platonic relationship ever. EVER. So sorry if you wanted to see little middle school Apollo… But I'll add some throwbacks, I think. If I feel like it.

Also, we're going to say that Aura's fancy equipment lets her text in jail. Because otherwise this story won't work.

(O)

Apollo,

Are you doing ok? From personal experience, shaking off the death of a close friend isn't easy. I wasn't all that close to Clay, but I still can't get over the fact that he's gone, even though I've had a lot of time to think about it.

-Aura

(O)

Aura,

Not really, not that I'd admit it. Everyone has been so happy about the conclusion of the case—the dark age of the law is over, your brother's alive, Athena's innocent, Starbuck made it to space… But it's not fair! Everyone's treating it like a good ending, but it's not for me. Everyone's treating it like the HAT-2 miracle was Clay's death. If he hadn't died, they think that the phantom wouldn't have been caught, and your brother would be dead. But he held onto that space rock until the very end—If you had taken the hostages the day of the execution, we could have saved everyone, and Clay would have still been alive. But everyone talks about the case like a good memory. My best friend died, I betrayed another friend, and I got blown up by a bomb.

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

And they treat the HAT-1 miracle like Metis' death. I know how it feels, and it doesn't feel good. Everyone expected me to feel happy because the killer was caught and Starbuck lived… But it wasn't true. The true killer was loose, and everyone trusted her anyways. Even though I was wrong, I still believed it. And my brother was on death row because of her. And a part of Starbuck died during HAT-1. He was never as confident and fierce, and his sighs left the entire space center feeling a little bit bleaker. Clay was a good kid, though. You and him, running around the space center, gave me hope that there was still light in the world. But when you became a lawyer, I was mad at first. But then I realized that you fought for the truth, and I realized that you were the key in fixing the legal system. I began to hope that you would be the one to set my brother free. And in the end, you did. But that wouldn't stop the pain of all of the destruction that her death caused. You don't have to feel happy. I won't blame you if you wished that my brother died in his place. You don't need to have it all together right now. If you ever need a lousy pep talk, you can come see me in jail. It gets boring around here.

-Aura

(O)

Aura,

It's nice to know that one person understands. I feel obligated to feel happy, in a way. I don't talk about Clay to Athena because I don't want to have to explain what's going on in my head. It sounds terrible. I'd rather have the phantom on the loose, your brother dead, and the dark age of the law still here than have to stare at Clay's gravestone. It's not that I want that… I just want to be able to see Clay again. I'm sorry… It's not that I dislike your brother.

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

You don't have to apologize. I wanted Athena dead so many times, I almost did it myself. It doesn't matter. I get how you feel. I just wish that I could have been there, to help her. We were a team—the second we were apart was the second that she died. I never forgave myself. Whatever you do, don't blame yourself. I learned after a while that there was nothing that I could have done. Her life had meaning to the world, and I learned to appreciate that, instead of dreaming what she could have been. Clay could've done amazing things, sure—but he already left a better mark on the world than most grandmas. I know that doesn't help—you can't bring him back. But you know what? He did achieve his dreams. Right now, he's among the stars. And I think that he shines quite a bit himself.

-Aura

(O)

Aura,

Thank you... I'm glad that I can be honest with you. You've helped me more than anyone, I think. Normally if I was upset, I'd just go and talk to Clay, but that wasn't an option. It's great to know that someone is on my side, and can understand just what I'm going through. I just have one question for you, though, that's a little off-topic… Why did you kidnap Trucy? You knew that she was close to me, didn't you? If there was one person besides you that could have helped me then, it would have been her. I guess that's the one thing I've wondered about—you had 20 captives, after all.

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

I'm glad you asked. See, I didn't know that you two were connected at first. She was just a girl in the Space Center. But then the Wright guy started freaking out, so I did a little background check. As soon as I figured out that she was a friend of hers, I let her go. But she didn't want to leave. She did ask for one thing, though—a deck of cards. She'd been doing all that she could to help the other captives—doing all kinds of magic tricks, and whatever she could. She smiled so brightly that she lit the whole atmosphere up. I gave her a deck of cards, expecting her to do some kind of card trick, but she ended up making them levitate and disappear into her panties. She made everyone laugh, and I think she gave me a little hope, too. I didn't mean to harm her, though. After the trial, I gave her a ride to the courtroom to see you guys. I could see the smile that you wore—It wasn't fake, but it wasn't that cheerful smile that I'd seen when you and Clay were running through the space center as kids. I hope that I can see that smile again. That's what helped keep me going during those seven long years. Thanks.

-Aura

(O)

Aura,

Trucy did seem a bit enthusiastic about being kidnapped. Maybe I'll smile like that again soon. You're right, there is still hope in the world. I've got Trucy by my side, and Athena, and you. Mr. Wright's still annoying, though.

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

There's the sarcastic jerk we know and love! Don't worry. You just have to remember that there's always something worth fighting for. And right now, you've got some clients to take care of. Like me. Simon's trying to get me the death penalty, after all. I need a good lawyer.

-Aura

(O)

Aura,

Are you actually going to pay me? -_-

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

I might. Are you going to defend me well?

-Aura

(O)

Aura,

I might. Are you going to pay me well?

-Apollo

(O)

Apollo,

Ha, I'm not as cheap as your friends. There, you're back to your sarcastic self. You seem to be feeling a little better. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me. I won't be leaving any time soon. And remember- you're fine.

-Aura

(O)

Aura,

For the first time in a while, I think I can believe that. Thank you for everything. I've got to go fill out some paperwork for an especially annoying client of mine. I'll see you later.

-Apollo


	82. The Truth about the Truth

I'm so sorry I've abandoned you for like 2 weeks. But I passed all of my exams! My posting has been kind of erratic, I know. The summer will only make it worse, though XD

So, Apollo and Edgeworth. Gosh this is fluffy. Ahhh my heart.

Takes place the day after 5-5.

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

I have a question for you. You know the jurist system that I was a part of a year ago? Do you know if anything ever came out of that?

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

I believe that the jurist system was simply a way to convict Gavin. I don't believe we will be seeing any more of those kinds of trials.

-Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

I thought so. It just doesn't seem right. I mean, I know that Kristoph was guilty, but it doesn't seem fair that he was an exception to the law. And Kristoph isn't the only person like him in the world. There has to be more criminals who didn't leave behind any evidence!

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

I understand your concern. However, I believe that the truth always finds a way to make itself known in the end. It worked through the Jurist System at one point, sure, but it is flexible in that manner. The problem with Jurists is that they are biased. One person may want to have mercy on a murderer, so they will never be convicted. Evidence never is. It isn't saddled with unnecessary emotions that are so necessary to human life. I believe that you are more than capable of finding the truth, Mr. Justice, no matter what the legal system looks like. You just have to search for it.

-Miles Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

It makes me nervous, though. What if Athena hadn't had that earring? It was so obvious that the Phantom was lying, but we almost weren't able to prove it. The dark age of the law would still be here. Athena probably would have been found innocent, but the phantom would have gone after many more innocent people… People like Clay.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

I am very sorry for your loss. But, as I've pointed out, the truth does find a way to make itself known. That earring was no piece of luck. Her mother must have known how valuable that rock was, or she wouldn't have made an earring out of it and given it to her beloved child. Truth and love go well together, I've found. Take away one, and the other evaporates. I believe that it was because of you love for your friend that the truth was found yesterday. You demanded that his trial go on. If it hadn't been for you, the Phantom could have taken that piece of moon rock from the bomb parts. I am sure that he was completely aware of its existence due to the picture that you held, and he was planning on "taking a look at it". If it wasn't for your love, the Phantom would still be on the loose. Of course, it was obvious that he was lying yesterday. But he is a professional actor. He fooled us all for a full year. Had the jurist system been in effect, he would have been much more careful. The jury would have been swayed in his favor, I believe. That trial would not have been any easier, I can assure you. Trust a man who is experienced in the law—the truth always finds a way to make itself known in the end.

-Miles Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

Thank you. I think I'm beginning to understand. The truth has always been pretty weird for me. I feel like I've gotten the truth, and then something else pops up that I never knew. I guess I'll never be completely convinced that I know the whole truth, but I think it will come eventually.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

You were orphaned once, weren't you? I was, too. In the fourth grade my father was murdered, and I was adopted into a new family. When I was about your age, I learned that my adopted father had murdered my biological father, and adopted me in order to destroy me. I ran away after that. I had no idea what the truth really was. It was then that I realized exactly what it meant. The truth can be a terrible weapon, and an invaluable friend. It is impossible to find sometimes, but it is always made known. It's not easy to uncover it, mind you. But we have to fight for it with everything we have. If we do, it doesn't matter who you're fighting, or what lies are being thrown at you, we will always reach the truth.

-Miles Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

I wonder if I'll ever learn the truth about my parents. I know that at least my mother was alive when she gave me up for adoption… She left me with my bracelet, and my name. I don't know if she hated me, or if she thought that giving me up would help my future. If the truth always makes itself known, I can't wait to learn who she was.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Mr. Justice,

I can tell she loved you. I don't have conclusive evidence, but as I just told you, the truth and love go hand in hand. Your bracelet… It helps you tell when people lie, correct? That's incredibly valuable. She wouldn't have just given it away if she hated you. I'd bet that she gave it to you so that she could find you again one day. And I'm sure she will, if you fight for that truth.

-Miles Edgeworth

(O)

Mr. Edgeworth,

Thank you. I've learned a lot from this. I hope that you're right. I've always dreamed of meeting my mom.

-Apollo Justice


	83. A Shift Towards Hopelessness

My posting though. Sorry I've been all over the place. Writing 3 stories at once is not recommended XD

If you like my writing, and you like Apollo, I started a new series called "You're Fine". It's one of my favorite stories that I've written so far, up there with "cleaning up". :)

Well, advertising aside, here's some Ema and Phoenix emails, right after Ema arrives back in the U.S. It's kind of painful, actually.

(O)

Mr. Wright,

You didn't forge evidence, did you? I know you didn't. I don't know what happened six years ago, but there's nothing that a forensic investigation won't help!

-Ema

(O)

Ema,

I'm sorry about how this all turned out, but it's all right. My time as a lawyer is over. I do hope that Lana is doing ok, though. I hope that nobody is questioning the legitimacy of her trial.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Wright,

But think of all those innocent people out there! This isn't you, I know you didn't forge evidence. Just like you believed in me and Lana, I believe in you. Don't let that foppish prosecutor prove anything differently! He's probably the one who forged evidence in order to get you convicted!

-Ema

(O)

Ema,

I'm sorry, but I really did present forged evidence in court. I've given up the defense attorney life.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Wright,

You wouldn't have done that on purpose. Did someone give it to you? Whoever it was, I'll pour Hydroxyacelunodosetrase all over them in their sleep!

-Ema

(O)

Ema,

I would prefer that you didn't do that. My daughter actually gave it to me, though I'm sure that she was only a messenger. She was only 8, after all.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Wright,

You have a daughter?! Since when?! She's gotta be what, 15 now?! That means that she would've been alive when I knew you! What happened?! Why didn't I know about her?

-Ema

(O)

Ema,

She's adopted.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Oh. That makes a lot more sense. I'll have to meet her! I'm becoming a forensic scientist at the precinct. I'm applying tomorrow! You should drop by sometime. Or knowing you, you'll be caught up in a murder pretty soon, and I'll get to see you then. You've got a lot of explaining to do.

-Ema

(O)

Ema,

Don't worry about me. I'm doing just fine with my new job. I'm glad that you get to realize your dream, though. I'm proud.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Wright,

I didn't make it. They put me as a detective.

-Ema

(O)

Ema,

I'm sorry to hear that. But doesn't being a detective mean that you'll be on the scene before the forensics team? I wouldn't give up on being able to do forensics. They'll probably promote you once someone retires, I'm sure.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Wright,

It's not that easy. I'm not just any detective, I'm that fop's detective! The one that caught you forging evidence! He's going to get to boss me around, and since he's gotten rid of the good defense attorneys, he's going to use me to throw innocent people in jail!

-Ema

(O)

Ema,

Don't hold it against him, please. He was right, I really did present forged evidence. I didn't know that I did, but I did. He was only doing his job, Ema.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Wright,

I watched the video of that trial. It was the fishiest trial I've ever seen in my life! It's like he knew that you were going to forge evidence. I'll bet that he made that evidence and passed it onto you because he knew that you were going to win the trial, and he wanted a popularity boost! And he acted like a complete jerk to you, too. I'll never forgive him for what he did. He destroyed the only honest lawyer that we had left!

-Ema

(O)

Ema,

Never give up hope. Remember what Edgeworth always said? The truth always finds a way to make itself known. There is always a way to find the truth.

-Phoenix

(O)

Mr. Wright,

From what I remember, he also said that we have to claw and scratch for every inch of it. Nobody is willing to fight for it anymore!

-Ema

(O)

Ema,

I'm sorry about all of this. But I still have hope.

-Mr. Wright


	84. How to Save a Life

(The title of this chapter comes from the song "How to Save a Life" by the Fray. It won't make sense unless you've heard the song. And no, this isn't a song fic -_-)

So this note wasn't requested, but I really want to do it, based off of one of my head canons. And I'm not playing the game because it took like 2 weeks for you guys to guess Trucy and Apollo, and this (platonic) pairing's much more obscure. (Oh gosh, please let these two never become a popular ship, or I'll cry.)

Well, here's for PLATONIC Simon and Kristoph. If anyone wants to take my head canon and make it into an actual story, I will hug you. I will literally fly to wherever you're from and hug you (if you pay for the plane lol). Well enjoy!

(O)

Kristoph Gavin,

I would like to request your defense. I have been accused of murder, and I am innocent. I am currently in the detention center. The police have sent you the facts of this case.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

I am quite aware of this case. My brother is a prosecutor where you work, and he has told me about it. He believes that you are innocent. I have evidence proving that it was the little girl who killed Metis Cykes. You will be set free, I assure you.

-Kristoph Gavin

(O)

Kristoph Gavin,

I am sorry, but the "little girl" did not kill her mother. I will have to ask another lawyer to take my case if that is the direction that you will choose to take.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

It is very clear to me that the little girl is the killer. In fact, I found a knife on the scene that bore the little girl's prints, and was covered in her mother's blood.

-Kristoph Gavin

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

I'm afraid that's not possible. If you were willing to forge evidence in order to convict her mother's most precious creation, I will have to deny you as my attorney.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

Forged? That is an interesting claim. How do you suppose I forged evidence? I only have known about this case for several days. That is not enough time to hire a professional. And do you have proof to back up your accusation?

-Kristoph Gavin

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

Who said that you hired a professional? All you would need is a bit of blood, and a knife that the girl had held. Knowing her, she used those knives all of the time. And you want evidence? I'll give you some. I took that bloody knife from the scene, bleached it, and buried it. You will not defend me in court tomorrow, and destroy a little girl's life.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Mr. Blackquill,

If you allow me to defend you, you will be freed. That girl is clearly guilty, or you wouldn't have buried that knife. You have a life ahead of you, Mr. Blackquill. Don't throw it away to be ended by deceit's rope. Your life is more valuable than that of a little girl who's had murderous intentions before she's entered Junior High.

-Mr. Gavin

(O)

Mr. Gavin,

There are some things that are more valuable to me than my own life. Maybe one day you'll understand that fact. But as I've said before, you are not my defense attorney. Goodbye. I will ask a state attorney to take my case.

-Simon Blackquill


	85. Frigid Waterfalls

I have a really big announcement.

I dropped the number of chapters from 200 to 150. It's a lot of work, and I want to have more time to write other stories. Sorry if that disappoints some of you, but I'm still barely half done with the cut. I deleted a few requests (mostly AI ones, because I haven't played that in a year) so hopefully I'll enjoy the requests that I do more, and they'll turn out better. I have a random number generator now, so that'll be fun.

So my random number was 56- Maya and Penny! This is 100% canon, too. This is a quote from the PW credits: "Oh, I got a letter from Maya the other day. It sounds like she caught a cold standing under a waterfall. I wanted to visit, but didn't have time, so I sent her some Pink Princess trading cards. She says she can't buy them where she is. What kind of place is she living at anyway?"

Here is said letter. Enjoy! :D

(O)

Dear Penny,

How are you? I'm REALLY bored right now, because I can't go outside and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. I was standing under a waterfall, and I got a really bad cold, so now I'm too sick to leave my bed. I'm not that sick! I just sneeze… A lot. It was my Aunt Morgan's idea that I stay inside. She's the only one I can really talk to, because she thinks I'll get my little cousin sick. She's lying though—she just really hates me, so she doesn't want her daughter to like me. She's meaner than Oldbag! Is she more annoying after she learned Hammer's secret? I don't know if it's possible for her to be any more annoying, but whatever. So I had a question. There aren't any Pink Princess trading cards where I'm staying, and I NEED them or I'm going to DIE. I've seen all the episodes on TV! I've even made sure to watch all the re-runs! But like I said, I'm in the middle of nowhere, so I can't get any. You should come over and if there's any cards that you don't want you can give them to me! I'm sooooo bored. And maybe you could give Aunt Morgan a Samurai kick! Well, you should really come over for a little while. It'll be a lot of fun!

-Maya

(O)

Maya,

I wish I could come over, but I don't have time. Since we've started the Pink Princess, Global Studios has me working non-stop! Where are you staying that doesn't have Pink Princess cards?! They're the most popular thing ever! I sent some cards, though. I gave you a ultra rare! I got two of them, so you can have one. Why were you standing under a waterfall? That sounds like it would hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't give your mean aunt a Samurai kick either. Oh, I've got great news, though. Oldbag got fired! Our new producer got really sick of her. I think she's working at a fancy hotel now. Well, I hope you feel better. Try and avoid waterfalls from now on!

-Penny


	86. Hunks of Junk

So my random number generator gave me…. 37. Clay and Clonco (what? The robot knew his name after all! *gets shot*). Your side comments entertain me. I usually write snarky comments next to them XD

I have another game for you all! I have a list with 64 requests on it. If you can guess the least requested playable character on that list, I'll PM you the list and you can choose the next 3 notes. And read my snarky comments ;)

Oh, and don't ask how these notes were sent… I'm not quite sure myself. Requester, come up with something XD

(O)

Mr. Terran,

Miss Aura won't put bandages on me like Athena always did, but you have some, right? There's always one on your nose. I got a scratch, and I need one! Will you share with me?

Love, Clonco

(O)

Clonco,

Was Aura beating you up again? You should tell her that she's mean. You have feelings, after all! Sure, I can share. Just don't tell Aura where you got it, or she'll yell at me.

-Clay

(O)

Mr. Terran,

Oh, but I like it when Miss Aura hits me! She's not mean. She's my mama! Except she doesn't like being called mama. I called her papa once, but she didn't like that either. She is so confusing! But she is kind.

Love, Clonco

(O)

Clonco,

Nice people won't hit you. If they hit you, they're being mean.

-Clay

(O)

Mr. Terran,

But your friend hits me all the time! The one with the strange hair.

Love, Clonco

(O)

Clonco,

Exactly. Apollo's mean. The next time you see him, you should be mean back, so he learns his lesson.

-Clay

(O)

Mr. Terran,

You are confusing! You want me to hit nice people?

Love, Clonco

(O)

Clonco,

No, just hit Apollo. Or you could trip him and make him fall over.

-Clay

(O)

Mr. Terran,

Oh! I will hit your friend with the strange hair the next time I see him. Thank you very much Mr. Terran!

Love, Clonco


	87. It's Not an Obsession-It's a Way of Life

Ok. There was actually a 3 way tie for the least requested playable character, so I made everyone who guessed have to get 2/3… Mia, Lamiroir (you get to be her hand for 10 seconds) and nobody guessed the last one- Apollo. He's my favorite playable character so I've already done most of his requests XD

Next game- the MOST requested non-lawyer character. I'm counting Robin and Hugh as lawyers. I'll PM my list to whoever can guess it, and they can choose the next note ;)

So I was asked to do a facebook post type thing. Now, I've gotten lots of requests between Steel Samurai fans… Cody to Maya, Cody to Penny, Cody to Edgeworth, Edgeworth to Will Powers, Will Powers to Maya, ect… So I'm just going to do a group facebook chat to get rid of 5000 requests XD Enjoy!

(O)

Conversation name: Samurai fans

Group members: Cody, Maya, Miles, Penny, Will, Wendy

Maya:Hey guys! Since we all love the Steel Samurai, I thought we could make a group chat to talk about it!

Cody: Nobody even likes the Steel Samurai anymore! It's all about the Pink Princess now!

Maya: All right, we can talk about that too.

(Conversation name changed by Cody to Pink Princesses)

Miles: Why exactly am I in this group? I am not a princess, nor a fan of a children's show.

Maya: Oh come on, Edgeworth! I know you like the Steel Samurai. And you are too a pink princess! You always wear that pink shirt with the white ruffles!

Miles: It is not pink! It is wine red.

Maya: Whatever. It's man pink.

Miles: I do not appreciate being associated with "man pink".

(Conversation changed by Maya to Pink Princess fans)

Maya: Is that better?

Miles: Somewhat.

Cody: Why's there an old man in this group? He isn't even a fan!

Maya: Oh, he's a fan. Aren't you?

Miles: No.

Maya: I COULD show a piece of decisive evidence that Kay found for me…

Miles: That is not necessary. I am very much a fan.

Maya: See Cody? He's totally a fan!

Cody: I still don't believe it. He's not cool enough to really be a Pink Princess fan.

Wendy: I am not a Pink Princess fan! Mr. Hammer isn't in it! You whippersnappers have no appreciation for true acting talent! When I was a girl, I didn't always know the best actors, but I definitely had a better idea of true talent than you! You should respect your elders and keep them out of your childish trends!

Wendy: Oh, Edgey-poo! You like the Pink Princess? It's the best show ever! Remember how the Steel Samurai courts the Pink Princess in episode 12?

Miles: Maya, why is she in this group?

Maya: Oops. Slip of the finger.

Miles: I highly doubt that.

(Wendy Oldbag dropped from conversation by Miles)

Maya: Aww, that was mean.

Cody: Oh, thanks Miles! If you hate her too, you're cool with me.

Miles: Please, it's Edgeworth. And I am glad that my dislike of that woman is cool with you.

Maya: Hahahahaha Edgey said cool! I didn't know he did that! Hahahaha!

Miles: It's EDGEWORTH. And I am quite capable of keeping up with your childish trends, I simply choose not to.

Maya: Hahaha sure Mr. Cool.

Penny: Oh, a Pink Princess group? Cool! Does anyone have the Samurai slice card? I've got all of the Samurai attack cards except for that one!

Cody: Woah, you've got that many Ultra Rare cards? I wish I had more of those!

Penny: I'll trade my Platinum Ultra Rare card for it!

Cody: Woah! I want it!

Miles: Is it a style card?

Penny: Yeah! The one I've got is a curly-haired Pink Princess!

Maya: Woah! You have that one?! The Pink Princess only has curly hair in episode 5!

Miles: Oh, I would be more than willing to trade. I have two Samurai slice cards, and the curly-haired Pink Princess card will finish my collection.

Cody: Wait. You have a whole collection of Platinum Ultra Rare cards?

Miles: I will when we do this trade.

Maya: WOAH! Edgey, since when did you get so many rare cards?! You could sell that collection for half a million dollars!

Miles: I don't plan to sell them.

Maya: Wait! Phoenix is definitely going to want to see this!

Miles: Don't you dare add him, Maya. I am a prosecutor, you know.

Maya: What are you going to do? Sue me for cyber bullying? Phoenix is going to be the one making fun of you!

(Phoenix added to conversation by Maya)

(Phoenix dropped from conversation by Miles)

Maya: Oh come on! That's not fair!

(Phoenix added to conversation by Maya)

(Phoenix dropped from conversation by Miles)

Maya: Argh!

Cody: I don't believe it! I wanna see! Show it to us!

Miles: I will send a picture once we trade.

Maya: Oh, come on! Do it now!

Will: Wow, my phone is buzzing like crazy! What's going on?

Penny: Miles is about to have a whole collection of Platinum Ultra Rare cards!

Will: Really?! I'm the star in that show and I don't even have that many cards!

Miles: It's a hobby of mine.

Maya: I'll say! More like a crazy obsession!

Cody: A Pink Princess obsession isn't even an obsession. It's a way of life.

Maya: True. Words of wisdom there!

Penny: Definitely.

Miles: Excuse me for a moment. I have to speak with an officer for a moment.

Maya: Ooh, Miles is slacking off on the job?

Miles: I assure you, there is no work for me to do at the moment. Now please excuse me.

(Phoenix added to group by Maya)

Maya: Nick! Look at this conversation!

Phoenix: The Chief Prosecutor is an Ace Fanboy, huh? Haha, I'm not surprised.

(Apollo and Athena added to conversation by Phoenix)

Phoenix: Remember when I told you that the Chief Prosecutor isn't as stiff as he seems?

Athena: Hahahaha! Aww, it's ok Mr. Edgeworth! Everyone has to obsess over some fandom! Even Apollo's obsessed with Dr. Who!

Apollo: I'm not obsessed with Dr. Who! I only made a couple of references. That doesn't qualify as an obsession.

Miles: Maya. What did I tell you?!

Maya: Not to add Phoenix? :)

Phoenix: Aww, Edgeworth, are you getting defensive?

Athena: You have to embrace your inner fanboy Mr. Edgeworth!

Maya: Hahahahahahahaha yeah Mr. Edgeworth!

Cody: Hey! Being a Pink Princess fan is nothing to laugh about!

Apollo: I apologize for my co-workers, Mr. Edgeworth. I DON'T THINK THEY UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH POWER THE CHIEF PROSECUTOR HAS.

Athena: Did caps-lock get stuck, Apollo?

Phoenix: Haha, he's just using his chords of steel over the internet.

(Athena and Phoenix dropped from conversation by Apollo)

Apollo: Sorry Mr. Edgeworth.

Miles: I appreciate it, Mr. Justice.

Cody: Yeah! Nobody has the right to make fun of a Steel Samurai fan!

Penny: Especially one with a collection of Platinum Ultra Rare cards!

Apollo: Sorry… I have no idea what you guys are talking about.

Cody: You don't know what the Pink Princess is?!

Apollo: I mean, Trucy and Pearls watch it at the agency together… But I haven't really joined in. It IS a kid's show, after all.

Maya: It's not just a kid's show, Apollo!

Maya: Oh! We should add Pearls and Trucy!

(Trucy and Pearls added to conversation by Maya)

Cody: Seriously! You can't just act like the Pink Princess is just a kid's show!

Apollo: It's on TV… And the projected audience is children… I think that qualifies as a kid's show.

Miles: Please don't watch it. It's for your own good.

Apollo: Uh… Why? Don't you like it?

Miles: If you watch it, you can't stop. Then your co-workers will pester you about it.

Apollo: All right then.

Trucy: No! Polly needs to watch it!

Apollo: Oh great, here comes Trucy.

Will: I didn't know my show was that addicting…

Trucy: WOAH! You're THE Will Powers?!

Apollo: Trucy. It's not like he's a god or anything. He's a human being.

Trucy: But Polly! I'm supposed to swoon over popular actors!

Apollo: Barney's a pretty popular actor.

Trucy: You can't compare the Pink Princess with a kid's show, Polly!

Apollo: The Pink Princess IS a kids show…

(Apollo dropped from conversation by Trucy)

Maya: Aww, Trucy, that was a bit extreme.

Miles: No, allow him to leave. He is too promising of a lawyer to be wrapped up with the Pink Princess.

Trucy: I did what was necessary.

Will: Aww, that's ok. You didn't have to drop him.

Trucy: Eh, he probably wanted to go anyway, he just didn't want to be rude.

Penny: Will! We're supposed to be at Studio 2 right now!

Will: Wait, it's 5:00 already?! Ahh! Sorry guys, we'd better run! Our new producer isn't like Dee, but she's still pretty scary!

Trucy: Aww! I was talking with THE Will Powers!

Maya: It's ok, Trucy.

Cody: If you want, I can show you how to get in to the studio to watch the practices.

Trucy: Really?! Woah!

Cody: Wait… Are you pretty small? The best way past oldbag is pretty cramped.

Trucy: Yeah! I can fit inside my magic panties for one of my magic tricks!

Cody: Magic panties?

Trucy: Yeah, I'm a magician! My magic panties are my best act!

Miles: Please, don't elaborate.

Trucy: Aww, come on! It's not bad or anything! It's like a magic hat, but with my panties!

Maya: It's not her underwear. She stays fully clothed the entire time.

Miles: Oh. That is very much relieving, as your father is making me watch one of your magic shows.

Cody: Cool! So can you pull rabbits and stuff out of it?

Trucy: Oh, I can do more than that! I can pull lamps, and tires… One time I pulled out a frozen chicken!

Cody: Woah! I wanna see that!

Trucy: Come to the wonder bar tonight! I'm doing a show there!

Cody: Cool! I think I will, since the Pink Princess rehearsals end at 5.

Pearl: Mystic Maya! Mr. Edgeworth likes the Pink Princess?

Miles: Oh, not more of this.

Maya: Yeah! He loves it! I'll bet he even wears Pink Princess underwear!

Pearl: Hehe!

Trucy: I wonder what you could pull out of those?

Miles: There will be no removing of my underwear, thank you.

Maya: Wait, you really wear Pink Princess underwear? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(Phoenix added to conversation by Maya)

(Phoenix removed from conversation by Miles)

Miles: You will not get away with that again.

Cody: Aww, the boxers are a lot cooler than the underwear.

Miles: Can we PLEASE stop talking about undergarments?!

Pearl: Like bras?

(Miles has left the conversation)

(Miles added to conversation by Maya)

Maya: Ok, ok! No more undergarments! So, what was your favorite episode, everyone?

Trucy: Oh! I love where the Pink Princess is hiding underground and her sidekick won't stop complaining! It reminded me of Polly and Ema! And then they get totally ambushed since they were being loud, and the sidekick starts complaining about how it smells like blood.

Maya: That was funny, but it wasn't as exciting as the fight scene between the Pink Princess and her clone.

Cody: Nah, the fight scene between the Pink Princess and the Evil Magistrate's daughter was better.

Maya: What about you, Edgeworth?

Miles: Hmph. I particularly enjoy the part where the Pink Princess is rescued by the Steel Samurai, and the Steel Samurai helps her to reach the Evil Magistrate's lair.

Maya: And then the Steel Samurai gets kidnapped!

Miles: Yes. I am quite aware that that is the next plot point.

Maya: Oh! We should add Sal!

Miles: Is that really necessary?

(Sal added to conversation by Maya)

Sal: j00 n00bs! Why sh0uld 1 w4ste my time with j00?

Maya: Miles has a full collection of Platinum Ultra Rare cards! And I was the inspiration for the Pink Princess!

Trucy: What?! No you weren't.

Sal: N0w that 1 remember… It was j00, wasn't it?

Miles: The Pink Princess?! Inspired by Wright's assistant?! No!

Sal: Y3s, it was her.

Trucy: So, Mr. Sal! What was your favorite part?

Sal: When the Pink Princess curls h3r hair.

Maya: I wonder what it would look like if I curled my hair!

Sal: J00 sh00d send me the pix.

Maya: Ok, I will!

Miles: I'm afraid I have to leave. Farewell.

Maya: Bye!

(Phoenix added to conversation by Maya)

Maya: Look, Nick! Edgeworth wears Pink Princess underwear!

Phoenix: Haha. I didn't realize that anyone's panties could be better than my daughter's.

Trucy: Aww, Daddy!

Miles: MAYA. FEY.

(Phoenix dropped from conversation by Miles)

Maya: Ope, gotta go! See you guys later!

Sal: N00b.

(Sal has left the conversation.)

Trucy: So, Mr. Edgeworth. Do you need help plotting your revenge?

Miles: Hmm. That might be necessary.

Trucy: Cool! I'll brainstorm a little bit and message you later! I'm gonna go brainstorm now! Bye!

Pearl: Aww, everyone's leaving.

Cody: I'm still here.

Pearl: Oh! Can I go with you and Trucy to the rehearsal?

Cody: How small are you?

Pearl: Oh, I'm tiny!

Cody: Cool. Meet us in the back of Global studios in three hours. They always get that much time to study their lines before they practice.

Pearl: Yay! I get to watch them practice for the Pink Princess!

Miles: If I were smaller, I would enjoy accompanying you.

Cody: Oh, but Oldbag loves you! You'll be able to sneak past her easy.

Miles: I'd rather not have her watch it with me.

Cody: It's ok! I can distract her!

Miles: I don't know if you can be more distracting to her than me.

Cody: Oh, trust me. I managed to pry her away from Hammer once. You'll be easy.

Miles: If you say so.

Cody: Just walk right on in, and meet us in Studio 2.

Miles: I will be there. I hope you are as distracting as you claim.

Cody: Heh. You won't be disappointed.


	88. Bad Guys, Cute Guys, and Edgeworth

Hey guys! I'm going to keep this game (guess the most requested non-lawyer character) going on for another chapter or so; some of you are REALLY close. Feel free to guess as many times as you like- just don't copy/paste the character list.

I've given out a lot of hints. Here's one for all of you: They never set foot into the courtroom (If they actually did, sorry. I know for sure that they didn't show their face in the courtroom.)

Oh, and it's not Clay, so stop guessing him XP

(O)

_Detective Gumshoe. Come to my office immediately._

**I'm sorry, sir, but your office is empty. Are you sure you're in your office? **

_You took too long. I had to speak with Prosecutor Gavin. _

**Grahh! The guy who got Wright disbarred? **

_Hey, he's not a bad guy. _

**Hey, pal! Edgeworth wouldn't say "guy" to save his life! Who do you think you are, stealing his phone like that?!**

_A master thief._

**Kay! Where are you?!**

_I can't tell you that! You've got to find me!_

**Or I could call you and listen for the Steel Samurai.**

_Aww, that's cheating. So wait. Who's this Wright guy? I know Prosecutor Gavin, but you don't seem to like him much. _

**Wright was the most amazing lawyer in the whole country! He took on defendants in hopeless cases, and proved them innocent! He even defended Edgeworth once!**

_Woah, really? What did he do?_

**Well, he got accused of murder. But anyways, me and Wright used to work together all the time. He was a great guy, pal. **

_So why did he forge evidence?_

**He didn't! There's no way he did! **

_But he admitted to it, didn't he?_

**He didn't forge it! Maybe he presented forged evidence on accident! **

_I don't know this Wright guy… But he sounds pretty cool. But if he really presented forged evidence, then Prosecutor Gavin was just doing his job._

**But Prosecutor Gavin was being a jerk the entire trial! It was like he knew that Wright was gonna forge evidence! Maybe Gavin forged evidence, and passed it onto Wright as a trick! That would explain why he seemed to know so much about the forgery?**

_Huh? How did he know a lot?_

**Well, as soon as Wright presented the forged evidence, Gavin had a witness prepared to prove that the evidence was forged. Do you know how hard it is to prepare a witness?!**

_Not really, but I guess you make it sound pretty hard. _

**Yeah! It takes half an hour or more, and the guy just happened to have the forger on hand! If that's not shady, I don't know what is!**

_Gummy… I know that you're mad at him, but he's really nice. You should try talking to him. I hang around in his office sometimes when Edgeworth's busy. _

**I've been a detective for years, and I've never seen a shadier character! I know there's something up with him!**

_Promise you'll say hi? Nicely? _

**Why would I do that?!**

_Because if you don't I'll tell Maggey your little secret._

**What secret?! I have no idea what you're talking about!**

_I'm the great Yatagarasu! My job is to steal information! _

**Ok, I'll say hi. Nicely. Just don't tell her, please!**

_All right, but you should tell her. I mean, it's obvious she likes you…_

**No it's not!**

_Even EDGEWORTH thinks she likes you, and he has no feelings. There have been at least 15 girls crushing on him in the past month, and he never noticed. _

_Oh, shoot! I forgot I was using his phone! No, it won't let me delete!_

**Serves you right! Maggey doesn't like me!**

_But it's so obvious! Just ask her out!_

**But what if you're wrong, and she tells me that she doesn't like me?**

_If I steal some information to prove my point, will you ask her out?_

**You'll never get it.**

_Wait, I got it._

_(Attached picture of a diary page)_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**That Gavin guy is such a creep! I can't believe that Wright got convicted of forgery! Now everyone is looking at me like he used forged evidence in my trials, too. I'm not a murderer, pal! At least Gumshoe cares, though. He's really sweet. After I messed up with the keys, he managed to help me keep my job! I thought I was going to end up as a waitress again! I really like Gumshoe… He reminds me a little of Dustin, but Dustin wasn't as fun to be around… And Gumshoe doesn't have a baseball obsession. I want to date him, but we've got a great friendship as is… I wouldn't want to mess it up, huh, pal! Well, I'm getting pretty tired. I'm going to go to sleep now.**_

_**~Maggey**_

**Huh?! Where did you get that?!**

_The guard office? Where else? _

**So you mean she actually likes me?! And she agrees that Gavin is a creep?!**

_Uh, yeah, but he's really nice._

**Whooooop! I'm gonna ask her out to dinner right now, pal!**

_According to the security schedule, she doesn't work on Fridays. _

**You didn't know that?**

_Hey, I only steal information about bad guys and cute guys. _

**Like who? **

_Hey, I'm not telling you that!_

**My detective senses are telling me that there's a certain attractive prosecutor that you've been defending far too much!**

_Oh come on. Getting information about him is too easy to count as stealing. _

**So you do like him!**

_Heh, there's a difference between liking a guy and finding a guy attractive. Besides, don't you have a date to get before she leaves at 6?_

**Oh, right! Wish me luck!**

_Aww, you don't need luck. She loves you!_

_Now that I have my phone back, I DO wish you luck. I hope you don't end up like her last boyfriend._

**Hey! Since when did you have a sense of humor, pal?**

… _Do I really give off the impression that I have no feelings?_

**No! I mean, it's not like you're over emotional, but you definitely have feelings! And they might not be as strong as a normal person's, but you have them, pal!**

_You're transparent as ever, Detective. I can assure you that I do have feelings… Some are just unnecessary to make known. _

**Well, I've got a girl to catch. I'll see you tomorrow, pal!**

_I do wish you luck. Try not to die… You are a valuable detective, as annoying as you may be sometimes._

**Thanks, pal! I'll try! **


	89. Broken Crackers Taste just as Good

The game has been won by just about everyone who's tried lol. It was Aura. Don't ask me why so many people requested her- I literally have no idea XD

So, today's game: Greater, less than, or equal number of requests: Furio Tigre or Shelly de Killer? (If you get it wrong, I'll probably give you more similar questions lol. I actually want you guys to get the list. Also, if you're a guest, or don't PM, feel free to email me at mgfox32 . Yes, I did just give you guys my email. Don't spam it lol)

…Don't ask why I haven't done this request yet. Please. Because really, I have absolutely no idea. _Athena _and **Phoenix! **It's great. It starts off upsetting, and ends up being really hilarious/fluffy :D

(O)

**Athena… Where are you?**

_The exploded courtroom. _

**Athena… We have to investigate the case.**

_It's Apollo's case. _

**He decided not to take it. He's investigating, but he's not going to defend Starbuck tomorrow.**

_It's my fault. I'm not fit to be a lawyer!_

**Woah, there. What makes you think that this was your fault?!**

_Apollo… Every time he mentioned my name, I could sense anger and sadness. I don't know what I did, but I know it's my fault that he left! I can't take this case. I can't go back to the Space Center. I can't do anything._

**Athena… You're wrong.**

_I know Apollo's mad at me! He's breaking inside, and I'm making it worse!_

**You aren't worthless, Athena.**

_I'm worse than that! Everywhere I go, something bad happens to the people I care about! _

**Athena… You can't give up now. You've come so far… Apollo needs you right now. He needs you to find his best friend's killer. **

_I can't. I'm not strong enough for this._

**Athena, I'm going to go. And I can't do it alone. I need your help- This case means a whole lot, and I can't afford to do it on my own. You're our agency's secret weapon, and we need you re-armed and ready for action. **

_What if I just make it worse?_

**Athena, you aren't going to make it worse. I need you here to investigate with me. There are so many hurt people—everywhere you turn, there's someone breaking inside. Think of Starbuck! He needs someone to give him hope, Athena. And there's nobody I know who's better at giving pep talks.**

_What if we see Apollo? _

**Then you smile, and let him know that he's welcome back at the agency, and that we'll accept him with open arms. **

… _All right, I'll come. I can't promise anything, but I can always try._

**Thank you, Athena. **

(O)

**See, Athena? We couldn't have done this without you.**

_Thanks. _

…**I was expecting more of a WHOOOOP out of you.**

_I don't know… That was really hard. There were so many emotions—fear, doubt, sadness, anger, hopelessness… And it came from everyone. Even the robots! Poor Apollo, too… Everyone around him is cheering and happy how everything turned out, and he's covering up his sadness so well. But his heart is still so sad. If I lost Junie, I don't know what I'd do, and I didn't even know her as well! And he was so hurt by me, too…_

**Athena, I didn't need Widget to sense everyone's unhappiness, but I didn't need it to feel everyone's hope, too. Apollo will be fine, I know he will. And he trusts you now. **

_I guess. But I want him to know that he doesn't have to be fine now… That he doesn't need to hide his true feelings around us. _

**How do you think we should do that?**

_We? You mean, you're on board?_

**Of course. **

_Well, we don't want to make it a big deal—We just need a little reminder that we care, you know? Is there anything that he really loves? _

**Polly loves pudding!**

_Trucy?_

**Yep! **

_How do you know that?_

**Daddy brought me pudding one day and Polly made me share. **

_The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, huh? And the discord within._

**Sorry, I was asking Trucy if she had any ideas, and she took my phone. I don't know how Apollo would feel if we brought him a ton of pudding though.**

_No, it would be great! We could watch a movie or something and eat pudding._

**I really don't know how Apollo would react to a slack off day.**

**And Trucy recommends that we watch Dr. Who. Apparently he's made some references to it.**

_Wouldn't that remind him of space?_

**Trucy no longer recommends that we watch Dr. Who. **

_Well, this is getting nowhere._

**I still think that Apollo wouldn't want something too extravagant. **

**Trucy has an idea, apparently. She wants to know if you've seen Apollo's apartment. Here, I'm passing it to her.**

_Uh, nope. _

**It's really boring! We could get him something nice to make it more interesting.**

_Well, what does he already have?_

**A bed, a couch, and a refrigerator. Oh, and he's got a microwave on top of the refrigerator. **

_He doesn't even have a TV?_

**He told me that it was a dream of his to get a really big TV, and I told him that he probably would never get one… for all eternity. **

_We could probably get a decent one off of ebay. I can chip in $100! _

**It's me again. Trucy says she can do $150… Apparently she's gotten some good money from her magic shows. All my money has gone towards buying a hundred people Eldoon's noodles, so I probably can't do more than $50.**

_Hey! I found a 52 inch on EBay for 299.99! _

**Is it broken?**

_Nope. There's a picture. It looks good. And we'll tell them we're lawyers, and we aren't afraid to sue! If we did sue, we'd have enough for a really good tv._

**True. I think we should do it. How much longer is it bidding for?**

…_49 seconds._

**Wow, that's convenient. If you have to go a little over to make the bid, I'll cover it. **

_We got it!_

**For how much?**

_320\. It was an intense 49 seconds. _

**I can see that. **

_HAHAHAHAHA guess who was the second highest bidder?_

**Who? It wasn't Apollo, was it? That would be bad.**

_Nope. Gaspen Payne! Hahahahahaha!_

**It's probably good that we stopped him. I heard that Edgeworth was going to seriously cut his wages.**

_Wait… Does Apollo even have the spare time to watch TV?_

**Trucy says that it'll give Apollo an ego boost just to be able to say that he owns one. **

_Apollo doesn't need an ego boost!_

**Haha, probably true. When do you think that the TV's going to get here?**

_Oh, they live really close by. I can pick it up. _

**Do you know who it is?**

… _Some guy named Winfred._

**I don't know that name from anywhere, but Trucy's laughing her head off. What's the last name?**

_Kitaki._

_Mr. Wright? Where did you go?_

**Sorry, I figured out who that was, and I had to laugh. Whatever you do, don't tell Apollo where you got it from.**

_I'm really confused._

**In Apollo's second case, he had to defend that guy's son. The Kitakis are a part of a huge crime syndicate… They're gangsters… or at least, they used to be. That was the funniest case, though, for me and Trucy, anyways. **

_Woah, we have gangster neighbors?! _

**Well, now they own a pastry shop. **

_I really want to try a gangster pastry. _

**Well, you can buy some along with the TV. Me and Trucy will be there in a minute with the money. **

**Oh, and by the way, an O.G. Cracker is actually a muffin. **

_Got it! I hope we can cheer Apollo up with this._

**I think we will… Just knowing that the people you care about are willing to do something like this for you is a good feeling. **

_Like when Apollo accused me of murder?_

**That's stretching a bit. Most people wouldn't take that as a deep personal sacrifice intended for their benefit.**

_I thought it was really brave!_

… **Whatever you say. **


	90. Nebulas Form when Bright Stars Die

This request has bothered me for awhile… I liked it, I just didn't know what the heck I was supposed to write with it without causing a haaaaannnnggggghhhhh from you all.

Props to Geeky Genius. She gave me an idea that ressurected this request from the grave… And I actually came up with something pretty good :)

(This is an email, btw. I should start clarifying these again, huh?)

(O)

Mr. Starbuck,

I just wanted to say that I feel really bad for everything that's happened. I didn't know Clay personally, but he seemed like a great guy. I can't imagine how I'd feel if Apollo was murdered, and I haven't known him for as long as you knew Clay. I know that you're going to have to go back into space without him soon, and I wish you the best of luck.

-Phoenix Wright

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Thanks, it means a lot. I remember when I first met Clay… Him and Apollo, actually. They managed to break Jupiter together when they were younger… Clay had gotten some remote control hovercraft, and was trying to land it on top of the planets in the exhibit… And it accidentally cut the strings that were holding it up. He had grown a lot since then… He was always so happy, and he never stopped smiling. He and Apollo always made sure everyone were fine… The Space Center was a whole lot brighter because of them. I was excited when Clay joined us as an astronaut, but I didn't know how well he'd do. He ended up being a lot stronger than I expected, both physically and mentally. He grew up without really growing up… He was as bright and happy as a little kid, but as mature as an adult. I'm going to miss him a lot.

-Sol Starbuck

(O)

Mr. Starbuck,

I can see Apollo as being one to break planets. I was his first defendant, actually. I mostly had to spoon feed him in order to get a not guilty… He definitely had a head on his shoulders, but it seemed to do more shouting and thinking. Now, I couldn't ask for a better co-worker. He's a friendly kid, and he's an amazing lawyer… And he's good at keeping us all in line. He's always there to remind us that we're fine… And he's also got a talent for complaining. I made a rule that if anyone complains about how messy the office is, they have to clean the toilet. Of course, I didn't tell anyone the rule.

-Phoenix Wright

(O)

Mr. Wright,

Apollo's a great kid, huh? He definitely is good at pointing out what needs correction… We don't support our planet exhibit with fishing line anymore, it has steel wires. And because a few kids attacked him, we made a rule that kids younger than 12 have to be within thirty feet of a guardian at all times. Of course, Apollo didn't like this rule since he lived in an orphanage with a bunch of guardian-less kids, so we decided that Apollo could be a guardian for any parentless children. He didn't like that idea, but Clay sure did.

It's hard not being able to have Clay around anymore, but it doesn't really feel like he's dead. It's like his presence never leaves… Because of him, everyone knows that we're going to be just fine, and everyone's still cheerful. Everywhere I look, I see Clay, bright and smiling… And no matter where I go, I know there's hope.

-Sol Starbuck

(O)

Mr. Starbuck,

That sounds like Apollo all right. You know, I told someone once that people don't die very easily if they have something to live for… And even after this, I think it's true. Clay lives on in the hearts of so many even now… He's given so much hope to people he's never met. Clay is always going to exist… We just won't be able to see him anymore. It's sad, of course, but Clay's death brought so much life. I know I'm not really at liberty to say that about someone I never met… I wish I'd gotten to meet the kid. It makes me feel like I should take the time to meet some of Trucy's friends before they have the chance to be murdered by some mad man. On second thought, I think Trucy's friends would probably end up being the mad men in that scenario.

-Phoenix Wright

(O)

Mr. Wright,

It's true… If he brought this much hope by dying, I wonder what he would have been if he hadn't. Whatever the case, he was a good kid… And I guess he still is.

-Sol Starbuck


	91. A Teacher's Wisdom

Hey guys! HOLY CRAP 50,000 VIEWS. THIS IS MADNESS. Thanks sooooo much to all of you, this is so much more than I ever dreamed of getting :)

So I have to give props to Ace Prosecutor, since this was their idea. I molded it a bit, but it's cool.

So this isn't just going to be a note… There's going to be some light backstory Enjoy! :)

(O)

The last notes of the concert had rung out a while ago, and the band was about done cleaning up. The halls of the school were abandoned as everyone had left for home.

"Mr. Gavin… You knew Miss Courte, didn't you?" Juniper asked somewhat suddenly.

"Please, call me Klavier. Ja, I did. Why?"

"Oh… Klavier. I'm supposed to sort through the files in her office, and I don't think I could do it by myself."

"...Oh. Ja, I'll help you, Fraulein," Klavier replied. The offer of getting to see what remained of his mentor was not one to ignore.

The two of them finished cleaning and silently headed for the art room. Both of their minds were filled with the memories of their mentor, and neither of them wanted to acknowledge that she was dead.

They arrived in the art room, and Klavier picked up a folder from off the floor.

"Oh! Don't touch that. It's got a knife in it," she warned him nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Myriam didn't want anyone to see her script." Klavier dropped it back onto the floor, equally nonchalantly. Both of them had seen stranger things. Juniper pulled a drawer out of Miss Courte's desk. "Oh! What's this?"

"Do you think I should know?" Klavier laughed.

"It's… A box." She opened the lid. "It's got a bunch of letters inside." Klavier walked up next to her to look.

"It seems as if they're addressed to her students," Klavier mused.

"Oh, this one's for Myriam!" Juniper flipped through a few more letters. "And look, Professor Means."

"I suppose they aren't just for students," Klavier commented. Juniper placed the familiar names on the desk, and continued to sort through letters. Juniper mumbled the unfamiliar names as she flipped past them, and Klavier jumped.

"Which name did you just say?"

"Huh? Kristoph. Why?"

"...Put it on the desk."

"Ok, ok." She continued flipping through the pages until she reached the end. "Oh look! There's another box!" She pulled it out. "Here's me!" She grinned brightly before continuing to flip through letters. "Oh, and here's Hugh and Robin." Klavier wondered if his name would appear… After all, his brother was in there, of all people. However, his hope began to diminish as the number of letters grew smaller and smaller. "Oh… Yours is the last one!"

"There's a post-it on it… NF?"

"I'd guess that means not finished. She puts that on her artwork sometimes." Klavier opened his letter and took a look inside. There were a few pages in Miss Courte's neat handwriting, and Klavier couldn't help but smile. "Wow, she wrote a lot!" Juniper picked up her own letter and frowned when she opened it. "I don't have as much in here."

"Miss Courte and I knew each other for longer." Klavier pulled out the pages, and was slightly disappointed to find that each page wasn't all that long, but each one had a date on it. He looked at the page which was dated to his last year.

**Dear Klavier,**

**It has been a pleasure to get to know you over the past two years. You've been nothing but a joy as a student, and probably my favorite so far, if I'm allowed to pick favorites. I know that you'll be heading to Germany, and I wish you the best of luck. Please keep in touch. There's a spirit in you that's hard to find these days, especially on the prosecutor's side of the school. I know that you seek to find the truth, and I am excited to see where your life will take you. **

**-Miss Courte**

He flipped the page.. This note was dated a little more than two years later. _Oh… Wright's trial._

**Dear Klavier,**

**That was quite the first trial, wasn't it? You seemed a bit out of character, though… You were missing your enthusiasm and happiness. I was sad to hear about Phoenix Wright, though… I believed that he was on our side, and I'm not usually wrong about these types of things. I suppose people change, but I get the feeling that this is going to destroy the public's faith in the courts. Please, Klavier, if anyone can fight that, it would be you. You're well loved by many, and you're a very gifted truth-seeker. **

**-Miss Courte**

The next one was dated last year, and Klavier cringed. He didn't want to read it, really.

**Dear Klavier,**

**I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you… You didn't deserve any of it. Klavier, I hope that you don't think that Wright's disbarment was your fault. All you did was seek the truth in the best way you knew how… It may seem like you made a huge error, but it was your first case, and you should have been able to trust your brother. I am so proud of how that trial turned out. Anyone but you would have given up… Your rival and your brother fighting, neither able to prove anything. You stayed so strong, but I know you're hurt inside… You've always been good at putting on a brave face. I don't expect you to feel better immediately, but I want you to know that if anyone can make it through this, it would be you. You have the truth on your side now. **

**-Miss Courte**

The last one only had a few lines, but he read them eagerly.

**Dear Klavier,**

**I am so excited to be able to see you again! You've grown so strong, even though it seemed as if the world was turning against you… You never gave up hope. (NF) **

Klavier smiled, tucking the letters away in his pocket. Juniper was smiling too… She'd probably read the same words over and over again. "Can I see?" Juniper nodded, tears in the corners of her eyes.

**Dear Juniper,**

**You've been one of the most wonderful students I've ever had. You stood up for the truth, even when it hurt those around you… You're going to be the best judge that the world's ever seen. I've had very few students who were willing to sacrifice their friends for the truth, and you've been one of them. I know it hurts, but I am so proud of you. You're going to do incredible things, I know it. **

**-Miss Courte**

Klavier smiled. He could hear Miss Courte reading the words, her sweet, quiet voice echoing encouragement. Juniper was reading Hugh and Robin's, so Klavier picked up Kristoph's letter, curious to see what she would say.

**Dear Kristoph,**

**I know we haven't agreed in the past… But if I can only leave you with one thing, it's that the means is never justified by the end. You're a smart young man, and I know that some part of you believes that. If you don't believe that, innocent people will be in jail, guilty people outside of it… You're a peacekeeper, not an innocent verdict keeper. Remember that, and you'll be able to acheive. Otherwise, I can only see darkness. **

**-Miss Courte**

_She knew… She knew what Kristoph would become. _Klavier crammed this paper into his pocket as well. If she saw dark things in Kristoph's future, then the brightness she saw in Klavier's seemed much brighter. He picked up Myriam's, since Juniper was still reading her friends' letters.

**Myriam,**

**I can tell you feel lonely, Myriam. All the advice I can give you is that the truth and love go hand in hand… Seek one, and the other will follow. And the truth is that the end is only justified by proper means. **

**-Miss Courte**

_Well… That was short. _Juniper seemed to be done with her letters, so they traded.

**Robin,**

**Don't doubt yourself. You are a rolemodel for so many, and I can tell that you think that you aren't a good one… You will always be good enough, Robin. I know you want to make everything beautiful, but you can't always expect to be as good or better than someone else. You can only make things in your own unique style, and once you find who you are, your unique style is born. Always remember that. **

**-Miss Courte**

**Hugh,**

**Don't expect yourself to be perfect all the time. Fight for it, but don't expect it. You've been a good kid, but you're becoming a bit self-centered. If you want to bring the dark age of the law to the end, you have to work hard, and it isn't always going to be pretty. But you need to try… Not just expect an A on every test and trial. Life isn't like school. Here, we give you lessons and then give you a test… In life, you get tests that teach you a lesson. And I promise you won't get an A without a whole lot of effort. **

"Wow. These are cool," Klavier mused.

"We should put them back in the box." Juniper took Robin and Hugh's letters out of his hand. "Oh… Which box were they in?"

"I don't know. Are they labeled?"

"Uh… Oh! Look at that!" She pointed at a label on the box. **Truth seekers. **She dropped Hugh and Robin's letters in the box. She looked at Myriam's envelope. "We found it in the other box, but I think Myriam's changed since Miss Courte wrote this." She picked it up and dropped it in the box.

"So what's the other one?"

"Self-seekers," Juniper replied. _We found Kristoph's letter in that box. _

"Oh… We have to read Professor Means'," I mused.

"I already did. It's only a sentence long," she replied. She took the letter, put it in the box, and put both boxes back in the desk, slamming the door with a hollow metal sound.

"What was the sentence?"

"The truth always finds a way to make itself known."


	92. I'm Too Sad to Think of a Proper Title

Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a few days. I'm working on a new story that's going to be AMAZING. It'll be a while before I'm done with it, though. It's a surprise ;)

Wow. This turned out really sad. You might need tissues. XD #reasonsnottowriteinthedarkwhilelisteningtoreminiscence~tragicmemories

Well, I hope you enjoy! :D

(O)

_Hi! Is this Mr. Gavin's email?_

**Ja. Please, it's Klavier. Who is this?**

_Athena Cykes!_

**Ah, the fraulein who was hanging around Herr Forehead?**

_That's the one! _

**I would assume that there's a reason that you emailed me for, ja? **

_Heh, it's a little weird, in retrospect._

**I would expect nothing less from a comrade of Forehead's. I hope you realize that I meant it when I said that I wouldn't give you an autograph as a rock star.**

_Heh, does Apollo have a lot of weird friends? No, that wasn't why I emailed you… Although I wouldn't object if you gave me one anyways. Trucy made me listen to some of your music- I love Atroquinine, my love! _

**Ach, I enjoy that one as well. I won't give you an autograph, though. That time has passed. Now, what was the reason for your email?**

_Well… This is going to sound really strange. You were in court to see Widget in action, right?_

**Ja, your emotion reading device? It's rare to find a person with better ears than me, Fraulein.**

_Heh heh. Well, my ears were picking up some really strange emotions coming off of you, and I was sort of curious. See, you were overflowing with sorrow the entire time… I know you were upset about Miss Courte's death, but even Junie didn't feel THAT sad. I was confused, so I tried plugging into Widget that your mentor died… It didn't seem to think it was the cause._

**Ach… These are boundaries of mine that I wouldn't recommend probing into.**

_I can feel how sad you are, and nobody else can… It's hard to know what other people are going through. I can feel how much pain you're in… If your sadness hadn't been overflowing Widget's capacities, I'd guess that you're angry, too. I can't make you do anything that you don't want to, but I've already felt enough pain coming from you that nothing would surprise me. Please, I could hear your heart crying out for help._

**Fraulein… Why exactly does it matter? I'm simply a person you happened to meet during a case. From personal experience, there are hundreds of those. What does it matter to you?**

_I want to help you, if you'll let me. Of all those people I've met, I've never felt such a deep sadness. I haven't told anyone of course… But I know what it's like to feel hurt like that, to feel like there's nobody in the world who's in your corner… I don't know you that well, but I think you're worth being there for. _

**I am a famous musician, and you think that I'm lonely? I'm afraid you're mistaken, Fraulein. **

_I don't think you're lonely. I know you're lonely. I know that feeling. My mom was murdered when I was younger, and my friend was convicted as being the murderer, even though I'm positive he didn't do it. After that, I moved to Europe, and I never saw any of my friends for seven years. I don't care who you are, you're a person, just like everyone else, and you have a heart that's just as easily broken as anyone else's. _

**Herr Forehead knows. You can ask him… I'd really rather not speak about my past. **

_I don't want information… I want to help you. Please. _

**You're quite the persistent one, aren't you, fraulein? Fine. Everything is gone for me. My band, my family, my closest friend… They were all taken away in an instant. Finding the truth was all that could motivate me, and the one who gave me that motivation was just murdered. The truth has vanished, and it was my fault. My actions were what took away your boss' attorney badge and started the mess that we're in with the Dark Age of the Law! The attorneys that I fight only seek to make money, and nothing else. They would sacrifice the truth for anything. As soon as I began to realize that Herr Forehead was trustworthy to find the truth, they've assigned a convict to replace my spot. You've seen how lawyers are being trained these days! These are the people that I have to fight every day. I have to fight forgery within the limits of the law, which is a difficult fight to win. **

**Ach… I apologize. That got out of hand.**

_No… It's ok. Thank you, actually… _

**Thank me for what?**

_You haven't given up. Anyone else would have given up… You fight for the truth, even though it's hurt you. You're rich… You could give up prosecuting and live a comfortable, carefree life, or you could fight forgery with forgery. But you aren't like the people who have hurt you. You're hurt, but you're stronger than anyone I've ever met to still be able to show a smile to someone who needs one. _

**Thank you, fraulein. **

_Klavier… You don't have to be alone. I know that everyone at the agency would agree that you're an incredible person, and it would be really cool to see you again soon. Please, don't run away from your feelings anymore. They always catch you, no matter how fast you run. _

**Ja. I'll consider dropping by. **

_I'm glad to hear it :)_


	93. Jail Wars

Hey guys! I'm not dead! :D

I went on vacation in Nashville. I'm back now. For like 2 days, and then I'm going on vacation again XD

So, I got a humanoid random number generator, and it picked one of the weirdest requests off my list (Well, besides Sasha to Orla. FISH DON'T READ).

Well, here is Furio Tigre and Kristoph. Who's the better villain? :D

(O)

Mr. Tigre,

I would ask that you please keep quiet. Solitary confinement should be solitary, and your howls keep me up at night regardless.

-Kristoph Gavin

(O)

Kristoff,

Who do youse think youse talkin to? Some kinda street rat? I've got a lotta people who wouldn't mind givin your pretty little face a makeover. Youse better be watchin your mouth. I'm the baws around here.

-Furio

(O)

Mr. Tigre,

Were you not the one who gave away the fact that they were the murderer by a mere slip of the tongue? I can assure you that I have much more authority in this situation than you do. How else do you think I've been able to stock my cell with everything I have?

-Kristoph Gavin

(O)

Kristoff,

Youse thinkin I'm dumb? Youse and youse books got nothin on me, you manicured prissy. I wasn't the one who replaced a red back ace with a blue back king. I mussed up one little thing, but otherwise my plan was workin much better than youse did. An I'm not the one who kept a key peice of evedince in my cell and didn't destroy it, either. An I managed to take my own case, an I'm not even a lawyer. An I got that girl a guilty, too. It took a month for anyone to notice. But youse got beat by some kid, an I got beat by a legend.  
-Furio

(O)

Mr. Tigre,

I was beaten by a talented rookie who was being mentored by both myself and a "legend", and he used forged evidence to defeat me. You were beaten by a pathetic bluff made by a grasping attorney.

-Kristoph Gavin

(O)

Kristoff,

I was good enough that I made a legend start bluffin, since he had nothin on me. That kid didn't need forged evidence to beat youse, he prolly woulda gotten youse anyways. Now, are youse gonna keep complainin, or do I have to show you how I managed to do so well in court?

-Furio

(O)

Mr. Tigre,

I suppose I'll have to contact the authorities and request for a room change, then. Though I'd watch out, Mr. Tigre. I have a small dose of atroquinine left in my cell, and it does need a target.

-Kristoph Gavin


	94. The Heart can't be Pursuaded

Wow, two in a day. I felt the dire need to write something extremely depressing XD  
(Aka I started listening to Reminiscence~ wandering hearts)

(O)

Simon… How could you?! What am I supposed to do now? You aren't a killer, I know you aren't. But everyone is scared of me, somehow convinced that I'm some murderer just because I'm related to you. Metis is gone, you're gone… And because of you, I have to take care of a little murderer! Don't you understand how I feel? You're not just throwing your own life away by saving this little brat. You're throwing away mine, and whoever that little demon tries to kill next. Everyone I care about is gone, Simon.

(O)

Aura… You don't understand. Athena isn't a murderer, you'll have to trust me. Metis loved her more than you could imagine. Don't you understand that me helping Athena is allowing Metis to live through her? I don't know who killed her. But that psych profile… I have it. That's the key to this whole mess. Isn't it funny that Metis just happened to be murdered after making that? It's no coincidence. Athena didn't kill her, I swear to you. Aura… I know how you felt about her, but she's gone now. I cared about her deeply as well. The most you can do is continue the work that she held so close to her heart.

(O)

Simon, why did you confess?! If Athena wasn't the killer, then you shouldn't have been afraid of the truth. You know that she did it, you just don't want to admit it! Simon… You're on death row. If she's found guilty, she'll be tried as a kid. She'll get twenty years, maybe. Don't throw away your life for twenty years of a killer's! I need you back. I can't make it through this alone.

(O)

Aura, you're stronger than you think you are. Look at someone else besides yourself. I cared about Metis deeply as well, and I've surrendered everything—my reputation, my career, everything. You have your freedom, and you have the chance to live. Please, Aura… Don't be angry because of me. Smile, because you can.

(O)

Simon,

You think I can smile, after everything that's happened?! I don't care anymore. Nobody understands! You think that what I'm going through isn't painful?! All I have left is some scrap metal with feelings. Please, Simon. It's not too late. Think of someone other than Athena. Does that eleven year old imp mean more to you than I do?! I'm your sister, Simon! You can still appeal your verdict. Please, I need you!

(O)

I'm sorry Aura, but I've made my choice, and I wouldn't change it if I had the opportunity. Perhaps one day I'll find Metis' killer, and then we can begin rebuilding our lives… But I will not give my guilty verdict to an innocent child. I know you can do this, Aura. You're stronger than anyone I've ever known… You were always smiling, always cheerful. Where did that all go? You need to be a light for those around you again… We all need hope.

(O)

I'm sorry Simon, but if I can't change your mind, you can't change mine. Have fun in the slammer.


	95. Baby Baby Baby OHHHHHHHHH

Well, I'm back from the depths of the unknown again… For 4 days XD

50 FAVORITES OMG. There was a point where I thought it was impossible to get more than 26 in this fandom XD

I've decided it's time to do one of my favorite requests of all time… Although it was extremely difficult for me to get kind of in character XP

_Angel Starr_ and** Larry**, with Larry being one of her boyfriends.

(Texting :D)

(O)

_How are things looking in the police department?_

**Oh, hey baby! It's pretty boring around here. You wanna come over?**

_I have work to do, and so do you. I don't know why Bullard keeps you around. _

**Aww, don't be like that, baby! **

_Bullard isn't exactly the friendliest man around. I'd watch your back, Larry. _

**All he does is take information. I'm an open book!**

_...I have to agree with you on that one. But you still should be careful. He has the ability to do whatever he wants. _

**Maybe you should come over to protect me, then! **

_Nice try._

**What are you doing that's so important?**

_I'm trying to sell lunches at the police department. What else? _

**Aww, but it's noon! You need a lunch break. **

_...Larry, you're supposed to sell lunches at lunchtime. That's when you get the most business._

**Then when are you supposed to get a lunch break? **

_When I'm done selling lunches. _

**When will you be done with that?**

_Probably around one._

**Aww, but that's way too late to eat lunch! **

_Unlike you, I don't slack off on the job._

**Hey! Bullard isn't dead yet! I'm doing my job perfectly!**

_We'll see how long that lasts. Although I can't say that I'd complain if he died. _

**See, baby? I'm not the one who's in trouble! **

_Just another reason for me not to come over~_

**Noo! Please! I miss you! I'm sooooo bored! I'm dying without you!**

_You can live for another half hour._

**Pleeeease!**

_Come on, you're just supposed to be staring at tv screens, as if you didn't do enough of that already. You can watch tv for a little while, can't you?_

**But I can't change the channel! It's like it's on a permanent commercial! **

_Larry, you'll survive. I'll save you a lunch. What do you want?_

**Huh… Can I have the rib lunch?**

_I've got two of those left. I can save you one. _

**Thank you! Oh, did you give one to Edgey? **

_I did. He enjoys his lunches. _

**What did he get?**

_Macaroni and cheese. He seems like such a mature, stiff man, but he's really just a little kid at heart._

**Hahaha! It's funny to hear you talk about Edgey that way! Hey, next time he buys a lunch from you, make sure you fold his napkin into a crane. He'll love it!**

_If he stops buying lunches from me, I'll break up with you. Are you sure that he'll love it?_

**He'll probably be mad, but I doubt he'd stop buying lunches from you. Where else is he gonna get macaroni and cheese?**

_That's a good point. Although I don't want to irritate the man._

**Hey baby, it's one!**

_I'm on my way._

**Are you texting and driving?! That's dangerous!**

**Ahh! Are you ok?!**

**ANGEL PLEEEEEEEASE ANSWER ME**

_I didn't want to text and drive. Well, I'm here with your ribs. _

**Aww, thanks baby! I'll let you in.**

_Thanks, Larry._


	96. Craters

Well, hey guys. I've been slower to post recently, I know… Vacation + co-writing = difficulty. But you guys should definitely check out our co-writing project: Symphony!

I make mistakes… I mistake "Trixie" for "Jinxie" and sometimes I'll just fail at grammar in general. But I'm working with 5 super creative perfectionists who clean up my writing and add awesome stuff of their own. They are all AMAZING. :)

Well, I'm in an Athena kind of mood. So here's Athena and Starbuck emailing! :D

(Here's your daily reminder that Clay is dead TToTT)

(O)

Athena,

I wanted to thank you for everything that's happened the past few days. Not only did you help prove me innocent in court, but even when we switched places you still congratulated me. Yesterday must have been really hard for you… Nobody believed in you, not even Apollo. Your boss was the only one who believed in your complete innocence… But I did, too. After you smiled at me, I knew that there was no way that you were a murderer. I don't know how you feel now… But I'll be heading off to space in a few days, and I wouldn't be doing it without you. So thank you.

~Sol Starbuck

(O)

Mr. Starbuck,

Aww, it's no big deal! Thank you! Everything's a whole lot better around the agency. I know space is gonna be amazing! It's too bad Clay won't make it, though :(

-Athena

(O)

Athena,

When Clay was younger, he had a favorite crater on the moon. He'd always look for it on every single model of the moon to see if it was accurate. Clay's father and our new director agreed that it would be all right to spread his ashes inside of it… Even NASA has named the crater "Clay Crater". It's sad, but I guess he'll be accomplishing his dream. I definitely will miss him, though… How's Apollo holding up?

-Sol Starbuck

(O)

Mr. Starbuck,

I have to admit, thinking about that made me cry. Why did Clay have to die?! The phantom was wearing a mask and it was dark! And the Phantom wouldn't have wanted to create more evidence against himself! Argh! Apollo's still working on feeling better. It's hard for him. The discord in his heart is so strong… I don't know what I'd do if I lost Juniper. Neither Clay or Apollo did anything to deserve what happened to them…

-Athena

(O)

Athena,

Take care of him for me, won't you? He needs someone who can smile for him no matter how hard it is, and there's nobody more fit for the job than you. You're right, those two didn't deserve what happened to them… I remember when they'd run through the space center as kids. After the HAT disaster, everyone at the Space center was broken… But those two filled the atmosphere with hope and joy. While we worried about the complications of our jobs, they were so filled with passion for discovering the truth in the unknown. It inspired me, and I began to believe that I could make it back into space. I tried to keep them inspired in every way I could, even though I knew that space wasn't as great as it seemed… I began to believe that there was something truly great about being among the stars.

-Sol Starbuck

(O)

Mr. Starbuck,

That sounds like Apollo, all right… I can always feel joy in his heart, no matter what's going on. Even when he was annoyed or stressed, I could still feel it. It disappeared for the first time since Clay died, and it hurt me so badly to see our happy friend crushed. I'll try to take care of Apollo. I want his smile to come back- the real one. I know that might not be possible right now, but I want to make it possible. You can count on me!

-Athena Cykes

(O)

Athena,

I know you can.

-Sol Starbuck


	97. The Contents of a Hobo's Desk

Hey guys! I'm back! :D

WITH 60,000 VIEWS. OMG. AND LIKE 398 REVIEWS. Whoever gets the 400th review gets to choose the fic after the next one. I've already started the next one haha. :)

Well, this is AJ Apollo being non-traditional and actually providing a backstory. Enjoy! :D

* * *

I impatiently pulled out my phone and looked through my inbox for a specific text.

_**Can you show up for work at 9?**_

I looked at the clock. 9:30.

I'd been waiting for 45 minutes and Mr. Wright **still** wasn't here_. What does he even want me to do here?! I just cleaned the toilet yesterday! _

_**You did mean 9am, right? **_I sent him. I wandered around the office, looking at the masses of magic supplies that cluttered the floor. I decided to clean up a little bit- And by that, I mean I kicked Trucy's magic stuff away from my desk, Mr. Wright's desk, and the front door. _Why does Mr. Wright even need a desk?! All he does is play poker. _

**BZZT BZZT**

I pulled out my phone. _**Huh, looks like my alarm clock didn't go off. I'll be there in a half hour. You can get some paperwork done in the meantime. **_

I glanced over at my desk to confirm that a pile of already completed paperwork laid there.

_**I already finished my paperwork. **_

_**Wow, that was fast. **_

_**I did it yesterday… Not in the past minute.**_

_**Oh. Less impressive. **_

_**So what am I supposed to do?**_

_**I don't know. **_

I shoved my phone in my pocket angrily. I looked over at Mr. Wright's desk once again, wondering why it was still there. It seemed as if he'd given up on being a lawyer, so why did he keep it? I examined it and discovered that two papers were hanging out of a drawer. I picked one up.

**Mr. Wright, **

**Thanks for getting me off the hook again! I know it must be hard to look after the goddess of misfortune… But I think you've made me a little bit less unlucky! I'll just be an unlucky girl by the next time I see you, I swear! I'm a security guard down at the prosecutor's office… I just hope I don't mess anything up! Well, I hope to see you soon.**

**-Maggey Byrde**

I smiled. Mr. Wright had certainly helped a lot of people. _Are these all from when he was a lawyer? _

I took another paper that was sticking out of the drawer, wondering who I'd find. This one was significantly longer.

**Mr. Wright-all-the-time,**

**It's been awhile, huh? Five years, maybe? Time flies when you throw a clock! Ha! Ha! HA! I thought you might want to hear about the circus, and how everything turned out. The tent isn't inside-out, though. Ha! Ha! The circus got so big that we had to move it on top of a giant hill. It helps out with Max's illusions, but he doesn't like having to walk up and down it all the time. I guess you could say he's an anti-climb Max! Ha! Ha! Being the ringmaster's pretty great. I'm still known to clown around, though! Ha! **

I groaned. About 99% of me wanted to stop reading, but 1% wanted to see where Mr. Wright had gotten all his bad puns from. The 1% forced me to continue, unfortunately.

**I dunno if you heard, but Bat woke up! Regina was really happy, I'll have you know. If she wasn't already a happy girl, she is now! We're going to have a really big show to celebrate. If you want, you can bring your little magician along with ya. Max thought it was pretty fabulous that your kid was into magic, and it's been a while since we've seen you. Even Leon wants to see you guys, and I'm not lion! Ha! You guys will get in free, of course, courtesy of the ringmaster himself. I hope I'll see you two soon!**

**~Moe **

**P.S. Potato puns are apeeling, doncha think?**

_Wow, Mr. Wright certainly knows some characters. _I let out a dissapproving sigh that I'd been holding in for the past few minutes. _Trucy says enough bad puns. _If Trucy were here, she would have probably told me that he had a much better sense of humor than I did… Which would probably be true. _But Sleeping Beauty isn't here, now is she? _I looked around as if expecting to find someone and opened Mr. Wright's drawer completely. There were probably fifty or more notes inside, and I almost felt jealous. I'd been a lawyer for a year now, and I hadn't gotten a single note.

One note seemed halfway interesting, so I picked it up.

**Whippersnapper,**

**I need an apology from you, accusing me of murder like some common criminal! All you young'uns are like that nowadays, running your mouths like there was no tomorrow saying this that and the other thing. I'll have you know that when I was young I knew a thing or two about keeping my mouth shut! I never raised my hand in class unless I was sure that I knew the answer! Back then I never got a question wrong, except for one time that I thought that water evaporating made something warmer. Well when my teacher heard that she laughed, like I didn't know what I was doing! I didn't say anything about her though, because when I was young we knew a thing or two about respecting your elders. You young'uns know nothing about respect! You're all the same, saying that us old people don't matter, and our wisdom is something we make up! I might be lacking in it, but that doesn't mean that other elders of yours don't know a thing or two about life! It's a crying shame that you youths don't take the opportunities you have to be kind once in a while. When I was young, I was taught that if you don't have anything nice to say, you don't say anything at all! You're a little whippersnapper, just saying whatever you please about poor old ladies! And we knew how to apologize, too! We didn't just say I'm sorry and get on with life like nothing happened! So you'd better do more than just say sorry, whippersnapper! I'd like to know what to get my Edgey-poo for Christmas, so you'd better tell me! Otherwise you'll have just walked all over a little old lady and left her all alone by herself! I'll see you tomorrow, and if I don't, I'll come after you. **

**-Miss Oldbag**

I shuddered, hoping that I'd never meet this woman. _If I was Mr. Wright, I'd accuse her of murder even if I got a serious penalty for it. _I shuffled around the drawer some more, hoping to find some more Blackmail material. I found a few post-it notes, and picked them up.

**I know what you did at lawyer camp. **

**Steel Samurai 4 evaaaa**

**BURGERS**

**If I get in an elevator, I can lift spirits. **

**Nick's special someone is Oldbag**

I shuddered at that last one. I really needed to get that creepy old lady out of my thoughts before I asked Mr. Wright about her later and got myself in trouble. I picked up another note, hoping to distract myself.

**Phoenix Wright,**

**You were in need of my business? If you follow my rules, you will never be caught... I might even drop as low as 10,000 for a prosecutor. I expect to see you soon.**

**-Shelly de Killer**

I blinked. _Shelly de Killer… Isn't that an assassin?! _At that moment, the door to the agency swung open. Trucy bounded through the door, and Mr. Wright followed close behind. He looked at me with a smirk as I stood dumbfounded, clutching a piece of paper.

"Did you outgrow your desk?" Phoenix asked.

"I… Uh… I…" Suddenly his black eyes seemed to pierce into my soul, daring me to answer. "No…" He smirked, and I could swear that I saw an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ooooh! Polly read Daddy's letters!" Trucy grinned and ran up to me, taking the paper from my hands before I could react. "Daddy, he's got the assassin one!"

"Apollo, I expect you to… Keep this incident under wraps. Otherwise, there may be another one." _He's going to kill me! _I nodded quickly. Trucy burst out laughing. "Now, would you get me some grape juice from the refrigerator?"

"Um… Uh… Yeah. Yeah!" I sprinted off towards the fridge as quickly as possible and retrieved a bottle, running back fast enough to qualify for the Olympics. "He-here you go." Trucy broke out in another fit of laughter, and this time Mr. Wright joined in.

"Apollo… I don't have enough money to hire an assassin, and I never did."

"Then what was that?!"

"Advertising," Trucy butted in. I blinked.

"So you never killed anyone."

"No."

"And you never hired an assassin."

"Nope, but an assassin hired me once."

I blinked.

_I am never looking through that drawer ever again._


	98. The Contents of a Lawyer's Desk

Hello, fine people of the Ace Attorney wonderland. (What, I say "hey guys" way too much). So this is chapter 98… I think? Haha. So I have chapter 99 filled, but I need something awesome for 100.

So I need the most amazing request ever. It can be crack, it can be really creative, it can be pretty much anything… But it needs to be absolutely fantastic. So I bestow this task onto you. If I don't like any of your suggestions, I do have an idea of what to do. But I'd rather see what amazing brain barfing you guys come up with ;)

As for this chapter… Well, it's part 2 of the last one… This time, with post DD Athena. Nuff said ;)

(O)

I'd been deep in thought for the past two hours trying to answer a very difficult question.

What is the most uncomfortable position one can possibly take on the Wright Anything Agency's couch?

I had laid down with my face on the armrest, I'd sat under the cushions, I'd sat upside down with my legs over the top of the couch (that had actually been pretty comfortable), but the most uncomfortable position had most definitely been when one knee was on the floor, one foot on an armrest, and my face on the other armrest.

_This is why the boss shouldn't ask me to come to work when there's nothing to do. _

Mr. Wright had insisted that he and Apollo take a case together, since I'd gotten all of the most exciting cases recently. But Simon was the prosecutor and I wanted to face off against him now that he was free! They were defending this one girl's dad… I think her name was Alicia, but I'm not so sure now that I think about it. Not that it mattered, since I was sitting in the office very uncomfortably on the couch **alone. **

I took out my phone and checked the time… _9am?! But they left at 8:30! _

And my two hours disintegrated.

**Hey, Apollo. Do you need any help? **I texted. I stared at my phone pleadingly for a few minutes until it began buzzing.

**Yeah, actually. Mr. Wright says to clean the toilet, and there's still a whole lot of paperwork to be done from the last case. :)**

I hated him. HATED HIM.

**I already cleaned the toilet! Twice! And since you weren't here, I cleaned it another two times! And because I didn't like the number 4, I cleaned it again! And I already finished my paperwork! **

I fumed as I stared at my phone.

**Sorry, I'd help you out, but this case is just so interesting! I mean, you haven't met Ema Skye, the detective on this case, but she's got a whole bunch of forensic **

I shoved my phone in my pocket before I could mentally rip Apollo's spikes out of his head another time. _When he comes home, I swear I'm dumping a bucket of water on his head and watching his spikes flop._

Maybe I could do Mr. Wright's paperwork, so that we could make fun of him later while he was completely swamped… But then I had another, much less boring idea. I walked over to Apollo's desk, took a paper, and walked over the copy machine. I then shuffled 50 additional evidence reports into his files, and then shuffled the entire stack so that Apollo would have to sort them again later.

_Serves him right. _

However, I found a letter at the bottom of the stack, signed by a **Wocky Kitaki. **_And I thought Apollo's name was weird. _It was sealed, so I walked over to the toaster and turned the heat on high, holding the letter above it until the glue melted enough to open it.

**Yo G-man,**

I laughed for a good two minutes before continuing. This was going to be good.

**My ma was tellin me that I should be thankin you for helpin me out, an she pulled her broom out, so I know she means business. A real G shouldnt be writin a thank you note though, Id say. All this thanking stuff is whack. They should have a real thank you, but my pa aint gonna let me give you anythin more than a OG cracker. He said he'd be payin for you, so he'd better give you some good mulah, if you know what I'm sayin. My angel ain't as much of an angel as I thought. I guess I should thank you for gettin me a girl that won't kill me for some extra cash, but I miss my babe. Tho that girl with you, Trucie pie was even cuter, and I could tell she totally digged the gangsta style. I guess I should thank you for introducin us. I might pop over to your lawyer place and give her a little somethin for all her work, if you know what I'm sayin. Well, ma said I needed two hundred words, so I think I'm bout good. Thanks, G, for everything you did for me. The doc said I should make it through, so I'm real glad that you were there for me. If you ever have a cravin for a OG cracker, you know where to be. **

**-Wocky Kitaki**

After laughing for a decent five minutes, I couldn't help but notice that he probably only had 50 real words in the whole letter. I sealed the letter and placed it back on his desk carefully. _Does he have more letters like this? _I opened a desk drawer and investigated with a wide grin.

**You work for Nick? I've got one tip for you: If he ever makes fun of you, question his love life. He has none! You'll probably run into a bunch of hot girls, too. Nick always is surrounded by a whole bunch of hot chicks who are too young for him, but you're right in their age range. I used to make fun of him all the time for always having a little girl by his side, but he got mad at me. You don't want to make Nick mad when it comes to his love life. Ever. **

**Good luck with Nick!**

**-Larry (Nick's BF)**

_BF?! I dearly hope he meant Best Friend, rather than the alternative… I can't see Mr. Wright as being "that way". _I shrugged, assuming that whoever had written the letter most likely had an IQ of 6. I picked up a new note.

**Ten Tips for Surviving the Wright Anything Agency! **

Oh, this was going to be great. I'd gotten a similar note when I'd first joined the office, courtesy of Trucy.

**1: If you ever have trouble getting someone to talk, offer them food. **

**2: If Daddy's ever being difficult, clean the toilet and he might be a little nicer to you.**

_Mr. Wright? Difficult? He's a little cryptic at times, but never really difficult. _

**3: Your chances of the following have just quadrupled: Being murdered, getting seriously injured, being accused of murder, having to cross-examine animals, being exposed as a dirty liar, and being completely embarrassed in front of large crowds.**

**4: Daddy can't die. It's like impossible. **

**5: Daddy claims that the office is haunted by this ghost named Mia. Mia was Daddy's mentor, and she used to own this office. She's the reason we have Mr. Charley!**

**6: Don't ask your to-be clients if they killed anyone. Ask your to-be clients if they're responsible for the victim's death. Otherwise, they could have hired an assassin and you'll lose. Your record is better than Daddy's right now! You're undefeated! **

_The boss lost a case?! I'll have to ask him about that some time. _

**7: Daddy cares about you more than he lets on. I promise. **

**8: You have to help me with my magic shows, or you might disappear anyways. Wonder Bar shows are mandatory! **

**9: Never, ever look through Daddy's desk. **

**10: Don't die! :D**

_Daddy's desk? _I looked over across the room, and Mr. Wright's desk was suddenly gleaming. I walked across the room and opened a drawer to find a piece of paper covered in red sharpie.

**NEVER, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, SHOULD YOU EVER OPEN THIS DRAWER. CLOSE IT NOW, FOR YOUR OWN SAKE. ~Apollo**

_What's so bad about this drawer? _The more warnings I read, the more appealing the drawer seemed. I took the paper out of the drawer and gingerly placed it on top of the desk, and pulled out the first piece of paper I found. _This is much more exciting than finding uncomfortable couch positions. _

**Mr. Wright,**

**I'm sorry I kidnapped your kid. She's a really sweet girl... Even though she'd been abducted by robots with feelings, she kept a smile on her face the whole time. I should thank you for saving Simon and finding Metis' real killer, too. I don't regret anything that I did, since it saved the people closest to me, but I do apologize for the people that it hurt. I'd like it if Apollo took my case… I'm obviously guilty, but I need someone to stand in my corner. Simon told me that you had a case at the moment, but I requested that we hold off my trial for another week, which Edgeworth approved of. Well, I wish you luck with your current case. I'll hopefully see you in court soon.**

**~Aura Blackquill**

_Wow, this one's really recent! _I wasn't quite sure what the ruckus about this "evil drawer" was about… That note was really sweet. I pulled out another one.

**Mr. Wright,**

**If anyone's a genius around here, it's you. I know you didn't defend Juniper, but I could tell you were orchestrating some things behind the scenes to make sure that your students had a fair chance to win the trial. That, and your advice was amazing. I hope that you'll continue to keep in contact with me as I become a lawyer by my own merit. It's incredible to know one of the most amazing lawyers of our age firsthand. **

_Wait, why didn't I get a letter from him?! I was in charge of that trial! _I fumed to myself. However, I picked up a few more papers… One was from a _clown. _I read it enthusiastically, making a mental note to ask my boss about his adventures at the circus. His puns were great, too. I picked up another one from a crazy old lady, and laughed the whole time. I kind of felt bad for Mr. Edgey-poo, but at the same time I thought it was hilarious that a crazy old lady wanted to give him a Christmas present. I picked up another one, which was written in beautiful cursive print.

_**Feenie,**_

_**You've lost the only person who will even pretend to love you. How does it feel, watching your love life go up in flames? **_

_**~Dollie**_

I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes_. Who would dare treat my boss that way?!_ I was ready to punch through some bulletproof glass until I saw Mr. Wright's response at the bottom.

**Dollie,**

**Thanks to you, I have more people who love me than people who hate you. Thank you for our time together.**

**-Phoenix Wright**

_Owwwwnnnneeed! Would you like some ice for that burn?! _I grinned devilishly. I didn't know who this girl "Dollie" was, but I knew she was an arrogant jerk who totally deserved that slap in the face. I found another note, and picked it up. This was getting more exciting by the minute.

**Dear Mr. Nick,**

**You and Mystic Maya are most definitely special someones, and I have conclusitive evidence!**

**1\. You stopped taking cases when Mystic Maya went to get more training!**

**2\. Mystic Maya talked and talked and talked about you the whole time that she was in the village! She couldn't get you off her mind!**

**3\. You don't call Mystic Maya by her title, but she doesn't mind.**

**4\. When Mystic Maya got kidnapped, you were really scared! And you ran into an assassin's lair to save her, like a knight in shining armor! **

_Mr. Wright went into an assassin's lair?!_

**5\. You always buy her food, even though you make no money!**

**6\. You thought she looked cute in a waitress uniform!**

**7\. You screamed in public when you thought she died.**

**8\. Even though you seemed to like Miss Iris, you never started dating her! You had to have been in love with someone else!**

**9\. You ran across a burning bridge to save her!**

_What?!_

**10\. You would do anything for her! Just because you love her! **

**Is that enough conclusitive evidence? I think it is. If you're going to argue against my claimes, you're going to have to show your proof! **

**~Pearl :)**

I laughed. Little Pearly wrote this?! I was going to have to ask her about this "Maya" girl. I looked back into the drawer and found an envelope.

**DO NOT OPEN**

I opened it, of course. It was asking for it!

**Phoenix Wright,**

**You were in need of my business? If you follow my rules, you will never be caught... I might even drop as low as 10,000 for a prosecutor. I expect to see you soon.**

**-Shelly de Killer**

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?! _ I glared at the note. Shelly de Killer! I didn't know who he was, but anyone with "killer" in their name seemed shady to me! I noticed that the back had some writing on it, and I flipped it over.

**Shelly de Killer,**

**I don't want anyone to be killed, but I do have a favor. I'll meet you at Elden Tae's on March 28 to speak with you. **

**Very well. **

My mind burned with curiosity. _Mr. Wright went to see some murderer?! Why?!_

"Helloooo! I'm home!" A magician ran through the door… Like an average muggle, no less. I dropped the paper I was holding into the drawer and kicked it closed with my knee.

"Uh, hey, Trucy! How was school?" I asked sheepishly.

"Wow, you didn't object to the glaring contradiction!" she replied with a smirk.

"Uh, you don't live here?"

"Huh… You seem pretty nervous."

"M-me? Nervous?"

"Well, besides the obvious blue color of Widget, you're flicking your earring, your hand is shaky, and your voice just cracked." She continued to smile.

"That means nothing!"

"Heehee! You looked in Daddy's drawer, didn't you?" She ran over and swung around the side of the desk, opening the drawer before I could comprehend what was happening. "Oooh! You got the assassin one?"

"Why would you think that?!"

"You aren't surprised by the fact that there'd be a letter from an assassin in Daddy's desk. And it's on top of the stack. And it's not in the envelope. And Widget's blue. And-"

"Ok ok!" I interrupted. "I saw it! Now why was your Dad making deals with an assassin?!"

"I'm guessing you didn't look through Polly's desk, did you?"

"I went through a few notes," I admitted.

"But you didn't find the envelope?"

"I did find an envelope, actually…"

"The red envelope."

"Oh. I didn't see a red envelope," I replied. Trucy walked over to Apollo's desk and thrust open a drawer.

"Here we go." She pulled out a red envelope that read **DO NOT OPEN **in black marker. It wasn't sealed, so I opened it immediately.

**Apollo Justice,**

**If you care about the girl closest to you, you will come to People Park at midnight on the night of April 3rd to discuss the ransom price. If you tell the police, the girl dies. **

**~Shelly de Killer**

"What is this, exactly?" I asked.

"Well, Daddy paid Shelly 200 dollars to send this letter and meet Polly at the park. The day before, I didn't come to the Agency and Daddy told Polly that I was home sick. Well, he got this letter at around nine o'clock, and he started freaking out. He told Daddy, and Daddy pretended to freak out too, and he called me a bunch of times. At around 10, he went home and texted Polly saying that I wasn't there, and that Polly should meet de Killer in the park.

"Wait, why did the boss do all of this?"

"What happens at midnight?"

"It becomes the next day…"

"So what comes after April 3?"

"April 4… April fools day!" I grinned.

"Yep! It was the best April Fools day prank **ever. **It was only like ten days before you came to the office, I think."

"Aww, man! I should've come early!" I complained with grin. "Finish the story. I want to hear what Apollo did."

"Well, Polly showed up at the park at midnight, but de Killer was hiding. He didn't show himself until 12:30, when Polly was totally freaking out. De Killer told him that he went ahead and killed me because Polly was late."

"That's awful!" I gasped. Three seconds later, though, we were both laughing our heads off.

"He… He came back to the agency… And he was crying so much…" Now Trucy was beginning to cry due to how much she was laughing. "And I was… Hiding in the closet… And he just stood there hugging Daddy… And then I snuck out and joined in… And I asked Polly what was wrong… And he told me that it was because I was dead…" Her fits of laughter overcame her until we were both unable to speak for a decent five minutes. "He finally realized that it was me… And he got sooooooo mad!"

"Did he get you back?"

"Yep."

"What did he do?"

"You'll have to ask Polly."

"Aww, what?!" I complained. She grinned.

"Good luck getting him to say anything."

It was then that I remembered a crucial piece of advice.

**1: If you ever have trouble getting someone to talk, offer them food.**


	99. The Problem with Pollen

Hey guys! I know, it's been a while… My birthday was yesterday. I was partying. :P

This chapter's really short… Well, I'll make up for it (hopefully) with one of your favorite characters…

THE OLDBAG.

(O)

Meekins,

I have been receiving mail from a "Wendy Oldbag", and I would appreciate it if I didn't receive any more. Please tell her that I am NOT interested in anything that she would give me.

Thank you,

Edgeworth

(O)

Wendy Oldbag,

The boss has informed me that he doesn't want your mail, sir! So please stop sending it! Thank you, sir!

Mike Meekins

(O)

Meekins,

Whippersnappers these days! My Edgey-poo loves the presents I send him! You're probably just jealous that he likes me! Young 'uns these days know nothing about true love! They think a girl can just be stolen away like candy in the grocery store! You can't separate me and my Edgey-poo!

-Wendy

(O)

Wendy,

I am a police officer! I have the right to fulfill my boss' wishes! Maybe if you sent him better gifts he would like them more!

-Meekins

(O)

Whippersnapper,

Flowers are the only thing you can give your lover! You should know that! Whippersnappers these days… Why, on Valentine's day I saw a man buying a lawn mower for his girlfriend! A real man would take his own lawn mower and mow the girl's lawn himself! A girl needs chocolate and roses, not new-fangled technology!

-Wendy

(O)

Wendy,

I am sorry, sir! Flowers are not very manly, sir! A real present is something that the other person would like very much! For instance, my girlfriend might buy me ice cream! And you should know that my boss has an allergy to pollen, sir! He does not like flowers very much!

-Meekins

(O)

Whippersnapper,

Stop calling me sir! I'm a beautiful woman! There's no gift perfect enough for a man like my Edgey-Wedgey… Do you know what he would like?

-Wendy

(O)

Wendy,

He might like a bouquet of fake flowers, ma'am! And I saw him reading a Steel Samurai comic, ma'am! Maybe he would like something like that!

-Meekins

(O)

Meekins,

I used to work at Global Studios! I've got plenty of figurines around my house! Oh, my Edgey-poo has such good taste in shows! Most men disregard it as a children's show, but my Edgey-poo knows how great it really is!

-Wendy

(O)

(Several days later)

Meekins,

I am still receiving gifts from the Oldbag. However, I suppose they are somewhat more tolerable… I suppose I should thank you. You should look forward to your next income assessment.

-Edgeworth

(A/N: You see that review button? It's pretty, isn't it? I really need an awesome chapter 100, so flood me with awesome ideas. It can be my birthday present :D)


	100. Where did I go wrong?

**What's better for chapter 100 than complete and total crack? NOTHING. The plot was mostly created by AceRedshirt13 and Lumos314 when they were joking around on Symphony. I didn't want to put the whole thing into our quote wall, so I turned it into a story… And then this happened. If you notice, this could potentially be 100% true… Unless you have evidence against it ;)**

**Enjoy chapter 100! :D**

**(O)**

_**Between the lines of fear and blame...**_

_**You begin to wonder why you came.**_

_**Where did I go wrong?**_

Apollo Justice,

As a reward for Wocky's acquittal, I've decided to tell all I know about your past. We're still struggling with getting a sufficient amount of clean money… And as a lawyer, I'm sure you wouldn't want any dirty money. I will pay you when I am able.

First of all, Plum was about to kill you when the two of you met. We've been hunting you down since the day you were born, Apollo Justice. My brother M-dog married into the Rivale family, see. We weren't exactly happy that he betrayed us, so we tried to kill his kid… Happened to be you.

This is where things start to get a bit confusing, so hang with me. You know Valant Gramarye, I know. You also know that Gramarye is just a stage name… He's really a Rivale. Those guns for the shoot-em are nasty. Valant's the one who shot Wocky through the chest… I swear, if that good for nothing yellowbelly wasn't in jail, he'd be dead. That's probably why he turned himself in...

Well, like I said, we tried to make you disappear, but Zak Gramarye made a sad attempt to save you… Unfortunately, it worked. I guess you don't fight a professional magician when it comes to making babies disappear. You were the source of many dead baby jokes around our house, I'll have you know.

Now, Thalassa Gramarye, your mother, didn't want you to die, and so she put you up for adoption. That was a pretty smart move, I have to say. Of course, she made a rather stupid move and had another child after that, but she wasn't a Rivale, so we let her live. She was orphaned… I forget her name. I don't care much about people who aren't Rivales, to tell the truth.

Her mom, however, was not so lucky. We decided that if WE couldn't kill you guys, we'd have you kill yourselves, so we rigged your guns. One of them shot your mother, and everyone thought she was dead… I guess magicians don't really die. They just disappear, and come back again. Hmph, if only our other call to fame was magic instead of muffin making.

Well, after you were put up for adoption and your mother was "dead", your father, M-Dog, came home from Germany. He wasn't pleased that his family was "dead", to say the least. You don't know him, I don't think… He's Miles Edgeworth, the prosecutor. He's got a bit of a double life going on for him… He claims to be pretty young, but he's actually in his fifties... Hence the gray hair.

He's a jerk, really. He's well loved as a prosecutor, but the man's a psychopath. He freaked out your mentor once by posting a note that read "Miles Edgeworth chooses death"... Really, he was tired of being a prosecutor, and wanted to become a Gramarye again, but he ultimately failed. Only Thalassa really liked him all that much, so without her nobody really wanted him back, apparently. We tried to kill him, too, but Zak saved him... We weren't happy. He keeps running off to Germany whenever he gets nervous… He's even got a professional thief AND a bodyguard working for him.

Oh, I forgot to say… You've got a twin sister. She's living in Germany, she went with M-dog originally. Her name's Artemis, if you wanted to know. She uses the "Mason" system that your mentor uses, which is more or less a time machine. She told her past self to name her dog "Phoenix" so that she could enjoy everyone's reactions to her lawyer dog. Because she was at risk in the US, she's staying with Hildeberta von Karma, M-dog's adopted sister.

Her misuse of the Mason system is… Irking. If we'd gotten our names on that system, we'd have done much more useful things with it.

There's another complicated piece… Angel Starr. Not a name you'd probably know… She's a member of the Rivale gang, too. Starr's the cover-up for Rivale, since they're not exactly people who should flaunt their last names. She has lots of boyfriends in the police department that give her information… That way, they're always a step ahead of the police.

Her sister, Roxanne Starr, shot one of our own and killed her. R-Star married into the Gumshoe family, so she isn't a Rivale anymore. Of course, she killed her husband after that, and took most of his money. It's a rule that we can't kill anyone unless they've got the last name Rivale, so we can't get revenge, unfortunately.

She had a kid, and named him Dick… Just to show how awful of a woman that lady is. She didn't give her kid any money for college, since he wanted to join the police, so now he's dirt poor, the poor guy. I'd give him some money, but I'm pretty sure he'd like clean money only, and we're a little low on that. Dick's mom also helped smuggle some Borginian cocoons to Bruto Cadaverini, so that he could turn them into poison. That's why the security's so thick there now… At least 20,000 lethal doses were made because of Dick's mom. We really need to kill her off… Would you defend me if I did? Since you're a Rivale, I wouldn't mind smashing your head into the pavement too much, and she's deserving of the death penalty anyways.

I can't think of much else you'd need to know… If you've got any questions, you're welcome in the Kitaki household… But you'd better not be concealing any weapons, Rivale, or we might just repaint our red dragon.

Thanks,

Winfred Kitaki

(O)

Mr. Kitaki,

Uh… I can't tell if this is a story you made up so that you wouldn't have to pay me or not, but really, pay me when you can. And thank you for sparing my life, whether this is a gag or not.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Apollo Justice,

I have a blood test to prove it. Plum managed to get a blood sample off of you, using that broom of hers… You're AB-, correct? Here are the results.

_Wocky Kitaki ~ Apollo Justice_

_Result: The two patients are most likely cousins, according to blood data from both parties. _

As you can see, you're a member of the family… A lost link between the Rivales and the Kitakis. If you aren't with us, you're against us, so if I were you I'd pick a side, or the two most powerful gangs in LA will want you dead.

-Winfred Kitaki

(O)

Mr. Kitaki,

I don't mean to doubt you, but doesn't the Meraktis Clinic eat out of the palm of your hand, still? You seem to have enough "dirty money" to spend on getting false medical data.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Apollo Justice,

Heh, you're a smart kid. I can see how you saved my Wocky. However, you have yet to find any contradictions… What should that tell you?

-Winfred Kitaki

(O)

Mr. Kitaki,

Not to rub a Kitaki the wrong way, I guess.

-Apollo Justice

(O)

Apollo Justice,

Ah, you're a good kid, for a Rivale. If I ever pound your head into the pavement, I'll do it quickly, just for you. If you want to join the Kitakis, you're always welcome, kid.

-Winfred Kitaki

(O)

Mr. Kitaki,

Why don't I feel reassured?

-Apollo Justice


	101. The Pen is More Foolish than a Katana

Hey! I've returned from the depths of hell to write stories for you. If you thought I was prematurely ending this story at 100, you were WRONG ;D

I should be posting semi-regularly again. I still have marching band, so if it doesn't work, I'm sorry XD

Well, this request has haunted me for awhile, so I guess I should do it. But seriously, it's SO CREEPY. "Blackquill and Franziska (Swords and Whips... They would totally get on!)" I don't know what they're getting on, but I do know that there's a kid in my band class who continuously sings "Sticks and stones may break my bones but whips and chains excite me", so… Yeah. On that note, enjoy XD

(O)

Simon Blackquill,

I request that I may have your case, State vs. Buckler. It has a great amount of personal significance to me, considering that I haven't faced off against Phoenix Wright in seven years. As much as little brother respects you, I find the idea of a murderous prosecutor to be deplorable, in all honesty, and such a fool should not have the honor of facing the newly reinstated Wright.

-Franziska von Karma

(O)

Karma-Dono,

This case is quite meaningful to me as well. I apologize if my mistakes have angered you, but Edgeworth-dono wanted me specifically to take this case. I assure you that I am on the side of justice: otherwise, would I have accepted the guilt for my crimes?

-Prosecutor Blackquill

(O)

Simon Blackquill,

This court is full of fools! You don't understand justice! Nobody does! You're a criminal, a fool, helping out your foolish criminal friends! You've corrupted our perfect courts. Simon Blackquill, I want to take this case, and I won't let you and your foolery get in my way.

-Franziska von Karma

(O)

Karma-dono,

Perfect? The courts are as perfect as the people who created it. This is the dark age of the law, a time when prosecutors have to use manipulation and trickery in order to fight against the forgeries and false accusations from the defense. Some of our own fight back in this manner… Quite ignorantly, as well. Have you heard the words that have come off of Payne's tongue? Our courts are not perfect, and I am a perfect example of that. I am the representation of the dark age of the law, where the truth is hidden forever because of people's greed and pride. Wright is no exception. He was accused of forgery before, and was found innocent during the dark age of the law by that red damasu. You trust in that man, I can tell. He was corrupted ages ago, Karma-dono. He has fallen, just as everyone else has. There is a single person that I trust in our courts, and that is why I must take this case. Edgeworth-dono understands this as well. As for you… You're as much of a fool as anyone.

-Prosecutor Blackquill

(O)

~after DD~

Simon Blackquill,

Perhaps I am a fool. The truth never seems to be on my side… The single time it was, it betrayed me. But you are a fool as well. You hid the truth for so many years. You deserve the seven years you spent in jail… Yet I believe your crimes have been paid in full. Welcome back to the prosecutor's office… We waited for you.

-Franziska von Karma

(O)

Karma-dono,

Is it so hard to say, "I'm sorry, congratulations?" Hmph. I suppose I'll be seeing you soon. I look forward to it.

-Simon Blackquill

(O)

Simon Blackquill,

Fool. Haven't you learned to respect your elders? Yet I can see your point. I apologize for my previous malice, and I am glad that you get to see the light of day again.

-Franziska von Karma


	102. Hashtag seniorsucks

Hey, guys! If you haven't noticed, I pretty much took all of the order in this story and threw it out the window. I've compressed a lot of similar requests into groups- for instance, I got just under 4 million requests between members of Themis academy. I sort of wanted to kill 4 million with one stone, but I decided not to... Just 3 of them XD However, here's another fic with a background story. It seems like you guys like these, so I don't know why I'm apologizing… ':3

Eeeeenjoy!

(O)

Group text: BFFs

Members:

_Juniper_

**_Robin_**

**Hugh**

* * *

October 22

_Hugh, do you know any good sporting stores?_

**I only go to sporting stores to buy archery equipment... And that's Richard's Sporting Goods. Why?**

_I wanted to play badminton. _

**With the mock trial happening in two days? Right. **

_**Hey, man! Juniper's allowed to get her game on! **_

**I never said she couldn't, I just doubt she would. How's the mock trial coming along, Robin?**

_**Great, man! I'd watch out, because in two days, you're going down! **_

**Hmph. I wouldn't lose to you.**

_**Objection! I distinctly remember you losing when we had a mock trial last year in Shook's class.**_

**Shook hated me. She thought I was "condescending". It's simply because she was jealous that I was smarter than her. **

_I'm sure you'll both do great._

_**Oh, you're back! Did you get your badminton stuff?**_

_...They were out of badminton supplies. _

**_Aw, maaan! I'll find something for you!_**

_It's fine, Robin. Where's Hugh?_

**_He was just on here. HUGH! HUUUUUGGGGHHH!  
_**

_Your caps lock isn't as loud as your voice, Robin. _

**_Where did he go?!_**

_It's ok. I needed to ask him something about the mock trial... I suppose I can just go and visit him. His dorm room isn't exactly far from mine. _

**_All right! I'll see you, then!_**

* * *

October 23, 2pm

_**Hey, Juniper! How's that mock trial going?**_

_It's quite stressful. Making all of the props has been quite difficult... But I can't allow anyone to help me, because everything is confidential. _

**_Sorry, man! Hey, where's Hugh?_**

_He's... Not here. _

**_Well, I can see that. But I haven't talked to him all day! _**

_He's probably preparing for the mock trial... You should do the same._

**_I'm already more than ready! _**

_...Robin? Which is more important: Loyalty, or the truth?_

**_Professor Courte would definitely say the truth. After all, people lie, but the truth can't. _**

_But what about you?_

**_I think it depends on what kind of a truth it is. _**

_What if it's a big truth? Like, one that could totally destroy a person if it were released?_

**_Like Klavier Gavin exposing Phoenix Wright as a forger?_**

_Well, Phoenix Wright wasn't actually a forger._

**_He presented forged evidence. It just wasn't his fault. _**

_I'm pretty sure that the person in question is at fault. _

**_Woah! This is like, a real person? Ooh! Like, Myriam Scuttlebutt? I can see it in the school newspaper now: I'm the news reporter around here, don't listen to some rumors from the great and beautiful president of our school!_**

_...Robin... It's Hugh._

**_Hugh?! What did Hugh do?! _**

_It's not really my business to tell. But should I turn him in?_

**_Did he really do something wrong? Or is he being framed?_**

_I heard him talking about it with his own voice._

**_Oh... Is it like, murder bad? Or like, stealing bad? Or, like, cheating on a test bad?_**

_Felony bad. Not murder, he didn't hurt anybody. _

_**What did he do?! **_

_...Robin, please win the mock trial tomorrow. I'm begging you._

**_...I'm gonna go prepare now. I won't lose, Juniper!_**

_Thank you. Can I come over to your dorm later? _

**_Uh, I have statues to make, remember? But I'll hurry, I promise!_**

_Thanks, Robin._

* * *

October 23, 7:30

**_Hey, Juniper! I finished the statues! Do you want to come over now?_**

_Robin... I'm sorry... I can't right now. I'm busy working on the mock trial. Maybe tomorrow morning, before the mock trial?_

**_Juniper, are you ok?_**

_I'm just fine. Why do you ask?_

**_...I don't know, call it intuition. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow._**

_I'm sorry, you probably worked really hard on those statues so you could see me._

**_Yeah, but that's ok. See you tomorrow._**

_Thanks, Robin. _

* * *

October 24 (12pm)

**Good luck today, Robin.**

_**Hugh! You're here! **_

**I'm not going to lose to you.**

_**Nah, you're going down! **_

_**Hugh?**_

_**Hugh, where'd you go?**_

_**HUGHHHH**_

_Oh, hello, Robin. _

**_See? Caps lock was loud enough to get you here!_**

_Uh, sure. I'm finishing up audio right now._

**_I'll meet you in your dressing room._**

_Are you sure you're ready for the trial?_

**_Yep! _**

_All right, I'll be there pretty soon. _

**_Cool. I'll be waiting. _**

* * *

October 25 (8am)

**Robin?**

**Robin, I wanted to apologize. **

**Robin, please.**

_**Apologize? For what?**_

**Whatever happens in today's trial... You're going to have to forgive me.**

_**Oh, no... What's going on?! Are you going to testify?**_

**Against Juniper? Yes. She's not my friend anymore... She's not as sweet and innocent as she'd lead you to believe. **

_**What about our proof of friendship?**_

**Proof is only powerful when it's relevant. **

_**Proof is proof! We're friends forever!**_

_**Hugh, please come back.**_

_**Hugh!**_

_**HUGH! **_

* * *

October 26

**I'm so sorry... I've done so many unforgivable things.**

_**We still have proof of our friendship, don't we?**_

**You need proof that the proof is relevant. If you claim that a leaf can prove that a man was killed at 6:15, you have to prove it.**

_**I need to prove the proof, huh? Well, I think we're all friends.**_

_I do, too. Hugh... I'm sorry, too. I doubted you... I should have known that you wouldn't have bribed Professor Means. _

**Juniper, you didn't do anything. It's me who messed up.**

_**Hey, I lied about being a girl.**_

**...I testified against one of my closest friends, lied about my age, lied about being smart, and pretty much lied about everything in general.**

_**So you're a girl, too?**_

**What?! No!**

_**Well, you said you lied about pretty much everything in general. **_

**Pretty much everything. I can assure you, I am a boy. **

_Guys... We all forgive each other, don't we?_

**Of course.**

_**Yeah, man!**_

_Then let's stop beating ourselves up over this. It's in the past, right? Now, we have a mock trial to prepare for, a future ahead of us, and best friends that are by our side._

**Well said.**

_**That was beautiful! **_

_Uh, thanks, I guess. But let's focus on being the best friends we can be. _

**...Robin, you're going down. I hope you know that.**

**_No way, man! _**

_Well, that's one way to go about being best friends. _

**_Yep! I'm going to prove you guilty of murder, Juniper, if it's the last thing I do!_**

**I'm going to prove Juniper innocent, just as I said I would. Now, I'm off to actually meditate... Not cut myself on Scuttlebutt's script. **

_All right. I have a lot to prepare, too. _

**_You're both going down! :)_**

* * *

October 27

**_Hey Juniper, good luck tonight!_**

_I'm not sure about this, Robin... I'll be performing with one of the most famous bands ever, in front of so many people..._

**Juniper, I'm sure you'll do just great. **

**_Plus that special someone will be watching, huh?_**

_What do you mean?!_

**What DO you mean, Robin?**

_**Oh, come on! Even when I was a boy (but not really) I could tell when someone had a C-R-U-S-H. **_

_I don't like anyone, Robin._

**_Sure you don't ;)_**

**Who are you talking about, Robin?**

_**You can't tell, either? Gosh.**_

_Who do you think I like?_

**_Hmm... Maybe the guy that you start knitting a HEART SCARF in front of whenever you see him?_**

**Oh, come on. Juniper wouldn't do that. **

_**Juniper, fess up. You like someone, don't you?**  
_

_...Fine. Yes, I do. _

**Huh?! Who?! **

_**Hehe, oblivious boys.**_

_It doesn't really matter..._

**_Aww, come on. Tell him! Maybe we can get you two hooked up! ;D_**

**I'm not doing any matchmaking, I'll have you know. **

_You are NOT doing any matchmaking, Robin._

**_Hmph. Fine, I'll find another person to help._**

_Robin! Stop! _

_**Aww, FINE. **_

_Seriously, stop._

**_Huh? What did I do?_**

_...Maybe it was an accident. Well, I guess it's time for me to go onstage now. _

**_You're going to be great, Juniper! _**

**We believe in you.**

_Thanks, guys :)_

**Is she gone?**

_**Looks like it.**_

**WHO IS IT. **

_**Apollo ;D**_

**...Isn't he a little old?**

_**Age is just a number! Plus, does Apollo REALLY look old enough to be a lawyer?**_

**...True. They look about the same age. **

_**And he saved her! Like a knight in shining armor! :D**_

**I thought Athena saved her.**

_**Yeah, but I can't ship Juniper with her childhood best friend. That's not ok.**_

**...I'm going to watch the show now. Bye, Robin.**

_**Bye! ;D**_


	103. Pesky Insects-es

Many moons ago, there was a writer named MadFox. MadFox gained the ability to play the fan-translated version of AAI2 (IT IS AMAZING AHHHH), and was never seen again. Then marching band and AP Lang and HOMEWORK and best friend's parents getting divorced and I'm finally back! XD

But now that I have a firm grasp of how the heck to get Gregory Edgeworth in character, I can finally handle the requests I got for him. I'm going to have to talk about the IS-7 incident, because that's when they met, but **I won't include any spoilers**, I promise.

**Here's what you need to know:  
-IS-7 happened before the 3-day trial system was implemented: They were on the case for a full year.  
-The defendant, Jeff Master, is a famous pastry chef with a tv show called Piece of Cake. He was VERY well known. **

Well, enjooooy! This is Greggy and Manny the day before the trial. :D

(O)

Prosecutor von Karma,

You know that my client is innocent, we both do… I would request that, for your sake and my client's, that you don't use forged evidence tomorrow. I have an ace up my sleeve, and I'd rather not have to use it.

-Gregory Edgeworth

(O)

Fool,

Do you have any idea who you are talking to, you bug? You are a mere defense attorney, and there is nothing that you can do to prevent your own annihilation… Unless, of course, you changed your plea to "guilty", as it should be. As for whether he's guilty or innocent? That's outside of the scope of my job. My only duty is to find every defendant that comes into my hands guilty, and that I shall do.

-von Karma

(O)

Prosecutor von Karma,

I can't say I understand your goals. Don't you want to find the truth, rather than a verdict? You're destroying lives for the sake of your own pride. You would be more respected as a prosecutor who gets the perfect truth rather than a prosecutor who gets a perfect win record. What drives your "perfection", when you're simply playing a childish game of winning and losing? It's as if you're annoyed by the way that your fellow children treat you, so you make up a game that only you can win, and call it a trial. I know I won't persuade you to avoid forged evidence, but that ace up my sleeve won't fail, not even to you. I want to protect the innocent, von Karma. I imagine my own son sitting in that chair, falsely accused, and I know that I need to do anything to protect my client. What if your son was sitting there? Would you still prove a lie for the sake of your pride, von Karma? Miles knows more about finding the truth than you ever will. He was telling me about how he stood up for a child in his class who was accused of stealing money, because nobody had proof that he did it. He's only in fourth grade, and yet he already can find the truth. I'm proud of my son, von Karma. I wouldn't stand and prosecute him even to save my own life, yet you spend your entire life proving some parent's child guilty. These people mean something to the world, von Karma. There are people more important than yourself, people with more potential than yourself, people who can do amazing things, but their life is wasted because of you. Think of Mr. Masters! So many children look up to him, and yet you continue to mindlessly prosecute him like a deranged animal. He's passionate and full of potential, but you only care about getting a guilty verdict, not the consequences of such.

If you are going to continue to act like a child, then at least try and act like a good one. My son might be able to babysit you.

-Gregory Edgeworth

(O)

Fool,

When you get to the point where I am, you get to create your own truths. And I have created the truth that Mr. Master is guilty. Any criminal who is above the law can't be tried under the law. No, we have to take those who end up in court and prove why they're there. I'm helping to establish faith in our police force.

You think this is a game? It's no game, insect. You're either perfect or you aren't, and I am nothing less than perfect. The truth? I create it. As long as the truth is supported by evidence, I'm finding the perfect truth.

Mere civilians have no place in a court of law. They will all be found guilty. You think they have "potential"? My wife can cook better than Mr. Master ever could.

As far as your son, it's sad to know that you're raising another bug. The child of a bug is a maggot, after all. I hope to meet this parasite of yours, if I'm wearing enough bug spray.

Good luck in court tomorrow, Edgeworth. I will be bringing my fly swatter, in case any pesky bugs get in my way.

-von Karma

(O)

Manfred von Karma,

I'm glad to hear it. The flies tend to swarm anything rotten, after all. You'll need it.

-Gregory Edgeworth


	104. Voice of Iron

Hey, sorry about that formatting issue that happened originally… The copy&amp;paste method doesn't work too well with Microsoft Word. (#justanotherreasoniusegoogledocs) It took me like, 20 minutes to delete all of the weirdness. I feel sort of cursed by the world… "Screw you Madfox! You don't update for a month and then when you do you give us this crap!" XD

Anyways… Sorry I kinda vanished from the surface of the earth… Wifi went down and homework flooded and things exploded and yep. Here you guys go! It's super short, but I should be updating regularly again after GSCSCoCaI (Government Sanctioned Completely Secular Celebration of Cold and Ice), the more offensive term being "Christmas Break" (Oh no, the first offensive term I've used in my fanfictions!).

I deeply apologize to anyone I may have offended. Please take this fic as a peace offering XD

(O)

Robin,  
You're Juniper's best friend ever, right? Does she ever tell you about her crushes and stuff? I REALLY need to know!  
-Trucy Wright

(O)

Trucy,  
Sorry, man! I can't just give a girl's crush out like that! It's a big NO-NO, you know? But you work with Apollo, right? Do you know who HIS crush is?  
-Robin

(O)

Robin,  
Of course I do! I have a whole treasure trove of secrets in the ain under my magic hat! I promised Polly I wouldn't tell anybody, but he never said I couldn't email anybody! I'll tell you if you guess right. ;)  
-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,  
Aww, man! This is important info! Huh… Is it Athena?  
-Robin

(O)

Robin,  
Aww, I wish! Some steamy office romance would be pretty fun! Daddy would get super embarrassed anytime anything romantic happened, and Apollo would get all embarrassed too… Hehehe. Guess again! (It's not you, by the way. Sorry if you were into him.)  
-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,  
Hehe, I like a different boy. Being a boy for your whole life kinda puts you in the friendzone, though. If you're actually a boy, you should admit it before you go to college… Start a new life, you know? But I guess you're too pretty to actually be a boy. Anyways… He isn't into Junie, is he?  
-Robin

(O)

Robin,  
Ding ding ding! Congratulations, you're our winner! Stick around and we'll send you a car in 2-4 decades. Dimensions are 2 inches by one inch, and you have to pay full price for it—a tiny little 10 dollars (plus 3 grand for shipping and handling)!  
-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,  
YES! Okay, I was hoping you'd say that. Junie likes Apollo, too! We need to make this happen!  
-Robin

(O)

Robin,  
Awesome! Okay, how about this: We tell him that us, Hugh, Juniper, Athena, and Prosecutor Gavin are all going out to eat at a fancy restaurant, but we don't actually show up and leave the two of them alone together. We can reserve a table for two!  
-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,  
Yes! And the next day we can send Juniper a whole bunch of flowers that say "from Apollo" on them!  
-Robin

(O)

Robin,  
Oh, and I can get Apollo a mocha and say it's from Juniper! This is so awesome! You need to come over so you can squeal with me. Polly said you're pretty loud ;)  
-Trucy

(O)

Trucy,  
I'll be right over! My Voice of Iron needs a workout! I'll ing ice cream in case we scream until our throats hurt. ;D  
-Robin

(O)

Robin,  
All right! Athena will be here too! Hehe, see you soon! :)  
-Trucy


	105. Cordyline Stricta Ace Varmint

Do you guys know why I love you? I get requests like this: _Mia Fey and Jake Marshall feuding over which plant is better, Charley or Billy. _

There's also the fact that you guys are still reading this thing even though I don't have the freedom to write daily anymore (there's this gigantic book staring at me saying _read me MadFox read me _and I'm like "no book you're 600 pages and you are brown and I judge books by their covers". Read it by Monday? Challenge accepted! Tomorrow! XD

Aaanyways, I hope this offers a small bit of relief for those of you who just stared at your history textbook and cried like I did last year, ultimately giving up and turning to fanfiction for my emotional stability. And this chapter's funny, so I won't even be able to crush it!

Well, I hope you enjoy! :D

(O)

Bambina,

I heard from your pardner that you're a fellow plant lover (I would say tree hugger, only that cacti aren't trees and they aren't too huggable). Have you ever thoughta getting a cactus? They add quite a bit of charm to any law firm, by making sure that everyone knows that you hold the law firmly, with a prickly grasp. Shows you got your guns loaded and ready to quickdraw, you know? Billy's the official mascot of the police department, though some barrel boarder is trying to change it to some creepy lookin blue maggot. If all his brains were dynamite, he wouldn't have enough to blow his nose- nothin's better than a good cactus.

-Jake Marshall

(O)

Mr. Marshall,

I appreciate the thought, but I can't imagine having anyone but Charley as my mascot. He's elegant, in a simple sort of way. Cacti don't give off the strong sense of professionalism that I love in Charley. I have seen that creepy doll, though... I agree that Billy is a much better symbol for the police department. They just aren't as elegant.

-Mia Fey

(O)

Bambina,

When the scorching sun rises over the deserts, your "elegant" little office plant will shrivel up and die like a barber's cat. The cactus is a sign of strength and endurance, never failing to stand up against the injustice that scorches the sand. And what is your plant?

-Jake Marshall

(O)

Mr. Marshall,

We don't put Charley out in the desert to fend for himself, just like we would never do such a thing to our clients. We treat Charley with the utmost care so that our clients can know that they're safe in our hands from the "injustice that scorches the sand". It doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't help someone else, bambino.

-Mia Fey

(O)

Bambina,

If you're lost in the desert, you can rely on a cactus to keep you alive with its milk. Your lil' fragile green friend can't do anything for anyone.

-Jake Marshall

(O)

Mr. Marshall,

Ah, so if I was ever thirsty in your office, I could just cut open a cactus and take a drink? What a generous offer.

-Mia Fey

(O)

Bambina,

You aren't gonna touch Billy with some apple peelin' switchblade! Billy'll cut you first!

-Jake Marshall

(O)

Mr. Marshall,

You volunteered. Personally, I can't see how your cacti are any better than Charley, though I suppose a cactus would fit the police department better than my law firm. It's much better than the creepy blue doll, anyways.

I hope you understand that I don't dislike cacti. Plants all have a sort of elegance to them. I just find it unfitting for a law office.

-Mia Fey

(O)

Bambina,

I still think everybody needs a cactus, but we're at a bit of a standoff, and both of us are outta ammo. As long as I know that there's a bambina out there who thinks a cactus deserves more respect than a cotton-headed pile of blue fluff I'm happy. Though if you ever change your mind... You know who to call.

-Jake Marshall


	106. A Surprisingly Cute Love Letter by Larry

I would like you to imagine a piece of computer paper that has been folded in half, poorly cut to look like a Christmas tree when you open it up, and colored very artistically (but it's still really pathetic). Also, imagine that the i's look like e's and Larry's handwriting is terrible in general (though his spelling is surprisingly okay in canon).

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night ;D

(O)

Cindy,

I wanted to say one thing that I love about you for each day of the 12 days of Christmas!

Your hair is really soft and pretty, and this really cool reddish-brownish-purplish color that I think about all the time.

You're so sexy, you get paid for it!

You never ever forget to wear lipstick, and your lips are really soft all the time.

You never forget breath mints, either!

Your brown eyes are like chocolate that doesn't make you fat no matter how much you love them.

Your bangs tickle me when I kiss you, right on the nose. It made me sneeze once.

You have the cutest laugh!

You can talk for hours and I never get bored… You're just so interesting!

You smile all the time, and seeing it makes me smile too.

You wear lotion all the time, and your hands are soft… My hand smells really good after I've been holding yours.

You laugh at my jokes, even when they're terrible.

You are beautiful inside and out!

I would say more, but I'm running out of space on this card. I love you, baby! Merry Christmas!

P.S. I hope you like your present… I made it myself! It's actually a clock if you tilt the head. ;)


	107. Floundering Texts

Sorry if you've missed me! I don't know why I've been paying so much attention to Guilty Love. It's literally taking up all of my time and this story is so much more fun to write ahahaha. I think I'm going to set this as more of a priority, since it's the most popular story I've got.

For all of you (smart) individuals who don't read Guilty Love, I've recently set up a google doc for story requests. Check out my profile for the link! :D

Well, I hope you enjoy! This was so fun to write oh my word XD

(O)

_(Athena, __**Sasha**)_

_Hey, Sasha! I just wanted to fish you good luck in your show today!  
__...Whoops. Autocorrect's got me... again. -_-_

_**Never apologize for reeling in a big one, even if it wasn't on porpoise! **_

_I sea what you did there! You're kracken me up! :)_

_**I r-eel-y wanted to ask how you've been, but cod knows all the shrimp I've been up to as of bait. **_

_It's going just swimmingly! We were invited to come and sea Themis Legal Academy this afternoon, and I shore am excited. Even Apollo seems a little less crabby than usual._

**_I haven't met the little mackerel! If you ever manage to reel him in, let minnow! _**

_Of course! He doesn't get trout much. He's a pretty sea-rious guy, you know? _

**_It's a little hard to coral those types into the aquarium, but I'm shore you're up to the task. _**

_Yeah, Apollo's no angelfish when it comes to these kinds of things, but he's get tired of herring my boss and I talking about it. _

_**Whale, you can get pretty much anything if you bother someone su-fish-iently. **_

_That or Apollo will just get even crabbier. _

_**You know, you're pretty shark to be able to keep swimming along in this codversation! **_

_Tanks a lot! There's a lot of fish in the sea, and there's a lot of puns to sea as whale. It's r-eel-y great to see someone who can keep up with me!_

_**I take a lot of pride in my fishy use of the English language! **_

_It's de-fin-itely something worth being proud of! _

**_All this talk of water is making me a little thirsty, though. Manatee cup would be great!_**

_Yeah, without a little something to drink we're all like fish out of water. _

**_Just floundering around! Whale, I'll have to sea you soon. The show is afloat!_**

_Barnacles! I'm late, too! I was supposed to be at Themis ten minutes ago! I'll sea you later, Sasha. And remember- just keep swimming! ;D_

**_Shrimp! I fish you the best of luck! I hope Apollo won't be too crabby. _**

_Oh, he krill. It was nice talking with you ;)_

**_It turtley was ;)_**

* * *

_(The r-EEL reason Athena was late to Themis… She was busy making fish puns with Sasha. XD)_


	108. Romance in the Hood

Hey, guys! Wocklita has been buried for quite some time, so I decided to get it out of the pile. I understand that Wocky's grammar and spelling is probably atrocious, but I'm not going to subject you to that sort of pain, so I'm going off of his manner of speaking more than anything else.

Enjoy! :D

(O)

**Happy birthday, my little imposter! Since you're 21 and all that, we ain't gonna have to run away from coppers no more, which takes the fun away fo shizzle, but I'm happy for you, babe.**

_Thanks, Wocky. I'm sure you'll find a way to get us into trouble somehow. :)_

**You know how much I love you, right?**

_You tell me that every day._

**You know why I love you so much?**

_You think I'm pretty. That much is clear. _

**That's not all, babe! You're real foine, but you're sexy inside too, you feel? **

_I just woke up. I'm not feeling too sexy right now. _

**You're real sexy when you're sleepy, aight?**

_I look like I just finished a gang fight. _

**You took out six Rivales in your sleep, am I right?**

_Ugh, maybe the other way around._

**Why is my Alita-baby feelin so grouchy on her birthday?**

_I'd be romantic and say that it's because you're not here, but I have a really bad headache. _

**Aww, baby cakes, I'm sorry! You ain't supposed to get a headache until your **_**second **_**day of bein 21! **

_Ugh, I know. I wish I could sleep… _

**Vanilla or raspberry chip?**

_Ice cream? You're really sweet, Wocky. I'll have the raspberry. :)_

**I'll be right over with the good medicine ;)**

_Can you bring some medicine with actual scientific value? Like for headaches?_

**What did you think I was sayin by medicine?**

_Ice cream._

**Oh. Well, I was going to bring that too, babe.**

_You're really confusing sometimes, you know. _

**It's an O.G. thang. You'll get used to it, snapplecakes. Love is its own language, you know what I'm sayin?**

_Why do you love me? You're a bad boy, and I'm just a girl you met at the hospital. _

**I can tell you why you're not just a girl :)**

**1\. You're a bad girl, but you're nothing but good to me, you know what I'm sayin'?**

_I'm not much of a bad girl, but I'm trying to be. I think I'm just a girl._

**2\. You're MY girl. :)**

_Wow, I'm flattered._

**3\. You have a real pretty laugh, and a real pretty smile.**

_I'll give you one once you're over here with ice cream. _

**4\. I love how you look when you're packin heat, bizzzoooooy!**

_I think I look better with a knife than with a gun._

**5\. I think I look better with you than with a gun.**

_Considering that you're the only gangster who can't shoot a gun, I'm not surprised. _

**6\. I love how strong your tiny little hands are. You could shoot down all the Rivales without a gun, just with those lil hands of yours!**

_Sure, just like I took them out in my sleep last night_

**7\. I can't give you a name that describes you, but you love how I keep on tryin, you know? **

_How long are you planning on going for? _

**8\. I could write about my love for you forever, babe. **

_And I can keep blatantly denying them forever, babe._

**9\. Dizzam, you've got the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.**

_Oh, that was romantic. Cliche, but romantic._

**10\. You're my angel, but you're just as bad as I am. **

_You don't give up, do you?_

**An O.G. never gives up, bizzooooy! :)**

_...I love you, Wocky._

**I'm outside of your door with ice cream, meds, and love, you feel?**

_I FEEL better already. :)_

* * *

...I'm a terrible person.


	109. Two Byrdes of a Feather

Sorry I've been gone... All I can say is that Ohayocon is love.

I am excited to tell you all that I have an AMAZING story in the midst, but I'm refusing to start it until I'm finished with both this and Guilty Love. I can only give you one hint- I've been listening to Solitary Confinement~ Darkness all day long and drawing pictures of Molly the bunny ;)

Speaking of darkness, I was very tempted to start the game back up today, but I don't know how many of you cared all that much. (Except Lumos314, who spammed my inbox with probably 200 guesses ;)

I just went through 32 pages of reviews and I am very disappointed and shocked to say that I didn't get a single request for this letter. Not. One. If you want to go through all those pages, go ahead. How did it get on the list? It was probably one of Lumos's 314 guesses via PM… That, or I just assumed that it had been requested.

This is another trippy narrative... Do you like these, or would you rather me stick to the traditional? (Wait, I was supposed to be mad at you because you didn't get this darned note. Your opinions don't matter to me! XD) Hannnnngggggghhhhhhh… I hope you enjoy. I guess.

(O)

_Where is that blasted detective, anyways?_

Gumshoe had never exactly been reliable, but he generally showed up to work on time. I looked around the Prosecutor's office for any signs of him- angry people, broken items, stray pieces of important evidence- but there were none. Eventually I returned to my office, annoyed but unsurprised. Perhaps he just arrived at the crime scene before checking in with me... I wouldn't put it past him.

The detective was supposed to be finding me an autopsy report, but he seemed incapable of achieving such simple tasks. Despite this, I couldn't lower his salary any more without feeling a bit guilty- he had worked diligently during our fiasco with Interpol, and cutting his salary wouldn't do much to improve his performance.

It was then that I finally noticed the briefcase on my desk. I snatched a post-it note off of it.

**_Mr. Edgeworth,_**

**_Sorry I couldn't catch you, pal. The report is in my briefcase... I gotta go._**

Sighing, I crumpled up the note in my hand and unlatched the briefcase. _I have to navigate this disaster?_ I pulled out a pile of crumpled papers and sighed.

_Lost item report... Lost item report... Lost item report... Dear Maggey?_ The professional side of me told me to flip past it, but another part of me thought of Kay's own pursuit of the truth- "They're totally a couple!" For the sake of the truth, the professional side of me chided and began to read.

**_Dear Maggey,_**

**_I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I just couldn't... I really like you, pal... In the romantic sort of way._**

_The evidence is conclusive. Detective Gumshoe is guilty of having a crush on Maggey Byrde. ...So why am I still reading?_

**_You're the prettiest, nicest girl I've ever met… You're always thinking about how you can help everyone else. I remember how when we first met, you were moving some evidence for Mr. Edgeworth so he wouldn't have to walk up twelve flights of stairs with full hands. I was really disappointed when I saw that you and Dustin had a certain dynamic going on. You're just so beautiful, from the inside out, pal. You never give up, and you never stop smiling. I think you're amazing._**

It stopped there, and seemed unfinished. It was a bit heartwarming, though, knowing that there was a possibility that the man who came into my office for six hours every Saturday to clean was finally getting a life. _...Or not. It doesn't seem as if he's planning on sending it._

I then remembered the autopsy report, and continued my search into the depths of the unknown. I pulled out a piece of paper and raised my eyebrows. He didn't.

_**Motivated**_

_**Angelic**_

_**Gorgeous**_

_**Gem-like**_

_**Energetic**_

_**Y**_

Thank goodness he didn't finish his kindergarten activity. This man certainly needed some relationship advice, though I wasn't any more experienced than he was. Wright would probably make the situation worse, Kay would only embarrass him, Franziska would whip me for even asking, and the romantically apt new recruit Prosecutor Gavin... Was the romantically apt new recruit Prosecutor Gavin.

_Think. There has to be someone who isn't completely awkward!_

"Eureka!"

(O)

"Hello?" I took my phone out of my pocket, which was ringing with the sound of the Steel Samurai.

"Hello, this is Edgeworth."

"Oh, hi Mr. Edgeworth! What could I help you with? Is it an investigation?! That would be a great way to spend my last day in the States!"

"How much do you know about men and relationships?"

"...Mr. Edgeworth! You're swinging that way?!"

"Swinging?"

"It's a new one for a man to go for a girl for that kind of advice."

"Well, I know next to nothing about these kinds of things, and I don't want to subject Gumshoe to more pain than absolutely necessary."

"GUMSHOE?! Mr. Edgeworth, are you okay?"

"I'm not entirely sure why I'm doing this, either, but Kay has been trying to get him and Maggey together for awhile now, and I suppose I wouldn't mind if Gumshoe had a life."

"...Ohhhh." _And Mr. Edgeworth is back to being asexual._ "So you're playing matchmaker?"

"...Please, Miss Skye, try to refrain from embarrassing me further. Can you help me or not?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know if the feeling is mutual."

"I'm sure Gumshoe likes Maggey."

"I am, too. I'm more concerned about Maggey's end."

"...Is that even a question?"

"It didn't end with a question mark, but the question was implied."

"I mean, she's practically drooling all over him! I've been back in the states for two weeks and even I can see that much!"

"Do you have any concrete evidence of this?"

"I'm sure I could find something if I did a little snooping around... Authorized by the Chief Prosecutor, of course."

He sighed. "Do what you need to do." Click. With that, he was gone.

Maggey had found a stable job as a receptionist in the prosecutor's office, and I was already there to pick up some papers for my sister, so I stopped on the main floor and looked around. There was no sight of the peppy goddess of misfortune, so I ducked under the desk and began going through papers. Hidden in the stack of sliced dead trees was a small journal, and I opened it eagerly. _And Bingo was his name-o._

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Sitting at the desk alone can be really dull, but I'm glad that Detective Gumshoe stops by once in a while. He's really nice and strong! Like, stronger than Dustin after baseball season! Speaking of Dustin, I want to buy Gumshoe something nice, too... After all, he's done a lot more than just cover one of my shifts. But it isn't his birthday... But he DID buy me weenies. What would I buy Gumshoe, anyways? Oh, he showed me his seven tools of investigation yesterday! They were amazing! He had his metal detector, Missile, a fishing rod, Mr. Analysis, a bug detector, a magnifying glass, and his handcuffs, of course! He accidentally handcuffed himself, though, and Prosecutor von Karma whipped him for it. Maybe I could come up with something to add to his collection... Maybe-**_

"Whatcha doing?" I jumped and hit my head on the underside of the desk.

"OUCH!"

"Ooh... Sorry about that, Ema." Kay frowned.

"Mr. Edgeworth wanted proof that Maggey liked Gumshoe."

"Oh, I know this book back and forth!" She took it out of my hands and flipped back a few pages. "Not even Mr. Edgeworth's logic can break this!"

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I've been lonely since Dustin's been gone... He was the only one who was really always there for me. I'm scared to date anyone again... My luck is so bad, and I don't want anyone else to die. I think I've got a crush on Gumshoe, though... But I don't know what I'd do if he asked me out... Not like he'd like me, after I was so awful to him when I was accused of murder for the #th- the time when I was a waitress, and Phoenix was a phony. I don't know how, but I feel like my luck gets better when I'm around him. Like our unluckiness turns into luckiness together. But what if I was wrong, and Gumshoe gets hurt because of me? I don't know if I could live with myself if someone as amazing as Gumshoe died because of me. I guess it doesn't matter, though... Gumshoe doesn't like me back.**_

"Yeah, that's pretty decisive. But it seems like she's too scared to act on it."

"Well, if their unluckiness turns into luckiness when they're together, then it won't be a problem!"

"Scientifically speaking, there's no such thing as luck. When you believe that you're unlucky, anything bad that happens just goes to prove that."

"So we just have to make it seem like they're lucky together?" Kay asks with a smirk.

"Exactly!" I exclaim.

This couldn't possibly go wrong!

(O)

I was finally done checking out the crime scene, so I came back to the prosecutor's office to see Mr. Edgeworth. I saw Maggey at the reception desk on the way in, and smiled at her. Every time I saw her, I had the vague feeling in my gut to tell her how I felt about her... I wished I could tell her that I loved her, but I couldn't. Love's a tricky feeling, pal. It's like my trusty metal detector- it's great, but it needs a lot of duct tape to hold it together after some wear and tear... And I didn't have metaphorical duct tape.

...On second thought, maybe I should leave the analogies to Mr. Edgeworth.

I'd begun to walk up the stairs when Kay ran up to me. "Hey, Gummy! Mr. Edgeworth wanted to meet you in the lobby!"

"Why not his office?"

"I think he wanted a change of scenery."

"...Pal, he's scared of elevators."

"And?"

"He has to walk down 12 flights of stairs for a change in scenery."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't make him walk all the way back up! Now get in the lobby!" Kay barked.

"Woah, pal! What's going on in the office?" I asked. Kay responded with a death glare, so I stumbled back into the lobby like a kicked puppy.

"Are you okay, Mr. Gumshoe, sir?" Maggey asked.

"I've had better days, pal. Mr. Edgeworth called me to the prosecutor's office, and then I got called to the crime scene where someone had stolen some crucial evidence, and then there was awful traffic getting back here..."

"I tripped and fell flat on my face... Twice. And one of those times, I wasn't even walking! And I can't find my diary, either..." she mumbled, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Sorry, pal... They've got lost item reports for that. Maybe it's just lost." I sighed, scratching my neck. "And now Mr. Edgeworth is going to cut my pay... Just after I got a raise, too."

"I won't let him, pal! Let's just see him try to take the salt off your instant noodles!"

"Oh... I already can't afford salt."

"Why don't you work somewhere where you earn more? You know, like McDonald's."

"I love my job, Maggey. I love working with Mr. Edgeworth, and I love working with you, too, pal."

"Me?" Maggey smiled.

"Of course, pal."

"Gumshoe?" an aloof voice interrupted.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"You can't cut Mr. Gumshoe's salary any more, pal!" Maggey barked.

"...I wasn't intending to. I was actually here to tell you that you got a raise."

"...A raise?!" My jaw dropped.

"You proved to be exceptionally intuitive throughout our recent investigations with Interpol... I wouldn't have traded you for any other detective on the force."

"You mean it, sir?! I thought my day was supposed to be unlucky!"

"...Perhaps a negative times a negative equals a positive in this case," he remarked, pointing to me and Maggey. "Well, I need to be working now. Keep up the good work, detective."

"T-Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth!" He walked away somewhat quickly, and I frowned. "Wait, you walked down twelve flights of stairs just to say that?"

"I suppose you could say that. Though I... Er... Needed to pick up some papers as well."

"You normally just ask me to pick up those kinds of things, sir! Is there something going on in the office?"

"No, nothing. I just know you've been working hard today, and there are some things a man can do for himself."

"Which papers did you need, anyways?" I looked at the small stack of papers in his hands, and he angled them so that I couldn't see them.

"The... Erm... The autopsy report."

"...Pal, I delivered the autopsy report to you earlier. What's going on?!"

"Nngh..." He flinched, only to loosen up and sigh. "I suppose I was never good with secrets anyway... I was elected to answer a question that the entire department has been asking for years now, since my investigation prowess is unrivaled. My investigation revealed that... Well, I suppose I can just give you the evidence that Kay and Ema collected. I have no use for it." He placed his stack of papers on the desk and dignifiedly ran away.

I raised my eyebrow and glanced first at Maggey, and then at the papers on the desk. I picked one up- it looked like a photocopied diary page.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I love getting to see all of the faces that come through the prosecutor's office, but Gumshoe is always my favorite one to see. I love how he always is there for me, and how he always has a big grin on his face. He always knows just the way how to make me laugh.**_

The rest was cut off, but the message was clear. "Did Mr. Edgeworth write this?" I asked, incredulous.

"What is it?"

"It's written about me… It's actually pretty sweet."

"Well, this is written about me. I can't tell who wrote it, though..." She handed it to me and frowned. I blushed furiously as I read it.

_**Dear Maggey,**_

_**I wish I was brave enough to tell you how I feel, but I'm not. I've been face to face with assassins and this is so much scarier- so much more is on the line. I want you to know that I'm in love with you. Every time I see you, my heart does this skippy thing and my palms get sweaty, and all I want to do is be right there with you. I want to hold your hand and buy you presents for our forty-three day anniversary just because, and I want to hold you and kiss you and just spend every second loving you, pal. I know you'll probably never read this, but if you do, I hope you know that I really, really love you, pal. **_

"Do you know who wrote it?" She looked at me nervously, and I could tell I was blushing far too much to deny my feelings now. This was my big moment of courage, my time to show how I really felt. All I had to say was-

"No. I mean, yes. Er... Sort of."

"Who?"

I sighed. "I-It was me."

"You?!" She gasped.

"Please, pal, don't think of me like that, I don't want to be more than friends or anything unless you wanted to and-"

"Pal."

I'd really like that but I don't want to ruin our friendship and I really don't want you to be mad at me, and-"

"PAL."

"Please don't think of me any different because you really mean a lot to me, pal, and I don't want my unnecessary feelings to get in the way or-"

"**PAL! **I love you, too."

"W-what? You... You do?" My mouth gaped open and I couldn't close it again, no matter how hard I tried.

"I... I felt the same way this whole time. I didn't think... You could possibly love me. But it's one of those times where you're perfectly okay with just _being _with them, hearing their voice, loving them, and knowing that they'll never love you back..."

"I'd never not love you back, pal!"

"But I'm so unlucky... I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey, pal, I'm not exactly lucky, either! And I'm not fragile. Not even the wrath of the goddess of misfortune could make me feel any less lucky than I feel right now."

"You... You really mean it?"

"Of course I do, pal! And not even Mr. Wright could break this testimony. Or Xin Eohp, either!"

"Gumshoe, I... I don't know what to say." She blushed, and I considered doing the corny movie-moment _"Then don't say anything" _and then kiss her, but I found myself not wanting to say anything either, so our lips met without another word.

**Click. **

"Badger GET!" Kay called, and I heard Ema giggling, too.

"Hey, pal! The only badger that's going on over here is you pals badgering the witnesses."

"Let's see Mr. Edgeworth weasel himself out of THIS with his superlogic!" one of them called. The girls ran away in a flurry of footsteps, and I turned back to look into Maggey's glimmering brown eyes.

"Sorry, pal..."

"For what?" Maggey smiled.

"...Nothing," I decided, leaning in to kiss her again.


	110. The Perfect Email

Eep! That number of views is growing! :D

Well, this letter is cute and depressing. I hope that it brings you pleasure.

(O)

Sir,

My teacher has assigned for us to write an email of appreciation to our mother or father. Since I do not have a mother or father, she told me to write to you. I know it seems foolish for a middle school boy to write an email to his adoptive father for no reason at all, but I know that you would want nothing short of perfection on my grade card.

This letter is based off of a list of prompts that were most likely written by one of Franziska's classmates, because they are extremely childish. However, for the sake of the assignment, I will answer them. There were fourteen of them, which angered me, so I added one so that it would be a perfect number.

**1\. I should tell my father that…** I am glad that you adopted me. You have been strict, but it is for my benefit. I feel that I am more mature than my classmates, and I receive much respect. I also know that I will become a great prosecutor because of you, and I will be able to fight against men like Robert Hammond who allowed the man who killed my father to go free.

**2\. Write about five things a good father must do**. Though many of my classmates wrote about love and kindness, that does not create a great man. A good father must not let a son get away with anything less than his best, or they may turn into one of those incompetent brats who wear shorts low enough to see their underwear. A good father must also be level-headed at all times, invested in his child's education, and have a good fashion sense. Most of all, a good father must also be there for his child when they need it the most.

**3\. When do you know that your father is proud of you?** You are rarely proud of me, because I am not yet perfect, but I know it when you are. The simple act of not receiving criticism shows that you are proud, and the rare times in which you compliment me remind me that perfection is, indeed, attainable.

**4\. If my father had a superpower, it would be…** You already have the ability to control minds, so I suppose you would have laser beam eyes to accompany your piercing glare.

**5\. What is your favorite tradition with your father?** I greatly enjoy watching your murder trials. Seeing the criminals put away is empowering.

**6\. Fathers are important because…** They are emotionally strong at all times. They are stern and always make sure that their child is at their best.

**7\. My first memory of my father…** Is watching you defeat my biological father, I suppose. I can't say that I was rooting for you, because my father truly believed in Jeff Master's innocence, but now I realize that baseless belief is foolish.

**8\. Do fathers really have eyes in the backs of their heads?** No, that would be biologically impossible, though I wouldn't be surprised to find that you had access to secret security cameras inside of our home and school. I truly cannot get away with anything.

**9\. My father believes that…** perfection is the only wise pursuit, because all other pursuits are imperfect. Perfection is, indeed, attainable; foolish people just refuse to try to attain it.

**10\. Would you trade places with your father for a day if you could?** I would not. I do not yet have the ability to take down any client that I may face, and if I destroyed your perfect record in court, I would deserve death.

**11\. My father always says…** Guilty. After all, it's the only fate for a human who does not pursue perfection.

**12\. I really appreciate it when my father…** finds a way to occupy Franziska when she is interrupting me from my work.

**13\. Imagine your life without your father. What would be different?** I would most likely be living in an orphanage with no sense of purpose. Life would certainly be bitter.

**14\. My father is silly when…** You are never silly. The creator of this question is silly for assuming that fathers should be silly.

**15\. My father is the kind of person who…** will never give up. You have taught me to pursue perfection no matter what the cost, and not let my own foolish emotions set my focus away from the truth. I am truly glad that you are my father, because without you, I am sure that I would grow up to be a very foolish man.

Sincerely,

Miles

(O)

What did you get on this? You used the plural term "they" to address a "he" in your second prompt. Twice. I would have taken off twenty percent for that alone.

(O)

100%, sir. I am sorry about my error. Next time I will be more careful.

(O)

As you should. Your teacher is a fool, forgiving grammar mistakes. Of course, that's assuming that she noticed them to begin with.

(O)

Yes, sir. This is why you are superior to her in every way.

(O)

You learn well, Miles.

(O)

Thank you, sir.

(O)

I would like to see "they is plural, he is singular" written on your chalkboard 500 times before the day is done.

(O)

Yes sir.


	111. I'm the Kind of Guy that You Can Trust!

Sorry I've been a bit out of sorts, slow to update, etc... My personal life has taken quite the hit. But I'M MADFOX AND I'M FINE! The fact that I hit 100,000 views helps a lot, too! :D

This is a huge accomplishment, so I decided to stop procrastinating and write the note you've all been waiting for: **G****umshoe** and Phoenix! I wanted to make sure this was amazing, because you guys are. You guys, whether you know it or not, have given me a lot of hope. I started writing fanfiction during a really difficult period in my life because my friend thought it would help me get my feelings out on paper, and every time I write, I feel empowered. Just doing what I do has gotten me so far, and I hope I've been a light in your dark times as well. After all, every story I've written has a happy ending for a reason (well, except Symphony because that's on hiatus and that one chapter of Guilty Love that makes everyone cry).

Well, that was quite the rant. But thank you guys sooooo much! I love you as much as I think Apollo loves Athena, and that is lots :)

As always, Eeeeeeeenjoy!

* * *

**What happened at that trial today, pal?**

**Pal?**

**I'm worried about you.**

**Pal, I know you're ignoring me.**

**If you don't answer me, I'll get the help of Miss von Karma and her whip! **

Don't.

**Pal, just tell me what's going on! You wouldn't do something like… that! **

Present forged evidence? Well, I did.

**Why?! Pal, this isn't like you! **

It's none of your concern, Gumshoe.

**It's definitely my concern! That badge you have changed everything! You saved Mr. Edgeworth! You saved Maggey! You saved ME, pal! Can't you save yourself?**

I don't have that badge anymore. I presented forged evidence, Gumshoe. I'm guilty. I only was able to save the people who were innocent.

**I don't believe it for a second! Come on, pal, this is just like that trial all over again! The one where you got Mr. Edgeworth a not guilty! The evidence might seem decisive, and you might think that you possibly did it, but you didn't! And no god of prosecution is here to stop you! **

Gumshoe, please just forget about me. I'm just a has-been now. You're a detective, and you're a good one. You should have heard Edgeworth talking about how well you did with Interpol.

**I'll never forget about you, pal. Ever. Please, just tell me what happened! **

It's honestly best for you to forget about me, Gumshoe.

**Well, that's not gonna happen, pal! **

...Fine. I didn't know it was forged. If that helps ease your conscience, then so be it. Just please, leave it alone.

**Pal… You know I'm not going to do that. **

I assumed as much.

**Did someone give that evidence to you? I'll arrest them on the spot, pal, and Mr. Edgeworth'll get them good! Once we do that, you'll just need a lawyer. We met a real good one during our time with Interpol- Gregory Edgeworth's assistant! Once he hears that you got von Karma convicted, there's no way he'll lose! **

Please, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, Gumshoe. There's just no evidence. Trust me when I say I'm a lost cause… For now.

**I'll go in with my trusty metal detector… And Missile, too! Just tell me where to go, and I'll investigate! **

There's no evidence to find, Gumshoe. Trust me when I say that.

**There's always evidence!**

There isn't… Yet. But there will be.

**Can you at least give me a name? Who gave that diary page to you?**

Trucy… Trucy Enigmar.

**Oh… **

She's a great little girl. I hope her daddy comes back soon.

**So this is it, pal? The end of the line?**

Oh, no. There's a whole lot of rope left, I just won't be able to hold onto it for a while. A lawyer doesn't cry until it's all over, detective. This is a pretty bad time to lose hope, as soon as the battle finally begins. I'm just waiting… Because even if a criminal doesn't return to the crime scene, they always return to the crime.

**Oh ho ho, so there's still a fire in you?**

Haha, you doubted me, detective? I get knocked down, but I never get knocked out. Even when being knocked down means falling 40 feet off a burning bridge into a freezing river.

**Just promise me this, pal… You'll let me help you when that day comes. Because no matter how long it takes, I'm the kind of guy you can trust! **

Thanks, detective. I'll never forget you, no matter how long it takes until we meet again.

**Hey, I need you to promise.**

I promise.

**All right, pal. I'll hold you to that. **

(O)

Seven years later

(O)

Gumshoe, it's time.

**You mean... You know who forged that diary page?**

I'm surprised you remember.

**Hey, I'm the kind of guy you can trust, remember? I told you I'd never forget about you, pal. What can I do?**

You've still got Mr. Analysis, right?

**You bet, pal! There's no better friend for video analysis than Mr. Analysis himself! **

I took a video of a certain document... Could you recreate it?

**That's forgery, pal! **

Oh, I don't want you to forge it. I just want a recreation. You can even sign it saying, "this is a police-approved recreation".

**Oh, I've got you, pal! One legal recreation, coming right up!**

Uh, I still haven't sent you the video...

**One legal recreation, coming as soon as I get that video! **

Thanks, Gumshoe.

**Does this mean that you'll be found innocent?**

I don't know. I guess it depends where the finger of Justice ends up pointing.

**If there's anything I can do, just tell me!**

I will, I promise. After all, you're the kind of guy I can trust.

**You better remember that! **

(O)

After Turnabout Succession

(O)

**You're home free, pal! All you gotta do is retake the bar, and you'll be defending again in no time! And the bar should be a piece of cake for a lawyer as good as you! **

I don't know if I want to be a lawyer again, Gumshoe.

**Why not?! You're amazing, pal! **

I'm happy just being a piano player. Plus, a lawyer is a full time job. I don't know if I can do it.

**Of course you can do it, pal! There's nobody better for the job! **

I have a daughter now, Gumshoe... It's different. I don't want to be an absent dad. I love my little girl with all my heart, and I won't have her for much longer. I don't want the last few years we have together to be all business.

**Oh, I see. Maggey and I have had some trouble with that one, too... But have you asked her what she wants?**

She wants me to become a lawyer again. But I don't know if she knows what that really means. She sees Apollo enough, after all.

**Do YOU want to be a lawyer again? **

When Trucy graduates, maybe. She'll need a little extra income if she's going to college, after all.

**Your good dad demeanor isn't fooling anyone, pal. Do you WANT to be a lawyer again? **

Hmph. It used to be me who could see straight through you... Guess the tables have turned, huh? You bet I want to be a lawyer again. But for now, I've got Apollo and a law student I met overseas to fight for the innocent. The innocent person that I'm fighting for is more important than my badge... And you know what? Becoming a lawyer is possible again, and the thought is all I need.

**Mr. Edgeworth and I have got your back, pal. As soon as you want that badge, it's yours.**

Thanks, detective.

(O)

Turnabout Reclaimed

(O)

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**

I see you've heard the news.

**You've got your badge back, pal! Oh, I'm ready for you to take on your first case!**

It's a done deal. I'm defending an orca.

**...An orca? Sounds like you, all right. **

**No! ****That case is already taken! **

Huh?

**I wanted to be the detective! **

Ah, I've got another alternate agenda going on.

**Oh, you and your alternate agendas! Why can't we have a normal, straightforward killing once in awhile in this country?! **

Because I'm involved.

**...No objections here, pal. Is that why you became a lawyer before Trucy graduated? **

Yeah. I feel bad... I don't want her to feel neglected. She's pretty excited about it, though.

**I'll bet! We need cake! But first, you gotta let me in on this alternate agenda. **

Well, we're working on saving Prosecutor Blackquill.

**Mr. Edgeworth was talking about him on the phone! **

You were eavesdropping?

**Uh, I like to call it investigating. So you don't think he's a killer?**

There's no way, not if Athena is positive he isn't. She's the kind of girl I can trust. Anyways, we're trying to find the real culprit in Blackquill's case, and I'm personally trying to prepare Athena for when the time comes to fight with everything she's got.

**Mr. Edgeworth doesn't think so, either, and he's never wrong. **

Except for in every trial he's had against me... :)

**Hey! He's Chief Prosecutor now! **

I never said he wasn't a great prosecutor. I'm just saying that he's only won against me once.

**He'll get you one day. **

Whatever you say. :)

(O)

After Dual Destinies

(O)

I beat him. Again.

**He knew he was going to lose! ...I think. **

He still wasn't able to figure out the escape route, though.

**That's because only a maniac would be able to figure out the escape route.**

It's funny how the best lawyers and the best criminals are so alike.

**Just don't go killing anyone, pal! I've waited eight years for you to poke holes through my testimonies again!**

I'll do that at the next opportunity. A girl came in and requested that we defend her father. Would you happen to be on that case?

**Prosecutor Blackquill's on as the prosecution, but there's no detective yet! **

I guess I'll be seeing you in court, then. If Ema Skye doesn't get to it first.

**She's too busy with her transfer onto the forensics team. She finally reached her goal, after all these years...**

It's really amazing, isn't it? Hope... We've finally got it. My career's back, Apollo's back on his feet, Athena's saved the person that means the most to her, Maya's almost done with her training to become the master... And I hear that a certain little lady is pregnant with a girl? :)

**Yep! We're looking at names, now that we know she's a girl. **

I don't think Hope would be a bad name... Considering that she's come out of all of this.

**Hope, huh... I'll think about it. **

I will, too. Thanks detective.

**For what? **

Being the kind of guy I can trust.


	112. About Your Wriggling Piece of Filth

It's been 2 weeks since I've written ANYTHING! AHHHHHH! I'm super sorry, guys! I'm working really hard on a new story and my personal life has gone a little out of whack, as I've probably mentioned. I can't tell you all what's going on yet, but eventually I'll be able to make an official announcement. Just know that I'm struggling a lot right now, and I'd love your support.

Well, this is a little taste of how my beautiful new story is coming along- it's very much related to these two! Luke Justice is Apollo's dad in my headcanon, just so you know. WARNING: ANGST RADIATION ZONE. I actually rage wrote this because of my awful chemistry class. XD

Eeeenjoy!

(O)

_Father,_

_I'm sure you heard about Luke by now... He disappeared in a blaze of glory like a true magician. Frankly, I don't want to return to the troupe, but I can't support a child like this. Please accept me back as an assistant. Apollo needs me. _

**Thalassa,**

**You know that we would always welcome you back with open arms! But the troupe is no place for children. You should know that! We cater to children, but your child cannot come back into the troupe with you.**

_Father,_

_Please! I know you're angry that I left. But don't lie to me. You wanted me to have a child for years so that they could join the troupe. You have a grandchild now, and I will not leave him. _

**Thalassa,**

**That little thing is not my grandchild. No, he's nowhere near grand. Perhaps calling him my tritechild would be better? Thalassa, the man you married was not a man of grandness. I found the man who would love you, and what do you do? You run off at the age of sixteen to marry a man you had met once. No, Thalassa, this is not a sleight of hand. You don't understand what keeping that child will do to you. **

_Father,_

_Then I won't come back! I loved Luke, and I love Apollo. I don't need some strange magician you found off the streets. _

**Thalassa,**

**Don't be this way. Let me ask... How old are you? **

_I am a seventeen year old girl who can speak for herself._

**Thalassa,**

**You are a ****_juvenile_****. You do realize that since you have no husband, you are legally bound to your father? Now leave your son behind and return, or I will enlist the help of Manfred von Karma to prosecute you for juvenile disobedience-his granddaughter is quite a fan of our troupe! Either way, you will leave your child behind. Come back, Thalassa. **

_Father,_

_He is my son! I will do anything! Just let me keep my son! I will marry Zak. I will do whatever you wish. Just please, let me keep my son! _

**Thalassa,**

**This is for your own good. Your child is in good hands in the orphanage. I don't think you're in any position to argue with your father. You'll have another child, and you will forget the wriggling thing you treasure so much now. You will return alone, whether you like it or not. Now, should we do this the easy way, or the von Karma way?**

_Father,_

_What can I do to keep my son?! What can I do?! _

**Thalassa,**

**If you love him, let him go. If he loves you, he'll come back.**

_Father,_

_There's truly nothing I can do? I will do anything, father! Anything! _

**Thalassa,**

**There is only one thing you can do- leave him behind. I'd personally prefer that you leave him in a sewer somewhere so that he can learn to understand the filth that he is, but if you truly want to leave him in an orphanage, I suppose I would let you.**

_Father,_

_I put him up for adoption. I will be returning in two weeks. I hope you're happy now._

**Thalassa,**

**Oh, what a mature woman you've become. I'm sure you'll see one day that I'm only doing this because I love you. **

_Father,_

_I'm sure I won't. I hate you, father. I hate you. _


	113. Lions and Love Letters

Wow, I've put off this request for far too long. I haven't played the case in over a year- despite Big Top having some great characters (and great lines from Trilo), it wasn't exactly a shining example of Capcom's ability. I remember going around and presenting aimlessly for hours on end, like "SERIOUSLY JUST TALK TO ME". I went through some farfromsubtle walkthroughs and laughed my head off, so I think I've got everyone in character.

Because I've been horribly uncreative with the type of note recently, I have an explanation for this one. After Turnabout Big Top, when Regina swore to stay by Bat's side, Regina bought a little notebook and a frilly pen and put it close to his hospital bed, and every time she visits him, she writes in it. I hope you enjoy!

(O)

Dear Bat,

I didn't know you were alive until yesterday! I thought you had become a star. Everyone told me that things don't work that way, though. There were some awful things that happened when you were gone, but I want you to be happy when you wake up, so I won't write them down. You will wake up, won't you? Acro thinks you will. I'm glad that you're not a star, though I named a star after you anyway. I'm really sorry that you got hurt… It's all my fault. I put pepper in your scarf to make you sneeze, but I guess it made Leon sneeze instead… He bit you while you had your head in his mouth. I hope you know that I love you, Bat. I have to go now, my new tiger needs me.

Love, Regina

(O)

Dear Bat,

A doctor told me that you might not be the same when you wake up. But you'll be the same, won't you? Or else you won't be Bat, you'll be a stranger in Bat's body. Will you be in a wheelchair when you wake up? I hope you can be an acrobat again. Maybe I'll teach Regent to be an acrobat, and the three of us can be acrobats together! And Acro could come too, and it would be wonderful. I miss you. I hope we can be acrobats together soon.

Love, Regina

(O)

Dear Bat,

It's really warm outside today, considering that it's winter. You would have liked it. I tried to bring you some flowers that I found, but there are people who are allergic to flowers in this hospital, so I gave them to Regent instead. He's a very good tiger. He wouldn't bite you, even if he sneezed. I hope you aren't scared of tigers when you wake up. That would be horribly sad. I want you to wake up soon, though.

Love, Regina

(O)

Dear Bat,

While I thought you were dead, I met another man, and he wants to marry me. I don't think I want to marry him, though… He's really cool, but we made a bet, and you won! I don't want anyone else now. I think you two would be good friends, though! His name is Max, he joined the circus right after you went into a coma. Trilo likes me, too, but I was told that I can't love a puppet. I don't understand why, though. Maybe it's because my heart belongs to you! I hope you wake up soon!

Love, Regina

(O)

Dear Bat,

I forgot to tell you that Moe is our new ringmaster! He's really good at it, too—he's funny, even though I don't get a lot of his jokes. Oh! He told me a funny joke about tigers! What do you call a tiger who's running a copy machine? A copy cat! He had other ones too, but I don't remember them right now. I wish you would open your eyes. I can't remember what color they are, and the nurse won't let me open one of your eyelids so I can remember. I want to go see a movie with you. There's a movie about a man and a tiger and a boat and pie! It sounds funny, and I'd like to see it with you. If you don't wake up soon, we won't be able to see it in the theater with the comfy seats. So you should wake up soon.

Love, Regina

(O)

Dear Bat,

It's my birthday today. I'm 17! In one more year, I'll be an adult, and I will be able to get married. Oh, I hope you wake up soon. I want you to see the circus! We just got an elephant, and his name is Dali! I'm also going to get an assistant soon! Isn't that exciting? I heard that he likes monkeys, just like Acro. Money has been really lonely, so I'm glad that he will have a friend. Will you please wake up? I want to see you again.

Love, Regina

(O)

Dear Bat,

Moe said I can get another animal for my act! Should I get a crocodile or an alligator? I can't decide. They're both so spiky and chompy! You should wake up so we can decide together. We could even get a different animal if you want. I almost got a little dog, just because he was so cute and fluffy! Please wake up soon... I don't want you to be a star just yet. I want you to be able to go on that date with me. You won the bet, remember? So you've got to do your end of it! I'll be waiting.

Love, Regina

(O)

Dear Regina,

I just woke up a little while ago and I found your book… You missed me that much? The doctors said that I had a miracle—I still have most of my memory, and I'm expected to make a full recovery. It means a lot that you were willing to wait on me, Regina, and I'm excited to see you again. The doctors said you stop in pretty frequently—so I guess I'll see you soon.

Love, Bat


	114. Ain't Nothin like a Lil' Magic

This is officially one of the best requests I have ever gotten (thanks Lumos! :D) so I've been waiting until the moment was right. What's a better time than pi day?

I can't do the prompt justice, so here it is:

**_Lotta Heart_** to _Trucy_, wanting to take pictures of her magic stuff (She can be a Stage Performer Photographer, now. :D)

(Points deducted for putting an "e" in her last name, though. ;P) Eeeenjoy! J

(O)

**_Ms. Wright,_**

**_I been lookin around for a nice young lady to photograph for a while now, and I heard that you're a performer. Is that true? _**

**_-Lotta Hart_**

_Ms. Hart,_

_Oh! I'm a magician! Why do you want to photograph me? Is it for a scrapbook? :)_

_-Trucy Wright_

**_Ms. Wright,_**

**_Reckon course not! I'm a real dang stage performer photographer, missy. You've got a professional on your hands!_**

_Wow! I'm not really a professional yet, but you'd better bet I will be! So how long have you been a stage performer photographer?_

**_Erm, about that… I've been a photographer for about ten years now, but I've only been into show biz for about 2 weeks now. But I used to be a paparazzi! I reckon I dug up some dirt on Matt Engarde that screwed the nails in his coffin real tight! _**

_Matt Engarde? My daddy was his defense attorney!_

**_…_****_So you are _****the****_ Wright! I thought I was just being squirrel-headed and I told myself, "Why there oughta be a heck of a lotta Wrights in L.A.," but I knew it! He smacked me once, though… I thought his girlfriend was guilty. _**

_Girlfriend? Ooh, I've wanted a mommy for a really long time! I asked my daddy about you! He remembered you pretty well. And your hair. _

**_Hey, ain't that something? He sure was a darn good fella! I should see him again! _**

_He also said that you lied on the witness stand and tried to get Mr. Edgeworth convicted of murder. _

**_Hey! I ain't do anything on purpose! _**

_And you made him buy you a new camera. And you almost got Miss Maya killed. Twice. _

**_Hey, all I did was take some pictures! I do feel a little bad, though… Is he real mad at me?_**

_No. He was laughing, like having Miss Maya almost die was a good memory. _

**_He sure ain't very good with the ladies, huh?_**

_Oh, he's horrible! He's like a chick magnet, only that he uses the side of the magnet that repels other magnets. _

**_How bout I make a little surprise visit? I'll bring my camera, and show up at his office! When's a really bad time? _**

_Ooh, he'll be super stressed out this afternoon! He's got a trial. _

**_Sounds perfect! I'll be there! The good ol' office hasn't moved, has it?_**

_Nope! Same walls… Same floor… Same Charley. _

**_Who's Charley?_**

_The office plant. I'll dress him up really nice so that you can take a picture of him. _

**_That ain't a stage performing photograph, though! _**

_Fine, I'll just have to bring Charley onstage then. After you bother Daddy, I'll have a show at the Wonder Bar tonight! Just show up with your camera and prepare to be amazed! You might even be able to be my surprise guest. I think Mr. Edgeworth is coming to watch tonight, too, so we can hide you somewhere and make you appear out of nowhere!_

**_Edgeworth? Oh, that stiff-pants? I'd love to see him again! I don't reckon I ever really told him I'm sorry for gettin his self in trouble. _**

_Tonight's gonna be a good night, then! Just prepare for magic! _

**_I will, lil' Wright! I reckon you take care, all right? _**

_Yup! See you later, Ms. Hart! _


	115. Regrettably Yours

500 REVIEWS?! THAT WASN'T A THING THIS MORNING! THANK YOU GUYS I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO REACT SO HAVE THIS STORY BECAUSE IT'S A GOOD STORY AND I LOVE YOU

Dreadful backstories and bleeding Diego, Dahlia Hawthorne and cutesy Miego, Bratworth not portrayed to make my heart sting,

These are a few of my favorite things!

Seriously. Didn't Turnabout Reminiscence convince anyone else that Bratworth had a heart? I got a lovely request and I splurged and did it, despite it being late. Oops.

Regardless, I love this- two rookies far from amateurism, basking in the horrors that brought them together. Isn't it poetic? I should write a song about it- oh, wait. XD

Enjoy! :D

**(O)**

**Ms. Fey,**

**I wanted to apologize for everything that occurred in that courtroom yesterday. I know that it was hard for you… It was taxing on me as well. You did everything you could… But the world doesn't always oblige itself to respond to our pain. Terry Fawles was a dead man—it was entangled in his fate, that Terry falls. As for you, you were truly brilliant in court… I do hope we may fight again under different circumstances.**

**-Miles Edgeworth**

** (O)**

_Mr. Edgeworth,_

_Do you really attribute everything that happened to fate? I don't know about you, but I've endured far too much to let something like fate take the blame! Misery entangles everyone, but it isn't biased in whom it snares—or do you think that the stars decide that this one should live and this one should die? Whatever the case, why are you sorry? Didn't you get the death penalty you so desperately wanted? What would the difference be if he rotted away after a grueling time on death row? You didn't care about Mr. Fawles. You wanted exactly what Dahlia did—to see him fall for your own benefit! I can't stand people like you—surely you could see the truth, or you don't have the deductive reasoning to stand in court. So why didn't you fight?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mia Fey_

_ (O)_

**Ms. Fey,**

**If it is not fate, then why do we suffer? What is it that you and I did, Ms. Fey, to deserve everything that happened to us? Like you said, we were snared. But not everyone is trapped to this degree. What did I do? Tell me, Ms. Fey, what crime did I commit?**

**I am a prosecutor. To blame the innocent, then, might just be my curse. Ms. Fey, for every innocent defendant, someone is guilty. Can we not trust the police force of this country to arrest the murderer with some degree of accuracy? Mr. Fawles may not have been a shining example of the success of our police force, but it is my duty, my obligation to condemn the ones who deserve it. You think I condemn the ones who don't deserve it? Perhaps I do. But to concern myself with that is not my role in court, Ms. Fey. That is why you exist—to filter through the police force's mistakes. Mr. Fawles was a mistake on our part, but that's why you chose to defend him, is it not? And you did, quite skillfully. I did not mean to attack your character, nor your sense of justice, but I felt that despite my role in court, I had the obligation to defend myself. **

**And as for your last question, Ms. Fey, I did fight. But it was no use.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miles Edgeworth**

** (O)**

_Mr. Edgeworth,_

_You're practically begging me to tell you what you did wrong. Isn't that more of a personal question? Everything you do has consequences, Mr. Edgeworth, whether you see it or not. As for myself, I can admit that I've made mistakes. _

_I am a defense attorney. To protect the guilty might be my curse. But I don't care. If my client was clearly guilty, I wouldn't stand up and say otherwise! That's what plea bargains are for! I believe in my clients with everything I've got. If my job is to filter through police mistakes, then I don't think I want to defend. If it means watching the people that I trust die, I don't care how skillful I am, I can't do it. Maybe you can watch someone die and feel nothing, but I can't. It's my job to protect the innocent, but do you see what my protecting did?! It set a killer free, killed an innocent man, and they're still cleaning all of the blood out of the courtroom—mostly from the defense bench. I couldn't fight like I needed to, Edgeworth. And you didn't, either, though you're right—it's your job to condemn. _

_Defend yourself all you like, Mr. Edgeworth, Maybe I can prosecute myself—the murderer of Terry Fawles. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mia Fey_

_(O) _

**Ms. Fey,**

**I do have regrets. Perhaps that's why I lean to fate—it's far easier to blame my mistakes on something outside of my control. **

**As a prosecutor, I believe in no one but myself. It eases my conscious severely to know that everything is in my own hands. A dead person? I've seen so many bloody corpses that watching Fawles' conscious slip away may not have elicited an emotional reaction from me. But to say that I felt nothing at all is to overestimate my own ruthlessness. It wasn't an emotional moment for me, but it shattered my resolve. If only I had the liberty to back out now, but fate has chosen that I be a prosecutor—and every time I step away from that path, it seems that someone dies. My mentor wouldn't allow me to give up now, not that I would dare try. There is no blood on the prosecutor's desk—not now. But the courtroom is full of blood. If you can't handle that, perhaps you can't defend the innocent as you so desperately wish to do.**

**Prosecute yourself all you like, Ms. Fey, but I've found that the state won't hire a defense attorney for your trial. Unless you look at the evidence from both sides, you will never find the truth. I'm no defense attorney, but I can say that nothing that happened in that trial was your fault—so take that as you will. **

**Kind Regards,**

**Miles Edgeworth**

**)O( **

_Mr. Edgeworth,_

_The judge has ruled that Mia Fey is guilty, and should never return to the courtroom. I hope you take your bloody truth and do something useful with it, because that's exactly what I'm incapable of doing. Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth, for defending me, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough because I wasn't enough—that's all there is to it. I hope you take care. I can't say that I want to strangle you anymore—you're a decent guy, deep down. I leave the truth in your hands—so deliver justice however you see fit. I can't fight you anymore. _

_May justice remain,_

_Mia Fey_


	116. Not so Bad of a Snapshot

Hey, guys! I went on an adventure looking for the oldest prompt that I haven't done- and this one is from March 4th- over a year ago! XD

It never ended up making it on my list, heh heh. Imperfect MadFox is imperfect (I keep my Trixie/Phoenix chapter up for that very reason), and this particular request was a little bit hidden. This is just a little reminder that your requests are super important to me, and I really don't want them to be lost in the throngs of the mass requesters (Clayfan and Lumos, I'm looking at you ;D). You all mean lots to me, even you, Kirbygirl, whose request I totally lost. XD

Well, I did spend some time getting into the southern mood a few days ago (I heard three dang gunshots that night!), so I'm definitely down for some **Lotta **Phoenix action. I hope you enjoy! :)

(Between JFA and T&amp;T)

(O)

**Mr. Wright,**

**Err, I just wanted to say that I got my stolen camera back. I'm sorry about the ruckus I caused tryin to put yer name on the bill for the new one and all… You don't have to pay a dang cent. It's that Oldbag fella who needs to watch out!**

**-Lotta Hart**

(O)

Lotta,

Don't worry about it. As long as I don't have to pay more for taking this trial than I earned through my defense, I don't mind.

(O)

**Mr. Wright,**

**You almost had to pay a whole lot, didn't ya? That girlfriend of yours… I heard she almost died because of me. I guess I just cause a whole lotta problems, huh?**

(O)

Lotta,

You didn't mean any harm, so I'm fine. Maya's fine, too, though she ate about five hundred dollars worth of burgers after the case. (Unfortunately, I'm not exaggerating.) I wouldn't call her my girlfriend, though. She's just a friend- one that I'm really grateful to have by my side.

(O)

**Mr. Wright, **

**Really? Y'all argue like a married couple! I guess a guy and a girl can just be friends, but… My reporter's intuition didn't reckon course. **

** I have a question. I don't mean to get into yer personal affairs and whatnot, but what all happened to that Edgeworth fella? I thought he was dead… I even had a lil feeling in my gut that it was my fault for testifyin' against him. This ain't for a scoop, cross my heart. I just wanna know.**

(O)

Lotta,

He has changed. He went on a soul-searching quest of some sorts… Don't blame yourself. I thought I killed him, too. But he's changed. I don't think anything could kill him now. I guess he saw all these prosecutors who were horribly corrupt, and thought that he was going to go down that path, too- killing people, forging evidence… Becoming one of the criminals that he wanted to lock up so badly.

(O)

**Mr. Wright,**

**He's not like any of 'em. I've seen a whole lotta guilty dogs in my day, and maybe I'm one of 'em. But that Edgeworth feller isn't. My reporter's intuition tells me so. You wanna know how? Because my intuition's always wrong, and last year I really thought he was guilty. So my logic side of my brain is tellin' me he's a good guy. How's that for lawyering?**

(O)

Lotta,

I guess that's one way to trust your gut. I trust it, too. Miles Edgeworth isn't a demon prosecutor anymore... But he's still pretty ruthless. I mean, the way he exposed Adrian Andrews... That wasn't right. But he's finally turning in the right direction. He wants the truth desperately, and honestly, I think it's better that Adrian was forced to come clean with the world than she would be if he hadn't- in jail, on death row, while Engarde walked the streets and was the main feature in kids shows. Edgeworth is definitely a changed man- but the funny thing is that my lawyer's instinct is telling me that he's not done changing yet. And my lawyer's instinct is never wrong.

(O)

**Mr. Wright,**

**Well, I'm glad everything worked out for y'all. I did nothin to help you... I testified against everyone that matters to you, except yer momma. I feel real bad... I only get people in trouble. **

(O)

Lotta,

You know, my lawyer instinct's telling me something. If you hadn't been there, they would've been in even more trouble. You and your photos saved each and every one of them, even if it also condemned them. Von Karma would've found a way to get Edgeworth. The other von Karma would've found a way to get Maya. But you and your stubbornness wouldn't give them your scoop for them to misreport. Lotta, you saved them. My lawyer's instinct tells me so. And remember, it's never wrong.

(O)

**Mr. Wright,**

**You reckon? I guess I should trust my anti-instinct and believe you. I got a scoop to catch, after all! And I reckon I might be able to use this camera for some good purpose. I heard there's a smuggling ring in our midst! I'm gonna take pictures to incrminate the wrong person so that I can prove 'em innocent, you just watch! **

(O)

Lotta,

I'm sure you will. Thanks, Lotta. Enjoy your camera.


	117. Little Girls

Hello! I'm having a wonderful Spring Break and there was no Wi-Fi at all while I was on vacation, so I had some serious BRAINSTORMING TIME! I'm also off of my awful anxiety pill that took away all of my feelings, so these suspicious urges to smile and cry keep crawling into my face. I feel much more empathetic when I write now, so feels for all! :D

As for this story, Franziska has stolen Edgeworth's phone and started to text Phoenix about a week after T&amp;T. This ensues. ;)

(For reality's sake, I did some purposeful misspellings on Pearly's part. I don't normally do this, but I thought it would enhance the idea of perfection in this note. TRIGGER WARNING: I MISUSE THE WORD "their/there/they're"! XD)

(O)

_Phoenix Wright, I need to speak with that little girl immediately. _

Edgeworth? Who do you need to talk to? Why?

_The girl. The one whose hair looks like the doughnut pastries you Americans so enjoy. _

…Franziska? Is that you? Why do you have Edgeworth's phone?

_I do not bother to keep the names of my future victims in my phone. It isn't worth documenting a bug before I squish it. _

You still haven't squished me, Franziska. Maybe it would work better if you used a fly swatter instead of a whip.

_Consider yourself whipped, Phoenix Wright._

I can practically feel it from here. Why do you need to talk with Pearls?

_It is a private matter._

She says she doesn't want to talk to you.

_Can you please ask her to reconsider?_

… "I don't want to! She was mean to Mystic Maya!"

_Phoenix Wright, listen to me. I need to speak to that girl, and it is urgent. If there is anything—anything that you can do to get her on the phone, I will be in your debt. _

Can't you come over to the office?

_Would the girl really like to see my face?_

…On second thought, I'll see if I can bribe her.

_…Well?_

Franziska, I hope this is really urgent- desperate times call for desperate measures, and I just took a pretty desperate measure for you.

_It is very important to me, Phoenix Wright. And what exactly did you do?_

"I'll only talk to you if you promise to take Maya out to Mr. Lunt's Loveburgers on a romantic date this week." –Pearl Fey 2018

_…I see. I hope I can find a way to repay you for this, Phoenix Wright._

I do, too. -_- Here's Pearls.

_Pearl Fey?_

What?

_Am I really just a little girl to you?_

Huh?

_You told me that I'm just a little girl without my whip, just a week ago._

Ah! Um… I was mad when I said that… Mistic Maya tells me not to say mean things when I'm angry. But that's always when I have the most to say!

_But did you mean it?_

Um… Yes.

_Why?_

Your just like me. You love your brother, your father is a criminal, and I know you cry a lot. Just not in front of people.

_I do not cry. _

Everyone cries!

_I do not cry._

You almost cryed when I called you a little girl. I bet your crying now!

_Why can't you believe that I'm as strong as I act? Is it some sort of aspect of femininity that makes you think I'm weak?_

No, men are weak too. Girls just know when their weak. Maya said thats why Mr. Nick thought he could run across a burning bridge.

_So why do you think I am weak?_

Because you only like winning, and you lost. And then you pritended like you didn't lose. And then you lost again.

_How is striving for perfection considered weakness? _

Because your not perfect. And your papa wasn't either.

_My father retained a perfect record for forty years. His only mistake was not to believe in Miles Edgeworth. _

What about when he killed Mr. Gregery? What about when he put inosint people in jail? I don't think that's perfect.

_My father… He wouldn't do those things. I know he wouldn't. But your Phoenix Wright isn't perfect! He didn't keep a perfect record for even two years! _

I think his record is perfict. After all, for him to win the trial is'nt about a gilty virdict. He just wants to find the culpret. And he found them every time. That's what his job is! He protects people! But Mr. Nick isn't perfict. He sometimes forgets that he's in love with Mistic Maya and goes and likes other girls. But he loves her.

_His job is to protect criminals. _

Maybe for you, but he thinks his job is to save innocent people! Your discripshun of his job doesn't matter!

_Then what do you think a prosecutor's job is?_

That's your job to figyure out. But I think a prosicuter's job is the same as a defense atterney's job! They protect inosint people! Mr. Edgeyworth tryed to figyure out what his job was. Mr. Nick thought he died. But he didn't die! And now he nows what his job is.

_Miles Edgeworth ran away because he was a coward. And then he appeared out of the blue, claiming to have found some sort of wisdom, and acted as if I were the fool. If anyone here is a little girl, it's him!_

What do you think your job is?

_To lock up criminals, obviously. _

And why do you want to lock up criminals?

_So that they get what they deserve._

Did your dad get what he deserved?

_Listen to me, little girl. My father was perfect. He didn't do anything wrong! He forged evidence, sure, but it was so that no criminal would go free. All he ever did was fill in the blanks._

He killed people. My mother wasn't very nice either… But I love her still. I know you loved your father, but I think you need to remember the good things and the bad things. Look at the evidinse, not your feelings.

_I can't rely on evidence, not with all of the forgery that plagues my past. _

Then maybe you need some witnis testamony!

_That was what I was attempting to do in asking you. I wanted eyewitness testimony to prove exactly who I am, and you happened to be the most honest individual I could think of. _

I think your really smart. Mistic Maya said that she would be your friend if you weren't so mean. I think you need to try and find your own path, like Mistic Mia did. She didn't want to be a spirit medeyum, so she became a really good lawyer insted! Mr. Edgeyworth changed his path, too. Instead of trying to hurt bad people, you should try to help good people.

_Help good people? Tell me, Pearl Fey. Are there any good people?_

Oh, there are lots! But they aren't perfect! Good people make mistakes. But I'm good, and Mr. Nick is good, and Mistic Maya is good, and Mr. Edgeyworth is good, and the nice bailiff is good, and the judge is good, and the ice cream man is good, and I think you can be good too. It's a lot more fun to be good because more people are nice to you.

_I thought my father was good. How are you supposed to know who is good and who isn't?_

I thought my mother was good! But people change. It doesn't work out very well if a good person becomes bad, though. Lots of people notice, and they get caught doing bad things. But if a bad person becomes good, a lot of people notice in a good way, and will want to be your friend. Like Mr. Edgeyworth!

_It's not that simple._

Well, I know a lot of good people, and only one of them ended up being bad. So I think it's better to have 20 good people and lose one than to never have any good people. It's hard, but it's worth it.

_So what exactly is it that you should do?_

Try to help people. Then you'll actually end up helping yourself instead. That's what Mistic Mia taught me. You don't need a note that says prosacuter fransicsa chooses death.

_…Prosecutor Franziska von Karma chooses death? I'm certainly not suicidal, but I think you may be right, Pearl Fey. I think I want a new life. _

Are you going to be mean to Mistic Maya in your new life?

_…No. I won't. I... I got an offer. To work overseas as an investigator. I think this may be my chance to escape my father's shadow. _

Just try and think of who you want to be. If you don't know where you're going, you're sure to get there! My mother always told me that.

_My father used to tell me that too. Thank you, Pearl Fey. Maybe one day I will mean something to you._

You know, I said I'd never forgive you. But I take that back. I forgive you, Miss Franzy. Please be nice, though. Your really smart and pretty and funny and I think you could be nice too.

_You're the first child I've ever really liked. Thank Phoenix for me—I hope he enjoys his date._

Oh, I'm sure he will! Mr. Lunt has the BEST burgers! Have a good time overseas!

_I'm sure I will. _


	118. It was a Hit

Hello friends. I haven't been able to write. I've started like, 10 different stories, but I keep on throwing them out. I've gotten a heck of a lot of constructive criticism lately, which I really, really appreciate, but trying not to disappoint has made writing a chore. Add onto that 2 C's on school papers, and I've gotten really insecure about my writing. There's also the fact that I've just been struggling in general. A friend of mine committed suicide this week, and it's official: My parents are getting divorced, and due to our crippling finances, I have to move out of my childhood home. All of this has distracted me from school, earning me bad grades and low self esteem despite me working my butt off.

But you know, I'm okay. I firmly believe that everything happens for a reason, and some of the worst times of my life have empowered me and transformed me into who I am. Everything that I feel insecure about is being put to the test, and as I'm stretched to my core, my worst traits are strengthened so I don't have to feel bad about myself anymore. I can't say that everything is going to be okay. But I know that I'll be stronger because of the not okay, and that's why I can push through.

Well, now that I've possibly crushed your heart, I will very much crush your heart with some Klavier **Daryan** sadness, post 4-3. :)

(O)

Daryan,

Why did you kill Letouse? You've locked up so many criminals... When did it arise that you became one? You didn't need money.

**Is it so hard to believe that I wanted a little extra cash?**

You didn't know what to get your girlfriend for Christmas, so you bought her an entire grocery store. Literally.

**Hah. Did you see what she did with it? She sold the produce and turned it into a ballroom so the kiddies could have their prom somewhere special. She was a good catch, that one.**

And it's your fault that she's gone. You lost everything, and for what?

**Maybe I wanted to get my girl another grocery store. **

Daryan. Please. We were friends once. I just want to know where it all went wrong.

**Ah, I get it. You can't tell the difference between a murderer and a companion, huh? That's what happened with Kristoph. You were never too bright, Klav. Not as bright as your hair, anyway. You're too nice for this world. You should know as a prosecutor that good people are only taken advantage of. Remember how excited you were to face Phoenix Wright, only to discover that he was as bad as the criminals he got off the hook? **

Good people wind up hurt, ja? Is that how it works? Because the last time I checked, you, Kristoph, and Wright all got your just punishments.

**Feh. Don't you realize that not everyone gets caught?**

Daryan... Shut up. This is not who you are, ja? You despise criminals! It was always your desire to help people! What happened to that?!

**You really think I'm a good person, after all of this?**

Perhaps it's foolish of me to believe in you... Yet something about this seems off. You missed your cue, Daryan, but in a bigger song than the one we play onstage. And there's always a reason behind missing a cue when you're in the big time... Especially at the most important part.

**Why do you think I killed him, then? Out of the goodness of my heart?**

You killed him because he was going to drag you back to Borginia and execute you and Machi for stealing the cocoons. I'm asking about why you used me like you did, just to smuggle some stupid cocoons.

**Those stupid cocoons make medicine, and the Chief Justice needed it. Wasn't that obvious? **

Why did you risk everything for him?!

**An innocent kid's life was on the line. Letouse... He had to have known why we smuggled the cocoons. We needed medicine to save a kid's life. He was following us the entire time... He could have let it slide, let the kid live. But instead, he got me alone and jumped me, trying to get the cocoons. And now both him and the kid are dead, and Machi and I are in the slammer. **

You wouldn't risk everything for one kid.

**What happened to you believing in my goodness, glimmer boy? **

You killed a man.

**Feh. I'm done with the system. Can't you see that? I'm tired of self-righteous people hurting people. So the government of Borginia doesn't want to ship out the cocoons. Can't they ship out the medicine?! People are dying because of a little money made on the black market. Congratulations, you can make poison out of some stupid cocoon. You can make poison outta bleach and vinegar! The law is broken, Klav. Living above it is the only way to be a good guy in this world. **

It doesn't change the fact that you killed a man, Daryan!

**He was a killer himself! Don't you see that he killed the Chief Justice's son? **

Daryan... He was the Chief Justice. I'm sure he could've flown into Borginia and helped his kid there.

**Don't you remember how long it takes to get a passport to Borginia? **

He's the Chief Justice! He easily could've pulled some strings!

**Oh, really? Then tell me. Why is his son dead right now? Did he forget to pull the strings that were right in front of him? **

Argh... Ja, I'll give you that.

**Look, I never intended to be a killer. Does that make you feel better, Klav? I just wanted to save a kid. Be a rebel. Maybe get a promotion to a high enough position in Interpol that I could actually do something to help people. But you know what? All those good people you claim exist got in my way. It's all legalism, it's got nothing to do with morality or goodness. And now you're stuck in that, too. Who have you helped, anyway? Your courtroom rival with the forehead? You definitely didn't help me. We could've saved that kid if it weren't for you.**

I believe in our legal system, believe it or not. We're in a dark age of the law right now, Daryan, but good people exist. Herr Forehead... You saw what he did. He accused his own client so that he could find the truth. You can't say there aren't good people.

**The "truth", huh? The truth is worthless. The truth kills people. The truth put two guys in prison for trying to save a kid's life.**

Daryan... No matter how much you try and convince me, you'll never be able to justify taking a life. But... I suppose you are the friend I believed in. I just wish this could've ended much differently.

**You and me both, Klav. Well, enjoy finding your truths with Mr. Forehead. I don't plan on moving anytime soon, so if you feel like writing to me again, I'm game. **

I'm glad we rocked while the beat lasted, Daryan. But the song's over now. It was a hit, though. It was a hit.


	119. Grim, Grimoire, and Gramarye

I'M UPDATING! WHOOO! I got in a super crazy car accident and family and AHHHDKSLN FINALS and AHHHSLKNDSF BAND and all of a sudden I hadn't updated in like, DAYS. I missed it so much, though! You guys are awesome. Thanks for all of your support- I feel good, I feel great, I feel wonderful! ;D

For details on the car accident/whatever, go to my profile and click the google docs link. It's a party thar. XD

As for this letter, I tried REEEALLY hard not to pummel it with headcanons related to the story I'm writing. I did add a little bit of a similarly eerie feel to it, though. Enjoy Valant/Thalassa! :D

(O)

Dear Valant,

I suppose I've risen from the dead. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened… It's my fault, isn't it? That my father is dead, and Zak is dead, and you're in prison? I've had amnesia for the longest time… My father sent me to Borginia after I was hurt. I don't know much about what happened, but I know that everyone is dead except for you. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused… But thank you for taking care of Trucy. She's absolutely brilliant.

-Thalassa Gramarye

(O)

Thalassa,

If this is some muggle's farce, I might just disappear. It's really you? I thought you were dead… I thought Zak killed you. Don't blame any of this on yourself! Does Trucy know about any of this? Please, go to her. She needs a mother, and there's nobody else cut out for the job! I've missed you more than words can describe… I hope you will visit me. The jail time for perjury is longer than one might expect… Not that I don't deserve it, after what happened to Zak.

-Valant Gramarye

(O)

Valant,

Please, don't worry about it. If anyone's fault, it was my father's. We're both fine now, aren't we? As far as confirming my identity, I can tell you that my father's trick was using powerful fans onstage. I suppose I'm the only one on this Earth that should know that fact besides you… Not even Trucy knows her Granddaddy's greatest trick, right?

On the topic of Trucy… No. I can't reveal my identity yet… You must understand why. If there were any reason to reveal myself to her, it would be to stop spreading the name of the Gramaryes. I love her far too much to involve her in the pain we've endured, Valant.

(O)

Thalassa,

Your daughter knows the trick. She was given the rights to your father's magic before Zak died. I am a wicked man, Thalassa. It is as much my fault that the Gramaryes are nothing more than Grimoires as it was your father's. I would assume that you haven't told the boy either, then… He has enough on his shoulders already.

-Valant Gramarye

(O)

Valant,

I almost feel as if it would be easier to tell Apollo than it would Trucy. Trucy doesn't know what it means to be a magician in this day and age. She's so full of cheer and hope. Apollo… He would understand, I think. Even though it meant giving him up… The same dirty magician's curse that killed both of my husbands would've killed him, too. It's strange how all of the magicians seem to disappear. It's all I can do to protect my children.

-Thalassa

(O)

Thalassa,

I understand. You've always been such a loving mother, even when you had to give your son away. Especially then. Perhaps Trucy is the one who can lift the veil over everyone's eyes. Whatever the case, we're both too old! We can leave it in the kiddo's hands. Don't worry about her so much. I'm sure that whatever's hurt us is only a generational curse. Youth always brings in a touch of life. She's a child of magic. If anyone can make it disappear, it's her.

-Valant

(O)

Valant,

I think you're right. I believe in Trucy… Though I'll always be watching, from behind a veil, because that's just what a mother does.

-Thalassa


	120. The Winner Club

Cue my return from the void with my T&amp;T OTP! No, not **Larry** and _Pearl_. That's just weird. Larris, man! The best thing is that it's totally canon, and _you can't deny it. _Sure, it's one-sided in canon, but y'all ship Junipollo to the grave, don't you? XD

Fun fact that is totally (not) canon: Larry chose the name "Laurice" because it's basically his ship name for him and Iris, but in the form of a socially acceptable name. Yes.

Well, enjoy the (loser) winner club fantasizing about their trashy ships! :D

(O)

_Dear Mr. Laurice,_

_Thanks for helping me out lots when I was sad about being a failure. The loser club was really fun, but I don't think we're losers! I think we need to cook potatoes again in the winner club, because I like potatoes and I like you, too. I hope you and Iris get married and live happily ever after, and Mr. Nick will marry Mystic Maya and live happily ever after, and then I'll live happily ever after, too. And thanks for the picture you painted of me! It's in my room. I like it lots._

_Love Pearl_

**Pearl,**

**Aww, it's no problem! You know I'll do anything for a little lady like you. We'll gravely roast the potatoes, put gravy on them, and eat them up to celebrate our winner-ness! I just know that Iris loves me. After all, she used to like Nick back when he was an art student, and we used to be like, the same person. Only that I had cooler hair and had hotter girlfriends. I'll seduce her with flowers and art and chocolate! And you can be the flower girl at our wedding, Pearl!**

**-Laurice**

_Dear Mr. Laurice,_

_I can be the flower girl? Does that mean I get to decorate? You'll have to help me, since you're an artist. I'm not very good at art… But I like flowers! Oh, Miss Iris will look so pretty in a wedding dress! _

_Love, Pearl_

**Pearl,**

**She looks pretty all the time, but her in a wedding dress? Man, I don't think I can handle the gorgeousness! But Pearl, a flower girl gets to walk down the aisle in front of the bride and the groom and scatter flower petals for them to walk on. You'd basically make a romantic flower carpet! **

**-Laurice**

_Dear Mr. Laurice,_

_Wow, that sounds so romantic! But that would kill a lot of flowers, wouldn't it? I really like flowers. Maybe I could scatter glitter or something, so I don't kill any flowers._

_Love, Pearl_

**Pearl,**

**Oh, that's why you go to a rose garden and just take one petal off of each flower! They don't really need all of their petals. You just have to make sure that nobody sees you doing it, because some people don't think a rose is beautiful unless it has all of its petals. I think a rose is beautiful no matter what, don't you? Just like the ladies!**

**-Laurice**

_Dear Mr. Laurice,_

_Yeah, all roses are pretty! And all girls are pretty! I think I could be a flower girl if I knew that I didn't kill any flowers. Oh, do you think I'll get to wear a wedding dress and walk on pretty romantic flower petals some day? That would be so cool!_

_Love, Pearl_

**Pearl,**

**Yeah, I know you're going to be a cutie! You're Iris's sister after all, and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. I think you're already a cutie, though. You know, if Iris is your sister and I'm going to marry her, then I'll be like your big brother! Wouldn't that be cool? We could be family, Pearls! **

**-Laurice**

_Dear Mr. Laurice,_

_I'd love for you to be my family! When you and Iris have a baby, then I'll be an aunt! And when Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya have a baby, then I'll be a double aunt! I only knew my aunt for a couple hours, but I think she was the best aunt in the whole wide world. She writes really good books! I wish that my mom and my aunt could be there for my wedding. It's okay, though, because I know they're watching over me. And when I walk down the aisle as a super pretty girl, with my very kind husband who's just like you and Mr. Nick, then they'll be really happy for me. And they'll stop fighting, and just be really happy because I'm really happy and I love them both very much. _

_Love Pearl_

**Pearl,**

**I hope we both get our happily ever afters. I think that, as part of the winner club, we both will. Now, are we going to cook some potatoes or what? I'll meet you at the beach at Gourd Lake with a bunch of potatoes and gravy, and we can celebrate the winner club. Maybe I'll invite Iris, too, and you can be like our romance fairy!**

**-Laurice**

_Dear Mr. Laurice,_

_Oh, I will! I'll run the whole way! I'll see you there!_

_Love Pearl_


	121. The Rookie Winston Killed

Hey, guys! 30 more chapters to go! Check out my profile for a link to the countdown in technicolor, otherwise known as me trying to get myself organized while a drunken Franziska von Karma comments on everything.

Advertisement over. Eeeeenjoy! XD

* * *

Dear Winston,

_Reasons why I am better than you_

1\. I've lived up to my name. I've thoroughly humiliated every rookie and every defendant I've ever come across.

2\. I didn't quit my genteel-man classes, unlike you.

3\. My hair is FAR more glorious than yours.

4\. I've only lost to Phoenix Wright once.

5\. I almost beat one of Wright's underlings, but then he had to show up and object to my greatness.

6\. I humiliated Phoenix Wright. You only humiliated yourself.

7\. Phoenix Wright was wrong, and I was right, but people listened to Phoenix because my witness was a robot. Even Phoenix Wright admitted I was right.

8\. My glasses don't make me look like a geek.

9\. I've lost less cases than you.

"10. I'm just generally cooler than you.

Love, Gaspen

* * *

Dear Gaspen,

I have a wife, Mr. Edgeworth is not threatening to fire me for using forged evidence, and I didn't have to give myself the moniker "The Rookie Killer". Take your list back to the Genteel-men club, where you belong.

-Winston

PS: My hair is far cooler than yours.


End file.
